Forbidden
by ijustkeepswimming
Summary: Joey Collins is in her final year of high school and starts paying more attention when a new teacher arrives in town...
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everybody! Here is the new story I promised you last week. This chapter is really just a taste. Future chapters will be longer and more detailed – this merely sets the premise. Enjoy! Feedback, especially at this stage is deeply appreciated as it will guide me on whether to continue or not. __Also, just to explain a little, I've completely messed around with the timeline and characters! I have Joey and Aden hanging around with Shane and Angel from the mid nineties! And Donald, Sally, Miles, Kirsty and Tony are all going to work at the school all at the same time! Basically, I've picked and chosen characters that I find interesting or remotely useful, chosen the ages that they're useful at and put them there. Oh, and I made up a whole bunch of characters too! So, I hope that all works for ya! Hehe. IJKS xxx_

**Forbidden**

**Chapter One**

Joey Collins and her four best friends Aden Jeffries, Shane Parish, Angel Brooks and Christian Clay entered school grounds at the beginning of senior year and headed towards their lockers, ready to start the term afresh. At almost eighteen and with just one more year to go before University or her first full time job, Joey felt fresh and ready for anything. On her way down the hall, she passed the leader of the popular girls, Bea Jenkins and chose to ignore her. The girls had never been friends. Even when they were tiny they had been at war. Bea hated Joey because Joey was the only threat to her title as ruler of the school without even trying.

"Oh look, the lesbian's back in session," Bea said to her gang of yes-women, Liz and Sandy who tittered accordingly.

She put a possessive arm around her boyfriend, Rob.

"Oh look, the school stereotype has started," Joey snapped back without breaking stride.

Opening her locker, Joey unpacked her bag and began to organise herself, ready for the new term. As usual, she stuck photographs of her friends in the door as well as a few pictures of some of her favourite bands. She added a small picture of her parents in the corner where nobody could see it.

* * *

Charlie Buckton was verging on being late and it was only her first day. Attempting to look dignified in front of the students milling around in the corridors, she walked towards the Principal's office. Aware that students were looking at the new girl, she felt vulnerable and hoped that her boyfriend, Hugo Austin wasn't right. She wanted to be cut out for this job. Hugo was sure that twenty-two was too young to be a teacher and that she didn't have enough life experience. He'd told her only this morning that her first class would eat her alive. Doubt was tearing her apart already. She clutched the congratulations keyring her twelve year-old sister, Ruby had given her. At least one person thought she would cope.

* * *

Joey's attention was immediately caught by the new teacher who glided through the hallway towards Donald Fisher's office. She didn't think she had ever seen anyone so beautiful before in her life. Her long, dark hair flowed out behind her, cascading down her back. She had a pretty, tanned face and a toned, slender frame. With a bag on her back, books in her arms and a look of concentration on her face, Joey thought she was the epitome of perfection. She hoped this new woman would be teaching at least one of her classes this term.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all so much for your feedback, especially on such a short chapter and for all your faith in me. Here, as promised in chapter two. I hope it's as good as you seem to be expecting! IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two**

It was mid-morning and Joey had so far sat through Maths and French. Walking through the door to her English class, she was thrilled to find the pretty new teacher sitting behind the main desk. Glancing to her left she noticed Aden perk up considerably as well. Seating herself at a desk in the centre of the room as usual, Joey watched her friend sink into a seat beside her. It was the way Joey always liked to play things. She preferred to be middle of the road – never up in the teacher's face at the front and never hiding away at the back. Similarly, she wasn't afraid of participating in class but she would never be the first person with her hand up. Shane, Angel and Chris took three seats behind her and Aden. Bea and her crowd took up most of the first and second row, ready to take the crown as teacher's pet. Joey shook her head tiredly.

"Hi everyone," the teacher said, her voice a little shaky when everyone was settled. "My name's Miss Buckton. I'm your new English teacher."

Everyone chorused a good morning that was slightly more enthusiastic than it would have been if she had been plain or unattractive.

"Now, I know you all know each other but because I don't know you, I'd quite like to do an introductory exercise if that's okay," Miss Buckton said brightly.

Nobody looked terribly sure but she ploughed on anyway.

"The idea is that you tell everybody your name and one interesting fact about yourself."

Joey silently cringed. She hated these kinds of things but, taking pity on the newbie, decided to try and think of something remotely interesting about her life that she would be willing to share with the rest of the class.

So far, the third lesson of the day seemed to be going well. Charlie's introductory exercise was a reluctant success as her students came up with

* * *

nuggets of information about themselves and she put together a seating plan as she attempted to learn their names. The first boy to participate had been named Rob Pointer and appeared to be the typical stud of the school. His interesting fact had been that he was a school sporting superstar. Charlie hadn't quite dared to ask him to elaborate. Towards the back had been a girl called Angel Brooks who had explained that she was a feminist and now she'd reached the blonde boy in front of her.

"My name's Aden Jeffries and I can't think of anything interesting about myself."

Charlie frowned.

"I'm not being difficult," he promised. "I just can't think of anything."

"Okay, well, what do you want to be when you leave school?" Charlie asked.

"I have no idea."

"What's your favourite movie?"

"Right now? _Wanted_ because Angelina Jolie looks really hot in it."

There was a murmur of agreement from various adolescent boys. The girl next to Aden chuckled and shook her head. Charlie failed to suppress a grin.

"Moving on," she said, turning to the student in front of Aden.

"Uh... I'm Max Jones and I play guitar," the boy said.

"Thank you, Max."

The girl sitting directly in front of him in the front row sat up straight and proud. Charlie noticed that the girl next to Aden rolled her eyes and sighed. Obviously the two didn't get along.

"My name is Bea Jenkins and I come from the most well off and best educated family in Summer Bay," the girl at the front of the class declared. "I'm sure you've heard of us."

The last part of her statement was intended for Charlie, who hadn't even nearly heard of Bea or her family and by the sounds of it, she didn't want to. The girl looked like she was expecting Charlie to bow down and kiss her feet or something. Charlie just smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Bea," she said. "Who's next?"

* * *

Joey's admiration for the new teacher had increased tenfold. She hadn't bowed to Bea's self importance. She'd just moved on to finding out an interesting fact about Liz, showing no particular attention to Bea at all. Joey thought it was awesome. Miss Buckton was amusing as well as hot. In front of her, Sean declared that he had an interest in astronomy. Joey cringed realising that it was her turn.

"Um... my name's Joey Collins and..."

She looked to Aden for support even though he hadn't even been able to answer his own question let alone hers. Looking back at the beautiful teacher, she was almost rendered speechless.

"How about the fact that you're a raving lesbian?" Bea suggested.

"How about the fact that you're a self-obsessed moron?" Joey snapped back.

"Girls," Miss Buckton warned. "Joey, what's your interesting fact?"

"I... learnt to sail a boat when I was seven," Joey said.

It was the first thing that popped into her head and seemed to come out as more of a question than a statement. She was pleased when Miss Buckton smiled at her.

"Wow," she said. "That really is interesting, Joey."

"Oh! Thanks," Joey blushed.

"Someone's got a crush on the teacher," Bea teased.

"Someone should shut their mouth," Joey warned.

"Who's next?" Miss Buckton asked, moving them on.

"My name's Shane Parrish and I am the best looking guy in school."

Shane grinned and leaned back in his chair as the other boys in the class protested. He just loved to wind everyone up. It was possibly why he and Joey had been friends for such a long time.

* * *

Once the introductions were over, Charlie thought she had made some fair assessments of her class. There were a few stand-out characters in this one. She thought it would be one of her most interesting groups. Although it wasn't technically fair, she silently admitted that she had a favourite. Joey Collins was intriguing. She was strikingly beautiful – not that that mattered of course – and she was obviously clever if she had been able to sail a boat by the age of seven. Charlie was interested in the sparring between Joey and Bea and wondered if it was wrong to take sides. She couldn't help it. Joey seemed like a nice girl. Bea seemed full of herself, like she had been handed too much on a plate.

"Now," she said, facing the class. "I want to ask what you think literature is."

"Books," Shane said, speaking at the same time as putting his hand up.

Charlie nodded, thinking that at least they were going in the right direction.

"Right," she said.

"But it's more than that," said Bea. "It's intelligent books. I mean, _Harry Potter_ doesn't count, does it?"

"Why not?" Max asked.

"Why not?" Charlie agreed.

"Because literature is important books."

"Well, you're talking about the canon there," Charlie explained to Bea.

"Guns?" Rob asked.

"No," Charlie said. "Does anyone know what the canon is?"

She looked around the class, wondering if anyone knew. Spotting Joey looking uncomfortable, she went out on a limb.

"Joey?"

Joey sighed and looked at Miss Buckton, wondering what she'd done to give herself away. She didn't know if she hated her teacher for picking on her or if she was pleased that she'd been noticed.

"The canon is a group of texts that have been selected as better than others. It's like the royalty of literature. So you've got your Shakespeare, your Dickens and stuff like that in there."

She looked at Bea.

"It's the Queen Bee of books that looks down on its minions."

Aden snorted with laughter. Charlie suppressed a smile.

"Exactly right," she said. "Although I perhaps wouldn't have used that last phrase exactly."

Joey shrugged and grinned simultaneously. Angel put her hand up.

"Yes, Angel?"

"Does that mean we'll get to read Shakespeare?" the hippy looking girl asked.

"Yes, we will," Charlie confirmed.

Half the class groaned and half of them cheered. This launched the teacher and her class into a whole new debate entirely.

* * *

Walking out of class, Joey, Aden, Shane, Angel and Chris, like most of the other students were intent on lunching at the Diner. Three lessons in and it had already been a long day, although in Joey's mind, an hour gazing at the new, hot teacher had been a plus. Dumping their books in their lockers, the group headed out. Passing the English room on the way, Joey couldn't quite resist taking a peek. Miss Buckton was standing by her desk organising her things. She really was stunning. Hating to admit that Bea might be right, Joey thought she may well have a crush. Linking arms with Aden, she walked off the school premises.

* * *

Charlie had just finished packing up her stuff when there was a knock on the door. She turned and smiled when one of her colleagues, Miles Copeland poked his head round the door.

"Hi, Charlie," he said. "I was just wondering if you wanted to join a few of us for lunch at the Diner."

"Oh!" she said, pleasantly surprised. "I'd love to. Thanks."

Grabbing her bag, she headed out into the corridor where Miles, Sally, Kirsty and Tony were waiting for her. It felt nice to be included. They headed out to together for lunch.

* * *

At the Diner, Joey sat round the table with her friends. She'd grown up in Summer Bay and she thought of herself as a pretty happy girl. She was pleased with her lot in life, although sometimes she and Chris felt like the only gays in the village. And it wasn't even like they could get together because he was a boy and she was a girl. But it was fun to sneak into town and see if they could convince door staff to let them into gay bars even though they were quite obviously underage. It helped that they were both pretty. Joey wondered if she would have fun like she had now for the rest of her life and if she and her friends would always stay together.

"Okay, come on then – Miss Buckton – what do you think?" Aden said.

He'd been bursting for comment since the first moment he'd laid eyes on her.

"She seemed really nice," Angel said.

"Not to mention she's a first class hottie!" Aden exclaimed.

Shane looked to his girlfriend for permission to agree. She grumbled and nodded.

"She's gorgeous!" he said.

"Even I can see that," said Chris.

Everyone turned to Joey.

"She's okay," she said.

Unable to keep a straight face, she smirked.

"Okay, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!"

"And she's walking into the Diner right now!" Chris said, pointing very obviously.

Joey blanched, hoping Miss Buckton hadn't heard her or noticed the finger being waved in her direction. She quickly swatted Chris's hand away.

* * *

Charlie entered the Diner with her colleagues, surprised that teachers and students hung out in the same place at lunch time. She supposed there were lots of things she would have to get used to when it came to living in a small beachside town.

"So, how was your first morning?" Miles asked, putting his arm around his girlfriend, Kirsty Philips as they began to peruse the menus.

So far, Charlie had ascertained that Kirsty was the school secretary and had recently split up with her husband who was in prison, had a young son and now lived with Miles who was related somehow to Sally. Who said small town life was boring?

"Yeah, it was pretty good. No fatalities."

"Didn't you have Bea Jenkins and Joey Collins in the same class just now?" Tony Holden, the Physical Education teacher asked.

"Yeah. Those two aren't friends, I take it."

"Understatement of the Century," Sally laughed, shaking her head.

"I'm surprised both of them don't end up in hospital during games lessons," Tony told her.

"They mostly behaved today," Charlie said. "Maybe they were cutting me some slack because I'm new."

"They never cut anyone any slack," all four of Charlie's colleagues said in unison.

All of them burst out laughing.

"What's the deal?" Charlie asked.

"Well, officially, Bea is the most popular girl in school. She's rich, she's pretty, she's intelligent and everyone's scared of her. Unofficially, the title belongs to Joey. She's not rich but she is pretty and she's also very smart and people respect her. But she doesn't fit society's rules and she wouldn't want the crown anyway," Sally explained.

"Who wouldn't want to be popular?" Charlie wondered.

Sally shrugged.

"What can I say? She's complicated."

"She seemed sweet enough," Charlie commented.

"She is actually," Tony agreed. "She tries to hide it but she's actually quite tender hearted."

* * *

"I think they're talking about you, Jo," Angel said, quietly, eyeing the teacher's table.

Joey carefully and covertly looked round at Sally, Tony, Miles, Kirsty and Miss Buckton, whose first name she hadn't worked out yet. She shrugged. For some reason, old staff seemed to need to discuss certain students with new staff as a way of breaking them in. And Joey seemed to be one of those students. She wasn't quite sure what she'd done to deserve that.

"You're on the hot teacher's mind right this minute!" Aden teased.

"Hope she's thinking good things!" Joey giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone. Thank you so, so much for all your feedback on this story so far. I get so nervous when I post a new story but you've all been so encouraging about this one. I'm going away again tomorrow to visit the family and go to a lesbian wedding (my darling Nan has THREE gays – how lucky is she!) until Saturday so there will probably not be any more updates after one or two tomorrow. If I update tomorrow it should be "Interwoven" and/or "Third Time's a Charm". I will do my best! But there will definitely be at least one update of one of the stories tomorrow and then on Saturday when I get home. And then I will do my utmost to stop leaving you. IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three**

Charlie arrived home from work tired but happy that she'd had such a successful day. All her classes had gone well, she'd been welcomed by her colleagues and certainly her before-lunch class on a Monday, which also met on a Friday afternoon was going to be interesting. Tossing her bag down in the hallway, she entered the living room. Hugo entered just as she did, wearing only a towel, obviously having jumped in the shower straight from work. He ran a diving company and between that and the shower, spent so much time in water she could swear he was half fish.

"Hey babe, how was your first day?" he asked pleasantly.

"It's was great actually," Charlie replied, grinning. "Everything went really well and I've got a few really feisty students but not like horrible feisty, I mean, bright, energetic, will give me a run for my money in an academic sense, feisty. And the staff were lovely. Actually a couple of them... well, they're a couple – Miles and Kirsty – they've invited us for dinner at the weekend."

"You're rambling," Hugo pointed out with a grin.

"I'm happy!" Charlie pouted, sticking out her tongue.

"Happy enough to make a nice, celebratory dinner?" he asked.

Groaning, Charlie headed into the kitchen.

"You know, a good boyfriend would make their _girlfriend_ dinner after her first day at work," she told him.

He whipped his towel off, rolled it up and slapped her playfully on the backside as she hurried past him.

"Put your manhood away!" she yelled over her shoulder. "You'll scare the neighbours!"

* * *

That night, Joey surprised herself by immediately knuckling down and starting on her English homework. She had to read a Greek tragedy, _The Oresteian Trilogy _by Aeschylus. It wasn't easy but she wanted to be fully prepared for Friday. She didn't want Bea to outsmart her. And she wanted to impress Miss Buckton, whose first name she was desperate to find out. She was sure it would be something extremely pretty and becoming, just like she was. Shaking herself from her daydream, she continued working.

* * *

Wednesday hit and Joey had almost finished her English preparation work and even more surprisingly, was on top of the rest of her assignments, although to be fair, it was only three days into the new term.

"Joey!" her mother yelled up the stairs.

Joey stood up from her desk and pulled open her bedroom door.

"Yeah?" she called down, not wanting to take a trip down the stairs unless it was terribly exciting.

"Your mates are here. _All _of them."

Before Joey knew what was happening, Shane, Angel, Aden and Chris were all trooping up the stairs very loudly. Nudging past her, Shane headed straight for her stereo. Angel occupied her desk chair.

"Hey, brainiac," Aden said, flopping down on the bed, taking up all the room.

Christian came in and sat on the floor beneath the window. Joey frowned and shut the door again as Shane selected a Linkin Park CD far too loud. Angel squealed. Joey hurried to turn it down.

"Do you _want _my mother to join us?" she snapped, glaring at him.

Shane shrugged and propped himself up on the desk. Joey forced herself not to fuss about him messing up her papers and moved to sit at the end of the bed, letting Aden's feet rest in her lap.

"So, are we going to lose you to geekdom forever or are you coming down to the Surf Club to play pool?" Angel asked.

Shane nosed through her books.

"Oh, she's doing her English homework," he teased. "Shocker!"

"Shut up!" Joey protested.

"I know she's hot, Jo but you're taking this too far," Aden said.

"By doing my homework?" Joey asked, exasperated.

"Come on out, Joey," Chris pleaded. "Don't leave me with these jokers. I'm feeling like the only gay in the village."

"And with me you're one of two? I get it," Joey relented.

She moved Aden's feet and jumped up.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Charlie was at the Surf Club and having a lovely time with her colleagues. Sally had brought her husband Flynn, Miles and Kirsty were there and so was Tony with his girlfriend Rachel. Charlie had invited Hugo but he hadn't seemed too keen on hanging around with a bunch of teachers. But Charlie was quite happy without him. Sitting around the bar, hanging around with her new friends felt nice. She really thought she could settle in this town. Still laughing over something Miles had said, Charlie sipped her drink and looked up. She saw Shane, Angel, Chris and Aden enter the room and head towards the pool table. She was surprised when she found herself looking for Joey. The girl in question appeared a couple of seconds later. Charlie turned back to her own friends.

* * *

"Come on, slow coach!" Aden scolded playfully.

"I was tying my shoe!" Joey protested. "Can't you do anything without me?"

"Not right now. You're on my team!"

"Sweetheart, I'll never be on your team," Joey quipped.

Laughing, Aden put a muscular arm around her and they walked the rest of the way to the table together. Shane and Angel were already setting up and preparing to break.

"I'll referee!" Chris announced. "And get the drinks."

"I'll help you," Joey offered, following him towards the bar.

Linking arms, the two of them approached the barman and ordered five cokes. Sitting on a stool and looking around, Joey spotted Sally and Miles. Trying not to look obvious, she couldn't resist seeking Miss Buckton out. There, amid the group of school staff and partners was the most beautiful woman in the world, drinking beer and laughing heartily. And it didn't look like she had a boyfriend with her. _As if you would ever stand a chance_, Joey reminded herself. Gathering her senses, Joey helped Chris carry the drinks back to the pool table where Aden was taking his shot.

* * *

"I have to admit this is kind of weird," Charlie said.

"What specifically?" Tony wanted to know.

"Teachers hanging out at the same kind of places that the students do," Charlie said, nodding towards Joey's group of friends.

Sally looked bemused, having lived in Summer Bay for pretty much all her life and therefore having known no different.

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty weird in its way," Miles conceded. "But with so few places to hang out, it's unavoidable."

"I suppose it's kind of good in a way," Charlie said thoughtfully. "I guess you must get on with them pretty well?"

"A lot of them," Sally agreed. "As many as we can. The fact that outside of school they can all call us by our first names... I think that helps encourage trust."

"That lot over there..." Kirsty explained. "Shane and Angel are a couple. They live with Mr Fisher. Aden, well he's always kept himself to himself really – as much as you can in this town. We think he has a thing for Joey. He sticks to her like glue. But as far as we know, she only likes girls."

"We never really see her with any though," Flynn pointed out.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that she and Chris sneak out into the gay bar in town," Kirsty smirked, amused at her friend's innocence.

Charlie shifted in her seat. She wondered how someone who could only be seventeen or eighteen could be so sure of themselves. She wasn't sure if she was sceptical, impressed or jealous.

"And Chris is gay too then?" she asked.

"You couldn't tell?" Miles chuckled.

"Well, I don't like to stereotype," Charlie giggled.

* * *

Chris clapped excitedly as Joey potted another ball. She struck a pose with her pool cue, able to hold it only for a few seconds before she started laughing.

"Trying to impress someone are we?" Shane asked.

"Would you like me to aim for _you _next time I take my shot?" Joey growled.

Shane put his hands up in mock defence and stepped well away from the table as Joey continued her turn.

* * *

Charlie arrived home at around ten thirty. Hugo was watching television.

"Did you and the television have fun?" she asked, kissing his cheek as she walked past, intending to head straight to bed.

"We missed you," he said, looking up at her.

"You should have come out with me like I asked you to then," she replied, refusing to hide the fact that it upset her when he showed no interest at all in her life and her interests.

"I'm sorry, honey," he said, even though he wasn't really. "But you know what I'm like around those kinds of people."

Charlie sat down next to him.

"What kind of people?" she asked.

"You know... academics. Teachers and stuff."

"I'm a teacher," Charlie pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're Charlie. You're the girl I've dated since I was twelve years old. You're the only girl I've ever loved. That's ten years of life together. You're more than a teacher."

"And the people I mix with are more just teachers," Charlie insisted. "It was a partners' thing, Hugo. Kirsty was there – she's a secretary. Flynn was there – he works at a youth centre. Rachel was there – she's a Doctor."

"Oh yeah, hanging out with a Doctor, that'll make me feel good about being a dive instructor!"

"There's nothing wrong with what you do for a living. Hugo, in this town, everyone mixes in. Students and teachers even hang out in the same places. Outside of school, these kids will be calling me by my first name. I know it's strange and I know it's different but this is a real community here and we need to learn to be part of it. I _want _to be part of it," Charlie pleaded.

Hugo sighed dramatically and put his arm around her. He kissed her.

"How about you give me a little treat and then tomorrow we start afresh?" he suggested, switching the television off, taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom.

Sighing quietly, knowing she hadn't got her point across at all, Charlie reluctantly followed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everybody. Thank you so much for your support with this story. Just to put in here that the class content comes from the first year of the English BA at Sussex University. It's been a long time since I went to high school and my high school experience was fairly complex anyway so I certainly wasn't there when I was eighteen. But I figure we can't go wrong with texts from my degree, which I still have pages upon pages of notes on. So, credit to Sussex University and for this particular chapter I offer a spoiler warning for anyone who hasn't read _The Oresteian Trilogy. Enjoy! IJKS xxx

**Chapter Four**

"Okay, everybody," Charlie began when her Friday afternoon class were settled. "What did you think of _The Oresteian Trilogy_?"

"It was very violent!" Shane enthused.

This had been the only highlight of the play for him. There hadn't even really been any exciting making out scenes for him and Angel to re-enact. Even Shakespeare offered a few of those. The violence was the only compensation. He could only imagine what Ancient Greeks would be capable of if they'd have had guns. He ignored the disgusted look his girlfriend gave him from the next seat. The teacher nodded.

"Yes, Shane," she said. "You're right. It's very violent. It's a play about vengeance."

Shane sat back in his seat, satisfied that he had contributed one observation of the text, thus proving he'd mostly read it, sort of understood it and therefore didn't have to contribute to the lesson any longer.

"Any other responses?" Charlie asked.

"I prefer _Xena_," remarked a boy from the back of the class.

There was a ripple of tittering. Charlie caught Joey rolling her eyes. She tried not to smirk.

"Well, I'll let you into a little secret," she said. "I was a pretty big _Xena _fan back in the day too. But we're talking about _The Oresteian Trilogy._"

Joey gazed at Miss Buckton. Just when she thought she was perfect enough by being beautiful and bright, the woman came out with a sense of humour and a good taste in television shows.

"Well, I for one thought the whole thing was so melodramatic," Bea declared.

"It's a Greek tragedy, Bea," Joey pointed out.

"So? Have they never heard of talking it through? If I had a problem with someone I wouldn't just murder them. Well, maybe if it was _you_."

"Oh, that hurts!" Joey cried, clutching her heart in an exaggerated fashion.

Aden snorted. Charlie attempted to move them on.

"Anyway," she said. "Bea, you didn't like the play?"

"Well, no, I didn't _not _like it exactly..."

"Double negative!" Joey piped up.

"Would you shut the fuck up?" Bea snapped.

"Joey..." Charlie warned so softly it could hardly be considered a warning. "And Bea, don't use that kind of language against another student in my classroom please."

"She deserved it," Bea insisted.

She turned to her friends.

"Didn't she?"

"Oh yeah," Liz said, snapped back to reality.

"She deserved it," Sandy agreed.

"No, she didn't," Charlie told her. "Let's move on."

Joey couldn't help but feel a little smug as she decided to sit a little more quietly at her desk. She just found it hard to quell her compulsion to argue with Bea. The fact that it meant she was getting attention from Miss Buckton was of course, not a factor at all.

* * *

Charlie was relieved when the class discussion had finally got going and together they had laid out exactly what happened in the story and identified some of the main characters and themes. It felt good to have finally got somewhere with them. Bea and Angel had been the leaders in the discussion so far. She had also been impressed with Chris's observations. Shane seemed to think he was excused and Aden looked like he hadn't actually managed to read the text. He kept furrowing his brow in confusion. Every so often, Charlie would glance at Joey who sat back in her seat, seemingly unflappable. She wondered what she was thinking, what her thoughts on the text had been and how engaged she might have got in the story. _You're the teacher_, she reminded herself, _you can ask her_.

"I think Clytemnestra was fundamentally a cruel woman," Bea said. "She was unfaithful to her husband when he went off to fight for his country and then she murdered him when he got home. She let her daughter live pretty much as a slave while she and her new lover ruled the kingdom and to be honest, she deserved what was coming to her. She started it after all."

"Her husband had a lover of his own, don't forget," Angel pointed out.

"Who? Oh yeah, that weird woman."

"Cassandra," Charlie said.

"What was that all about?" Sandy asked.

"Cassandra was misunderstood," Charlie explained. "She could foresee the future and nobody ever believed her. And everything she prophesied was exactly true."

"I still think Clytemnestra got what she deserved," Bea stated.

"So do I," said Liz. "She started it."

"But did she start it?" Charlie asked. "I mean, like all Greek plays, the whole thing is rooted in myth and legend, back with the gods and from things that happened before the characters even existed. Everything's connected to everything else. Does anyone here feel any kind of empathy towards Clytemnestra?"

Everyone looked at each other. Aside from Angel, who hadn't quite made her mind up yet, the general consensus had been that they thought Clytemnestra was a bad egg. Joey chewed her lip and raised her hand.

"Joey," Charlie said pleasantly.

"Well of course you'd disagree with everyone else," Bea commented.

Charlie held her breath waiting for the argument to start. She smiled at Joey when she realised that the student wasn't going to rise to the bait.

"I know she did wrong and everything but I felt kind of bad for her," Joey explained reasonably. "The thing we seem to have forgotten in all this is that a woman lost her daughter. Her daughter was sacrificed to win a war. A daughter was murdered by a father. Clytemnestra was acting out in pain for what was done. She was seeking vengeance. And okay, in our society, it's extreme and it makes no sense but back then, it was an 'eye for an eye' kind of deal, right?"

Charlie nodded.

"So, in essence, she was treated with a complete double standard. She avenged her daughter by killing Agamemnon. Orestes avenged his father by killing Clytemnestra. Nobody avenged Clytemnestra. Aside from the Furies trying and failing to get some kind of justice, Orestes' crime was not only unpunished, it was justified. That's not fair. What Clytemnestra did was no worse than was Orestes did. Double standard. And tragic."

"Tragic how specifically, Joey?" Charlie asked.

"She didn't have anyone who loved her enough."

"That's because she was a witch," Bea said.

"But was she?" Joey asked. "Or did society make her that way?"

"Oh right, now you're going to blame other people for making her into a psycho?" Bea challenged.

"I'm just saying that there were circumstances."

"Does that mean that there are circumstances that make you such a freak?"

"Bea!" Charlie snapped, just about ready to lose her temper.

Bea's jaw dropped, as did several other students'. Joey just stared.

"Joey, you've made some really interesting and useful contributions to this discussion," Charlie said. "Let's all talk _reasonably _about some of the things she said. Do people agree that Clytemnestra's crime was no worse than Orestes'?"

Angel put her hand up.

"I think Joey's right," she said.

Bea was about to offer a retort but thought better of it. She couldn't believe Miss Buckton had snapped at her. No teacher in her entire academic life had ever snapped at her. She was always the favourite. People adored her. They were certainly never supposed to dismiss her like that, especially not in favour of Joey Collins.

* * *

Joey was just closing her locker, ready to go home for the day when she spotted Miss Buckton about to topple over whilst carrying far too many crates. Dropping her own bag, she hurried over to rescue her, catching the top crate as it slid off the bottom one.

"Oh, thanks!" Charlie said gratefully.

"No problem," Joey replied. "You know, carrying that many boxes so you can't see in front of you is dangerous. I thought teachers were supposed to be smart!"

Charlie returned Joey's cheeky grin and explained that she'd been trying to save herself a second trip to the car.

"Well, let me carry this for you and you get what you want without breaking your neck," Joey suggested.

"Thanks, Joey," Charlie replied, touching by the girl's helpfulness.

She watched Joey head back to her locker, set the box down, sling her bag on her back and then pick up the crate. They walked side by side out of the school building.

"I um... I really enjoyed class today, Miss Buckton," Joey admitted, feeling shy.

She began to fret about how clammy hands were becoming. She didn't want to drop the crate now that she had made such a big deal out of carrying it for her.

"Oh, I'm really glad," Charlie replied. "And I think you're allowed to call me Charlie out of class."

Joey's heart lurched with the knowledge of and permission to use her first name. Her reaction made her feel like an idiot, even though Charlie obviously didn't know anything about it.

"Well, technically we're still on school grounds so I think I've got to call you Miss Buckton right this minute," she said, trying to cover herself with humour.

"Oh, I see," Charlie said, exaggerating the last word to play along. "I'm a city girl I'm afraid, I'm not quite clear on the rules yet."

"You're forgiven," Joey assured her.

They reached the car. Charlie set her crates down on the ground. Joey tried and failed not to check out her behind as she bent over. _She must work out_, she thought to herself. Oblivious to her student's musings, Charlie smiled and fished her keys out of her pocket and opening the boot. Together, they loaded up the car.

"Thanks for your help. It was really sweet of you to stop," Charlie said warmly.

"Oh, um... well, yeah," Joey said.

She shoved her hands in her pockets and shrugged. It amused Charlie.

"Can't take a compliment, hey?"

"I can. I... Anyway, I'd best be heading home, Charlie Buckton."

"Unless I could offer you a lift somewhere, Joey Collins?"

Joey looked surprised.

"That way I'd be thanking you without really saying it."

It didn't take a lot of consideration. The idea of being in a car with Charlie for a ride home sounded like Heaven to her. She grinned.

"Well, that'd be really nice," Joey said. "Thank you."

"Hop in," Charlie said, walked round to the driver's door.

Joey opened the passenger side.

"Nice car," she said, climbing in. "I like the blue."

Charlie started the engine and backed out of her parking space once they'd strapped themselves in.

"Where to?"

"Oh, I live right by the docks but you can just drop me anywhere that's convenient. It's fine. I don't want to take you out of your way," Joy said.

"No," Charlie said firmly. "If you live by the docks, I shall drive you to the docks."

Joey laughed and leant her head back against the seat. She was sure that her teacher was the loveliest person in the world.

"Thanks for sticking up for me today, by the way," she said before she'd really thought about it.

Charlie gave her a quizzical look.

"When Bea started," Joey explained.

"Oh, well, you were really making some wonderful contributions and I didn't want anyone to stamp on you and what you were saying. You were being really insightful."

"Thanks. We don't need to talk about that anymore," Joey said quickly.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot the compliment rule. Maybe I should write this stuff down," Charlie wondered.

Joey giggled as they drove past the Diner and down towards the sea to Joey's little corner of the universe.

"You and Bea really don't get along, hey?"

"You ain't seen nothing yet!"

Charlie frowned and attempted to look stern.

"I mean, we will behave exceptionally well in every single one of your lessons," Joey corrected herself.

"That's what I like to hear!"

"This is my place just up here," Joey said, pointing to a shabby little house on the corner.

Charlie pulled up outside. Joey studied her face for judgement but none came.

"Thanks for the lift," she said, undoing her seatbelt, grabbing her bag and beginning to climb out of the car.

"Thanks for the help," Charlie replied. "See you on Monday. Bye, Joey."

"Bye, Charlie."


	5. Chapter 5

_After some pleading, declarations of dying without the next chapter followed by declarations of love, here's an extra chapter for you all. But don't think I'll make a habit of it! Hehe. IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Five**

That evening, Joey and her friends were sitting together on the beach, having made a campfire.

"I still cannot believe Miss Buckton gave you a lift home and permission to call her Charlie!" Aden said, shaking his head.

Joey tried not to look smug but she'd been replaying her little scene with Charlie over and over again since it happened. Of course she had rationalised that it meant nothing and Charlie probably hadn't thought about her since she'd climbed out of the car but to have the attention for that length of time, of such a striking woman, meant the world to her. Charlie was funny and kind and easy to talk to. She made Joey feel shy and confident all at the same time. It was the weirdest sensation in the world.

"You are so lucky," Aden continued.

Bored of the conversation being completely about their new teacher, Shane pulled Angel back in his arms and kissed her.

"We need new man candy," Chris frowned, poking the sand. "You two have someone to lust over now. I'm feeling left out."

"How about we hit town tomorrow night?" Joey suggested.

Chris turned the idea over in his mind, wondering what his parents were doing that evening and whether he'd be able to go out and sneak back late. Remembering they'd had their dinner plans cancelled, he frowned.

"Parents are home."

"Say you're staying at mine," Joey said with a shrug.

She loved her mother and father to pieces but paying attention to her had never been their strong point. She was able to do what she wanted, whenever she wanted to.

"In fact, why don't you? Then you won't be lying!"

She grinned triumphantly and Chris readily agreed.

"Do I get to come to the gay bar?" Aden asked.

"You _always _get to come to the gay bar," Chris pointed out.

Shane and Angel came up for air.

"Are we partying tomorrow night?" Shane asked.

"Uh huh," Joey said.

"Gay bar?"

"Uh huh."

"Can we ever go to a straight place?"

"Straight places let you in on the basis of ID. Gay places let you in based on how attractive you are. So until we're all eighteen, no. Plus, we're finding someone for Chris," Joey explained.

***

Early the following morning, Charlie had donned her running gear, swept her hair into a ponytail and gone powering along the beach. It felt good to feel the sand underneath her and the wind against her face. Eventually stopping for a breather, she looked around. There were a handful of people milling around this early in the morning and she spotted one person swimming in the sea. She was about to set off again when the person in the water began to make their way out of it. She recognised Joey immediately. Forgetting to start running again, Charlie watched Joey ease herself out of the water wearing a black and white bikini. Standing at the end of the water with the waves still lapping over her feet, she shook her hair out, running her hands through it and searched the beach with her eyes. Realising that she was staring, Charlie began to stretch. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Joey locate her towel and begin to dry off.

***

Slinging her towel over her shoulders and picking up her shoes, Joey began to walk up the beach pondering over whether she should just go home or whether she ought to risk the wrath of Colleen and grab a fruit juice while she was still wet. She stopped and smiled when she spotted Charlie stretching in front of her. Taking a moment to admire her teacher's beautiful form, she approached, trying not to look as nervous as she felt.

"Hi, Charlie Buckton," she grinned.

Charlie stopped stretching and laughed.

"Hi, Joey Collins. Been for a swim?"

"Yeah, it's my Saturday morning routine."

"I didn't see Saturday mornings when I was seventeen," Charlie commented.

"I'm cursed with being an early bird," Joey explained. "Always have been. I started swimming early as a kid because none of my friends would get up so I had nobody to play with!"

Charlie chuckled, studying Joey's towel and nothing else, all the while wondering why she seemed to feel so silly around Joey.

"It's good for you," she said.

"Anyway, you sound like you're in your fifties or something!" Joey playfully accused. "You can't be that much older than I am."

"I'm twenty-two."

"And I'll be eighteen in a month so really it's only four years."

She wasn't sure why that was important but it was somehow.

"Well, that's true. Thank you for making me feel less ancient."

"I aim to please."

"So, what's the next part of your Saturday morning routine?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I'm currently trying to decide whether to just go home or whether to get Colleen into a flap by heading into the Diner all wet," Joey revealed.

"Oh, you've got to choose the Diner every time," Charlie laughed. "I'm surprised by your hesitation."

"Well, I wonder what's going to happen to that woman one day. Even seeing me dry she gets flappy. She likes girls like Bea, not girls like me."

"Well, if you need protection, I could do with some kind of refreshment. I've been running for thousands of miles," Charlie offered.

"Sounds good to me," Joey replied.

The two of them began walking together.

"Thousands of miles? Wow! Where on earth did you start?" Joey wondered as they began.

***

Colleen tutted as Joey sat down in a bikini and towel at one of the tables in the Diner. At the table, Joey grinned at Charlie.

"I told you," she said. "Every time! And it's not like I don't sit on a towel!"

Charlie chuckled and looked at the menu.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"You shouldn't swim on a full stomach," Joey pointed out.

"Then you should eat now."

Joey pulled a handful of coins out of her sock.

"Nice idea but I only bought enough for a juice."

"My treat," Charlie said.

"Oh, you don't need to do that..."  
"I know. Choose."

Joey smirked and took the menu so they could share.

***

Ailsa Stewart brought Charlie and Joey's food over. They thanked her and Joey thanked Charlie.

"I started _Hamlet _last night," Joey ventured.

"You did?" Charlie said, surprised. "You're keen. You know you have till Friday to read it, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Joey said, feeling a little embarrassed. "I just didn't want to have to rush it at the end."

"Are you enjoying it?"

"It's pretty powerful. I mean, I haven't got very far yet but I'm looking forward to reading more. Although I'm worrying about turning into a nerd!"

"Your secret is safe with me," Charlie promised.

"Thank you."

Joey caught herself gazing into the other woman's expressive eyes and forced herself to focus on her food.

"I love Ailsa's food," she said.

"It's good," Charlie agreed.

"She's a legend here. And so is Alf, her husband."

"I think I met him the other day," Charlie said, furrowing her eyebrows as she tried to picture him. "I'm still trying to figure out the lay of the land. Have you lived here long, Joey?"

"Born and raised. Same as Aden."

"How about your other friends?"

"Chris moved here when he was five. Shane when he was thirteen and Angel when she was fifteen. Our little gang kind of developed as each person arrived in town. We're a group of misfits really," Joey said fondly.

Charlie smiled.

"From what I've seen, you all seem to get on pretty well."

"Yeah, I love them all to bits. Especially Aden. He's my best friend out of them all."

"That's nice," Charlie smiled.

Her look lingered a little too long on Joey. Shaking herself out of it, she changed the subject.

"So, you're reading _Hamlet_ already. How's your other homework going?"

Charlie had set the class a more creative task. They had to find another way for Clytemnestra to work out her issues.

"Oh!" Joey said, remembering. "I was going to ask you about that."

Charlie eyed her a little suspiciously.

"Would it be at all possible to do a group effort in this?"

"A group as in five, I wonder?"

Joey grinned.

"Okay, walk me through it, Joey Collins."

"Well, I had this wicked idea for a kind of… dramatic piece," Joey explained. "Performance art if you will. And it requires more than one person. And before you ask, everyone will pull their weight so nobody will be slacking off or anything. It'll even require audience participation!"

Intrigued, Charlie knew she couldn't say no.

"Will I get something written to mark?"

"Of course!" Joey said. "And you'll get something to watch."

"Hmm…"

"You did tell us to be as creative as we liked," Joey reminded her.

"Oh, go on then," Charlie relented. "Just remember to give me something on paper, okay? All _five _of you."

"Not a problem!"

"Aw, is Joey on a date with her teacher?" said a mocking voice.

Joey and Charlie looked up to find Bea standing beside them with her two best friends Liz and Sandy and all three of their boyfriends, Rob, Max and Sean. Joey turned pink and opened her mouth to protest but Charlie got there first.

"Don't be so inappropriate, Bea," she said sternly.

"Miss Buckton, I feel the need to warn you that Joey Collins is an out lesbian and if you pay her any kind of special attention, you'll only be inviting trouble," Bea said politely.

Joey's heart sank and she hated Bea more than ever. She wanted to launch into a tirade of abuse that possibly involved throwing her drink all over her but she also didn't want Charlie to think even worse of her than she already must do now. Then she felt furious with herself. She hadn't been ashamed of her sexuality in years.

"Thanks for the warning. Can I get back to my breakfast now?" Charlie replied.

Joey was startled. So was Bea. A little put out, she and her friends moved to their own table, eyeing Charlie and Joey curiously. Charlie smiled at Joey.

"Where were we?"

"I have no idea," Joey replied honestly.

"Why have you gone so pale?" Charlie asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just..."

"What?"

"You don't mind that I'm gay?"

"Are you gonna feel me up inappropriately?"

"No," Joey said quietly.

"Well, then."

They continued eating.

"Not unless you're really lucky anyway," Joey added.

Charlie snorted with laughter.

***

Joey stood in front of the mirror puzzling over her outfit. She was wearing tight black jeans and a white t-shirt. Her hair was loose and her make-up was light.

"Try this," Chris suggested, tossing her his brown leather jacket.

She loved that he was so skinny and girlie. It meant that they could share clothes. She tried it on.

"Perfect," he declared.

She smiled at the compliment.

"How do I look?" he asked, giving her a twirl.

He was in black jeans and a black t-shirt even tighter than hers.

"Beautiful, darling," she said.

He looked thrilled. Aden cleared his throat.

"You're beautiful too," Joey told him.

He looked suitably happy and checked himself out in the mirror. Black jeans appeared to be the theme of the day. He had also donned a blue striped shirt. Grabbing everything they needed, they headed out, ready to meet Shane and Angel at the bus stop, hoping that the two of them would be able to sneak out. Living with Donald Fisher, head teacher of their school and Shane's brother, Nick, who was a cop, didn't make that the easiest of jobs, but they usually managed it.

"So, tell us more about your date with Charlie," Chris said.

"It wasn't a date," Joey said. "Don't be so ridiculous."

"But you had breakfast with her though?" Chris checked.

"Yeah."

"How did that even happen? Aden wanted to know.

"Well, we bumped into each other on the beach and got talking and both fancied a juice so we went to the Diner together. Then she asked if I'd had breakfast, I said no, so she bought me some food and we ate together."

"Wait, she actually bought you breakfast?" Aden asked.

"Yes."

"That is so awesome!"

"It was pretty cool," Joey admitted with a grin. "Well, until Bea showed up and started telling her that I'd make a lesbian pass at her or something."

"Ugh, I hate that girl," Chris whinged.

Bea gave him almost as much hassle as she gave Joey. Almost.

"What did Miss Buckton say?" Aden asked.

"She didn't care," Joey said, trying not to sound too excited. "She just made a joke of it and we carried on having a nice time."

***

Charlie sat at a candlelit table with Hugo. She'd been pleasantly surprised when he'd accepted her invitation to go out. Saturday nights were normally for pizza in front of the television but so far, they'd enjoyed wine, a delicious starter and pleasant conversation.

"So, what did you do today?" Hugo asked, tucking into his main course as soon as it arrived.

"Well, I went for a run along the beach," Charlie said. "It was amazing! I definitely love living here. For that alone!"

"I told you you'd like the beach life."

While the two of them had been living in the city, Hugo had been commuting to coastal towns. That's how Charlie had ended up applying for her job in the first place. Hugo had suggested that she apply for any job in any beach front. Whichever one she got, they'd move to and Summer Bay High had been it.

"You were right," she said.

"So, what else did you do?"

"Well, I bumped into a student while I was running so I took her for breakfast."

Hugo looked startled.

"You took her for breakfast? Are you allowed to do that?"

"I think so," Charlie said. "I mean, this place is different to any other place I've ever heard of. Two students even live with the Principal. They're not even related to him. They just live there. And everyone calls teachers by their first names outside of school. It's really chilled. I don't think the same kind of rules apply here."

"It's a bit weird, isn't it?"

Charlie shrugged.

"I think it's kind of nice actually," she said. "I mean, it encourages trust."

"Why would you even want to have breakfast with a student anyway?" Hugo asked, pulling a face.

"It was the girl I told you about," Charlie explained. "Joey Collins?"

He looked uncomprehending. She sighed, knowing she'd already spoken about the girl at length.

"Really bright, secretly very popular, always sparring with the Queen Bee? Ringing any bells?"

"Sorry."

Charlie sighed and shook her head. She wondered if Hugo would even remember _this_ conversation. He rarely listened to her. Sometimes she wondered why they were even together. All he seemed to want from her was food, company and sex.

"Well, she's my favourite student," she said.

"You're not allowed favourites, are you?" he teased with a grin.

She grinned back.

"Officially no but Joey's pretty cool," she said. "And she blew me away yesterday with her insights into the text. I think she's going to make such a contribution to my class."

"That's great, Charlie," Hugo said. "I'm glad you're settling in so well."

***

In the club, Shane and Angel were making out in a corner. It was their usual activity once Angel was done with dancing. Chris had succeeded in meeting a very attractive guy who looked to be in his early twenties and Joey had now lost sight of them. She was sitting with Aden, having exhausted herself dancing and was amused by the girl at the bar who kept looking over at her. With Chris gone, Joey and Aden had adopted the two straight girls Chris's new guy had come with and Aden seemed to be getting on well with both of them. With her friend happily distracted, Joey sipped her drink, opting to play it cool and then glanced back at the blonde at the bar. This time she smiled. Taking it as a cue to approach, the blonde left her friends and stepped forward.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," Joey replied, shifting along the bench so that her new acquaintance could sit down.

"My name's Charlie."

Joey couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" the girl asked.

"Nothing," Joey said quickly. "It's just a really pretty name. I'm Joey."

They shook hands. Joey remained amused.

"Would you like to dance?"

Joey looked over at Aden who was so engrossed in conversation with the other two girls that she was fairly certain that he'd forgotten that she existed completely.

"I'd love to," she said.

She followed the new Charlie onto the dance floor and let her put her hands on her hips and move in closers. As they got closer, Joey felt her skin tingle. It was always thrilling to know that someone was interested in her. And the girl was certainly stunning. She might not be as pretty as the 'real' Charlie but she was certainly a wonderful second best. As their bodies moved in time to the music, Joey let the woman move in closer and Joey slipped her arms round her waist. Before long, the girl pressed her lips against Joey's.

***

Charlie and Hugo arrived home and locked up. As soon as they were safe inside, Hugo pressed his lips against his girlfriend. A little startled, Charlie took a couple of seconds to kiss him back. Eventually, she wrapped her arms around him. He pressed her against the door and immediately began to tug at her clothes. Her heart sank, wondering yet again why they couldn't ever just kiss and cuddle for a while. Why did it always have to turn to sex straight away? But sure enough, in a matter of minutes, her dress was above her hips and he was fumbling with his belt. She drew away quickly.

"Can I at least put my handbag down first?" she asked, attempting to mask her disappointment with a laugh at the end of her sentence.

He smiled and tossed her bag on the hall table before kissing her neck. His stubble grazed her skin as he pawed at her body, encouraging her to caress his.

***

The group bid their farewells and Angel and Shane began to head home, ready to sneak into their house.

"You going to yours or crashing at mine?" Joey said to Aden.

Aden shrugged and nodded, deciding to sleep over with his two friends. The three of them walked back hand in hand with Joey in the middle.

***

Charlie lay in bed with Hugo already asleep beside her. She couldn't help but wonder if this was her lot in life. While she knew Hugo loved her, she wished he would show her sometimes. In her dreams, he would listen to her, retain information about the things she said, care about things she cared about. And he would be gentle with her body and not push in before she was ready and leave her sore like she was now. Sighing and feeling a little vulnerable, she knew she really dreamt that she wasn't with him and she hated herself for it. She thought she must be a terrible person to dream something like that, especially when they had been together for ten whole years. He might not be perfect but Hugo did love her. He was just a little careless sometimes, a little overexcited, a little selfish. She knew he didn't mean it.

***

"So, come on then," Joey coaxed. "Did you have fun with loverboy?"

"Oh yeah!" Chris replied, grinning into the darkness. "We've exchanged numbers."

"Awesome!" Joey enthused.

She looked from left to right.

"How is it that a lesbian like me keeps ending up in bed with two men so often?"

She was in her pyjamas, squashed into her double bed between Aden and Chris who both laughed.

"I mean, there has to be a joke in there somewhere," she added.

"There really should be," Aden agreed. "Speaking of lesbians, tell us about that hot girl you picked up."

"Very good kisser!"

"What was her name?" Chris asked. "Did you bother to find out?"

"Charlie!" Joey giggled.

The boys followed suit.

"That's hilarious!"

"I _had_ to make out with her after I found that out!"

"You chose her based on her name?" Aden asked incredulously.

"No! I chose her because she was cute. The name was a bonus. Plus, she kind of chose me."

"And did I see you with a girl or two tonight, Aden?" Chris asked.

"Yes you did!" Aden told him proudly.

"Your boy's girls," Joey explained.

Silence fell between them as all three got sleepy.

"There were three in the bed and the little one said..." Chris began to sing.

"Shut up!" Joey and Aden bellowed in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the delay in the upload today. Am poorly. But better late than never. And sorry for those who were disappointed about Joey and Charlie not meeting in the club. Unfortunately, Charlie has no reason to go to gay bars. Yet. Hope you enjoy this chapter. IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Six**

Charlie was surprisingly early to work. Pleased with herself, as it was largely against her nature, she sat at her desk with a cup of coffee and began to sort through her timetable. It was Monday morning and her class of seniors would appear mid-morning to offer their creative pieces on the Greek tragedy they had been studying. She smiled to herself, wondering what would be presented. She thought back to her breakfast with Joey who had asked about a dramatic performance with her friends. Charlie was definitely curious about that. She suspected that anything Joey would come up with would be pretty special. She thought Joey Collins was a pretty special person. Furrowing her brow, she shook the thought away. One shouldn't get too attached to one's pupils, she decided, although she couldn't help but wonder if Joey would stick around after she finished school. Perhaps then, away from academia, the two of them could become friends. That might be nice. They seemed to get along quite well and they made each other laugh. Yes, Charlie decided that she would like to become friends with Joey when school was done.

***

Joey followed her friends into her English classroom. She immediately fell into a daydream when she caught sight of Charlie sitting so beautiful behind her desk. Forcing herself to concentrate in order to not look stupid and walk into a desk or something, Joey smiled politely and went to sit down, happy that Charlie smiled back.

"Welcome, everybody," Charlie greeted. "How's everyone going with _Hamlet_?"

"You keep giving us violence to read!" Shane called out. "It's awesome!"

Some of the class tittered.

"Glad to have your approval, Shane," Charlie grinned. "It means ever so much to me."

Shane grinned back at her. She noticed he was carrying a couple of large pieces of card.

"Right, well, we we're going to look at alternative ways that Clytemnestra could have worked out her issues. What did people come up with?"

"I wrote a monologue," Bea announced.

"Care to perform it for us?"

"I would love to, Miss Buckton."

Bea stood and walked to the front of the class clutching three pages of neatly printed work.

***

The class was drawing to a close. There were fifteen minutes left and most people had had their turn at reading out their work. Charlie had been impressed at their level of creativity. There had been poems, re-enactments, monologues, therapy transcripts and diary entries. She turned to Joey.

"Now, I believe there's a five person piece?"

Joey nodded. She, Aden, Shane, Angel and Chris got to their feet, setting up four chairs up at the front. Already intrigued, Charlie watched them prepare. Angel stood at the front for a moment.

"Now, just to say that I'm playing three different people in this because our characters exceed our cast. So, when I'm a guy, I wear this!"

She put a fake beard on her face and a hat on her head.

"And when I'm a girl, I don't. Just ignore on the dress, okay?"

The class nodded in agreement. Bea didn't look very impressed.

"Can we hide out behind your desk when we're not on stage?" Joey asked Charlie.

"Sure," Charlie agreed, getting up and moving her chair to the corner of the room to give them more space.

She watched Chris put his school blazer on for the first time all term and pick up a microphone he'd brought in from home that obviously wasn't hooked up to anything. Bea fidgeted and looked irritated before anything had even started.

"Hello everybody and welcome to today episode of _Jerry Springer_," Chris began.

The class and Charlie giggled immediately.

"Today we have a very interesting show for you. It's the sad story of a family torn apart by tragedy, deceit and trauma and they've come to us in complete in complete despair, desperate for some way to begin to heal and move on. So, all the way from Ancient Greece, please welcome Clytemnestra!"

Someone from behind Charlie's desk held up a sign that read 'applause'. The audience obeyed as Joey came and threw herself in a chair.

"So, Clytemnestra, could you tell us a little more about what bring you here today?" Jerry asked.

"I want to kill my husband," Clytemnestra replied.

Charlie smirked at how sullen Joey had suddenly become. She didn't want to encounter the girl in a bad mood.

"Well, okay, that's a start. Could you tell us a little more about that?"

"He murdered my daughter and now I wanted to do the same to him. Where I'm from, that's the right thing to do but my other kids seem to have a problem with that and dragged me here."

"Your kids don't want you to murder their father. Well, I can see their issue..."

"He murdered their sister!"

Suddenly Aden and Angel burst onto the 'stage' actually yelling the word 'bleep' which was also being held up by a placard behind the teacher's desk. They began to yell at Joey about murdering their Dad and extenuating circumstances. Joey began to yell back in an extremely overdramatic fashion complete with hand gestures. The class, including Charlie fell about laughing as 'Jerry' began to try and calm them down. Behind the teacher's desk, Shane's placards encouraged the audience to chant Jerry's name, which they did. Even Bea joined in. Finally settled, Orestes, played by Aden and Electra, played by Angel (in no beard or hat) sat gingerly beside their mother Clytemnestra.

"So, you kids are here to beg your mother not to murder your father, am I right?" Jerry asked.

"We just want her to run off with her fancy man and leave us all alone," Electra said.

"Excuse me? There's a fancy man now?"

"He's not a fancy man! I love him!" Clytemnestra declared.

"So, you're in love with another guy?" Jerry asked.

"Well, I'm hardly in love with my husband anymore, am I?"

"Well, maybe we should hear your boyfriend's side of things," Jerry suggested.

"This'll take some acting," Bea commented to Liz and Sandy. "Joey playing straight."

Hearing her, Joey focussed on her character.

"If that man's coming out, I'm leaving!" Electra declared.

She stormed behind the teacher's desk.

"Let's bring him out, ladies and gentlemen. Aegisthus!"

Angel arrived back with a beard and hat, immediately pulling Joey into a passionate kiss, stunning the entire room and Joey.

"What the hell are you doing?" Joey kissed.

"Winding Bea up," Angel grinned, deciding to apologise to Shane later.

Charlie sat up a little straighter and chewed her lip as the girls parted. Bea looked horrified. Most of the boys, including Shane looked utterly enthralled.

"You," Aegisthus said to Orestes, "need to leave your mother alone!"

Another argument began before Shane, as Agamemnon hurried on stage. Jerry eventually calmed them down, sent wind up merchant Aegisthus away, invited Angel as Cassandra back to talk and then decided that actually this was a time for blood kin to settle their differences back. The final scene, with brawls subsided, was of Clytemnestra, Agamemnon, Orestes and Electra.

"Clytemenstra, you don't really want to kill your husband, do you? I mean, you wouldn't be here now if you did," Jerry ventured. "You would have just done it already."

Clytemnestra glared at him and then her husband.

"So, what do you want?"

She thought about it.

"I want... I just want... I want my daughter back."

Joey sounded genuinely heartbroken. Charlie was impressed. Orestes put a hand on his mother's arm.

"She's not coming back, Mum."

"Then I want... then I want _him _to be sorry for what he did."

"I am sorry! Every day I'm sorry!"

"You don't seem to care!"  
"I do care!"

"He does care!"  
"He cares about you two! He cares about Cassandra! And he cares about himself! But he doesn't care about me and my little girl!"

Clytemenstra shifted off her chair and onto her knees in tears.

"I don't want to shed blood. I just want to save what was lost!"

As Jerry Springer, Chris turned back to his somewhat stunned audience. Charlie blinked back to reality, having been drawn in completely by the drama.

"So, it looks today that perhaps some wounds might have been healed. With some screaming, shouting, _improvised kissing_ and some tears, we may have avoided an even greater tragedy than the one that's already taken place in this tortured family. So before you scream vengeance, remember to talk. You might be surprised by the outcome. For now, take care of yourself and each other."

A round of applause erupted and Chris, Aden, Shane, Joey and Angel hurried to take their seats. Bea refused to clap, although privately, she'd quite enjoyed the little skit. Charlie stood up.

"That was definitely very creative," she said. "Well done guys. Well done, everybody. I'm really impressed with everyone today. Great first pieces of work."

The bell rang.

"And that brings us perfectly to the end of class. See you all on Friday for _Hamlet_."

She watched them all file out. Joey caught her eye as she left.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you all so much for your feedback on this story. It's so lovely to hear everyone's thoughts and I'm thrilled your enjoying this one. And that so many people seem suddenly interested in Greek tragedy! This chapter contains spoilers for _Hamlet_. Enjoy! IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Seven**

Joey headed out of class behind her friends feeling rather proud of herself. Ahead of her, she saw Shane and Angel talking at their lockers. The kiss between herself and Angel suddenly flashed into her brain. It hadn't been planned. It certainly hadn't been her idea.

"Hey, guys," she said, feeling a little apprehensive.

"Hey, Joey," Shane grinned at her.

Relief flooded Joey's body. He wasn't angry. In fact, he seemed far from angry.

"I've apologised," Angel told her.

"And I've explained that my heart is absolutely shattered," Shane said in a very over dramatic fashion. "And the only possible way to heal it is for you two to make out again."

Joey cast an alarmed look at Angel who looked helpless.

"Sometimes you really need to think before you act," Joey said.

"Like you're one to talk," Angel replied.

They silently called a truce. Neither of them cared to count the endless list of catastrophes their little group had got themselves into due to one of the five of them doing or saying something without thinking it through first.

"It was really hot," Shane added.

He waved Aden over to their group.

"Wasn't it?"

"Wasn't what?"

"Angel and Joey kissing. Hot, right? Minus the beard."

"Very hot," Aden confirmed.

Joey shook her head in utter confusion.

"It'll make you forgive me?" Angel checked.

Shane nodded vigorously, still grinning like a loon.

"You game?" she asked her friend.

"I'm always game. We know this," Joey said.

Kissing a beautiful blonde was far from hell on earth. The two of them came together, their lips meeting as they held each other close. Aware that Shane and Aden were watching closely, they kissed gently and tenderly, letting it develop quickly. Joey tuned out the cheers coming from what sounded like a larger group of adolescent boys and focussed on Angel's mouth, which was invitingly soft. Eventually, they pulled back, rewarding each other with a few extra kisses. They blushed and glanced at Shane and Aden who looked utterly elated. Blushing even more, they realised a crowd of around fifteen boys and several female students had gathered around them. Joey smirked when she spotted Rob amongst them looking as excited as Shane did. Beside him, Bea looked furious and disgusted. Laughing, Joey took hold of Angel and Aden's hands and led them out of the school towards the Diner. Chris walked in front of her and Angel dragged Shane along. He could still hardly believe that she'd granted his wish. From the doorway of her classroom, Charlie watched them go. She shook her head, wondering what on earth that little group would get up to next. When she'd agreed to move to the coast, she'd thought a small town like this would be dull. Obviously she had been wrong. Looking up, she caught sight of Bea hurrying up to the headmaster, Donald Fisher, obviously full prepared to express her distaste. Charlie decided to approach.

"Did you see them, Mr Fisher?" Bea squeaked. "Joey and Angel making out right in the middle of the hall! You need to do something about them!"

"Joey and Angel?" Donald asked, utterly confused, knowing full well that Angel was dating Shane.

She was living in his house, after all.

"Yes, Mr Fisher! They did it right here! Just now! You need to reprimand them!"

"Well..."

"Mr Fisher," Charlie chimed in.

Donald looked up, grateful for faculty support.

"I don't think it's a case to be reprimanded, if you don't mind me interfering," Charlie said.

"Did you see it?"

"It was two girls sharing a kiss. It was a bit of a joke. Shane was right there. It's not the big deal that Bea's making it out to be."

"You're only saying that because Joey's your favourite," Bea snapped.

"I don't have favourites," Charlie lied.

"Girls shouldn't be making out at school," Bea told Mr Fisher.

"We're living in a world of equal opportunities, in case you haven't caught up," Charlie said sharply. "If you want Joey and Angel reprimanded for kissing in the corridor then expect the same next time someone catches you and Rob doing the same thing."

Bea looked horrified. Donald looked rather impressed and pleased to have got out of making a decision he didn't quite understand.

"Yes," he said quickly. "Quite right, Miss Buckton. Now, if you don't mind, I've got work to do."

He walked away and Charlie turned to head back into her classroom. Bea glared at her retreating back.

***

It had been an interesting second week at work. Charlie was starting to really enjoy herself. The students seemed to be responding well to her, the curriculum and the way she taught it and she felt like she was making friends with her colleagues. She'd been ecstatic when Mr Fisher had listened to her sticking up for Angel and Joey on Monday lunch time. It made her feel like a valid member of staff, someone whose opinion mattered. She'd gone home ready to tell Hugo all about it but he hadn't been quite as excited as she was so she'd ended up phoning her best friend, Shannon instead. She'd listened with all the enthusiasm a best friend should. Now, it was Friday again and Charlie was looking forward to her favourite class. Her oldest year group was challenging and very lively. It was an honour to have them really with her being such a new teacher. It felt good to know that she would be guiding them through their final year of school. She thought she could probably do without spending so much time with some of them. She hadn't taken so well to people like Bea and her little gang who were all fairly arrogant and sure of themselves, thinking they were some kind of educational elite. But she did like the cheekier boys like Shane and Aden. They surprised themselves with having a few interesting ideas and they didn't take life too seriously. Chris was a nice enough boy with some quiet insight and Angel was really engaged in the work. But Joey was by far Charlie's favourite. She absorbed the text and seemed to care very deeply about it, although she masked that with a lot of humour and nonchalance. She was challenging and funny and Charlie was definitely looking forward to getting to know her better. Sitting at her desk, she watched everyone file in ad sit at their desks, preparing for a lesson on _Hamlet_. She was expecting a lot from Angel who had expressed a real interest in William Shakespeare during their first lesson.

"Hi everyone," she greeted. "How are we all?"

There was a murmur of 'fines' and 'okays'. Joey smiled to herself, thinking that Charlie was ever such a sweet person. Most teachers were just intent on getting the students to shut up when they arrived. She frowned when she caught Aden smirking at her. Having picked up on her little crush and established just how out of character it was, he and the rest of their friends hadn't stopped teasing her for days now. It was embarrassing to say the least. And they were right; it really was out of character. Joey wasn't a 'crush' type of person. She went out; saw a girl she liked, talked to her, spent the night making out with her and then decided whether she would bother to call or not. Wandering around in a dolly daydream fantasising over a woman she could never have just wasn't right. But it was happening. And it would have freaked her out if she didn't feel so happy whenever she saw Charlie around or even thought about her for that matter. English lessons were going to be fairly hard to concentrate on, she realised. She grinned naughtily as she pondered the concept of extra tuition and then snapped to attention when she realised the beautiful creature at the front of the class was actually talking and requiring responses. To her surprise, during her daydream about just how amazing it would be to get to spend extra time with Charlie, sit next to her and perhaps have her turn around and confess a secret desire for seniors with dark hair and an interest in boats, the class had delved into a lively discussion about _Hamlet_. She tuned into one of her classmates saying that she felt sad for Ophelia. Another piped up with confusion over whether the character had killed herself or if her death had been an accident. The discussion took a turn into the many unanswered questions in the play.

"Perhaps that's part of the intention though?" Angel suggested, putting her hand up.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well the whole play is just so traumatic! You never know where you stand. Even things like Hamlet thinking it's been hours since his father died when it's actually been months. Nothing in the play really makes complete sense."

Charlie nodded.

"Greif disturbs normal time," she said. "Do people think that's true?"

"It's completely true," Joey said seriously.

Charlie paid her full attention.

"When you're in mourning, days can feel like years. And when you start to move on, you feel guilty because it seems like it's only been a few seconds since you lost someone."

Charlie caught Bea beginning to pipe up out of the corner of her eye so she immediately spoke over her, not wanting any nasty comment to cut into something seemingly personal that Joey had shared. She thanked Joey for her contribution and agreed. Rummaging through her notes, she found a quote that she wanted to share with the class.

"When Harold Barker was discussing the play, he said that 'tragedy is not about reconciliations. It offends the sensibilities. After a tragedy, you are not certain who you are.' Do people have any thoughts about that?"

***

The class continued well. Joey felt a little moved by all the talk of tragedy and mourning. It hadn't bothered her while reading the text but talking about it now jolted her and made her think more deeply than she wanted to. She listened hard and couldn't even be bothered to argue with Bea who had attempted to bait her a couple of times. She was also secretly pleased to note that Charlie had studied her a few times, as if trying to figure out if she was okay.

"Isn't this one of the play that Freud used when he was going on about the Oedipus complex thingamy?" Chris asked.

Charlie would have been impressed if it hadn't been for the word 'thingamy' but she supposed it was endearing really.

"Yes, it was," she said. "He was talking about the relationship between Hamlet and his mother. He says that Hamlet wanted to kill his father and marry his mother and then his uncle did it for him."

Several class members pulled a face. Charlie sat down on the edge of her desk, taking a breath, ready for a hopefully brief discussion about Freud. They didn't have a lot of time left.

"That's disgusting!" Rob blurted out.

"I don't think anyone would disagree with you there," Charlie said.

"Maybe Joey would!" Bea commented.

"What the fuck are you saying?" Joey snapped, immediately annoyed.

"Joey..." Charlie warned.

"Well, she's a sexual pervert too," Bea added.

"Bea, if you don't apologise, I'm sending you to the Principal," Charlie warned, her voice quiet but stern.

Bea looked utterly aghast and the rest of the class, including Joey looked surprised. Bea had never been sent to Mr Fisher's office for anything but praise.

"You can't reprimand me for expressing an opinion, Miss Buckton."

"There are ways and means of expressing an opinion. Your way was offensive. Apologise to Joey."

"I will never apologise to Joey Collins."

"Then you will go and explain yourself to Mr Fisher. I'm not having personal attacks on each other in my classroom."

Joey just stared at Charlie. She didn't think anyone had ever stood up for her like that before. It was strange and it was wonderful. It was embarrassing and everyone was staring between the teacher and the two students but she couldn't help but feel touched that Charlie cared.

"You just have a soft spot for her," Bea accused. "It's not fair to have favourites."

"I don't have favourites," Charlie replied. "I just don't appreciate a student calling another student a sexual pervert. It's not acceptable and I expected better from you."

That part was a lie. She didn't expect better from Bea at all.

"I saw you hanging out with Joey at the Diner last week," Bea pushed. "If that isn't special attention, I don't know what is."

"I am more than happy to spend time with any of you outside of class talking about school work," Charlie said evening, hoping that Joey wouldn't rat her out and reveal that they had hardly talked about school at all.

She glanced at the girl in question. Joey was just staring at her with her mouth hanging open. Charlie worried for a moment that she'd done wrong by her by making a big deal of it. But Joey had revealed a lot of hurt in her snap anger over Bea's comment. Normally, the seventeen year old took everything as it came and threw back smart arse remarks of her own. But she hadn't. She'd been wounded. And Charlie felt protective. She looked back at Bea who, if looks could kill, would have Charlie six feet under by now. The teenager looked in utter turmoil as to whether she should tarnish her record and go and see the Principal or wreck her reputation amongst her peers and apologise to Joey. Finally she sighed and glared at Joey.

"Sorry you're a pervert," she said.

"Unacceptable," Charlie said tightly.

Bea's friends stopped sniggering quickly.

"Sorry," Bea said.

"I graciously accept your humble apology," Joey said, unable to not enjoy it.

This time it was Joey's friends and much of the rest of the class who laughed. The bell rang.

"Thank goodness for that!" Charlie said loudly as everyone began to get to their feet.

Bea stomped loudly away, dragging her boyfriend and friends with her, very obviously ready to insult Charlie the moment she was out of earshot. Slipping off her desk, Charlie walked round to the other side so that she could prepare for her next class. Joey was the last to leave.

"Thanks," she said quickly.

They made eye contact. Somehow it seemed to say more than any words could. Charlie nodded and Joey left.

***

Liz and Sandy had firmly decided that they did not like their new English teacher. Their previous lesson had been a nightmare and Bea had been smarting over having to apologise to Joey Collins all through Science, their last lesson of the day. Now, with the school day over, the girls were more than ready to go home but Bea still hadn't stopped fuming and had other ideas. Knowing that it wasn't a good idea to go after Joey, not with Miss Buckton so obviously prepared to look out for her, she'd done the next best thing and now the three girls were cornering a first year. She was obviously a book worm and they'd caught her coming out of the library, clutching a bunch of folders and papers. Ever so neat and tidy, Bea had spotted her and seized an opportunity to storm in and intimidate her, desperate to make herself feel better after her humiliation.

***

"Feeling special?" Aden teased.

Joey pointedly ignored him and continued rifling through her locker, stuffing things in her bag ready to go home.

"Oh, come on..." her friend coaxed.

He nudged her arm. Finally, she turned to look at him. He and the others had been asking her to comment after Charlie had so fiercely protected her from Bea in class but she'd stayed quiet. In all honesty, she was still processing it. Truly, nobody had ever done that before. She'd always been the girl who stood up for other people. She was always the mouthpiece, always the one ready with a remark or two. She bristled; she acted tougher than she really was. Nobody ever swooped in and saved her like Charlie had done today. It was kind and it was special. But it was confusing and overwhelming.

"It was kind of her," Joey finally said. "I was never expecting her to make Bea apologise to me."

"I don't think anyone was expecting that! I mean... it was Bea! She rules the school."

"Obviously not on Charlie's watch," Joey grinned.

"Charlie, hey?" Aden teased.

"Would you stop teasing me? You're not helping me get over this stupid crush, Aden. And nor is she!"

She frowned, feeling firmly uncomfortable.

"Guys!" Shane yelled, appearing in the corridor. "There's a footie match going on out here. You playing?"

Aden nodded and hurried out. Joey called out that she'd follow and watch in a minute. Zipping up her bag, she slung it on her shoulder and closed her locker. She glanced at the empty doorway of Charlie's classroom, wondering if the woman of her increasingly graphic dreams was inside, although if she did talk to her, she didn't have any idea what she would say.

"I just want to go home!" a small voice pleaded.

Turning in the direction of the voice, Joey listened to the tearful girl. Hurrying towards her, Joey came face to face with Bea, Sandy and Liz who had cornered a new, young student and were rifling through her stuff.

"Hey!" Joey yelled.

All three turned to glare at Joey.

"Don't interfere," Bea said.

"Leave her alone then," Joey replied.

"I wouldn't have thought you'd be so tough without your little hero around," Bea said.

She dumped the girl's stuff on the ground but didn't unblock her path. Her eyes were fixated on Joey.

"Just because you got caught being a bitch doesn't mean you can take it out on her," Joey said, referring to the blonde girl who looked like she might cry.

"I can do what I want," Bea declared.

"Clearly! You got away with it so well earlier! What was that little word you said to me before? Um... I think it was 'sorry', wasn't it?" Joey mocked.

"Just fuck off, Joey."

"Why don't you do the same?"

"Ugh! I've had enough of this!" Bea declared.

She pushed the girl out of her way and stalked towards Joey.

"I'm sick of you always getting in my way!"

"And I'm sick of you. Period."

Bea turned to her friends and gestured from them to follow. She gave Joey a swift kick in the shin before she departed. Joey didn't react but as soon as Bea was far enough down the corridor, she moved to help the girl pick up her things.

"Thank you," the timid student said.

Joey shrugged, smiled quickly and then headed out to join her friends.

***

Charlie hurried back into her classroom just as Joey turned back round to leave the building. Witnessing the scene had been interesting to say the least. Joey hadn't hesitated in rescuing the girl, getting there just before Charlie had realised there was a problem. She admired how Joey could retain all her feelings and not give anything away under threat of intimidation. Even when Bea had kicked her, Joey hadn't flinched. And then, remaining humble, she hadn't even accepted thanks. Joey was definitely someone special and Charlie definitely wanted to play a part in bringing out the best in her and help her reach her potential.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Monday's English class was going well as the group continued to discuss _Hamlet_. It was certainly a drastic improvement from the week before when Charlie had been forced to reprimand Bea for her behaviour and make her apologise to Joey.

"The sexual aspect still freaks me out," Liz admitted.

Charlie tried not to frown. It was an important point of discussion but it was exactly what had made the argument between Joey and Bea break out.

"Me too," Bea said. "But then any sexual deviance does."

She turned to glare at Joey.

"You know, you seem to spend a lot of time thinking about what I do in bed," Joey said, relaxing back in her chair. "Is there something you'd like to share with the group?"

Aden, Angel, Shane and Chris, along with a few others tittered as Bea's mouth hung open in disgust. Joey looked thrilled with the result.

"Are you insinuating that I might be a lesbian?" Bea squeaked.

"All I said was that you picture me in bed having lesbian sex a _lot_," Joey replied calmly.

"Because it's disgusting! That's why!"

"Why all the fuss? What's my sexual preference got to do with you? It's not like I'm asking you to join me. I would seriously _never _ask you to join me," Joey smirked.

Bea looked like she was about to ask what was wrong with her and then thought better of it. Charlie watched them interact, ready to step in if either of them crossed the line but so far, she was just fascinated.

"I should hope not. You'd be disappointed!" Bea snapped.

"Oh, I'm sure you're not _that _bad at it," Joey laughed, pleased that Bea had walked into her next comment.

"I am not bad!" she argued. "I'm good! Tell her, Rob!"

Rob looked startled. Charlie stood up from where she'd been leaning against her desk, an apparent favourite position.

"I think we should stop this line of discussion now," she said. "Thank you, Joey."

Joey shrugged and grinned.

"No! Rob, you tell her that I'm good!" Bea insisted.

"She's amazing," Rob said obediently.

"Okay, guys..." Charlie tried.

"Are you admitting to being a bad girl, Bea?" Joey interrupted. "Sex before marriage? Tut, tut."

Aden snorted as Bea because increasingly flustered.

"At least I'm not some raving dyke!"

"I'd hardly say I was raving," Joey replied confidently. "I think raving requires a certain kind of haircut and maybe a load of piercings and tattoos."

"Guys! Seriously," Charlie cut in. "This has nothing to do with _Hamlet_."

"I'm not the only one who isn't a virgin!" Bea argued.

Charlie sighed and sat back against the desk. She was getting nowhere.

"Am I?" Bea demanded, shoving Sandy hard in the arm.

"No," Sandy said unwillingly.

She didn't look like she wanted to talk about this at all.

"Well, I'm definitely not a virgin," Max declared proudly.

"Oh, don't tell me this is going to turn into some macho sex debate," Angel complained.

She noted that Shane, usually so cocky, had remained quiet. Strangely, it was something neither had shared with each other before, whether they'd slept with people or not. And they hadn't yet slept with each other.

"It's not. Let's get back to _Hamlet_, shall we?" Charlie said, becoming tense.

Normally at least some class members listened to her.

"And it's not like I've slept with lots of people. Just Rob. Unlike some people," Bea continued, glaring at Joey again.

Joey just shrugged. She wasn't about to reveal what she had and hadn't done.

"Say what you want about me," Joey said. "I'm perfectly happy exactly the way I am. It's you who always seems to have the problem. I didn't mean to hurt your pride. I was just curious if you had some issues you wanted to talk about."

"I don't have any issues! I'm perfectly happy exactly the way I am too! And at least I'm not tragic enough to swoon over someone I can't have."

Joey blanched and sat up straighter.

"I'm not swooning over anyone," she lied.

"Oh come of it! You have a crush on Miss Buckton and everyone knows it!"

Charlie tried not to react.

"Shut up!" Joey said. "Who's ever known me to get a crush on anyone? I see, I want, I have. That's the way I work. I don't do crushes."

It was half true. That was the way she'd always functioned before. She wasn't used to how she felt about Charlie. It had never happened to her before.

"Okay, I'm pulling rank here," Charlie said loudly. "If you're not discussing the play then you're not talking. Shane, what did you think about the presence of ghosts in the text?"

Shane frowned. He'd much preferred listening to the class spar over their sexual exploits, even if it made him feel incompetent. He liked to talk the talk but he'd never slept with anybody before. It made him feel like a failure but he knew Angel wanted to take things slowly and he wasn't prepared to rush her. Also, he was terrified and that only got worse the more they waited.

"Um... I found all that I bit strange," he admitted. "It was like you didn't quite know what was real and what wasn't."

"Exactly," Charlie said, feeling pleased with him. "That's a really good point. The whole play is ironic and surreal."

***

Charlie watched her students file out. As was often the case, Joey was the last in line. This time, she stopped and turned to her teacher. Charlie followed Joey's lead in waiting until everyone, including Joey's friends had departed and then looked at her expectantly.

"Sorry for letting things get out of hand," Joey apologised politely.

"I could have done without it," Charlie admitted.

It had been nerve wracking to try and get the class under control. This was the first time since she'd qualified that she'd found herself in a situation that she hadn't been sure she could handle.

"Sorry," Joey said sincerely. "She just really bugs me."

"I'm getting that," Charlie commented.

"But I'll try not to disrupt class anymore," Joey promised.

"You know by rights I could put you in detention," Charlie teased.

She moved behind her desk and began to pack her handbag, ready to go to lunch.

"Well, you can put me in detention every week if it involves talking more about the work," Joey commented.

Charlie looked up sharply, eyeing the seventeen year old with curiosity.

"You want to talk more about the texts?" she asked.

Joey blushed and looked awkward.

"Well, just... sometimes there isn't time to say and hear everything that could be said and... well, heard," she ventured. "And I'm really enjoying everything so far. Well, except the next book. I'm trying really hard to enjoy that."

"It can be pretty hard to enjoy," Charlie admitted.

Joey smiled in relief. She'd thought she was thick and didn't understand it.

"But the others have been great. I'd love to talk about them more if you ever had some spare time," Joey said, clutching her books a little too tightly.

"I've always got time for a student who wants to do extra work," Charlie said. "If you wanted to meet once a week or even at random intervals, that would be fine."

"Really?" Joey said, brightening up. "I mean, I don't want to steal your time."

That was a lie. She wanted to spend all the time in the world with Charlie.

"It's fine by me. How about..."

She flicked through her diary.

"Wednesday after school?"

"Sounds great to me," Joey said gratefully.

"Wonderful. I'll see you then," Charlie said, thrilled that someone had taken such a keen interest and thrilled that it was Joey.

***

Bea, Sandy, Liz, Rob, Max and Sean sat round a table at the Diner.

"I am getting revenge on that bitch," Bea declared.

Rob was a little tired of his girlfriend's complaints. It very much felt like girl talk to him.

"What are you going to do?" Sandy asked.

"I don't know yet but it's going to be good. Joey Collins needs to be put in her place."

***

Joey, Chris and Aden were at the Surf Club playing pool.

"Did you get in trouble after English?" Aden asked.

Their teacher had looked pretty stressed.

"No," Joey said. "Actually she was really nice and she's offered me some extra tuition. Sort of."

"You're one of the brightest people in class. Why do you need extra tuition?" Chris asked.

"She doesn't. She just wants to swoon over Charlie more often!" Aden teased.

Joey shoved him playfully in the arm.

"I mentioned wanting to discuss the text more and she offered me an hour a week to chat."

"And swoon!" Aden giggled.

Joey pursed her lips thoughtfully. There was no doubt that she would be swooning. How could she not when she was face to face with the most beautiful woman in the world?

"I'll do my best to keep it to a minimum," she said.

Chris smirked.

"How's your boy, by the way?" Joey asked. "Did he call?"

"We've been texting. He was a little pissed that I'm seventeen but hopefully I'll get to see him again."

Aden frowned. Their English lesson today had made him think a little too hard. He felt like the only virgin in the world. Once he'd come close to sex but that was a while ago now. He and Joey had been messing around. It had been her last ditch attempt at being heterosexual but unsurprisingly, it hadn't worked and they'd had to stop. Partly because he was male and partly because she was afraid of losing his friendship, Joey hadn't been able to go through with sleeping with him and nothing serious had happened since. While Aden had been on a few dates here and there, nobody had ever quite measured up to his idea of the ideal girl. Still, he was quite happy with his single guy life. He, Joey and Chris were a happy little threesome while Shane and Angel remained loved up. He just worried about the day it all might change. It looked like Chris and this new boy might hit it off and he doubted Joey would stay single for that much longer. She was beautiful and charming and was going to make some woman very happy one day.

***

That night, Charlie lay in bed with Hugo feeling frustratingly unsatisfied. Frowning, she closed her eyes and tuned out of the sound of Hugo snoring softly beside her. She thought about the week ahead. She had marking to do, meetings to participate in and classes to teach. And on Wednesday she had her extra session with Joey. She was looking forward to it far too much.


	9. Chapter 9

_Here's an extra long chapter for all of you. Sorry I can't update every day but with four stories on the go, it's kind of impossible but hopefully every other day will suit! Hopefully this will keep you going for now and you'll enjoy all the CJ interaction. It's only going to get better from here, I can assure. Thank you so much for everyone's dedication to this story. You all keep me going. Lots of love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Nine**

"Will we do any other Shakespeare?" Joey asked.

She and Charlie were nearing the end of their hour together on Wednesday afternoon and Joey was just about starting to relax. It was hard to control her racing heart when she was crammed so close against such a breathtaking woman. Even at breakfast time, they hadn't been so close. That day, they'd sat opposite each other. Today, they were beside each other at Charlie's desk and every so often, their bare legs touched under the desk. Charlie was wearing a black skirt and a white blouse that showed a tantalising amount of cleavage. Her hair was tumbling over her shoulders and her vanilla musk perfume was terribly distracting. It took every ounce of Joey's resolve not to drop her pencil and delve right into her teacher's neck. Dropping her pencil seemed fairly likely anyway as her hands felt so sweaty with nerves. She was sure it should be illegal to be that beautiful.

"We'll be doing a lot of poetry next term," Charlie said. "And Shakespeare's sonnets will definitely be coming up then."

"Oh great! I love poetry," Joey enthused.

"You do?"

Joey nodded.

"I write a little," she admitted.

"Really? I'd love to read something you'd written. If you didn't mind sharing."

"Um... maybe," Joey said, not quite willing to commit yet.

Charlie smiled. She liked the way Joey was so coy. In some ways she was very open and in others she was unsure of showing any kind of vulnerability. Charlie was certain she had never met anybody like her before. She didn't think she ever would.

"So, what's your favourite element of _Hamlet_, Joey?"

Joey thought about it.

"I guess I'm intrigued by the tragedy of it. I was interested in what we were talking about in class about time moving differently when you're mourning."

Charlie instantly recalled Joey's comments that day and how they seemed to have been really personal. She listened, waiting for more. Joey shifted in her seat, putting her pencil down and taking a breath.

"My parents... well, um... I had a little sister," she explained, all the while wondering why she was talking about this. "She died when I was five. It was cot death. The months... years even, after it just passed so strangely. You know, not in real time?"

Charlie nodded, touched that Joey would share something like that with her. Joey gazed into her eyes, surprised at herself. She licked her lips and wrung her hands.

"My parents took ages to get over it," she continued. "To be honest, I don't think they ever did. I don't think they ever will."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Joey," Charlie said softly.

Joey shrugged, trying to snap herself out of her mood. She smiled.

"It's okay. I mean, it was thirteen years ago," she said. "I feel sad about it and I always wonder who Janie might have been but... You have to recover I guess, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess you do."

"So, that's why that part of the story meant so much to me anyway."

Charlie nodded.

"Do you have any other brothers or sisters?" she asked.

"No," Joey said, shaking her head. "It's just me. How about you? Do you have siblings?"

"I have a little sister," Charlie revealed. "She's eleven. Her name's Ruby."

"Are you close?"

"Yeah," Charlie said with a smile. "She's beautiful. So sweet."

She reached into her handbag and dug out her purse, opening it up and showing Joey a photograph of a little girl with lots of hair.

"She's pretty," Joey said.

"You'll probably end up meeting her someday," Charlie said. "She's bound to come and visit at some point soon."

Joey smiled, loving the idea of being part of Charlie's life. She enjoyed the fact that Charlie assumed that they would see each other around town, talk, maybe even have breakfast again and that Charlie would introduce Joey to her sister.

"Well, that's our hour," Charlie said, glancing at her watch. "Would you like a lift home?"

"If it's not too much trouble," Joey said.

"Of course."

***

Friday rolled around and Charlie was glad for the weekend, although she was in love with her job. She'd been such a nervous new teacher but she'd taken well to her career and all her classes were going well. Joey's class was challenging but entertaining and certainly her favourite. And Joey was her favourite student. Class that day had been fairly mellow and she'd accepted everyone's _Hamlet _inspired short stories to mark over the weekend. Tonight, following a successful meal with Miles and Kirsty the week before, she and Hugo were out at the Surf Club having drinks with them. It felt nice to be out with them and Charlie was having a good time. Even Hugo was joining in and she was glad he was making an effort. These two were the couple he was most likely to be friendly with. Miles was one of the most down to earth people Charlie had ever met and Kirsty was also very laid back. Sipping her wine, she glanced up as the door opened. Joey and her friends entered the room. Without thinking about it, Charlie smiled at Joey who smiled back.

***

Joey smiled at Charlie and then forced herself to continued when she realised that her teacher was with her boyfriend. Telling herself over and over again that it was a foregone conclusion that Charlie would have a boyfriend and that she had no right to be upset about it, Joey headed over to the pool table with her friends.

"Are you okay?" Aden asked.

"Yeah," Joey said, beginning to organise the balls.

Chris nudged Aden who looked over at their English teacher sitting with Miles and Kirsty and a tall, greasy looking man who had his arm slung around Miss Buckton's shoulder.

"Oh," he said.

"I don't care," Joey insisted.

Chris and Aden exchanged glances.

"Yeah, right," they said in unison.

"Just grab your cues!" she snapped.

***

"So, how long have you run your dive business?" Miles asked Hugo.

"I set it up as soon as I left school," Hugo explained. "Charlie went to Uni and I went into business."

He kept his arm around Charlie, wanting to keep her close and make sure everyone knew they were together. Miles and Kirsty were nice people. Dinner the previous week had been pleasant and doing social things with Charlie's friends seemed to keep her happy. He knew she thought he didn't care that much about making her happy but he did. It just took a lot of effort sometimes.

"I'd love to try it sometime," Miles said.

"Me too," said Kirsty.

"Well, I'd be more than happy to take you out," Hugo told them, keen for customers. "And at a discount too."

They both agreed happily.

"Are you into diving?" Kirsty asked Charlie.

"I've tried it," Charlie said. "But um... a bit like couples not teaching each other to drive, I think it works the same with diving."

"Charlie doesn't really have sea legs," Hugo added.

"I'm more of a dry land kind of girl," Charlie admitted. "I get a little nervous out on the water."

***

Joey continued to play pool with Aden, Chris and Shane. Angel was playing referee to make sure nobody cheated. Joey and Chris were losing.

"Come on, babe, pay attention," Chris complained.

Usually Joey was very difficult to beat but tonight her concentration was shot. It felt strange to see Charlie out with her boyfriend and she immediately disliked him. He was obviously not good enough for her. She should be with someone better looking than that and he hadn't taken his arm off her shoulders the entire night. She had to wriggle free every time she wanted a drink. He was greasy and scruffy and Charlie should be with someone else, preferably Joey.

"Sorry," she said.

She felt pathetic for feeling jealous. Charlie was just her teacher. She was nothing more than that. She might be lovely and willing to spend time with her but she had her own life away from school and Joey wasn't a part of it and she never would be. She knew she had to accept it, even though it was hard. It was strange because she'd never felt like this before but she really couldn't stop thinking about Charlie these days. She was her first thought when she woke and her last thought when she went to bed. It was bordering on depressing to know that aside from when they actually saw each other, Charlie probably forgot Joey even existed.

***

The following morning, Charlie skipped her run and got stuck into marking short stories. To her credit, Bea's story on revenge had been very well written and engaging. Joey's, on loss had made her cry and knowing what she knew now, appeared to be based on her own experiences.

"Coffee?" Hugo offered, setting one down in front of her.

She looked up gratefully and smiled.

"Thanks, sweetheart," she said.

"Are you going to take a break any time soon?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"I can take a coffee break," she said, the smell over the beverage enticing her.

She picked up the cup and moved away from the dining table and headed onto the sofa. Hugo followed. As soon as she sat down, Hugo put his arm around her.

"I could cook tonight if you like?" he offered.

"That's really sweet of you," she said, surprised.

Hugo wasn't the type to do such things. She hoped that moving to Summer Bay meant that things might change between them. Already he was making more of an effort and that meant a lot to her. He grinned and took her mug out of her hands, setting it on the coffee table. Suddenly, he kissed her. Startled, she kissed him back. He pushed his body onto hers.

"Hugo, I haven't got long," she protested, knowing she still had a lot of work to do.

"It won't take long," he promised, running his hands up and down her body.

Her heart sank. So much for him being sweet and loving. Why did everything have to be about sex? Why couldn't this just have been a coffee break? They could have taken their time later after dinner and she might have even enjoyed herself then. Now wasn't the right time. He continued to kiss her. She broke away and put a firm hand on her chest.

"Hugo," she said. "I really need to get my work done. But tonight, after dinner... we can then, alright?"

He looked disappointed.

"You never seem to want to," he said.

"It's not that," she told him. "It's just not a good time right now. I'm in the middle of marking books. Can we just cuddle and have coffee? And then when I'm done we'll have the rest of the evening together. How does that sound?"

"I guess it'll do," he said a little grumpily.

She kissed him one more time and then picked up her drink.

***

On Monday morning, Joey was painfully aware that people were looking at her. Cautiously, she headed to her locker and checked her face in the mirror in case she had some mark on her or something in her teeth but there was nothing there. Paranoia took over her mind as people stared. She grabbed hold of Aden roughly.

"Why are people looking at me?" she hissed.

He shrugged.

"Well, can you find out?"

"Hey Joey," Bea said from behind her.

Joey turned around and glared.

"Been to the bathroom today?"

Several people tittered. Joey checked her shoe just in case she had some loo roll attached to her feet or something but again, there was nothing there. Bea walked off. Joey turned to Aden.

"Seriously," she said. "What the hell?"

"I have no idea," he replied helplessly.

Puzzled, Joey began sorting her bag out. She hadn't had a good weekend. Between seeing Charlie with her boyfriend on Friday night, not seeing her at all on Saturday and having to plough through a very boring Wordsworth book, _The Prelude_, this giggling routine from people at school was the last thing she needed. She was worried about English because even though she had no right, she was struggling with feeling annoyed with Charlie for daring to be in a relationship. And she also didn't want to let her down by not enjoying the book they had to discuss this week.

***

Charlie wasn't particularly looking forward to Joey and Bea's class. A rumour about Joey had been circulating all morning and if it had reached her favourite pupil by Charlie's lesson then the shit was going to hit the fan, she was sure of it. She was also a little alarmed by the rumour, although she wasn't prepared to admit that. It made her uncomfortable and she hoped it wasn't true, even though really it was none of her business. So what if it _was_ true? What Joey did with her life was up to her.

***

Joey was feeling distinctly uncomfortable, not that she was prepared to let it show. Some people had been tittering, some had been simply staring and a couple of others, specifically boys, had high-fived her and she had no idea why. All she did know was that through everything, Bea had been in the periphery of her line of vision. Joey was certain she was behind it. Heading into English, she and Charlie smiled at each other but neither woman looked particularly happy. Joey instantly worried that she'd done something to upset her teacher but she had no clue what. The class started quickly and Joey did her best to concentrate but she really hadn't enjoyed the excessively long poem at all. She hoped that, providing Charlie wasn't too disappointed in her for it, or for any other reason, she might be able to talk to her about it on Wednesday during their one to one session.

"Yes, it's an autobiography of sorts," Charlie agreed.

"Hey, Joey, would you write your autobiography?" a boy at the back of the class.

Joey whipped her head round.

_Here we go,_ Charlie thought to herself, catching Bea's smirk.

"I reckon there's a good few people who'd love to read it! Especially after last week."

"What about last week?" Joey asked curiously.

"You and that girl in the school toilets!" the boy burst out.

Charlie eyed Joey curiously, keen for a reaction, confirmation as to whether the rumour was true or not. Joey turned to glare at Bea, certain she was behind it. Bea smirked triumphantly. Joey shook her head. Suddenly everything became clear. She turned back to her classmate.

"What may or may not have happened between me and whoever in the school toilets is private, I'm afraid," Joey said calmly. "It won't be written about in some poem."

Charlie shifted, annoyed at her own disappointment over Joey's lack of denial. She wondered why it mattered to her. Bea looked outraged. The rumour was supposed to upset Joey. She wasn't supposed to take it gracefully.

"But I can assure a good time was had by all," Joey added, returning to _The Prelude._

Several members of the class cheered. Bea looked horrified. Charlie cleared her throat.

"Shall we get back to Wordsworth?" she asked.

"Of course, Miss Buckton," Joey said sweetly.

She turned to Bea.

"Nice try," she hissed.

***

It had been a strange few days for Joey. Some people regarded her as a slut and some as a hero. She didn't particularly care either way. She would rather nobody thought about her at all, to be perfectly honest. The only opinions she really gave a damn about were her friends and Charlie's. Aden and the others realised pretty quickly that the whole sex story had been a lie made up by Bea to cause trouble but Joey couldn't deduce what her teacher made of her now. Wednesday afternoon rolled around and as soon as her last class of the day finished, Joey stopped by her locker to grab her English books and hurried to see Charlie. She knocked on the door. Charlie looked up and waved her inside. She felt strange around Joey and she didn't like it. She thought it was unprofessional to judge a student for what she did outside of lessons but she couldn't help it. And it wasn't that she disliked her for it. She couldn't quite put her finger on how she felt or why it upset her so much. But it did. It upset her a lot. Joey smiled brightly and set her books down on the desk.

"How's it going?" Joey said conversationally, pulling up a chair.

"Oh, yeah, pretty good," Charlie said vaguely. "How are you?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," Joey said, sitting down. "Still battling stupid rumours."

She paused to smile at Charlie and take in her beautiful face. Today, she was wearing grey trousers and a pink blouse. She looked very pretty.

"Oh yes," she said, chewing her lip. "The rumour."

"It's not true, by the way."

"It's not?" Charlie said, surprised.

"No!" Joey laughed.

"But in class you said..."

"In class I needed to play Bea at her own game. It would have done no good to deny it. No one would have believed me. I would have looked totally lame."

"Oh," Charlie said, trying to understand.

"I haven't have sex in months! Let alone last week in the school toilets!"

Charlie snorted with laughter at Joey's ability to be casual about her sex life. Joey shrugged and smiled. She was relieved that Charlie believed her. She didn't want her thinking badly of her in any way.

***

"So, you cleared everything up with Charlie, did you?" Chris asked as he and Joey headed to the Surf Club together later that evening.

She nodded, pleased that Charlie didn't think the rumour was true anymore. The two of them ordered some drinks and sat down together.

"I know it's silly," she said when they were alone. "I just hate the idea of her thinking badly of me."

"I think it's cute," Chris said. "I've never seen you like this before."

Joey blushed.

"I don't think I've ever been like this before," she admitted. "She's just the most beautiful person on the planet. And she's so nice, you know?"

"She is lovely," Chris agreed. "And a good teacher. Who'd ever have thought that Shane of all people would enjoy Shakespeare?"

Joey laughed. That much was certainly true.

***

At home, Charlie was stretched out on the couch.

"So everything's going well?" he best friend, Shannon Reed asked on the other end of the phone.

Charlie and Shannon had been best friends since they were kids and there was nothing Charlie wouldn't share with her. Unfortunately, that included her unhappiness with Hugo, which meant that Shannon wasn't a fan.

"Yeah, it's going great. I love my job and my students are amazing."

"And how is _he_?" Shannon asked.

"Hugo's fine, thank you," Charlie said.

"Are you settled enough for me to come and visit in a few weeks?" Shannon asked.

"Oh absolutely!" Charlie replied, elated at the prospect of seeing her friend again.

She had a lot that she wanted to talk to her about. Shannon was wonderful at analysing people and situations and Charlie was desperate to figure out why she couldn't stop thinking about Joey Collins.

"March?"

"Not soon enough as far as I'm concerned!" Charlie grinned. "Will it just be you or will you bring Mandy?"

Hugo entered the room, heard the name Mandy, figured out who Charlie was talking to and rolled his eyes. He wasn't a fan. Flopping down on the sofa, he stayed for the remainder of his girlfriend's conversation.

"It'll just be me," Shannon said. "She's up to her neck in the novel."

"Well, it'll be great to catch up on some girl time," Charlie said.

Hugo shifted. He wasn't terribly keen on his girlfriend having girl time with a lesbian, not unless he was involved somehow anyway but he supposed he had to live with it.

***

Joey and Chris looked up as Bea, Sandy and Liz began to shriek over a poster.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Bea said.

They squealed again. Neither Joey nor Chris could resist doing an impression of them. Bea turned to glare at them.

"Shut up, slut," she snapped.

"I believe you're the one making the racket, _slut_," Joey shot back.

"Will you be coming to this thing?" Bea asked.

Joey stood and approached the poster curiously. She frowned at an announcement for a karaoke night being held the following Friday – Joey's eighteenth birthday. She shrugged and turned back to Chris.

"Well, are you coming?" Bea demanded.

"Why are you so desperate to know?" Joey asked.

She turned to Chris.

"Karaoke night," she explained.

His eyes lit up. Joey groaned.

"We're going, aren't we?"

"Please?" he begged.

"You realise it's on my birthday?"

Chris's face fell.

"It'll be fun," he said hopefully.

"Oh, go on then," she sighed, knowing she would always say yes.

He grinned and cheered excitedly.

"So, will you be bringing your man candy?" she asked, enjoying the way he blushed.

"Depends on how tomorrow goes," he said, looking down at the tabletop.

"What time's he meeting you?" Joey asked.

She sat back as her friend launched into all the details.

***

On Friday, Chris fled school at the speed of light in order to get home, get changed and meet James, the guy from the club for their date. He had been giddy with excitement all day and had been driving his friends crazy. They had teased him mercilessly but he knew they were pleased for him. Shane and Angel sauntered off, having planned to go on a date of their own and Aden had football practice. Joey left her class more leisurely and wandered to her locker. She had a lot of homework to do over the weekend, including reading the rest of _Mansfield Park_ for English. It was a text she was really enjoying, which surprised her. She had never been into the idea of old romances before. But she liked it and was attached to the heroine already. She was certainly enjoying this book more than _The Prelude _but she had been happy to learn that Charlie didn't mind her distaste for that book. Her teacher had even admitted not being keen on it herself. Wandering through the corridor with her bag on her back, she smiled when she saw Charlie locking her classroom door while trying to balance a bag and a crate in her arms.

"Don't you learn?" Joey teased, approaching her.

Charlie turned and laughed, accepting gratefully when Joey took the crate and bag from her. She locked the door.

"Thanks, Joey," she said, moving to take the crate back.

"Car?" Joey asked.

"Yes, please," Charlie smiled.

They began walking together in the direction of the car park.

"So, what are your plans for the weekend, Joey?"

"Well, you know my Saturday morning routine. Then I'm expecting to hear all the gory details of Chris's date."

"Chris has a date?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah with some guy he met in a club we all went to a few weeks ago."

Charlie raised her eyebrows.

"Of course it was an under-eighteens club," Joey grinned, very obviously lying.

"Of course," Charlie chuckled, playing along.

She couldn't help but wonder if Joey met girls when Chris met boys. _It's not important_, she reminded herself.

"You'd never misbehave so much as to go somewhere you're not supposed to," Charlie added.

"Absolutely not," Joey said. "You know me, Charlie Buckton. I'm a stickler for the rules."

"Yeah, I think I am starting to know you, Joey Collins and 'stickler for the rules' isn't exactly the first thing that springs to mind!"

Joey paused mid-step and pretended to look insulted. Charlie chuckled and continued walking. Joey caught up with her.

"Honestly, I carry your box for you and I just get insulted for trouble..." she complained.

Charlie laughed.

"As if you never bent the rules when you were my age, all those years ago," Joey teased.

"I was a golden girl," Charlie lied. "I've never done one bad thing in my life."

"Uh huh. Yeah, I'm sure you're the picture of innocence and you always have been."

They reached Charlie's car.

"In all honesty though, I'm well behaved enough not to drink," Joey said seriously.

"Really?"

Joey nodded.

"Although that's totally going to change next week."

Charlie eyed her curiously.

"It's my eighteenth on Friday," Joey explained.

"Oh really? Happy birthday."

"Thanks!"

"Lift home?" Charlie offered.

She'd become accustomed to offering and if she was being truthful, she enjoyed it. She liked spending time with Joey and giving her lifts home after school every so often facilitated that.

"Oh, great. If you don't mind."

She put the crate in the back of the car and went to sit in the now familiar passenger seat. Charlie jumped into the front and started the engine.

***

Chris was having a lovely time. James was just as handsome as he remembered. It was strange to have a first date with someone he had already slept with, although to be fair, it hadn't been the most romantic of occasions. James had been a little annoyed to find out how old Chris really was but once he'd got over it and accepted that really there were only four years between them, they'd agreed to go out again and now they were really enjoying themselves.

***

"Would you um... like to come in for a coffee?" Joey offered politely.

She thought it was the nice thing to do after Charlie had been kind enough, yet again, to drive her home. Charlie pondered the invitation. Really, she ought to get home to Hugo. He'd be expecting her to be making dinner when he got in. But spending some more time with Joey was all too tempting.

"That sounds lovely," she said. "Thanks."

She parked and they climbed out of the car. Joey was awkwardly aware of her humble little house, situated on the docks and hoped that Charlie wasn't put off by where she lived. It was nice inside but her parents weren't terribly well off and they had never cared about things like the home or visitors or her. Charlie followed Joey inside the building, taking in her surroundings. They arrived in the kitchen, which was small, almost pokey and a little dark. It was cluttered but cosy. Joey pulled out a kitchen chair and gestured for Charlie to sit down.

"Tea or coffee?"

"Coffee please," Charlie said.

She watched Joey set about making their drinks. The younger girl dug out a tin of biscuits and put them in front of Charlie. Her heart was racing at the mere thought of her being in her house. She was just glad that the house was tidy.

"I'm a bit of a caffeine addict," Charlie admitted.

"I'll have to remember that," Joey said, pouring hot water into cups.

She finished their drinks and set them down on the table, sitting herself down opposite Charlie.

"My vice is chocolate," Joey revealed.

"I'll have to remember _that_," Charlie replied.

***

Having finished their drinks, Chris and James went for a walk along the beach. It felt nice to hold the older man's hand and enjoy the sunshine. They hadn't stopped talking since the moment they met.

***

"Did you have a good week?" Charlie asked.

"I had an interesting week," Joey replied, thinking of the rumour.

Charlie thought about the rumour too and wondered yet again why she'd had such a problem with it. She had a sudden urge to ask Joey about her romantic life but forced herself not to. It was ridiculously inappropriate. Even sitting here with her now in her house drinking coffee was probably bending the rules but she was so inviting. It was so nice to spend time with Joey. She made her laugh and they always had so much to talk about.

"Oh yes, the rumour," Charlie teased.

"Don't even get me started. I'm still trying to figure out _who _I was meant to have been having sex with."

"I'm afraid I didn't hear it in that much detail in order to let you know."

"Shame 'cause you know, maybe it'd be an option!"

"Joey!" Charlie said, genuinely shocked.

"I wouldn't," Joey said, almost certain it was true. "Probably."

"I'm sure!" Charlie laughed.

"I wouldn't," Joey said certainly. "Not unless she was really hot anyway."

They smiled at each other and sipped their drinks.

"So, is there anyone in the pipeline?" Charlie asked casually.

Joey got a sudden naughty image of Charlie stretched out on the kitchen table wearing a lot less than she was currently wearing. She blinked a few times.

"Nobody," she said. "I'm still young free and single. And you? Did I see you with your boyfriend the other day?"

She wondered why she was even asking. She didn't want to hear about him. She'd much rather imagine Charlie scantily-clad on the kitchen table.

"Oh um, yeah," Charlie said, attempting to muster some enthusiasm. "That's..."

Joey's phone rang.

"Sorry," she apologised, digging it out of her pocket.

Charlie studied her face as Joey's smile faded and she turned pale.

"Okay," she said. "Shane, calm down. I'll be there as soon as I can."

She hung up and leapt to her feet looking frantic.

"Joey's what's wrong?" Charlie asked, also getting to her feet.

"Chris's in the hospital," she said. "He got beaten up."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Joey surprised herself by bursting into tears. Instinctively, Charlie reached for her, pulling her into a hug. Joey appreciated the warmth of Charlie's body. She wrapped her arms around her waist, holding on tight, too distressed even to revel in the fact that her vision was directly in line with Charlie's cleavage. Charlie stroked Joey's hair, feeling helpless. It wasn't like her to show emotion and yet here she was, crying for her friend and allowing Charlie to hold her. She felt tears drip down her front, tracing their way down her skin. Regaining control of herself, Joey stood back up and rubbed her eyes, apologising.

"It's fine," Charlie said tenderly.

"I have to um... I have to get to the hospital," Joey said, her throat aching with emotion. "Sorry about your coffee."

"Joey, don't worry about the coffee," Charlie said. "I'll drive you to the hospital."

"Oh, you don't have to..."

"I don't mind."

Joey nodded and grabbed her keys, shakily following Charlie out of the house. Seeing the way Joey was struggling, Charlie took hold of her hand and led her to the car, opening the door for her and making sure she got safely inside.

***

"You need to calm down," the young police officer said, struggling with his own temper.

The blonde high school boy was tearing at his last nerve. It was only Angelo Rosetta's first day in his new job in Summer Bay and he already wanted to go back to the city. This kid was seriously pissing him off.

"And you need to get the fuck out of here and find the guys that beat up my friend!"

Shane shoved the cop in the chest.

"If you push me one more time, I'll be arresting _you_," Angelo warned.

"That's why criminals don't get caught!" Shane exploded, pushing him again. "You're too busy fucking around with people like me!"

Walking up the corridor, Joey spotted the altercation ahead of her, left Charlie and broke into a run just as Shane became even more aggressive.

"Shane!" she yelled.

Her friend turned in surprise.

"He's not helping Chris!" he yelled.

"He will," Joey insisted, wondering where Angel had got to and why she wasn't controlling her boyfriend.

"He's just standing here, Joey!"

Shane turned back to Angelo who had folded his arms across his chest.

"You're just standing here!"

"I'm doing my job by getting statements," Angelo said, keeping his voice level.

"Shane, why don't we just sit down?" Joey suggested.

She knew his anger was masking fear.

"I don't want to sit down!" Shane yelled. "I want someone to do something for a change! I want my best mate to stop ending up in fucking hospital just because he's gay!"

Charlie caught up with them. Shane glared at her and turned to Joey.

"What the hell is _she _doing here?"

"She's here to help and don't be so fucking rude!" Joey snapped.

She grabbed him by his shoulders, having given up on the nice approach, and slung him into a chair. Sulking, he stayed there.

"Sorry," Joey said to Charlie.

"It's fine," Charlie said.

Angel emerged from the bathroom wondering what had happened in her absence.

"Sit," Joey said to her, taking control.

Angel sat down and put her arm around Shane.

"Are you the responsible adult here?" Angelo asked Charlie, who looked uncomfortable.

"I'm their teacher," she said.

"My partner and I brought Christian in. He's going to be fine but he's still with the Doctor. Can you stay here with them and make sure nobody kicks off?"

He jerked his head in Shane's direction.

"Sure," Charlie said uncertainly.

Joey seemed to have the situation in hand. She didn't want to step on anyone's toes by interfering. Angelo left and Charlie turned to Joey who looked like she was fighting tears again. _Maybe she does need support after all_, Charlie thought. She placed a gentle hand on Joey's back, guiding her to her own seat and sitting down next to her.

***

Joey felt like she had been waiting at the hospital for hours. Nobody seemed willing to tell her, Shane or Angel anything and she hadn't managed to get in touch with either Aden or Chris's parents. The only information she could gather was that at some point on Chris's date with James, they'd been jumped by a group of guys. James had run off in fright and Chris had taken a beating. Shane was a wreck and Angel's main job had been to calm him down. Charlie had stayed and for that, Joey was eternally grateful. She was aware that when she went to bed tonight and the drama was over and she knew Chris was going to be fine, she'd kick herself for not taking advantage of being temporarily clutched to her teacher's chest. But for now she was still too tense. She leapt to her feet when she saw Rachel walk past.

"Rachel!" she said desperately.

The curly haired woman stopped and looked at her, feeling compassionate.

"Please?" Joey said. "Is he okay?"

"He's going to be fine," Rachel said. "He's a little broken but he'll be okay. He's still in theatre right now. I'll let you know as soon as you can see him, Joey. Just sit tight."

Joey swallowed and nodded, sinking back down in her chair. She saw Angel and Shane breathe sighs of relief and felt Charlie's comforting hand on her back.

"Why don't we take a walk to the drinks machine?" the older woman suggested when Rachel had hurried on by.

Joey nodded. She needed to move and get out of the claustrophobic corridor.

"Do you guys want drinks?" she offered.

"Coffee, please," Angel said.

Shane shook his head. Together, Charlie and Joey walked off down to corridor. Charlie thought it was lovely that the friends all loved each other so much. Granted, she didn't really know Joey that well but she guessed it would only ever be something like this that would make her fall apart. And Charlie felt honoured to have been around when she did – that Joey felt comfortable enough to cry in front of her and to let herself be held. She was also surprised at Shane. On the surface, he seemed like the typical, good looking, non-academic guy who cared only about girls and football. The fact that had had been so moved, so desperately hurt by a homophobic attack on his friend, suggested just how much he loved him. It showed hidden depths. Reaching the drinks machine, Charlie put money in and began to get their drinks poured. She turned to Joey who hadn't regained her colour since the first phone call.

"Are you alright, Joey?" she asked softly.

Joey nodded.

"I just hate the thought of him being hurt like that," she said. "And for no reason, you know?"

"I know."

"He's the sweetest guy in the world, Charlie. He'd never hurt a fly."

"Has anything like this happened before?"

"We get hassle now and again," Joey admitted. "He's been in for a few stitches now and again. Nothing as bad as this."

"Have _you _had hassle?" Charlie asked, immediately worried for the girl she had come to care about so much.

"A little. Like I said, nothing that important. You get people shoving you around now and again, making comments. It's the price you pay for being gay in a small town, I guess. But this... this is something else."

Charlie sighed. She handed Joey's hot chocolate to her and carried her own and Angel's coffee back to their little, plastic chairs as they prepared to wait for Chris to come round.

"Thanks for staying," Joey said. "It means a lot."

"It's no problem at all, Joey. When you're all ready, I'll take you home."

***

Aden cursed himself for staying late at football practice and not bothering to switch his phone on. As soon as he had, he'd received frantic messages from Shane, Angel and Joey telling him that Chris was in hospital. Breathing heavily, he charged through the doors of the emergency department. Just as he was about to speak to the nurse a little less politely and a little more worriedly than he wanted to, he spotted his friends waiting in the corridor. Hurrying away from the nurse, he rushed up to them. Shane considered yelling at him about taking so long but suddenly he didn't have the energy. He stayed where he was as Joey came up and hugged him, explaining that Chris was going to be okay and they were just waiting for him to come out of surgery.

***

Chris's head hurt as he slowly blinked his eyes open. He looked around the room as it came into focus. Memories flooded his brain and he closed his eyes again. He wondered what had happened to James and if he was okay. Sighing heavily, he opened his eyes again, noting that his leg was in a cast. The door opened and Rachel approached the bed.

"Chris!" she said, sounded delighted to see him. "You're awake!"

"Looks like it," he croaked.

"Well, there are a few people out there desperate to see you once I've checked you over."

***

Joey sat on her chair, wedged between Charlie and Aden. She was touched that her teacher had opted to stay with them until Chris was awake and that she was willing to drive them home. Every time Joey thought Charlie had reached the epitome of kind, she pushed herself over the edge. Everyone looked up when Rachel emerged from Chris's room. She was smiling.

"He's awake," the Doctor said.

Joey and her friends leapt to their feet. Charlie rose more slowly and stayed back as her students bombarded the medical worker with questions.

"He has a broken leg, some cuts and bruises and a small head injury but he's going to be perfectly fine," Rachel explained.

"Can we see him?" Shane asked.

"Yes, of course you can," Rachel said.

She gestured for them to go through. Joey cast a fleeting glance at Charlie who politely waited outside.

***

Chris grinned as Shane, Angel, Aden and Joey entered his side room. Each of them in turn hugged him and then settled themselves in chairs and on the edge of the bed.

"You didn't have to go this far for attention, you know," Aden teased.

Chris chuckled and then winced. His ribs were also bruised.

"What happened, mate?" Shane asked.

"James and I were just hanging out and we just got jumped. Does anyone know what happened to him?"

"He ran," Shane said coldly.

"He did call the cops though," Angel said, sticking up for the man that she knew Chris liked.

"At least that's something," Chris said.

"Did Rachel say how long you'd be in here for?" Joey asked.

"A couple of days. She said I'd be able to get a week or so off school too."

"Speaking of school," Aden piped up. "You even got the hottie teacher here for you."

Chris looked quizzically at him.

"Charlie," Joey explained.

"Why's Charlie here?" Chris asked.

Everyone looked at Joey.

"Yeah," Shane said, relaxing for the first time now that he knew his friend was safe. "Why exactly is Charlie here?"

"We happened to be in the same room when you called me so she offered to drive me in," Joey explained, deciding not to mention the room was her kitchen.

"It was kind of her to stay," Angel said.

"She said she'd drive us all home when we were ready," Joey said.

"Tell her thanks from me," Chris requested.

"We will," Joey promised.

"Chris, who attacked you?" Shane asked seriously.

Chris attempted but failed to shrug.

"I think I've seen them hang out with Rob and those guys before but I don't know them," he said.

"I knew it!" Shane said angrily.

Angel put a soothing hand on her boyfriend's arm.

"I knew Rob and Bea and their crowd would be behind this somehow. They're responsible for everything."

"The cops were round earlier," Joey told Chris.

"One of them was seriously cute," Angel added, trying to lighten the mood.

Chris's eyes lit up. Shane glared.

"For Chris, not me!" Angel protested.

"How cute?" Chris asked.

"You'll like him," Joey and Angel told him.

"Maybe this whole thing wasn't so bad after all," Chris giggled.

***

With visiting time over, Charlie, Joey, Aden, Shane and Angel were in Charlie's car. Shane, Angel and Aden were crammed in the back while Joey had called shotgun.

"Hey, guys?" Joey said, twisting round in her seat. "Fancy the Diner?"

Her friends nodded in agreement. Joey turned back to Charlie.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" she asked.

Charlie knew she ought to be getting home. It was already seven o'clock. But she was tired and it had turned into such a long day. The idea of having a nice meal that she didn't have to cook was very tempting, although she didn't want to impose on her students.

"Oh, you don't need to include me in your plans," she said. "I'll just drop you off."

"No, we'd like you to come," Joey insisted.

She turned back to her friends for confirmation.

"Of course we would," Angel said. "You've been amazing to us today."

The boys agreed. Charlie chewed her lip, considering her options.

"Please?" Joey asked earnestly.

"Oh, go on then," she said, pulling into a parking space.

Joey grinned triumphantly.

***

Half an hour later, the small group were tucking in their meals. Charlie found herself seated between Joey and Angel and was having a surprisingly nice time.

"Chris is totally going to milk his injuries, isn't he?" Aden said with a smile.

"And we're totally going to indulge him," Joey said certainly.

She could already picture them all helping him with homework and bringing him gifts and grapes. She was particularly looking forward to going round and watching endless DVD's with him.

"You guys are such a nice group of friends," Charlie commented.

"We try," Angel said.

"We have to be," Shane added. "We all know too much embarrassing stuff about each other!"

The others giggled and nodded their agreement. Charlie smirked and raised her eyebrows, intrigued to hear more, especially about Joey. Noticing, Joey shook her head.

"No way," she said. "You get no embarrassing stories!"

"Oh, I'm sure we could share a few!" Shane laughed.

"About yourself only!" Joey warned.

"Okay, maybe I don't want to take you on," Shane said, tucking back into his food.

Charlie giggled and focussed on her own meal. She stopped eating when her phone rang.

"Excuse me," she said, pulling it out of her pocket.

Hugo's name flashed up on the screen. She chastised herself for not having called him to let him know that she would be back late. Joey watched her leave the table.

"Keep your eyes in your head," Aden teased his friend.

She flicked his hand and poked at her jacket potato.

"Hi, Hugo," Charlie said into her phone.

"Are you coming home at all today?" Hugo snapped immediately.

"I'm really sorry," she said. "I got held up."

"Doing what?"

"One of my students got assaulted so I had to go to the hospital."

"Where are you now?"

"I'm eating in the Diner with my other students – his friends."

"And you didn't think to call me?"

"I'm sorry, Hugo."

"One text wouldn't have hurt, Charlie."

He sounded wounded and disappointed.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"Will you be home soon?"

"I won't be long," Charlie promised.

"Okay."

He hung up. Not quite sure whether she'd been forgiven yet, Charlie put her phone away and headed back to the table.

"Are you okay?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said. "I just forgot to tell my partner that I was running late so I'm in trouble."

"Sorry, Charlie," Joey said, feeling guilty for taking up her time.

"Oh, it's not your fault," Charlie said quickly. "It was me who forgot to call."

"Still, you were helping us out," Angel said, also feeling bad.

"Don't worry about it. I can handle him. And I was happy to be there. I was worried about all of you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

It was Sunday afternoon when Chris was finally let out of the hospital. He was in a lot of pain but had been given a high dose of pain killers to keep him comfortable. As soon as his friends had managed to get in touch with his parents, they had rushed home and his mother had been fussing around him, which he was secretly enjoying. Shane, Angel, Aden and Joey had all been wonderful at keeping him company and cheering him up although he hadn't seen hide nor hair of James. He wasn't sure he even wanted to. While the guy may have been nice enough to call the police, he had essentially escaped and let the homophobes beat the crap out of him. The only bonus of the situation was that the police officer investigating his case, Angelo Rosetta, was indeed as cute as Angel had described.

***

"So, people didn't like the word 'novel'?" Angel asked.

"Yes, novels weren't necessarily taken seriously," Charlie explained during English on Monday morning. "They were seen as very female, which wasn't a good thing. But Austen was part of a movement that reclaimed female reading, writing and ownership. She wrote about women, she wrote for women."

"So, she was a bit of a feminist?" Angel suggested.

Shane rolled his eyes. His girlfriend poked him.

"I guess you could say she was," Charlie agreed.

"How can you say she was a feminist when she wrote about women marrying men and getting all fussy over them?" Bea asked.

"A feminist can be interest in men, Bea," Charlie said.

"Can they, Joey?" Bea snarled.

Joey just glared.

"Yes, they can," Angel said. "I'm a feminist and I love Shane."

Shane grinned proudly.

"I think what Angel's picking up on about Austen is that she's writing very strong female characters. She writes women who know what the want, who'll stand up for themselves and speak their minds. And through the act of writing, in the time that Austen lived, she's given a voice to women that might not otherwise be heard. Is that right?"

"That's exactly right," Angel said.

Aside from the sexual attraction, she was starting to get what Joey saw in their teacher. She was smart and she really listened and understood. Charlie smiled, pleased with her student. She sat back on the edge of the desk, casting a brief eye over Joey who looked like she was in a world of her own. She wondered if she was fretting about Chris so decided not to push her. The poor girl had been in such a state when she'd received the phone call from Shane on Friday night to tell her about the assault.

"I still don't think she made the best representation of women," Bea said firmly.

Joey tuned out of the popular girl's rant. She observed Charlie leaning back on her arms against the desk. Today, she was wearing a very tight fitting pink, polo neck top that hugged every aspect of her upper body in a particularly wonderful way. With that, she wore a short black skirt, which had two zips on the side and one at the bottom in the middle. Joey very much wanted to undo the zips. Her desire to do so was definitely driving her to distraction. She mused that Charlie could at least be wearing tights or something. But she wasn't. Her perfectly slender and impossibly long, tanned legs were on display for all to see, disappearing into the zipped skirt. Joey licked her lips as everything faded away from her except Charlie. In her mind, it was just the two of them, alone in the classroom. Charlie was still propped up on the desk, lids hooded as she waited for Joey to approach. Joey stepped up and wrapped her arms around Charlie, leaning in and kissing her with all the pent up passion of the last few weeks. Nudging her further onto the desk, they kissed and Joey ran her hands along Charlie's perfect physique, allowing her fingers to creep up underneath the enticing skirt.

"Mmm, Joey..." Charlie murmured, as Joey began to explore.

Joey grinned and continued, loving the feel of Charlie's skin beneath her palm.

"Joey?"

Joey blinked a couple of times and stared as the room came rushing back to her. Charlie smiled.

"Did we lose you?" the teacher asked.

"Oh! Sorry," Joey said, embarrassed.

"It's okay," she said. "I was just asking if people had read any other Austen text."

"Um... uh, yeah... I uh... I read _Pride_ um... _Pride and Prejudice_."

She chose to ignore Bea's smirk and couldn't bring herself to look at Charlie. Joey had the distinct impression that she had just been caught out.

***

Charlie was exhausted by the time she arrived home from work. The past few weeks were starting to take their toll on her and she was beginning to look forward to the holidays. Of course, it was only the end of February and there was over a month of teaching to go. In all honesty, she knew she was enjoying herself. It was just tiring. Tonight, she was very much looking forward to relaxing, preferably with a takeaway and a DVD and not having to do one single stressful thing. Flopping onto the sofa, she thought about the holidays and what she would do with them. She definitely wanted Ruby to come and visit. Thinking about her little sister made her smile. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?" came the younger girl's voice.

"Hey, Rubes, it's Charlie."

"Charlie!"

Charlie pulled the phone away from her ear while her sister shrieked.

"How's it going?" she finally asked when Ruby had calmed down.

"Pretty good. Yeah. Good. I miss you. We all miss you. How are you? Do you miss us? Are you having fun? What's the beach like? How's Hugo? Can you surf yet?"

Charlie smiled to herself as her sister hurled a barrage of questions at her.

"I'm fine. Yes, I miss you. I'm having a heap of fun. The beach is amazing. Hugo's fine. And I don't surf."

"When can I visit?" Ruby asked.

"That's what I was calling about," Charlie said. "Do you want to come and stay during the holidays?"

"Yes!" Ruby replied immediately.

"Great!" Charlie enthused. "I can drive down on the Saturday, stay a couple of days and then bring you back here and show you where I live. What do you think?"

"I think I have the best big sister in the whole wide world!"

***

Joey stretched out on Chris's bed. She had gone straight to his house after school to bring him chocolate and homework. _Mean Girls _was on the background but neither was really watching it.

"So, do you think she knew you were fantasising?" Chris asked with a grin.

"I hope not!" Joey said, turning crimson at the thought.

She was reliving English, still horrified that her images of Charlie might have been displayed on her face. It was worse than the week before when she'd been convinced that Charlie recognised her handwriting on the Valentine's card she'd sent. At least then Joey had known she wasn't the only one sending one. She still felt like a fool for sending it though. She'd never sent a romantic card in her life. It wasn't her style. But something in her had compelled her to tell Charlie how wonderful she was. When she'd slipped the card onto her teacher's desk however, there were already six others present. Obviously Joey wasn't the only one to have noticed Miss Buckton's beauty.

"I take it you weren't just holding hands in this little fantasy then," Chris teased.

"Uh... no, not exactly!"

Recurring images flashed in her brain. Chris giggled.

***

Hugo was relaxing in the Surf Club, drinking with Angelo, Roman and Miles. He felt like he was settling nicely into Summer Bay and he was glad that Charlie was too, although he felt like they were settling separately. He had been most incensed when he'd realised that his girlfriend had received no less than seven anonymous Valentine's cards from whom he could only hope were just students. Still, it made him feel a little insecure. He'd had to go out and get his own card and a bunch of flowers to compete. He supposed that was the price you paid when you dated such an attractive woman. But he was sure that with a little effort on both their parts, he and Charlie could draw closer to each other. There must be something between them to have stayed together for ten years after all.

"Well, I have to say, it's good to meet someone else new in town," Angelo said.

He and Hugo had bumped into each other that afternoon and bonded over a couple of beers. The cop seemed like a nice enough guy and he was fun to chat to.

"Yeah, I can agree with that!" Hugo said.

"Thanks, guys," Miles frowned, pretending to look offended.

"Sorry, mate," Angelo said. "Just finding some newbie solidarity."

"So, did you move here by yourself, Angelo?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, just me. How about you?"

"With my girlfriend, Charlie."

Angelo nodded.

"I'm pretty glad to be single at the moment," he said. "There are some amazing women in this town!"

The others laughed.

"I met the most incredible woman on duty last week."

"Oh?" Hugo asked.

He might be attached but it didn't stop him looking. Often.

"I have no idea who she was but she was stunning and I'm definitely hoping to run into her again."

"Good luck with that!" Roman chuckled.

"It's a small enough town," Angelo said. "I'm confident."

Hugo finished his beer.

"Well, I'd better get back. With any luck, Charlie will be waiting for me!"

His grin made Angelo wonder if he did like being single after all.

***

Charlie was stretched out on the couch, almost asleep when Hugo arrived home. Smiling to himself, he crept over to her and kissed her lips. Blinking, she smiled and kissed him back once. He reached down and caressed her breasts. He kissed her harder, pushing his tongue into her mouth, his hand becoming a little more forceful and clumsy. Then he shifted onto the sofa, pushing his whole weight on top of his girlfriend. He slipped his hand underneath Charlie's top. Charlie was still tired and not really in the mood but he hadn't noticed her lack of response.

"Hugo," she managed. "Could we just have a hug for a minute?"

He looked utterly disappointed.

"Just for a minute?" she said.

"But I'm all ready for you," he said.

"I'm just a little sleepy," she explained. "It's been a really long day."

"You have energy for everyone but me."

"I will have energy in a little while," Charlie said. "Just give me a few minutes. Let's talk for a bit. It'd be nice to hold you for a while."

She reached her arms out to do just that but he looked hurt and rejected. Finally, she kissed him, inviting him into her mouth. He grinned and let his hands wander back to where they had been before.

***

On Wednesday, Joey approached Charlie a little shyly. She melted into a smile when Charlie greeted her with warmth, a chair already pulled up ready for their afternoon session. She still felt like she'd been caught out daydreaming. Normally she saved her fantasies for bedtime stories.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked, studying Joey face.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," Joey said.

"You just don't seem your normal, quippy, cheeky self," Charlie commented.

Joey chuckled and sat down.

"I was just thrown by this very messy desk of yours," Joey said, gesturing to all Charlie's papers. "How do you find anything on here?"

Charlie giggled.

"Better?" Joey asked.

"Much! So, _Mansfield Park..._"

***

Charlie looked at the clock and found herself disappointed that her hour with Joey was nearly up. She wondered yet again if it was immoral to enjoy spending time with a student so much. She was either the biggest geek in the world to want to spend so much time at work or she had a real problem. Something about Joey was addictive and intoxicating. She was so funny and insightful, cute and interesting. Charlie thought she could sit and listen to her take on life forever. She was dazzling. Charlie didn't want to go home and spend the evening dealing with Hugo fawning all over her. She wanted to stay in the classroom or maybe go out to dinner with Joey and continue talking. _That is definitely wrong_, she thought to herself. But she couldn't stop it being true. She liked the way Joey thought, the way she spoke and the way she smiled. She liked her eyes and the way her hair fell over her shoulders. She liked the way she looked like she couldn't wait to get home and change out of her dress and throw on jeans and a t-shirt, expressing herself through her clothes instead of telling the world what school she went to. She liked the way she laughed and the way she made eye contact whenever they were together. And she'd privately spent a lot of time going through her Valentine's cards, secretly hoping that one might be from Joey, although she doubted it was the kind of thing she would do. And all of the things Charlie liked about Joey were confusing. She wasn't supposed to even notice those things. Being attracted to women, something she'd secretly accepted a long time ago, was one thing, but a student was a completely different kettle of fish. It was a road she couldn't go down, a road she _wouldn't _go down. She couldn't even begin to try and analyse her feelings about Joey. No good could come of that.

"Hey, um, Charlie?" Joey ventured nervously.

"Yes, Joey?"

"Are you going to the karaoke thing on Friday?"

Charlie had seen posters for it and considered going. Miles, Kirsty, Sally, Flynn and the others were all going. It appeared that people in Summer Bay took community events very seriously.

"I was thinking about it," she said. "Why?"

"Oh, well, I was just wondering. It's um... well, it's my birthday that day," Joey explained.

"Oh really?"

Charlie suddenly remember the conversation they'd had the previous week about Joey turning eighteen.

"Yeah," Joey said. "Chris convinced me that that's how I wanted to celebrate. So, um... so I was just wondering if were going to be there."

"Probably," Charlie said. "And if it's your birthday... well, then I'll have to at least make an appearance to wish you well."

They both smiled at each other.

"Thank you, Charlie Buckton."

"No problem, Joey Collins."

***

Over dinner that evening, Charlie decided to broach the subject of the karaoke evening with Hugo. She doubted very much that he would be up for attending. He hadn't been the most social of people since their arrival in the Bay.

"There's a karaoke evening thing on Friday," she ventured.

He looked up from his salmon.

"Oh yeah, Angelo and the guys mentioned it on Monday," he said. "Looks good."

Charlie was surprised. She ignored the nagging feeling of disappointment.

"You want to go?" she asked.

"Yeah. Do you?"

"Yeah, it looks pretty fun," she said. "And it'd be a good way to meet more people."

"I thought so."

"Who's Angelo?"

"He's an even newer guy in town than us," Hugo said, continuing with his food. "Local cop. Has the hots for some chick he met on shift a few days ago. Poor guy doesn't know a single thing about her but he's certain he's going to track her down somehow."

Charlie chuckled and continued with her own food.

***

Angelo and Watson were patrolling through the shopping mall in town on Thursday evening, both glad that they would be finishing their shifts in an hour. They'd been called to a fight and now that it was fixed, they'd decided to wander round and check that everything was alright everywhere else before they left.

"Ooh, there she is!" Angelo said, grabbing Watson's arm.

Watson rolled her eyes. All she had been hearing since they'd had to take poor Christian to the hospital that day was about the hot teacher he'd met. They watched Charlie exit a bookshop, seeming to be in a world of her own as she headed towards the exit.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Angelo asked.

Watson admired the slim form of the brunette as she walked away from them. She was definitely attractive. She frowned, wondering why guys never looked at her the way they looked at women like that.

"I'm going to go and talk to her," Angelo decided, leaving his partner to go trotting off after the teacher.

He caught up to her with ease, calling 'hello'. Charlie turned around in surprise and vague recognition.

"Hi," Angelo said a little breathlessly.

"Hi?" Charlie said, surprised to be spoken to by someone who was more or less a stranger.

"Um... we met at the hospital the other day," Angelo clarified.

"Oh right, yeah, hi," she said, smiling.

"I'm Angelo."

"Charlie."

They shook hands. Angelo's face suddenly fell as he remembered the name of Hugo's girlfriend.

"Is the kid alright?" he asked, referring to Chris.

"Yeah, he's on the mend," Charlie said. "Did you manage to catch the guy who assaulted him?"

"Not yet but we still working on it," Angelo promised.

"Oh, you must be the new cop in town," Charlie said, suddenly putting two and two together. "Hugo mentioned you."

Angelo's face fell at confirmation that this Charlie was definitely his new friend's girlfriend.

"And you're the delightful Charlie that he can't stop talking about," he said, charming as ever.

She blushed, touched that Hugo must care about her after all.

"Well, I'd better get going. I've got dinner to prepare and books to mark. See you around."

***

On Friday morning, Joey got up and jumped in the shower. She dressed in her school uniform and blow dried her hair. Applying a little make up in front of the mirror, she put her shoes on and headed downstairs to gobble down some breakfast before she was due to meet her friends and head to school. She smiled when she entered the kitchen and found both her parents sitting at the table obviously waiting for her. Usually they were both up and out by the time she got downstairs in the mornings.

"Happy birthday!" they both said in unison.

Joey beamed at them. She suddenly felt very special.

"Thanks Mum! Thanks Dad!" she said.

She sat down and her mother set a breakfast of bacon and eggs in front of her. Her father pushed a card and a small box towards her.

"Happy birthday, darling," he said softly.

Joey ignored her meal for the moment and moved towards the card and gift.

"Open the box first," her Mum said.

Curiously, Joey opened it up and found a set of keys. Confused, she opened the card. It read:

_Dearest Joey,_

_We have spent your lifetime saving for a present for your eighteenth and with your love of boats, decided that this would be the perfect one. She's only small and she needs a lot of tender, loving care but she's all yours. We hope you like her._

_Love Mum and Dad_

_xxx_

Joey just stared at her parents with her mouth hanging open.

"Joey?" Mr Collins said.

"Do you think we've actually rendered her speechless?" his wife asked with a grin.

"You guys have bought me a boat?" Joey squeaked.

"Don't get too excited. She needs a lot of work – painting and that kind of thing," her Dad said. "But yes, she's yours."

"Thank you!" Joey said.

She didn't have the best relationship with her parents. She loved them. But she didn't know them. And she could only hope that they loved her. This proved that they did. They had saved for her, they had paid attention to her interests. They cared. Joey fought tears.

"Eat up and we'll take you out to see her," her Mum said.

Joey dived into her meal eagerly. Today was going to be a good day.

***

English had been lively and Joey had enjoyed taking part. She'd been bouncing off the walls all day in each off her lessons and not even Bea had managed to get her down. So far, she'd replied to every insult with clever witticisms that even impressed herself. She'd arrived at school and eagerly told her friends about her boat. Her parents had led her down to the wharf to introduce her to her new gift and while she did need several new coats of paint and little bit of fixing here and there, Joey had firmly decided that this was part of her charm. She was very much looking forward to working on her and making her pretty and of course, sailing her. The puzzle would of course be naming her. Her impulse was to call her Charlie, although she knew she could never do that.

"Okay, everyone," Charlie said when the bell rang. "Thanks for a great lesson and I'll see you all on Monday. Have a great weekend."

Joey stood up and headed towards the exit.

"Hey, Joey?"

Charlie's gentle voice caught her attention and she turned back to her teacher. She smiled brightly. Charlie waited for everyone else to leave.

"I just wanted to wish you happy birthday," Charlie said.

"Thanks!"

"Did you get anything nice?"

"I got a boat!" Joey said, giddy with excitement.

"A boat?" Charlie asked.

"From my Mum and Dad. Apparently they've been saving since I was born pretty much."

"Wow. That's amazing!"

"She's incredible. I love her."

Charlie smiled.

"Do you like sailing?"

"I'm more of a dry land type person," Charlie admitted.

"Oh, Charlie Buckton, you have not lived!" Joey declared.

"Joey Collins, trust me. I don't have good boat experiences," Charlie said, shaking her head.

"Well, you should let me take you out. I'll give you a good time."

Their eyes met as both of them tried not to react to the double meaning of Joey's words. Deciding to brush past it, Charlie turned round to rummage through her bag.

"I know this isn't quite a boat but I got you something," she said.

"You got me...?" Joey faltered.

Charlie pressed a card and a neatly wrapped present into her hand. Both of them were blushing.

"Charlie, you didn't have to..."

"I know," Charlie replied. "I wanted to."

"Thank you," Joey said softly. "Thank you."

She opened the card.

_Dear Joey,_

_Happy eighteenth birthday._

_Thank you for being so welcoming on my arrival to Summer Bay. I think you're an incredible person and I'm really enjoying getting to know you._

_Love Charlie x_

Joey knew she would be analyzing the words to death later, trying to derive as much meaning from them as possible. She set the card on the desk and opened the gift. She grinned when she saw that it was a book of poetry.

"The um... the idea that it's a book of life," Charlie said shyly. "So there are poems for every stage of life, everything a person might go through. And I already own the book myself and I love it so I've um... I bookmarked some of the poems I thought you might like."

Joey flipped through the book, noticing the bookmarks Charlie had put in. She looked up and noted her teacher's blush. She smiled.

"Thank you so much, Charlie," she said. "This means so much to me."

"Well, it's just something small," Charlie said bashfully.

Joey put the book down and without really thinking it through, pulled Charlie into a hug. She breathed in her scent and clung on a little longer than she ought to. Charlie in turn, enjoyed the feel of Joey crushed up against her and struggled to let her go again. She was thrilled that she liked the present. It felt good to make her happy. She always wanted to make her happy, even if the thoughts she was having were forbidden.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Joey, Aden, Shane and Angel all headed round to Chris's house to get ready and help him get changed for the karaoke night. Joey had also been moved when Chris's mother had called them down to the kitchen with a little birthday cake for her son's best friend. After cake, the group of five had gone back upstairs to start a mini fashion show to get ready. They were determined to make it a night to remember. At first, after the assault, Chris had been unsure about attending the evening. It had knocked his confidence and he hadn't actually left the house since he'd come home from the hospital but having been the one who had begged Joey to go and not wanting to miss her eighteenth, he had decided to force himself. Donning a red vest top and black jeans, Joey checked her reflection in the mirror.

"Will I do?" she asked, turning round to face her friends.

"You look gorgeous," Angel informed her.

Angel was wearing a flowing dress and looked like a proper little hippy.

"So do you," Joey said.

"Hey, don't start getting any ideas," Shane warned.

He was dressed in jeans and a dark grey shirt that he hadn't quite finished doing up yet. His well muscled chest was still visible. Chris couldn't quite resist taking a peek.

"I'm sure if Miss Buckton was into girls, you'd be hot on her list," Aden teased Joey.

"Shut up!" Joey warned.

As much as she was desperate to see Charlie tonight, she was also desperate not to have the woman on her mind all evening. She just wanted to go out and have a good time with her friends. She watched Aden do a twirl. He was wearing stonewash jeans and a black shirt.

"You'll be the belle of the ball," Chris declared.

"As will you," Aden replied.

"Oh yeah," Chris frowned. "The crutches really bring out my eyes."

He was in a blue stripy shirt and black jeans. Joey moved across the room to hug him gently.

"You're still beautiful even if you're broken," she said.

"Are we ready to go, guys?" Shane asked.

Everyone gathered their things and headed for the door.

***

Bea, Sandy and Liz were standing in the middle of the Surf Club practicing dance routines. They had arrived extra-specially early so that they could put their names down first on the karaoke list. They were going to show Summer Bay exactly what they were made of, especially that Joey Collins and that Miss Buckton if she was planning on showing up. Behind the bar, Alf Stewart and his wife, Ailsa exchanged glances and shook their heads, wondering if this evening had been such a good idea after all.

"They're taking this karaoke stuff pretty seriously, aren't they?" Irene commented.

"Mmm hmm," husband and wife agreed.

***

Charlie and Hugo arrived at the Surf Club and picked their way through the gathering crowd. Charlie had expected Hugo to pull out at the last minute but it appeared that he really wanted to start socialising. It was a good thing, or so she kept telling herself. Spotting Miles, Charlie took Hugo's hand and headed towards him.

"Hey, Charlie," Miles greeted. "Hi, Hugo."

The couple sat down with Miles, Kirsty, Tony, Rachel, Sally, Flynn, Angelo and Watson. Angelo couldn't help checking the new female out, as he had at the hospital and the shopping centre. She was just too beautiful. Charlie greeted everyone warmly and then turned to the woman she didn't know.

"Hi," she said to Watson. "I'm Charlie."

Watson shook her hand and introduced herself.

"I work with Angelo," she said.

"It's nice to meet you. I work with Miles, Sally, Tony and Kirsty."

"Overrun with teachers, are we?" Angelo chuckled.

"Tell me about it!" said Hugo. "I'm going to get drinks. Anyone want a top up?"

***

Joey and her friends arrived and grabbed some seats in the middle of the room. As if she had some kind of radar, Joey spotted Charlie immediately, sitting with her friends. She didn't appear to be with her boyfriend tonight, which cheered Joey up no end.

"I'm going to get drinks," Joey said. "And mine's going to be of the alcoholic variety just because I can!"

She stood up and headed to the bar. Alf and Ailsa owned the Surf Club and the Diner both and with such a big night, it appeared that they had pooled all their staff together to waitress and worked the bar. Both of them were serving with Roman and she spotted Irene and Leah wandered around with various snacks on trays. She frowned when she spotted Charlie's boyfriend, Hugo waiting in line for a drink. Roman served him. Joey stepped up. Alf smiled warmly.

"Hi, Alf!" she said.

"Hello, young Joey," he greeted. "What can I get you?"

"Could I please have two cokes, a lemonade, an OJ and one white wine please?"

"A white wine?" he queried.

"It's my eighteenth birthday," Joey informed him proudly.

"Really?" Alf said. "Well, I'll be... You kids are growing up so fast."

She grinned at him.

"Then it's on the house," he said. "Consider the whole round free. Happy birthday, Joey."

"Thanks, Alf."

He served her drinks and she walked carefully back with them on a tray.

***

"Right everyone," Alf said, stepping up on the makeshift stage. "It's now time to start our karaoke night and firstly, I want to say thank you all for being here. I always think it's so nice when the whole community turns out for an event like this. The donation you each made on the door is going towards a charity for sick kids and I'm sure whatever we raise tonight is going to mean a lot to them."

Everyone gave an impromptu round of applause.

"Now, as you've probably noticed, there have been slips of paper and a little book going round all the tables where you can put your names down for what you'd like to sing. And first up, I'd like to welcome to the stage Bea, Sandy and Liz singing 'Boys, Boys, Boys'."

Joey and her friends rolled their eyes as the audience cheered. Bea, Sandy and Liz took to the stage proudly as the Lady Gaga song began to play. Typically, Bea took centre stage and they had obviously been practising for some time. Joey could imagine them bouncing around Bea's bedroom in front of the mirror with hairbrushes, perfecting their dance moves. The chorus approached. Joey glanced at each of her friends.

"We have to," she said.

"Boys, boys, boys! We love boys in cars!" Bea, Liz and Sandy sang. "Boys, boys, boys! Buy us drinks in bars!"

Joey, Aden, Chris, Shane and Angel began to bounce along in an over dramatic fashion to the singers on stage. Bea, Liz and Sandy pointedly ignored them as they continued to sing.

"We love them! We love them!" the girls sang on stage.

Joey's group threw their hands up in the air, giggling incessantly.

"I'm so _proud _of being heterosexual," Joey grinned at Chris.

"Me too!" he replied.

Bea continued singing the next verse undeterred.

***

From behind Joey's group, Charlie sat with her own friends. She couldn't help laughing to herself as she watched them heckle Bea's performance. While she knew it was unprofessional, watching them singing along, waving their arms and giggling was too amusing. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her colleagues also cracking several smiles and smirks.

"Are you supposed to be laughing at people I can only assume are your students?" Hugo whispered.

"I can't help it," Charlie said, biting her lip in hope that it would subside.

***

Up on stage, Bea continued to strut her stuff, all the while, silently vowing to make Joey pay for mocking her so publically. They launched into the final few choruses. Joey, Aden, Angel, Shane and Chris continued to join in. Joey sang along loudly and grabbed hold of Chris and Aden's hands, swaying along.

"Boys, boys, boys! Hairspray and denim! Boys, boys, boys! We love them! We love them!"

Carried away, she turned to Aden and winked. Knowing exactly what she was planning, he opened his arms to receive her. In the middle of the Surf Club, with everyone watching, Joey and Aden kissed. Bea nearly dropped her microphone. She sang louder, hating that people were now watching Joey and Aden instead of her, Liz and Sandy.

***

Charlie sat up a little straighter as she watched Joey and Aden play tonsil tennis. She shifted in her seat, much as she had done when Joey had kissed Angel. Twice. Sally shook her head.

"She really doesn't do anything quietly, that girl," she commented.

"Give her a break," Tony chuckled. "It's her birthday."

"Is that Joey?" Hugo asked, remembering that Charlie had mentioned it being her favourite's birthday.

Charlie rolled her eyes, finding it typical that the one thing Hugo remembered was that.

"Yeah," she said.

"I thought you said she was gay."

"She is."

"So why's she kissing a guy?"

"The idea with Joey Collins is to not try and figure out why she does half the things she does," Miles explained.

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Charlie grinned, sitting more comfortably once Joey and Aden parted.

***

Bea charged off the stage and right up to Joey, standing with her hands on her hips. Towering over her, to Joey, she didn't look so much menacing as amusing. Already having drunk a few glasses of wine that she wasn't used to, Joey snorted with laughter at Bea's furious face.

"Can I help you?" she asked sweetly.

"Where the hell do you get off trying to wreck my performance?" Bea demanded.

"Performance? It's karaoke," Joey replied.

"We rehearsed that all week, Joey."

"And it was very, very good," Joey said, giving her a round of applause.

"I'd like to see you do better."

"Fine," Joey said. "We'll sing."

She turned to consult her friends who all nodded in agreement.

"No, I mean _you_. Everyone knows you're cock sure with your mates around you. I want to see how confident you are all by yourself."

Joey licked her lips. Bea knew she couldn't walk away from a challenge. She never had been able to and it frequently got her into trouble. Alf hadn't stepped up yet and she was aware that people were looking. She did not want to get up and sing all alone. Bea was right about one thing. She did rely on her friends for support. Standing up and singing by herself would be terrifying.

"Go on, Joey. Show us what you're made of," Bea urged, looking smug.

From further back, Charlie watched the interaction with interest. She had also learnt that Joey couldn't step back from a challenge. It wasn't in her nature. Joey looked at Bea. She wanted to wipe the smile off her face.

"Fine," she said. "Give me the damn book."

Sandy approached, book in hand and Joey began to thumb through it.

***

"Can Joey sing?" Charlie asked Sally.

"I've never heard her," Sally replied. "She talks a lot and she's not under confident but she's not exactly a performer."

Hugo sat back and observed his girlfriend. She seemed deeply concerned for her student and had paid her a lot of attention throughout the evening. Personally, he'd found the evening quite dull. It hadn't been as exciting as he'd thought. He'd swiftly gone off Angelo once he'd noticed just how much he'd been checking Charlie out. Roman was busy working and Miles and Kirsty had been having some kind of domestic. Flynn was a good guy. But Charlie, Sally and Rachel had actually been interested in the show and it had left Hugo with very little to do. All he really wanted to do now was go home and take Charlie to bed. He decided to suggest it.

"Hey, Charlie, shall we go soon?" he said.

"Oh," she said, looking disappointed. "I was having a nice time."

"Well, yeah, it's been fun but I was thinking you and I could have some more fun at home."

He grinned and raised his eyebrows.

"Well, uh, I'd like to stay and support Joey when she gets up. She doesn't look like she really wants to."

"Why is this girl so important to you?" Hugo asked.

It was the question Charlie couldn't answer.

"I just want to support my student, Hugo. You can go if you want to."

"No, I'll stay. For you," he sighed. "But I'd better get a reward later."

She kissed him lightly on the mouth and then stood up to get more drinks.

***

"You don't have to do this you know," Aden said.

"And lose face in front of Bea Jenkins? Are you kidding me?"

It was far from how Joey had envisioned spending her eighteenth birthday and she really did not want to get up and sing, especially not in front of Charlie but she supposed it was something she had to do.

"You'll be amazing," Chris said with a smile.

Joey looked up at Leah singing somewhat out of tune on stage. She cringed.

"I need a drink," she said, getting to her feet. Feeling a little bit dizzy, she headed up to the bar, suddenly finding herself shoulder to shoulder with Charlie.

"Oh, hey!" she said, immediately brightening.

"Hey," Charlie smiled. "Looking forward to your shining moment?"

"Not even a little bit."

"That'll teach you to mock others."

"You know it won't! And I saw you laughing," Joey pointed out.

"Maybe a little," Charlie confessed.

They reached the bar.

"What are you drinking?" Joey asked.

"Oh, you don't have to," Charlie protested.

"I'd like to."

"White wine, please."

Joey ordered them both a white wine each.

"Thank you," Charlie said.

They clinked their glasses together and made no move to part.

"So, you make a habit of kissing your mates, hey?" Charlie teased.

"Kinda," Joey laughed.

Charlie couldn't help but laugh with her.

"What can I say? I'm friendly!"

"Clearly!"

Leah finished to a round of applause. Alf stepped up on stage.

"And next we have Joey Collins."

"Good luck," Charlie said.

Joey handed her wine glass over and headed to the stage. Alf handed her the second microphone.

"And Joey's singing Saving Jane's 'Come Down to Me'."

Joey looked alarmed.

"What? No! I'm... I didn't choose... I chose... Wait!"

The music started and Alf hurried off. Joey glared at Bea who looked triumphant to have not been caught switching Joey's karaoke selection. Joey had no choice but to begin singing to the expectant crowd.

_Words fall out of my mouth_

_And I can't seem to trace what I'm saying_

_Everybody wants your time_

_I'm just dreaming out loud_

_I can't have you for mine and I know it_

_I just want to watch you shine_

Charlie stood at the bar, watching and listening to Joey. She had a lovely voice, even though it shook with nerves. Charlie smiled, feeling proud of her. In her row, Bea looked smug, feeling certain that she had successfully humiliated Joey. Nothing was better than forcing her to sing a love song in front of a woman she so obviously had a crush on. At their table, Aden, Chris, Shane and Angel exchanged glances. This was definitely not the song that Joey had chosen. On stage, Joey glanced at Charlie who was smiling at her. Encouraged, she stood at little straighter for the next verse. If she had to do this, she was going to do it well.

_Tripping up on my tongue_

_It's all over my face and I'm racing_

_Got to get away from you_

_Burning all the way home_

_Try to put it to bed but it chases_

_Every little thing I do_

_When the light falls on your face_

_Don't let it change you_

_When the stars get in your eyes_

_Don't let it blind you, oh_

Joey studied the most beautiful woman in the room, suddenly not caring just how poignant this song was as she reached the chorus.

_You are beautiful_

_Just the way you are_

_And I love it all_

_Every line and every scar_

_And I wish that I could make you see_

_This is where you ought to be_

_Come down to me_

_Spell it out in song_

_But you never catch onto my weakness_

_I'm singing every word for you_

_Here, I'm thinking I'm sly_

_Then you're catching my eye_

_And just maybe_

_You're thinking what I'm thinking too_

Charlie blushed as she realised Joey was watching her. Her mind went into overdrive, wondering if perhaps Joey thought about her as more than a teacher. She took a large gulp of her wine but could quite bring herself to look away.

_When you see it on my face_

_Don't let it shake you, oh_

_I know better than to try_

_And take you with me_

Aden grinned as he watched Joey enjoy the limelight. Glancing around him, everyone was watching and enjoying his friend's song, even if it wasn't the one she had originally chosen. He caught sight of Charlie at the bar, holding two glasses of wine, quite obviously transfixed.

_You are beautiful_

_Just the way you are_

_And I love it all_

_Every line and every scar_

_And I wish that I could make you see_

_This is where you ought to be_

_Come down to me_

_Come down to me_

_Mmm_

As Joey finished, she suddenly realised where she was again and that she had all but confessed her crush to Charlie. Her nerves returned and she hurried off stage, ignoring the applause. Diving into her seat without giving Bea any opportunity to taunt her, she buried her head in Aden's arm.

"I cannot believe that just happened!" she said.

"You were amazing," he assured her.

"You left your wine with me."

Joey peeked up to find Charlie hovering over her. She reached out to accept the glass, downing the contents a little too quickly.

"And you were brilliant," Charlie added before heading back to Hugo and her friends.

***

"How did that go well?" Bea demanded.

Rob shrugged helplessly. Bea looked utterly livid. She'd been so excited about this evening. He should have known Joey Collins was going to ruin it somehow. He felt like giving her a piece of his mind himself.

"I mean, that song was meant to humiliate her but she looked like she proud to be singing some sappy love song to Miss Buckton. And Miss Buckton didn't even look like she understood. Either that or she understood and didn't mind! Ugh!"

She swallowed the rest of her diet coke and cursed herself for living in a town when everyone knew she was still seventeen and therefore wouldn't serve her alcohol. She looked at Joey drinking her wine and hated her even more.

"I am going to get her," she declared.

Rob was grateful that his girlfriend's rant did not require audience participation. He sat back and watched another group of girls from school get up and start singing Britney Spears.

"When she least expects it, I am going to make her sorry she was ever born."

***

"Seriously, what on earth happened?" Aden asked.

He and the others crowded round Joey who just shook her head.

"The bitch must have switched my song," she said, still shooting glares in Bea's direction.

Shane shook his head and chuckled.

"That was... cleaver. I mean, it was evil but it was... clever."

Angel kicked him in the shin.

"But mostly evil."

Joey switched her glare to Shane.

"What? Well, I'm just saying that, well..."

"There couldn't have been a more appropriate song to sing in front of Charlie," Aden said.

He received a swift kick from both Angel and Joey.

"Ow!" he bellowed, rubbing his leg.

"They are kind of right though," Chris said quietly. "And you can't injure me."

"You don't think she noticed, do you?" Joey asked worriedly.

"No, no, I'm sure she didn't notice the fact that you never took your eyes off her the entire time you sang a song about a secret crush," Shane said, leaping up from his seat and scampering away.

Joey let her head fall into her hands.

***

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all for the feedback you're always so kind to give me. In a couple of days there will be a new update involving what happens for the rest of the night. I hope you enjoy it!_

_Here's a link to the song Joey sings. I could only find it on youtube with this particular video. That has nothing to do with the band (who I would recommend to EVERYONE by the way) or me or anything like that. The address (minus spaces) is _

_www. youtube. com/ watch?v=cg PIlfPJOHw_

_And the Lady Gaga song is at www. youtube. com/ watch?v= XXH36Juzwkk_

_With love, IJKS xx_


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay, so I thought I'd treat you to the next chapter and let Charlie & Joey finish their night. Enjoy! IJKS xx_

***

**Chapter Thirteen**

The night had continued well and Joey had slowly forgotten her humiliation on stage. Regardless of the Charlie factor, her performance had actually gone very well and several people had approached to tell her what a nice voice she had. Bea was quite obviously cranky at what a success she had made of her act of sabotage and the copious amounts of wine she was consuming were certainly numbing the anxiety.

"I think," she declared, slurring a little, "that I am going to and sing my original song."

"Do you think that's a good idea, sweetheart?" Aden asked.

Nobody had ever seen her tipsy before.

"And I think," she said, "that you're all doing it with me."

"I don't think so," Chris said, disappointed and referring to his crutches.

"Oh, you can totally get up there," Joey said, waving a dismissive hand.

She turned round to locate the karaoke book.

***

Charlie was having a wonderful time. She and Sally had been chattering away for most of the night and she felt like she was really getting to know her. Her husband, Flynn was lovely and it was the first night that Charlie felt that she had really sampled the community spirit of Summer Bay. And she liked it a lot. She turned when she felt Hugo tugging on her arm.

"Are you ready to go now?" Hugo asked.

She sighed. She really didn't want to go.

"Oh, babe, can't we stay? I'm really enjoying myself."

"But I'm not."

He looked at Angelo who had been studying the curve of Charlie's cleavage. Angelo quickly looked away. Sighing again, Charlie finished her drink knowing that she had to be the dutiful girlfriend and cut her evening short.

"And taking to the stage now are Joey, Christian, Aden, Shane and Angel singing 'Trouble' by Pink," Alf said.

He didn't know half the singers or the songs he was announcing. But he was glad the kids were having a good time. And so far the town had raised a lot of cash.

"Oh, Hugo, we have to stay for this at least," Charlie said, pulling him back into his seat.

***

Joey, Shane, Angel and Aden waited for Chris to pull himself on stage on his crutches. The music started and the cheerful teenagers began to sing. Just as the song started, Joey wondered fleetingly what on earth she was doing up there and tried to recall just how many glasses of wine she'd had but her friends gave her a sense of security and she threw herself into the song. She searched the room and saw Charlie sitting on her chair smiling. She hoped she was smiling at her. _She really is the most beautiful person that has ever lived_, Joey thought to herself. They launched into the chorus.

_I'm trouble!_

_Yeah, trouble now_

_I'm trouble y'all_

_I disturb my town_

_I'm trouble!_

_Yeah, trouble now_

_I'm trouble y'all_

_I got trouble in my town_

"How apt!" Tony commented.

Charlie laughed and agreed. Hugo sighed. He was bored. He wanted to go home and make trouble of his own with Charlie but her attention was firmly set on her students and her friends. It wasn't fair. He supposed it wasn't like she'd been ignoring him all night. She'd spoken to him all night, cuddled him, kissed him when he'd wanted her to and she hadn't paid the slightest bit of attention to Angelo except to be politely friendly. He didn't think she'd even noticed that the police officer liked her. But it wasn't enough. He wanted to keep her to himself.

***

The song finished to a round of applause from everybody but Bea's group. Joey bounced off stage. Chris eased himself off stage a little more delicately and the group headed back to their seats.

"I'm just going to the bathroom," Joey said, disappearing.

***

"Ready to go now?" Hugo asked in a very whiny voice.

"Yeah," Charlie sighed. "Let me just use the bathroom first and then we can head home."

Charlie stood and headed across the bar towards the toilets.

***

Joey was just washing her hands when she spotted Charlie exiting from a cubicle. She smiled into the mirror. Charlie's reflection smiled back. She moved to the sink beside Joey to wash her own hands.

"You're on fire tonight, Joey Collins," she commented.

"I think I might be a little drunk," Joey confessed.

"No!" Charlie teased. "I'd never have guessed."

Joey playfully splashed her with water.

"Hey!" Charlie said, splashing her back.

"You don't want to go to war with me, Charlie Buckton!"

"You know, you're right. I don't think I do. Besides, I have to go home."

"Oh, what?" Joey said, utterly disappointed. "It's only ten thirty."

"Boyfriend. Bored. Complaining. Thus I must leave."

"Your boyfriend sucks. I haven't even had a proper chance to talk to you or anything."

"You know you could have come over and said hello at any time," Charlie pointed out.

"Oh yeah, wandered over to a bunch of teachers. You could have come and talked to me."

"Oh yeah, wandered over to a bunch of students."

They smirked at each other.

"Well, it's too late now, I guess."

"You should stay," Joey pouted.

"I wish I could," Charlie said sincerely.

"So do," Joey said. "Don't let your silly boyfriend boss you around."

"My silly boyfriend?" Charlie chuckled.

"Uh huh," Joey nodded.

She reached out and took Charlie hand.

"Your boyfriend should care enough about you to want to stay if you want to you," she said.

Charlie was about to protest but secretly she thought Joey was right. Hugo always wanted everything on his terms. He didn't seem to care at all that Charlie was having a good time and wanted to stay. It was all about him. They both looked down at their joined hands. This was their third point of physical contact in a week.

"Maybe I'll ask him to stay," Charlie said.

"You should. It's my birthday. I'd miss you," Joey grinned.

They reluctantly drew their hands away and headed back into the main bar area together.

***

"Hugo, I know you want to go but I really, really want to stay," Charlie ventured. "I'm having such a lovely time and it's only ten thirty. Please could we stay a bit longer?"

Hugo sighed. He hated it when Charlie pleaded with him like this.

"Look, I've got a dive first thing tomorrow so I'm going but you can stay," he relented.

"You won't be mad at me?" she checked.

"No, I won't be mad at you," he promised. "Just don't be too late okay?"

She smiled, pleased to have reached a compromise. Kissing him lightly on the mouth, she was startled but not too surprised when he deepened the kiss, introducing his tongue immediately before he let her go and said goodbye to everyone.

"How come he's left you?" Angelo asked, moving into Hugo's chair.

"Oh, he has an early start tomorrow but I wanted to stay," Charlie explained.

They both looked up when Alf took to the stage again.

"Right everyone," he said. "That's the karaoke part of the evening over with."

Everyone expressed their disappointment.

"But if we clear these chairs and tables to the sides, there'll be music till midnight so you can all dance the night away!"

People began to cheer and leap into action to make away for a dance floor.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Angelo asked when they were done.

"Um, no, I'm okay thanks," Charlie said politely. "I'll get my own."

She smiled and headed up to the bar, pleased when she spotted Joey walked in the same direction.

"Your silly boyfriend left," Joey said, opting to state the obvious.

"We reached a compromise," Charlie explained.

Joey smiled.

"Well, if it involves you sticking around then I'm all for it," she said.

"You're adorable," Charlie said before she could stop herself.

Joey gazed into Charlie's eyes, immediately captivated. Charlie gazed right back unable to stop thinking about how beautiful she was. Forcing herself away, she looked at the gathering mass of slow dancers. Alf appeared to have begun with a romantic slow dance. Joey watched too.

"You know, as it's my birthday..." she ventured.

Charlie eyed her curiously.

"Would you dance with me?"

Charlie was surprised to find herself desperate to say yes. She chewed her lip.

"You know I can't, Joey," she said firmly.

Joey pouted and looked disappointed. Charlie reached for her hand, hoping nobody would see. Joey looked into her eyes again.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I'm your teacher and it would be completely inappropriate."

"Oh, that doesn't matter," Joey said dismissively.

Charlie laughed.

"Yeah, it kind of matters a little bit if I want to keep my job."

Joey sighed dramatically.

"I do want you to keep your job," she said. "You're very good at it. Plus you're good eye candy."

Charlie opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. Joey grinned and skipped away. From the bar, Charlie watched her pull Aden to his feet and drag him to the dance floor, still grinning.

***

The clock rounded midnight and Alf called time on the evening. Shane and Angel had already escorted Chris home when he'd started to feel tired and Aden had left with his parents who had obeyed and kept their distance all evening but on their exit wondered very loudly in response to the kiss they had witnessed, why Joey and he couldn't make it work. Charlie bid farewell to her friends and began to wander back home herself when she spotted Joey heading towards the beach. Taking her heels off, she jogged up to her.

"Since when do you live on the beach, young lady?" she asked.

"Oh!" Joey smiled. "I just thought I'd chill out for a bit. I'm not ready to go home yet."

"Won't your parents be worried about you?"

"My parents don't worry about me," Joey said certainly.

She flopped down onto the sand. Charlie sat down beside her and the two of them gazed out into the night, listening to the waves.

"Did you have a nice birthday, Joey?" Charlie asked.

"I had an awesome birthday. Minus the little mix up with my song."

"Mix up?"

"I was never meant to sing 'Come Down to Me'. I was always going to sing 'Trouble'. Bea switched it to make me look like an idiot," Joey explained.

"Well, if it helps, her plan backfired. You didn't look like an idiot at all. Your song was beautiful," Charlie said softly. "You have a lovely voice."

Joey blushed under the moonlight.

"I guess it turned out okay in the end," she said.

"You always know how to pull it off," Charlie said. "You win everyone over every time."

Joey turned to face her teacher.

"Do you really think that?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do."

Joey lay back on the sand, looking up at the stars. Charlie stretched out to lie beside her.

"I think you're lovely, Charlie," Joey admitted.

"I think you're lovely too."

"Really?"

"Oh come, you must know that by now," Charlie said with a smile.

Joey shifted so that she was facing her, propping herself up on her elbow. Charlie mirrored her position. Their bodies were only inches apart. Joey smiled at her.

"So, how does it feel to be eighteen?" Charlie asked, changing the subject.

She wasn't sure a continued discussion on just how lovely she thought Joey was, was the best idea.

"Mostly a little hazy," Joey admitted.

"That'd be all the wine," Charlie told her. "You're not feeling eighteen, you're feeling drunk."

They both laughed softly. Charlie was as tipsy as Joey.

"What did you do for your eighteenth?" Joey asked.

Charlie chewed her lip and looked down at the sand.

"Nothing much," she said vaguely.

"You must have done something."

"Just had a party."

"Did you have fun?"

"I did to a point."

"Which point?"

"Do you always ask this many questions?"

"Do you always evade this many answers?"

Charlie laughed and sank back onto the sand. Joey shifted a little closer.

"I was having a great time until I caught Hugo... that's my silly boyfriend, making out with one of my friends," she explained.

Joey felt immediately guilty for having pressed the issue. She apologised.

"It's okay," Charlie said. "It wasn't you."

She rolled back up, dangerously close to Joey and smiled at her. Joey didn't move back.

"It definitely would never be me. No offence but, yuck."

Charlie snorted with laughter.

"You don't think much of him, I take it!"

"Well he _is _a boy," Joey pointed out. "And if can cheat on you, he can't be that bright. I mean, seriously, who on earth would do that?"

Charlie suddenly realised that she couldn't stop smiling.

"You're so sweet," she said.

Joey looked down bashfully. A strand of hair fell over her face. It was still there when she looked back up. Charlie instinctively reached out to tuck it behind her ears. Joey fought every urge within her to close the gap between them and kiss Charlie. Every part of her was calling for Charlie but she knew it was the wrong thing to do, despite how inviting Charlie's perfect lips were.

"I'm just telling the truth," she said. "Why would you take him back if he did that to you?"

Charlie shrugged and began to play with the sand.

"I don't know."

It was true. She didn't know why she'd taken Hugo back each of the three times he'd strayed. It just seemed like the natural thing to do. He was Hugo. They'd always been together. She told Joey so.

"Well, it sounds like you could do better," Joey said.

"I don't know," Charlie said. "I always wonder if the books we read, the Austen's and the Shakespeare's of this world give us an unrealistic view of the world we live in. I mean, do you really think that kind of passionate love exists, Joey? Do you think that happens?"

"Absolutely," Joey said emphatically. "I mean, maybe it doesn't always work out but the passion, the racing hearts, the crazy minds and the burning souls, that's completely real."

"Have you ever had that before?"

Joey pondered the question, wondering how much she ought to say.

"I've had an overwhelming crush," Joey said. "Maybe that doesn't count as a real thing but for me, it feels real. And it ticks all the boxes. Have you never felt any of those things?"

"Does it make me sound like a really cold person if I say no?"

"No, it makes you sound like you haven't met the right person."

"But I should have. I'm in a ten year relationship."

"Maybe he's not the right guy."

Charlie continued to play with the sand.

"He's nice. He's funny and sweet and I know he cares about me. He's safe. I know he'll be there when I get home from work, usually demanding food and sex."

Joey pulled a face.

"Sorry," Charlie said with a grin. "But he doesn't make my heart pound. I don't think he ever did. He was my friend. We were kids and it just developed into more than that. And suddenly we were 'Charlie and Hugo' and I couldn't get out of it. That's how everybody knew us. That's just how it was. And now he doesn't listen, he doesn't care about anything I care about; he wants sex all the time and he's crap at it."

Joey laughed. Charlie looked horrified by what she'd said.

"Shit, how much did I have to drink?" she wondered. "I shouldn't be talking to you about this stuff!"

"I don't mind," Joey said.

She was just happy to be talking to Charlie about anything. She was addicted to her company.

"So, he doesn't um... make you happy?" she asked.

"He tries," Charlie said.

Then she pulled a face.

"Why am I sticking up for him? He doesn't try! He satisfies himself and then goes to sleep! I haven't had an orgasm in months! And why am I still having this conversation with you? It's very wrong! I really should go home."

She made no move to leave. Joey continued to gaze at her. She also began to play with the sand.

"This conversation goes no further, right?" Charlie checked. "We both went right home after the Surf Club closed."

"Absolutely," Joey promised.

They lay in silence, playing with the sand. They stopped abruptly when their fingers touched. Glancing at each other, their hands resumed their movements, allowing themselves to retain contact. Charlie felt her heart racing in her chest. She studied Joey's face. She looked so perfect, especially under the light of the moon. Her lips were incredibly kissable.

"You know, I'd do everything I could to make you happy if you were with me," Joey said.

She blanched. She'd only meant to think it, not say it. Charlie smiled sweetly at her. Joey considered apologising but Charlie didn't seem to be offended.

"I'm sure you would," she said, amused.

"So, how about it?" Joey grinned, offering her usual cheeky charm.

Charlie laughed.

"Um, there might be a few problems with that, Joey."

"Problems?" Joey asked innocently.

"Firstly, I'm straight," Charlie lied.

"Curable."

Charlie grinned.

"Secondly, I'm in a relationship."

"Changeable."

"And thirdly, I'm your teacher."

"Okay, that could pose a potential difficulty, I'll grant you."

Charlie just smiled and continued playing with the sand, comfortable with each moment her fingers came into contact with Joey's.

"But if all those factors weren't true..."

"Oh, we'd be perfect," Charlie said, playing along.

Joey smiled triumphantly, rolling onto her back.

"I knew you wanted me," she said.

Charlie remained on her side, taking in the view of Joey's body as she stretched out. She closed her eyes, reminding herself that she shouldn't be looking at her student in that kind of way. Suddenly she wished she could have remained ignorant as to why she'd wanted to spend so much time with Joey. Now she just felt guilty, as if she was taking advantage of her somehow.

"Would you dance with me now?" Joey asked, without turning back to look at Charlie.

"Joey, I already explained..."

"Nobody's here."

Charlie felt awkward.

"And you've already had non-teacher-student conversations with me. What's the harm?"

She rolled back over, smiling.

"I guess I've already crossed a thousand lines," Charlie mused. "But we don't have any music."

Joey dug her phone out of her pocket and fiddled with it. In a few seconds, it had sprung to life. Blanche Dubois _Love Only Hurts _began to play. Joey set it down and leapt to her feet, pulling Charlie with her.

"Am I the only one who remembers the days when mobiles were just used to call and text?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," Joey said, easing into Charlie's embrace.

Her heart was racing as Charlie allowed her to slip her arms round her waist, pulling her in close. She was trembling slightly. For all her bravado, she was nervous at being so close to Charlie. She was so beautiful, especially this close up. Her skin was flawless and her lips were full and looked so soft. Gazing into her eyes, Joey knew she could get lost in them. Charlie felt Joey's arms trembling on her waist. A smile played on her lips as she noted the younger woman wasn't quite as confident as she always made herself out to be. Settling her own arms around Joey's neck, Charlie let Joey guide her as they swayed gently to the love song. Their bodies were close and neither felt the need to speak. They relaxed into the comfort of each other's touch.

"Hands!" Charlie suddenly yelped.

She was still smiling however, causing Joey to smirk, obediently slipping her hands back up to Charlie's waist from where they had not so accidentally fallen. They continued to dance.

"Joey..." Charlie warned. "Hands."

Joey's hands had once again found their way to Charlie's backside. She pushed them back up to Charlie's waist again. Both women were smirking at each other.

"You are a minx," Charlie said.

"You love me really," Joey said.

She moved her hand back down. Charlie caught it just in time and placed it on her hip.

"Behave," Charlie said.

Still she couldn't keep a straight face.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," Joey said.

***

It was nearing one thirty by the time Joey let herself into her house. Charlie had decided to walk the girl home, wanting to make sure she was safe.

"Will you be alright from here?" Charlie asked at the door.

"Uh huh. Thank you," Joey said, promptly tripping over a kitchen chair.

Sighing, Charlie entered the house. She took Joey upstairs and followed her into her bedroom. Joey flicked the light on. While she had sobered up considerably on the beach, her co-ordination was shot. Perching on the edge of the bed, she yawned. Charlie crouched down in front of her and helped her out of her shoes. Joey then stood up and began to undo her jeans. Charlie turned round very swiftly and waited for Joey to tuck herself into bed.

"You all set?" Charlie asked.

"Yep," Joey said, yawning again.

"Okay, goodnight, Joey," Charlie said softy, leaning over her.

Before she could move away, Joey reached up and planted a swift kiss on Charlie's lips. Startled, Charlie stood up a little straighter.

"I'll see you later. Hope you're not too hungover in the morning," she said, hurrying out of the room.

Joey watched her depart through sleepy eyes, beautiful images dancing in her mind. She had had the best birthday ever. Bea's trick aside, her birthday had brought an evening of closeness with her ideal woman. She'd got to talk to her, flirt with her and dance with her. She'd even been able to get in a sneaky grope. And most importantly, Charlie hadn't minded. She'd laughed and paid Joey compliments. They'd behaved like friends. It had been special. And even more special than that, Joey had, for a fraction of a second, got away with pressing her lips against Charlie's. That had been incredible to say the least.

***

Just before two in the morning, Charlie slipped into bed with Hugo, who woke at her arrival.

"Hey, I thought you weren't going to be too late," he murmured grumpily.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I got carried away talking to people."

He rolled over and slung his arm around her. She cringed and then felt guilty. She didn't want his body to eradicate the feel of Joey in her arms. It had felt so special to be with her, to hold her and touch her. Hugo shuffled over with the intention of kissing her. Joey's lips flashed into her mind. She gave Hugo her cheek.

"I missed you," he said.

"Sorry," she replied. "Go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Well, now that I'm awake..."

He nudged up against her. She didn't want to play along.

"I'm really tired now," she apologised. "Good night."

She rolled over. He rolled over a little more loudly and grumpily. She knew there would be an argument in the morning but at that moment, she didn't care. Her mind was full of Joey Collins.

***

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And in case any of you haven't heard the song Joey and her friends sing, here's a link. In the name of shameless self promotion, it's to a CSI video I made on YouTube. www. /watch?v= Ol5q2Vjn4c0._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Joey woke the following morning with a very cloudy head. A good mood rushed towards her as memories danced in her brain. Smiling to herself, she thought about her flirtations with Charlie, who had told her she was sweet, adorable and lovely. They had lain side by side on the sand and touched their fingers together and Charlie had touched Joey's hair. And in the darkness of the night, Charlie had given in and agreed to dance with her. They had held each other close and Joey had managed to grope Charlie backside a couple of times. Then when it had been time for them to go home, Charlie had come over all protective and walked Joey right up to her bedroom, tucking her in. Joey had stolen the briefest of kisses and Charlie had slipped away into the night. She frowned suddenly, hoping that she hadn't upset Charlie or overstepped the boundaries to a degree that she couldn't rectify. It had been a lot of fun at the time and they'd created memories that Joey thought she would hold onto forever but she didn't want to have done something terrible that would somehow drive Charlie away just as they were becoming friends.

***

When Charlie woke up, Hugo had already vacated his side of the bed. Thoughts of Joey made her smile but she also felt very confused. She knew she would have a lot to talk about with Shannon when she visited the following weekend. Her best friend would help sort her head out. But for now, she had a potentially cranky boyfriend to deal with, judging by the exaggerated noises coming from the kitchen. Hauling herself out of bed, Charlie pulled on her dressing gown and padded down the stairs.

"Morning," she said, reaching the kitchen.

Hugo, wearing shorts and no shirt, turned and forced a smile. He was making coffee.

"I wasn't expecting you up after your late night," he commented, taking another mug from the cupboard in order to pour his girlfriend a cup too.

She sat down at the kitchen table, smiling gratefully at his silent offer.

"Sorry about that," she said. "I just got talking."

"It's okay," he said. "I was just hoping you'd be home earlier than that."

"I know. Maybe you and I could do something tonight," she suggested.

He brightened.

"That sounds fun," he said. "Why don't we go out into town and have dinner? Maybe we could catch a movie?"

Charlie smiled and accepted her coffee. He came and sat beside her.

"That sounds wonderful," she said, determined to make an effort.

She felt guilty for the slating she'd given him last night when she'd talked to Joey on the beach. It was times like these that she saw the good side of Hugo, the side that made her love him, even if perhaps she wasn't in love with him like she should be.

***

Joey finished showering the night off her and dried off in her bedroom. She rummaged in her drawer for her bikini. Despite her late and drunken night, she was still up at seven a.m. and while she felt a little unwell, it didn't occur to her not to go for her normal Saturday swim. Pulling on her bikini, she covered it with shorts and a t-shirt. Slipping on a pair of sandals and grabbing a towel, she headed out of the house and down to the beach, deciding that on her way home, she would go and visit her new boat and decide what she needed to do with her first.

***

With Hugo gone, Charlie decided to shake off her slight hangover by going for a run. Charging across the sand felt good and she relished the feel of the wind in her hair and the sun on her face. When she reached a familiar spot, she turned towards the sea without really thinking about it. As if on cue, the familiar form of a bikini-clad Joey Collins was emerging from the water. Memories from the night before rushed through Charlie's brain and she kept running. She didn't quite feel able to deal with her yet. It felt like she had done something terrible last night. While nothing had really happened, in her mind, a lot of things had. She had crossed so many barriers and acted completely unprofessionally by spending time with Joey on the beach and their flirtation had been transparent. She should never have danced with her, she knew that. But somehow, she couldn't quite bring herself to regret it. And Joey's brief kiss had been a surprise. And while it had been chaste, bordering on innocent, Charlie hadn't been able to get it out of her head. She hadn't even wanted Hugo to touch her when she got home because she'd wanted to keep the memory of Joey with her. She hadn't wanted Hugo, her own boyfriend, to spoil what she and Joey had shared that night. Charlie ran round the flagpole and doubled back. Up ahead, Joey was drying herself off. She looked amazing. Charlie took a breath and jogged up to her, coming to a stop just in front of her.

"Surprised to see you up and out this early after last night," she commented.

Joey turned and smiled, putting her towel over her shoulders.

"Same to you," she said.

"Hangover?"

"A little. Not too much. You?"

"Same."

"Did you get in trouble for being back late?" Joey asked.

"A little but he's forgiven me," Charlie said. "Did you have to explain yourself to your parents?"

"They didn't even notice, I don't think."

Charlie was touched by the sadness in her friend's voice.

"Hey, can I interest you in some breakfast?" Joey asked. "I brought some money this time."

"Oh, I um..."

"Can't be seen to hang out with me so much," Joey said, looking unhappy.

Charlie shifted uncomfortably.

"It's okay. I know I'm just your student, Charlie."

"I just have to be careful about rules, you know?"

"I know."

Joey moved towards the Diner, feeling utterly disappointed. She was certain that she had wrecked everything the night before. Cheeky had turned into cocky and she'd pushed too far.

"Hey, we could um... get a takeaway," Charlie suggested.

She didn't want Joey to walk away. Joey spun round, smiling brightly. Charlie smiled back.

"I could take you to see my boat," she suggested. "We could eat there if you like?"

Charlie blanched.

"I'm not really a boat person," she admitted.

"We won't be sailing her," Joey giggled.

"I know but it's still on the water and, you know, all... boaty."

"I can't believe my English teacher just used 'boaty' as an adjective."

Charlie blushed.

"She's tied up. She can't go anywhere. I've never known anyone to get sick just sitting on a boat that way. I swear," Joey promised.

"Oh, okay then," Charlie agreed.

She placed her food order and watched Joey scamper away.

***

Joey headed into the Diner and approached the food counter. Colleen observed her with disdain.

"Don't worry, Colleen," she said. "I'm not staying. I won't drip all over your seats. I'm here to get takeout, please."

Colleen brightened and waited for Joey's order.

***

Charlie sat on the beach, wondering how life had got so complicated. Only a few weeks ago, her world had been plain, simple and boring. She'd graduated from University with a teaching qualification and had started looking for jobs on the coast; she was renting a nice little flat with Hugo; she hung out with best friends that she had known for years; spent time with her parents and her little sister and everything made sense in her head. Sure, she hadn't been especially happy or fulfilled but she figured it was the best that life was going to give her. Hugo might not have set her passion on fire but she was comfortable enough. Her attraction to women wasn't something that came up that often. Only once had it been a big problem but happy coincidence had helped her sort it out. This was something altogether different. Not only was Joey female, not only was she not Hugo, she was also a student. That was so wrong in so many ways and yet Charlie didn't seem to be able to stay away from her. She should have just left it and let Joey accept that they couldn't eat breakfast together but she hadn't been able to let the girl walk away. She'd had to call her back and come up with a solution so that she could spend extra time together. She wondered if she could get Shannon to visit earlier. She desperately needed some advice.

"You ready?" Joey asked from behind her.

Charlie turned and stood up.

"Lead the way."

***

"Wow!" Charlie said when she stepped onto Joey's boat.

She was a little nervous and but genuinely impressed.

"She needs some work but I can't even begin to tell you how thrilled I am with her and all her boaty goodness," Joey said.

Charlie poked her tongue out.

"I still can't believe my parents bought her for me," Joey added to show she was finished teasing.

"They must love you very much."

"I guess they must do," Joey said thoughtfully.

She looked around, having only explored the boat once before and chose a bench at the edge to sit on. She gestured for Charlie to come and join her, which she did. They began to tuck into their food.

"Hey, um, Charlie?" Joey ventured.

Charlie looked at her expectantly.

"I hope I didn't piss you off last night."

"Piss me off?" Charlie said wondrously.

"I know I took some liberties," Joey said shyly. "With the dancing and um... saying goodnight and stuff."

She blushed and Charlie laughed softly.

"It's fine," she said. "I didn't mind at all."

"Really?"

"Really. Look, you didn't step out of line at all. And besides, last night didn't happen, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Joey grinned.

"If anyone stepped out of line, it was me," Charlie said.

She studied her paper cup of coffee.

"Oh, Charlie, you didn't do anything wrong," Joey said sincerely.

"Lying on a beach discussing my sex life with a student is not professional," Charlie said. "Dancing with you, telling you how wonderful I think you are, probably even spending so much time with you out of school as I do isn't right. It's just hard because I want to be your friend."

"I want to be your friend too," Joey said.

She wanted to be more than that but if it wasn't possible, friendship would more than suffice.

"But until you finish school, we need to be careful about how much we hang out with each other."

"And after I finish school?"

"Well, then we can be as friendly as we like," Charlie said with a smile.

"Ten months," Joey said. "I can cope."

***

That evening, Joey headed round to see Chris. Aden was already there and the boys were sitting on the edge of the bed engaged in a video game. Joey waved and threw herself on the mattress, making the boys bounce a little.

"Ha! Beat ya!" Chris declared.

Grumbling a little, Aden switched the Xbox and television off while Chris shuffled onto the bed beside Joey. Aden sat cross legged at the end.

"How's your boat?" he asked.

"She's boaty," Joey grinned, remembering her earlier conversation with Charlie. "Dad said he'd drive me out to buy paint tomorrow."

"Awesome!"

"Mostly I'm just stunned that he's willing to do anything with me."

"Maybe your parents are trying to change," Chris suggested.

"Well, I rolled in drunk at half one this morning and they didn't notice so I doubt it but I'll take what I can get."

"Didn't the Surf Club shut at twelve?" Aden asked.

Joey desperately wanted to tell them about her night with Charlie but she'd promised to keep quiet.

"I went and sat on the beach for a bit," Joey said.

"Sorry I couldn't stay," Aden said. "Parents."

"Me too," said Chris. "Leg."

"It's okay. I didn't mind."

"But you had a good birthday?" Aden asked.

"I had an amazing birthday," Joey confirmed.

***

Charlie and Hugo sat down to dinner together at a candlelit table. It had been a peaceful day. Charlie had enjoyed her run and then spent a couple of hours with Joey before going home to get showered and catch up on some marking. She'd gone to a lot of effort to make herself pretty for Hugo and he seemed to appreciate it.

"Maybe we could take a trip for your holidays," he suggested.

"Ruby's coming to stay, remember?" Charlie said.

His face fell. As much as he loved Charlie's little sister, he could do without her living with them for a couple of weeks.

"I cleared it with you ages ago," Charlie said.

"I know," Hugo said. "I just forgot. When's Shannon coming by the way?"

"This weekend."

"I think I might go away diving for something if that's okay."

"Oh," Charlie said quietly.

"Don't be like that, Charlie," he pleaded. "You know she doesn't like me."

"She'll never learn to if you never see her," Charlie pointed out.

"She'll never learn to," Hugo stated.

"It's a good job I love you enough for both of us then," Charlie said with a grin.

He leant across the table and kissed her.

"So, are you going to love me tonight?" he asked.

"If you're lucky."

***

On Monday, the class were in deep discussion of _Daniel Deronda_. In the classroom, Charlie was feeling a little shy of Joey. It had been a big weekend with the way they had talked, flirted and danced. She was aware that she had crossed too many lines to count but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't desire to take back what they'd shared. She reminded herself repeatedly that Shannon would be visiting this weekend. Then she could talk to her, share all her fears and concerns and her best friend would be the first to criticise if she felt it was necessary and help her find a way to rectify things. Actually rectifying things however, would be the real problem. She didn't want to. She wanted to spend time with her, laugh with her, maybe even get to hold her again. No, she definitely wanted to hold her again. She focussed on the group discussion about George Eliot being a moralist novelist.

"I don't see how we can call her that," Bea piped up.

"What makes you say that, Bea?" Charlie asked.

"Well, she was sleeping with a married man, or so I read."

"She may not have been a moralistic person, but the writing is," Angel argued.

Charlie sat back and watched the discussion go.

"I don't see how that can be separated. I wouldn't want to read a novel that preached to me when it was written by someone who was carrying on with someone else's husband."

"What about the husband?" another girl in the class asked. "Why does everyone blame the woman?"

"I don't care about his morals. He didn't write a book," Bea said.

Joey also listened to her classmates discuss the book. She was grateful not to be in the centre of it like she so often was. This was exactly the kind of discussion that she and Bea could potentially go to war over. She looked at Charlie, determined not to get lost in a daydream, although it was harder and harder these days as her teacher became more and more involved in her life. She'd pressed her lips against hers for a fraction of a second before passing out. And they'd hugged and danced and flirted. Charlie seemed keen to spend time with her. It was amazing.

"Sometimes you can't help who you fall for," she said without thinking it through.

Bea, Angel a couple of girls and a boy had got into a debate about the morals of affairs. Charlie didn't feel terribly comfortable. It was making her question everything she had with Hugo. As each day passed, she was sure she was falling more and more out of love with him. The Hugo aspects of the weekend had been unbearable. Most nights with him were becoming that way. He never wanted to talk to her, never wanted to know how her day had been. As soon as they were both in the same room together, he was all over her. And while once upon a time, she had taken it as a compliment that he found her so attractive, now she was starting to feel a little used. She cooked, she cleaned, she paid her half of the bills and she provided sex most of the times he wanted it. She didn't even know why she did that. It was becoming rarer that she enjoyed it. Maybe it was because she didn't want him to go and find someone else. Again. But then, would she really mind? If she and Hugo separated, how would she feel about it? She didn't know. It would be like losing a part of her, changing everything she knew about herself and her life. And why would they separate? Because she had some stupid crush on a girl she couldn't have? That made no sense. And it made her even more immoral than George Eliot. She looked back at Joey, almost cursing her for looking so beautiful.

"All I'm saying," Joey told Bea, "is that you can't help who you fall for. Sometimes, when you love someone, it's uncontrollable. You don't choose it; you might not even want it. But it happens to you. And when it does, that's all there is."

Joey's words rang too true. She didn't think she was in love with Joey; she was certain that she couldn't have gone that far. But she cared about her. And she found her attractive. She hadn't chosen it; she didn't want it. But it was difficult to control. As much as she wanted to stay in her semi-happy life with Hugo and her job, she knew that Joey would always represent something she shouldn't have but desperately wanted.


	15. Chapter 15

_Okay, you all have kiley7 to thank for this chapter. I was desperate for the next instalment of her fanfic "Silver Lining" (if you're not reading it already, go, go, gooooo – it's awesome!) and she offered me a trade. So here's my offering. Kiley, I eagerly await yours... IJKS xxx_

***

**Chapter Fifteen**

Charlie waited excitedly at home for Shannon to arrive. She had been desperately looking forward to her friend's visit since they'd arranged it and with everything that had been happening with Joey lately, she needed her more than ever now. And with Hugo going away, it meant that they could really talk and spend quality time together. Hugo wandered into the room and slung his backpack on the couch. He'd decided to catch up with his own high school friend and go for a weekend dive. They were meeting on his boat.

"Have a good weekend," he said.

He was a little unsure of Shannon but he'd never quite been able to get in the way of their friendship. He was just grateful that he didn't have to see her all the time now like he did before. Shannon was probably grateful for the same thing, he supposed.

"And you," Charlie said.

"I'll be back Sunday night."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Charlie leapt up to answer it, grinning when she saw her best friend standing there. The petite redhead swept Charlie into a tight hug. Hugo listened to the girls greet each other with a vast amount of enthusiasm, shrieking the way straight men never would. Charlie helped Shannon in with her stuff. Shannon looked Hugo up and down.

"Hugo," she said.

"Shannon," he replied with as much politeness as he could muster.

"Let's go put these in the spare room," Charlie said.

"I'm off," Hugo announced.

"Oh!" Charlie said. "Right."

She put Shannon's bags down and went to hug her boyfriend goodbye. He kissed her possessively. Shannon rolled her eyes, thinking she would have put her own bags away but she didn't know where the spare room was. Pulling away, Charlie saw Hugo to the door. They kissed again and then he left. Closing the door behind him, Charlie turned to Shannon with a grin.

"Let's put those bags away and get this weekend started!" she said.

***

Joey was dressed in denim cut offs and the white vest that she'd used to paint her bedroom the year before. Enjoying the remaining sunshine, she began painting her boat, having very carefully instructed her friends over what to do. Chris was limited in his abilities but was doing what he could with his broken leg. As Joey worked, she thought about Charlie, wondering what she was up to this weekend and if they might run into each other. She hoped so. It seemed like her whole world revolved around her teacher these days; she couldn't get her out of her head. Charlie was just so beautiful. She was sweet and smart and funny. Joey had never met anyone like her.

***

"So, tell me all your news!" Shannon demanded.

"Tell me yours first," Charlie instructed. "We need a long time to analyse mine. And probably a bottle of tequila."

"Ooh, that sounds interesting. Is there a guy? Please tell me there's a guy!"

Charlie rolled her eyes. Shannon had never been backwards in coming forwards. And she was desperate for Charlie to leave Hugo.

"There's no guy," she said.

Shannon looked disappointed. Then her eyes lit up.

"Is there a girl?"she squeaked. "Because that would be even better!"

Charlie shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, Charlie Buckton!" Shannon grinned.

"Just tell me your news," Charlie said quickly.

"I'm fine. Mandy's fine. Let's get tequila," Shannon said even quicker.

Charlie sighed.

"Maybe we should order some take away or something," she suggested. "Settle down for a bit? And then I swear I'll tell you everything."

"You'd better!"

***

Joey was in a world of her own when she felt something wet splash her legs. Then she heard giggling. There was silence when she turned round. She looked at the white paint on her legs. "Alright, who was it?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"No one!" Shane said.

She splashed him.

"Hey!" he protested.

He attempted to splash her back but got Aden. He was quick to retaliate but got Angel.

"Oi!" she snapped.

Chris watched in amusement as all four of his friends began a paint war. Shane finally picked up a pot and hurled it at Angel. He missed. It landed on Chris.

"You did not!" Chris shrieked.

Chaos escalated into pandemonium.

***

Over dinner and wine, with a bottle of tequila on the side, Charlie and Shannon sat side by side on the sofa.

"So, who is she?"

"Someone I cannot and should not have," Charlie said.

"Oh, just dump Hugo and it'll be fine," Shannon said, waving her fork dismissively.

"It's not that simple."

"She's not gay?"

"Oh, she's as gay as Ellen."

"Dating someone?"

"Single."

"Then what's the problem?"

"She's um..."

"She's not... Oh my goodness! She's a student, isn't she?" Shannon realised.

Charlie looked down and focussed on her food.

"What year?"

"Final year."

"So, she what? Seventeen? Eighteen?"

"Eighteen," Charlie confirmed.

"Well, that's not so bad."

"It's still immoral! Illegal!" Charlie protested. "I cannot go there."

She looked heartbroken by her own words.

"I really want to go there," she admitted.

Shannon was surprised by her friend's honesty. Usually it took a lot more than that to get her talking about her feelings. This crush must really mean a lot to her.

"So, tell me about her," Shannon encouraged.

"Her name's Joey Collins. She's eighteen, in my English class. She's so bright, always contributes. And she's funny, Shannon. She's so funny. She makes me laugh so much. I've never... I've never met anybody like her before and I've never... I've never felt this way about someone before. Not Hugo, not anybody. She makes me crazy."

"Not even...?"

"Nope."

"Wow."

It was a secret between them that there had been a girl that Charlie had once liked a lot. And the girl had liked her back. Shannon had supported her friend through it. She'd encouraged Charlie to go for it, although they were both aware that Charlie would probably end up hurt in the end. Still, Shannon had been sure that even if it was just a fling, it was better than Charlie staying with Hugo. But Charlie had stayed – for the most part. But she knew that Charlie had liked her a lot. To describe this Joey as more than that was a big deal.

"Joey pretty much pales everything I've ever felt for anyone in the past in comparison," Charlie said.

"So, she's pretty special, hey?" Shannon asked.

"She's incredible, Shannon. I have no idea what to do. I know I'm meant to stay away from her but I just can't."

"Does she like you?"

"I..."

Charlie sighed.

"Sometimes I think she might."

"Walk me through it," Shannon told her.

"She flirts outrageously with me," Charlie explained. "But I don't know if maybe that's just her way. And she told me, pretty much, that she did like me. But she'd been drinking so maybe... And then at karaoke, she sang this love song and she looked at me the whole time. But maybe that's just because I was there. I don't know."

"That's a lot of maybes, Charlie."

"I know. She probably doesn't."

"I was thinking more that you're trying to find excuses."

Charlie sighed.

"And I'm thinking there's something you're not telling me."

Charlie reached for her wine, swallowing several gulps.

"On her birthday we ended up um..."

"Together?" Shannon asked excitedly.

"Not like that!" Charlie laughed. "But we did hang out. We chilled out on the beach and talked a lot. About things we probably shouldn't. Flirting and stuff. And then we danced together."

"Uh huh..."

"And she kept touching my arse! I stopped her and we turned it into a joke but..."

"But you didn't really want to stop her, right?"

"There were... there were points during the night when I really had to force myself not to kiss her," Charlie admitted.

"Charlie! You bad girl!"

"I know! I'm an awful, awful person," Charlie groaned.

"I think you're awesome. So did you, um, ever fail to stop yourself?"

"No. Not exactly."

Shannon raised her eyebrows.

"When I put her to bed..." Charlie began.

"Woah! Back up there, Missy!"

"She was tipsy. I had to make sure she got home okay."

"I'm sure you did."

"Well, when she was under the covers," Charlie said, ignoring Shannon's remark, "she pressed her lips against mine for like a fraction of a second. Then I ran off."

"And you're not sure if she likes you?" Shannon asked incredulously.

"She'd been drinking," Charlie pointed out.

"And how has she been since this little incident?"

"She was really shy the next day. She apologised in case she'd done something wrong. I assured her that she hadn't. And she's just been her normal, sweet self ever since then."

Shannon was amused by the sappy way Charlie smiled.

"So what does this girl look like? Will I get to meet her?"

"You're bound to see her round while you're here," Charlie said. "And as for what she looks like... Shannon, she's the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life."

Not even caring that she was about to swoon, Charlie conjured up an image of Joey in her head and began to describe her.

"She's got beautiful dark hair past her shoulders. Darker than mine and it's so shiny and pretty. She's got brown eyes that are always full of mischief. They're really expressive. I get lost in them sometimes. Her lips are really full and perfect and judging by that brief moment I got to touch them, they're really soft. And her smile! I love her smile. She has lovely skin and... Shannon, I even like her teeth. How sad is that?"

"Teeth are important!" Shannon agreed.

"She's fit and toned. She has good arms. She looks wonderful in a bikini."

"Wait, how have you seen her in a bikini?" Shannon almost yelled.

"She swims at the same time as I run."

"Yeah, I'm sure _that's _acoincidence."

"It was at first."

Shannon laughed.

"You've got it bad, Charlie."

"I know! Now, you have to tell me how to get over her."

"Or under her..."

"Shannon! She's my student! I can't do this!"

"No, you can't get caught doing this. Therein lies the difference."

"I'll lose my job."

"If you get caught."

"It's wrong."

"Charlie, I've been waiting twenty years for you to feel this way about someone," Shannon said. "You can't walk away from it now. Give into your bi side!"

"I do not have a bi side."

"You're attracted to men and women, Charlie. You have a bi side. We've been through this. In fact, the women outweigh the men. I'd pretty much call you a lesbian."

Charlie pouted and gave in. She finished her wine and opened the tequila.

***

The following morning, as usual, Joey was up early and swimming. Painting the boat had turned into a lot of merry chaos but finally the first coat was done. She was planning on getting the second coat done this afternoon. Then after some repairs, she was sure that by the following weekend, she would be out on the ocean. She couldn't wait. Leaving the water, Joey dried off. Looking around, she was disappointed to find that Charlie wasn't around. Normally she was out running at this time. Joey pulled a face at the thought of her teacher having a lie in with her boyfriend. Sighing, she headed straight home to get changed and start work on her pride and joy.

***

Charlie and Shannon both slept in, having had a heavy night of talking, laughing and drinking. Looking and feeling rough, they agreed readily to go for a greasy fry up at the Diner to make themselves feel better.

"Will we bump into this Joey girl, do you think?" Shannon asked as they left the house.

"She normally swims and then goes there," Charlie said. "She'll have gone by now."

"Know her Saturday schedule, do we?" Shannon teased.

"Shut up!"

***

Joey had been working hard all morning on an empty stomach. Feeling tired, having listened to her stomach growling for the past half an hour, Joey finally decided to give up on the boat and grab some food. Once again, she thought of Charlie, wondering what she was doing today. She told herself to pull herself together. It had been less than twenty-four hours since they'd last seen each other in class and yet Joey was missing her. It was bordering on ridiculous.

***

Charlie and Shannon thanked Colleen for their meals and just about managed to end an interrogation from her about who Shannon was. Tucking into their food, Charlie asked Shannon about her life back in the city. They'd spent most of the night analysing Charlie and her feelings for Joey and what she should do about them. Charlie had been hoping that Shannon would come up with a way for her to stop thinking about Joey but instead, her friend was of the opinion that she should go for it and tell Joey how she felt. It appeared that Shannon thought an affair conducted in secret was perfectly fine and that anyone that wasn't Hugo was perfect for her. It was hardly the most helpful advice in the world but it was certainly tempting.

"So, what's going on with you? How's work?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty good," Shannon said.

Shannon worked as a journalist. A love of writing was one of the many things that bonded the women.

"I've been working all the hours God sends lately," she said. "And covering some brilliant stories."

"And how's Mandy?"

"She's about to complete her next novel, which is really exciting. Although that means another tour, which is a shame for me."

Charlie knew it was hard for the couple when they were apart. She smiled sympathetically.

"But it's okay. We're stronger than ever," Shannon said. "I can't believe we've been together for four years."

Shannon and Mandy had met when Mandy had spent a term teaching English at their school. They'd resisted getting together until the term had finished but they'd been an item ever since. Charlie supposed that was one of the reasons why she trusted her so much with her predicament.

"Hey, maybe Joey and I could do what you and Mandy did," Charlie said. "Wait."

"Mandy and I waited a term, Charlie. You have over three terms to go," Shannon pointed out. "Do you really think you could wait that long?"

"There's she is," Charlie said, catching sight of her student the moment she walked through the door.

Shannon whipped her head round and took Joey in. She certainly was stunning.

"Could you be more obvious?" Charlie hissed.

"She's cute," Shannon confirmed, tuning back to her friend.

Charlie turned pink. Shannon laughed.

"I don't think she's seen us yet, Charlie. Chill."

Charlie focussed on her coffee and pretended she hadn't seen Joey either. Over the rim of her cup, she watched the eighteen year old breeze into the Diner and scan the room, presumably looking for a table. Their eyes met. Joey smiled. Charlie put her cup down, wiped her mouth and smiled back. Shannon observed the interaction with interest, including the way that Charlie seemed to take in Joey's every feature. Joey approached Charlie's table, feeling shy.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey, Joey."

"Oh, so _you're _Joey," Shannon said, in that knowing way that irritating best friends did.

Charlie shot her a glare. Joey flushed.

"Um... hi," she said awkwardly.

Shannon extended her hand. They shook.

"I'm Shannon Reed," she said. "Charlie's best friend. Would you like to join us?"

"Oh, well, I wouldn't like to intrude," Joey said, although she was always desperate to spend any time with Charlie that she could.

"Oh, don't be silly," Shannon said brightly. "Come. Sit."

She pulled out a chair. Joey glanced at Charlie who nodded. Joey sat down a little nervously.

"So, Joey, Charlie here tells me that you're her most talented student," Shannon said.

Joey and Charlie both blushed. Charlie resisted the urge to kick Shannon. Hard. Joey licked her lips and swallowed.

"Um, well, um... Charlie's a wonderful teacher," Joey said.

She looked at Charlie, who had returned to her coffee. Just being around her made Joey's head spin, especially these days. And even after an obviously heavy night, she still looked absolutely perfect this afternoon.

"She's pretty great, hey?" Shannon said.

"Yeah."

"Shall we stop talking about me?" Charlie almost begged.

Colleen approached to take Joey's order. She asked for a mozzarella salad and an orange juice. Charlie was grateful for the distraction.

"How's your boat, Joey?" she asked.

"Beautiful!" Joey asked. "I've been painting her. Obviously."

She gestured to her slightly paint spattered clothes.

"You have a boat?" Shannon asked, impressed.

"Yeah, just a small sailing boat. I got her for my birthday. I'm fixing her up this week. She should be ready by next weekend."

"You should take Charlie out. Cure her fear."

"I haven't got to the bottom of this fear yet," Joey admitted.

"Hey," Charlie said. "I sat on the thing, didn't I? Tell her, Joey."

"She sat on it. While it was safely tied up and therefore couldn't go anywhere."

"It was still floating!" Charlie pouted. "And I'm not afraid. I just don't like them."

Joey chuckled.

"I really don't understand you sometimes," she said.

"Charlie had a bad experience on a boat," Shannon said. "Her loser boyfriend yelled at her till she cried."

Joey looked horrified.

"Thanks, Shannon."

"I'm not a fan."

"I'm getting that," Joey grinned.

"Can we not get into a Hugo analysis or a boat phobia analysis or a me analysis or just... let's eat quietly, shall we?"

Joey and Shannon smirked at each other. Joey liked Charlie's friend a lot.

"Sorry," she said to Charlie, worried that they were ganging up on her.

Charlie smiled affectionately at her. Joey gazed back adoringly. Shannon shook her head. They were both clearly smitten. It was ridiculously obvious.

***

That evening, Charlie and Shannon headed to the Surf Club for a few, less aggressive drinks. Sitting on one of the couches, Shannon continued her analysis of Joey.

"She's adorable," she said. "And she's definitely into you."

"You're not helping," Charlie pointed out.

"I'm just saying that I like her," Shannon said. "And you two would look very cute together."

"Shannon..." Charlie warned.

"Oh come on, Charlie," Shannon said. "She's cute, she's nice, she adores you, you adore her..."

"I'm not single, I'm her teacher, I'd lose everything, I'd be taking advantage of her..."

"Charlie..."

"I don't want to do wrong by her, Shannon," Charlie said desperately. "She so sweet. She's beautiful and wonderful. You know she protects younger kids from bullies? I saw her. This girl was getting picked on and she charged right up and stopped it and then when the kid thanked her, she couldn't take it. Because she's all cute and humble. And when she's not being cheeky and misbehaving, she's really shy and vulnerable. And I don't want to take advantage or hurt her. If I were to pursue her in any way, I'd be doing that, wouldn't I? I'd be hurting her."

"It's not like she's sixteen or something, Charlie. She's an adult."

"She's still my student."

"So stay away from her," Shannon said, shrugging. "Stop thinking about her every second. Stop feeling more for her than you've felt for anyone else in your life added together."

Charlie sighed.

"Seriously, Charlie, how often does this happen to you?"

"So seldom that I thought it was impossible," Charlie said glumly.

"All jokes aside, I don't think it's something you can run away from."

"I think it's something I have to do, Shannon. I'd lose everything."

"Your job."

"And Hugo."

Shannon pulled a face.

"I know you don't like him but he is my boyfriend. And he has been for ten years," Charlie pointed out.

"I don't know why!"

"I..."

"You can't even say you love him anymore, Charlie."

Charlie sighed. She didn't know what she felt for him anymore.

"We're comfortable together."

"You shouldn't stay with someone out of habit," Shannon said sternly.

"Let's talk about something else," Charlie suggested.

***

Joey, Aden and Chris entered the Surf Club. Joey instinctively looked around for Charlie, finding her seated with Shannon. The women waved. Joey waved back and then headed to the bar with Aden. Chris, on his crutches went to find a seat.

"Who's the hottie?" Aden asked.

"That's Shannon," Joey explained. "Charlie's best friend. She's come to visit for the weekend."

"She's pretty."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Let me guess, nobody compares to Charlie."

Joey blushed and grinned. Aden chuckled.

"She talks about me," Joey suddenly burst out.

Aden eyed her curiously.

"Charlie. Shannon knew all about me when I met them earlier. Charlie speaks about me. Which means she must think about me. How cool is that?"

"That's pretty cool," Aden said.

Joey couldn't stop smiling.


	16. Chapter 16

_Okay, this is for From-Me-to-You-Ale. After some pleading and imagery along the lines of 'pretty please with Charlie's and Joey's on top', how could I possibly resist posting another chapter under special circumstances? What can I say? I aim to please you guys. But don't think you can all get round me! The story is only going to last as long as the school year, I'm afraid so if I post too quickly, it'll be over too soon. But for now, we haven't even reached the end of the first term so... enjoy! Much love, IJKS xxx_

***

**Chapter Sixteen**

Sunday afternoon rolled around too quickly. Charlie didn't want Shannon to go home and Shannon didn't feel quite right about leaving her friend. She seemed so mixed up and lost. Shannon didn't think she'd ever seen her like this before at any time in their friendship.

"Are you going to be alright?" she asked.

"I'll be fine," Charlie promised. "You know me. I'm the Queen of covering my emotions."

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about," Shannon said sternly.

"Shannon, I know you like Joey and you think she's perfect for me but whatever I'm feeling for her, you know it can't work," Charlie said sadly. "I just have to forget this whole thing."

Shannon sighed.

"There must be a way around it. Even if it means waiting ten months," she said.

Charlie nodded thoughtfully. Perhaps that could work. If she could keep a lid on how she felt then perhaps she and Joey could make something work once Joey had finished school. If Joey wanted to, of course. In that time, she could have met someone. She could be planning on moving away or going off to University. She might not have any interest in Charlie at all.

"And in the meantime, you can ditch Hugo and wait for her," Shannon suggested brightly.

Charlie chuckled. She should have known that Shannon would have come up with any suggestion to get rid of Hugo.

"He really isn't that bad, you know," Charlie said, feeling the need to stick up for him.

"Let me see... he cheated on you a minimum of three times, he doesn't listen, he demands sex when you blatantly don't want it, he's lousy at it, he's selfish, he has no interest in anything you enjoy... and he doesn't make your heart race like she does."

Charlie fidgeted. It wasn't as if anything Shannon was saying was a lie. But then, she was hardly perfect girlfriend material either. She'd manipulated him in order to get what she wanted on more than occasion, in her head she was cheating on him all the time now, she paid very little attention to his diving business, she never wanted to sleep with him anymore and she'd rather spend time with Joey any day over her own boyfriend.

"I've got to go," Shannon said, standing up. "But I'll be back soon, okay? And you have to keep in touch and let me know what's happening, alright?"

"I promise."

They hugged and Charlie walked her friend to her car.

***

"Well, I for one can't believe you made us read this," Bea complained, switching her glare between the book on her desk and her teacher.

Charlie shifted uncomfortably. Reading _Lolita _hadn't been her idea of a good time either, especially in light of current circumstances but it was the curriculum. Who was she to argue?

"It's an important topic," Angel argued.

"Well, the book gave me the creeps," Bea stated.

"I think that's the point," Joey said.

"My Dad got my school books for me," Aden ventured. "And he felt really awkward buying this one. I didn't know why at the time but I get it now. An adult male buying a book about paedophilia is kind of creepy."

"I think that _is_ the point," Charlie agreed. "Nabokov hasn't written a comfortable read. He's purposely made us deal with a subject we don't like to face."

She for one didn't want to face it. The book made her uncomfortable anyway but especially now, sitting here in a room with a teenager that she was desperately attracted to, it was horrible. Humbert Humbert, the character in the book didn't even realise he was doing something wrong. Okay, so Joey wasn't a child. She was an adult. She was of a legal age. The single thing that stood in the way of them being together really was that she was Charlie's student but still, Charlie was sure it was wrong. As the class continued to talk, she allowed herself to look at Joey. She was sitting back in her chair, hair hanging down, eyes shining as she observed and participated. Joey caught her eye and smiled. Charlie flushed and looked down, feeling almost like she'd been caught out. Joey chewed her lip and looked at her desk top, wondering if perhaps she had done something wrong.

"How do we feel about the narrative?" Charlie asked. "Do we trust it?"

"It's difficult to trust it completely," Angel said.

"Why?"

"Because it's from his perspective. The way he writes Lolita, it's almost like the girl's provoking him. He's constantly making out like it's her fault, like she was asking for it."

Charlie swallowed. She'd only been saying at the weekend that she thought Joey was into her. Was it the same?

"I guess it'd be a completely different story if it was written from her perspective," Aden agreed.

Charlie couldn't help but be impressed with his contributions to class. He was normally so quiet.

"How do you think you'd feel if you read it from Lolita's perspective, Aden?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said. "I guess it would depend on how she felt about it. But I reckon I'd believe everything she said."

"I remember reading a Holocaust survivor account over the summer a few years ago," Joey piped up.

"Geek," Bea murmured.

Joey ignored her.

"I'd watched some documentaries and they were really moving so I read a couple of accounts. And I was so drawn in by their experiences. Then I read the autobiography of Rudolf Hoss, the guy who ran Auschwitz and I couldn't trust a thing he wrote. It read as a thousand excuses to me. And in this, Humbert Humbert was a deranged, disgusting creature who was hurting someone else and wasn't even willing to take responsibility for it. He tries to make out that Lolita was precocious but I don't trust anything he says."

Charlie nodded, impressed yet again by her reading and her reasoning. She also worried yet again that she was being predatory and Joey was her unsuspecting victim.

"You're such a show off, Joey," Bea remarked.

"How is she a show off?" Shane snapped.

"I did this reading one summer..." Bea mimicked.

"Just because she reads more than fashion magazines!" Chris argued.

"Says you!" Sandy shot back.

"Alright!" Charlie interjected. "You know, I really marvel at how this class can reach as high as discussing the Holocaust with such sensitivity, to arguing about fashion magazines and show offs."

She shook her head.

"Shall we get back on topic?"

***

After class, Joey took her time packing her things together. She kept her eye on Charlie who had remained at her desk. Once everyone had filed out, she hovered at her teacher's desk. Charlie looked at her and smiled politely. It didn't meet her eyes.

"Are you okay, Charlie Buckton?" Joey asked.

Charlie grinned. This time it was genuine. She brushed her hair out of her face.

"I'm fine, Joey Collins," she lied.

She wanted it to be true but her head and heart were so confused. Every day she became more and more aware that she had met the perfect woman – the perfect woman that she couldn't have. And she had no idea what the fact that Joey was her perfect woman, said about her. And on top of that, she was living with a man entirely incapable of making her happy. Hugo didn't even try and understand her, let alone succeed.

"Are you sure? You look kind of unhappy, if you don't mind me saying."

"I don't mind you saying. But I'm okay."

"Do you miss your friend?"

Charlie was grateful to have been provided with something to cling onto other than 'I'm falling for you terribly inappropriately and I don't know what to do about it'.

"Yeah," she said. "She left yesterday. I miss her already."

She offered another smile.

"You've been best friends for a long time?" Joey asked.

"Almost our whole lives," Charlie said.

"Like me and Aden," Joey grinned.

Charlie nodded.

"Just like you and Aden."

"Possibly with less making out."

"Possibly," Charlie chuckled.

Joey smiled, pleased to have been able to make Charlie laugh. She didn't like to see her sad. She always wanted her to be happy like she deserved to be.

"Well, if you're sure you're okay..."

"I am. You're very sweet to ask."

Joey shrugged and moved to leave. Charlie smiled at her inability to accept thanks.

"Bye, Joey Collins," Charlie called.

"Bye, Charlie Buckton!" Joey called back.

***

Joey opted not to go straight home. Instead, she headed to the Surf Club with her friends. Playing pool and having fun with them seemed far more appealing than chores, homework and not seeing her parents. She'd hoped that after her birthday, when she'd been given such a wonderful present, that things might change at home but they hadn't. They'd gone back to normal and once again, her mother and father had forgotten that she was alive. Spending time with her friends at the Surf Club definitely sounded like more fun.

***

Charlie took the scenic route home. She was still lost in thought. Studying _Lolita _hadn't been her brightest idea and she still had a week to go. Then next week, any one of her students could choose it for their presentations so they could end up discussing it again and again. She shuddered at the thought. Hugo had arrived home late the night before and had opted to take the day off. She wondered if he would be home or if he would have found something to do. _Please be out_, she thought to herself as she turned into their road. She just wanted to get in and spend some time by herself. Her head was so full of Joey, it was such a mess. She was so confused that she felt like crying and Charlie Buckton did not cry. That time when Hugo had screamed at her on his boat had really been a one off. Normally she was so good at hiding from her emotions but that day, Hugo had frightened her. And these days, without even knowing what she was doing, Joey got under her skin and into her soul.

***

Shane and Aden set up the pool game. Chris frowned and gestured to his leg, realising it would be extremely difficult for him to play. Taking pity, the girls took a seat on either side of him.

"You can play," he told them. "I'll be fine."

"We'll never leave you lonely," Joey swooned, putting an arm around him.

"Never ever," Angel confirmed, putting her arm around him.

They kissed a cheek each.

"Ew! Girl kisses!" he protested, wiping his face.

"Hey! Girl kisses are amazing!" Joey protested.

"They are surprisingly awesome," Angel mused.

Shane cleared his throat loudly.

"I can hear you, you know," he complained.

"Shane kisses are better," she promised. "No offence, Joey."

"None taken. I'm still waiting for my best kiss," she said.

"And I bet I can guess who you're dreaming it'll be from," Aden smirked.

***

Charlie let herself in the house. Hearing the television in the background, she peered round the corner and saw Hugo sprawled out on the sofa. With sport on the TV and a beer in his hand, her boyfriend looked like he was having a lovely time. Entering the room, she greeted him pleasantly. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey, babe," he said.

"Hi."

"How was your day?"

"Horrible," she admitted, feeling suddenly overwhelmed.

"Oh?"

He stopped watching football and looked at her.

"It was so stressful and the subject we're studying right now is really emotive. I miss Shannon. I have three million things to do before the end of term and I'm already exhausted. All I wanted to do is curl up and cry right about now."

"Oh, sweetheart," he said compassionately. "Come here."

He reached out to hold her. Smiling gratefully and touched that he cared, Charlie moved to sit on his lap. He guided her to straddle him, reaching his arms around her to hold her tight. She sank into his embrace, settling her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes, wanting nothing more than to feel comforted by the person she was meant to feel comforted by. She wanted him to hold her, make her feel safe and taken care of. She wanted him to make her forget about Joey, chase away all the confusion in her mind. It didn't take long before Hugo began to fidget. She sighed as his hips began to rock against hers. He kissed her neck and ran his hands up and down her back. She felt his growing erection press against her, making her heart sink. Tears stung her eyes and she was furious with herself for letting such a thing happen. Breaking free from his grasp, Charlie got to her feet.

"Hugo, I just wanted a hug," she said desperately.

"I was trying to cheer you up!" he insisted.

She shook her head, staring at his face.

"What part of 'I'm unhappy, please be there for me', do you read as 'start humping me'?" Charlie snapped.

"I just thought it might distract you," Hugo offered, knowing he sounded lame.

"Well I guess it has," she said sourly. "It's pissed me off."

"Oh come on, Charlie," he pleaded. "Don't be like that. I haven't seen you all damn weekend because your mate was here. I just wanted to be with you."

"And I just wanted you to support me for once in your life without it being about sex!" Charlie said.

She grabbed her keys and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Hugo asked, jumping to his feet.

"Out!" Charlie yelled over her shoulder.

She slammed the door behind her.

***

Aden had beaten Shane at pool and now Shane was sulking enough to make Angel comfort him. With the couple making out in one corner, Joey, Aden and Chris were in another, making loud comments and throwing the odd piece of ice at them from their drinks, to which they were receiving rude gestures from Shane as he and Angel continued to kiss.

"I think we're best off leaving them to it," Joey decided.

"Yeah," Aden sighed. "I've got a tonne of homework anyway."

Joey tossed another piece of ice at the couple.

"We're going now," she said extremely loudly.

Shane waved without taking his lips away from his girlfriend. She, Aden and Chris made their way to the exit. Chris stopped when a good looking guy stepped in front of him.

"You're not leaving, are you?" the guy asked.

Chris looked a little nervous. He still felt vulnerable after the attack.

"Um..." he said, glancing at Joey and Aden who smiled encouragingly.

"I was hoping to buy you a drink," the guy said.

"Well..."

Joey and Aden nodded enthusiastically.

"I'm Philip."

The two boys shook hands.

***

Charlie sat on the beach. She'd overcome her tears, swallowing them down and refusing to let them come. Now, sitting on the sand, she looked out at the water and listened to the surf. Too much was running through her mind. She felt let down by Hugo and she felt like she was letting Joey down, just by having any kind of feeling for her. She didn't want to hurt Joey. She always wanted to keep her safe and happy. She wanted to do right by her and she was terribly afraid that the only way that was by staying away from her. She was even more afraid that she wasn't going to be able to do that. Perhaps she was too selfish to do the right thing. Being close to Joey, even just talking to her, made Charlie so happy; she almost felt addicted to her company. And that night on the beach was possibly the most amazing night of her life so far. Charlie wasn't sure she could give it up.

***

Hugo stormed out of the house not long after Charlie had. He had no idea what had gone wrong. What was so terrible about him wanting to express love to his girlfriend? Why didn't she want him anymore? Storming into the Surf Club, he passed a couple making out in the corner and one of Charlie's kids, the one who'd been beaten up, sitting down on the couch talking to some guy. Approaching the bar, he ordered a beer.

"You alright, mate?"

Hugo turned round and saw Angelo out of uniform. Taking his beer, he approached the cop. Although he was aware that the guy liked his girlfriend, he supposed it didn't matter really. Charlie hadn't shown him any kind of attention and she was hardly a cheater. And Angelo didn't seem like the kind of guy who would make a move on another guy's girl. Sitting beside him, he prepared to launch into an explanation of why women were impossible to understand.

***

Joey had said goodbye to Aden and opted to walk home along the beachfront. She stopped when she saw the familiar shape of Charlie sitting on the sand. Her feet were in motion before she'd really thought about it. Approaching quietly, Joey hovered, feeling suddenly shy. Finally, she sat down. Charlie looked at her and promptly burst into tears. Joey felt her heart melt. Silently, she put an arm around her teacher, pulling her close. Charlie allowed herself to lean against Joey as she cried unwilling tears. _This is what Hugo should have done for me_, she thought to herself. _But he never will. Joey shouldn't be the one doing this. She shouldn't be the one who cares. But she always will_.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Joey and Charlie hadn't seen each other since Monday night. That evening, they hadn't really talked. Charlie hadn't shared what was upsetting her and Joey hadn't pressed the matter. She'd just held her until she felt alright to go home again. She felt bad that Charlie was feeling so low but it had felt good to hold her, to be the one with permission to comfort her. Arriving for her after school session, she smiled brightly. Charlie smiled back. Joey was relieved to see her more cheerful.

"Feeling better?" she asked, sitting beside her.

"Much. Thank you for the other night," Charlie said. "And sorry. You shouldn't have had to see me like that."

"I don't mind," Joey said honestly. "I told you I'd like to be your friend, Charlie and that means supporting you when you need it."

Charlie smiled, feeling touched.

"And you're honestly feeling better now? Because if you need to snuggle again..."

She grinned and opened her arms. Charlie giggled. She felt instantly more relaxed. However inappropriate it was, Joey made her feel relaxed and happy. She made her feel good, even when she shouldn't. There was something endearingly irresistible about her cheeky nature that Charlie couldn't walk away from.

"I'll let you know," Charlie said.

Joey definitely hoped she would. Holding Charlie on the beach had been amazing. Aside from how attractive Charlie was, how good she smelled, how soft her skin was, how her hair against Joey's face had made her tingle... aside from all those things, it had felt good to be close to her heart. It hadn't just been about her body.

***

It had been a long week and everyone was turning their attention to the final week to term and the reward of the holidays. While Joey knew she had a lot of homework and she would miss seeing Charlie a minimum of three times a week, it would be good to spend as much time on her boat as she liked. And she was excited about spending more downtime with her friends. Charlie was eagerly anticipating seeing her little sister. It had been too long. She wasn't used to spending such a large period of time away from Ruby and she missed her terribly, although since moving to Summer Bay, she'd had more than enough to occupy her mind with. She knew she would miss seeing Joey so much but she definitely hoped to see her around regularly enough. She wasn't sure she could cope with a couple of weeks without her, although perhaps it would be a good way of weaning herself off of her addiction. Perhaps then, she could move on. The _Lolita _week had been draining and Charlie was glad to have finished it. She hoped it wouldn't be brought up again. As she prepared to pack up to go home, there was a knock on her classroom door. Charlie turned and smiled, surprised to see Donald Fisher standing there.

"Hi, Mr Fisher," she greeted.

"Hello, Charlie," he said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. And you?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. How's your first term been? Sally said she thinks you've settled in well."

Charlie smiled. Sally had been acting as a kind of mentor for her and she really appreciated it.

"Thanks. Yeah, I'm feeling pretty happy here," she said.

She decided that mentioning her crush would be a bad move.

"Well, that's good. I've had good reports from Shane and Angel. They're my lodgers."

"Yeah, they mentioned that. They gave me good reports?"

"Yes, yes they did," Donald told her. "And I've even noticed Shane's grades going up. I never thought that was possible."

"He actually tries pretty hard in class," Charlie said. "He has a lot of thoughts once you manage to get them out of him."

"Well, he responds well to you. That's the mark of a good teacher in my book," Donald remarked.

She blushed and smiled.

"Anyway, I'm here to ask you about the dance next week. Would you be willing to chaperone?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Charlie said. "That'd be great."

She leapt at the chance for more responsibility.

"Wonderful!" Donald said. "Thank you, Charlie."

"No worries, Mr Fisher," Charlie beamed.

***

After her Saturday swim, minus a chat with Charlie, Joey got showered and changed and caught the bus into town with her friends. The following Friday, she was reluctantly attending the end of term school dance so they were all going to choose outfits for the night.

"I hate these things," Joey complained when they hit their third clothes shop.

"Clothes shopping or school dances?" Aden asked.

"Both," Joey said, pulling a face to show that she was officially sulking.

"Oh, it'll be fun," Angel insisted.

She toyed with a slinky red dress on a hanger and then frowned when she saw the price tag.

"Can't we just have a movie night?" Joey said. "While everyone else is swooning and dancing the night away, we could all crash at mine and engage in popcorn and slasher horrors. What do you think? You don't have to dress up for that!"

"Just because you don't have a date," Shane teased.

"I do so have a date," Joey said, poking her tongue out.

She linked arms with Aden.

"Aden doesn't count," Chris said, hobbling across the room to look at shirts.

"Traitor! You were one of us until last week!" Joey told him.

Since he'd met Philip at the Surf Club earlier that week, they'd been inseparable and although his new boyfriend didn't go to their school, he was taking him as his date and he was thrilled about it.

"Ah, he was dragging us down anyway," Aden said, hugging Joey close.

"Totally," Joey agreed.

***

Monday arrived and the class were giving presentations on their favourite texts of the term. So far, unsurprisingly, nobody had chosen Wordsworth. Charlie had been surprised by the fact that Shane had actually gone ahead and done the work. He'd decided that he liked _The Oresteian Trilogy _best because it had so many layers of drama and posed so many moral dilemmas. Angel had stepped up with a feminist interpretation of Austen versus Eliot, which had been extremely interesting. Bea had ranted about _Lolita _and why it was an obscene text. Now, Aden was at the front of the class, looking terrified. Charlie sat back, giving him her full attention. He glanced at him. She offered what she hoped was an encouraging smile. He took a breath.

"The text I was most interested in this term was _Hamlet_," he began.

***

The lesson ended and Charlie felt it had gone well. There were just a few presentations left to do, including Joey's and Chris's in the next lesson on Friday and then for the second half of that class, Charlie would be talking to them about the next term. She watched her students troop out.

"Aden," Charlie said.

The blonde boy turned back to her.

"You did brilliantly today," she said honestly.

He blushed.

"Really?"

"Really. I was proud of you."

"Thanks, Miss Buckton. I really appreciate it."

"No worries."

He headed out into the hallway, jogged up to Joey and hugged her from behind, kissing her cheek.

"Your teacher is a beautiful human being," he said.

"She's your teacher too, Ade," Joey pointed out.

"I know but you love her," he teased.

She elbowed him in the ribs and turned round.

"I don't love her," she snapped. "And would you be quiet?"

He giggled.

"Why are you so besotted today anyway?" she asked.

"She told me that I did well and that she was proud of me," he grinned.

"Oh, Ade," Joey smiled.

She pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. She knew he struggled with academic confidence. He had always referred to himself as the stupid one. While Shane was hardly a high flyer at school, they were all aware that it was because he didn't try, not because he couldn't do it. Aden genuinely struggled. It was hard for him. She wondered if Charlie knew what she'd just done for him. They pulled apart.

"And you did do great, by the way," she said. "I was proud of you as well."

"Thanks."

"Aden!" Shane yelled. "Lunch time footie!"

"I'm there!" Aden said.

He dashed off after Shane and Angel. Chris limped after them. Joey closed her locker and moved to follow her friends. She stopped at Charlie's door, knocking and entering.

"Hey, Joey," Charlie greeted warmly.

She knew she had to keep her distance from her student but really, what could she do when Joey came to find her?

"Hi," Joey said. "I just wanted to thank you for what you said to Aden. It really meant a lot to him."

Charlie beamed at her.

"I'm glad," she said.

They stood and smiled at each other for a moment, neither sure of what to say next and neither wanting to part company.

"So, are you looking forward to the end of term?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said. "I'm driving up to the city on the Saturday morning to pick my little sister up. I'll stay a few days and then bring her back to spend a couple of weeks with us. I was going to go and get her on the Friday but I'm chaperoning the school dance."

"Oh, are you?" Joey said.

Suddenly the dance was becoming more appealing.

"Yeah, Mr Fisher asked me and I thought it might be fun. Are you going?"

"I'm best friends with a gay boy. Do you think I'd get away with not going?" Joey asked.

Charlie laughed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you there," she said.

"I guess you will," Joey said, trying to keep cool and not show that she was elated.

***

It was the end of term before anyone saw it coming. At Donald Fisher's house, Shane was in his bedroom listening to music as he got ready. It felt strange to all be getting ready separately but it was it was one thing for five people who knew each other very well to get ready together but to cram a sixth – Philip - in that they didn't know so well, hadn't seemed like the brightest idea, so they'd all agreed to meet at the school. Dressed in black trousers and a shirt, Shane ran a brush through his hair and checked he hadn't missed anything when he was shaving. Looking in the mirror, he wondered if tonight might be the night for him and Angel. He felt a little inferior in the department. He and Angel had finally started talking about that kind of thing lately and while he hadn't made his own confessions, he'd discovered that she wasn't a virgin. He also knew that Joey and Chris weren't virgins either. He was pretty sure Aden was but Shane was fast running the risk of becoming the last in their group. And he loved Angel. It wasn't like it would be some meaningless event. It would be loving. It would be an act of commitment. And it would mean a lot to both of them.

"Hey, pretty boy. Are you ready?"

Shane leapt up as if he'd been caught doing something terrible. He smiled at Angel and took her hand, ready to head to the party.

***

Charlie was already at the school dance and had been for a while. It had barely started. She supposed nobody cool showed up early. She, Sally, Miles, Tony and Kirsty were chaperones for the night and part of their job had been organisation and decoration. Hugo had complained terribly all week. They hadn't exactly had a big, emotional reunion after their argument last week either. Charlie really wasn't sure they were going to last.

***

Joey and Aden walked to the school together. Both were wearing jeans and a shirt. They held hands as they walked along.

"I wonder what she's wearing," Joey mused.

"Mmm..." Aden grinned. "I hope it's see-through."

Joey opened her mouth in shock. She let the image play in her mind.

"Me too," she giggled.

***

Shane and Angel waited outside with Chris and Philip, looking out for Aden and Joey. Spotting them in the distance, they waved. The non-couple waved back and the group of six entered the building. The music was loud and cheesy. Joey rolled her eyes. Tugging on Aden's arm, she headed for the large table at the back of the room, wanting a plastic cup on non-alcoholic punch and keeping her eyes peeled for Charlie as she did so. Finding the drinks, Joey poured a cup each for herself and Aden. Standing in the corner, she looking around the dark, strobe-lit room.

"Wow," Aden said.

"What?"

"Little black dress."

He nodded his head directly in front of them. Joey nearly dropped her cup as she stared at Charlie who was indeed wearing a gorgeous little black dress and bending slightly to talk to a couple of first years.

"Wow," Joey said.

She sipped her drink, her mouth becoming suddenly dry.

"She's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Aden breathed.

"Uh huh."

***

"Oh, aren't you cute?" Bea commented, looking down her nose at Chris and Philip.

Chris tensed at her criticism, feeling suddenly unsure of himself. He didn't want any hassle tonight and he was painfully aware that Bea and her boyfriend were friendly with the guys who had attacked him. He tugged on Philip's hand and his boyfriend dutifully left the dance floor with him. _Besides_, Chris thought unhappily looking at his cast, _it's not like I can dance with this damn thing on anyway._

***

Charlie was surprised to find herself quite enjoying the school dance. To be fair, a lot of time had been spent chatting away with Sally. But she'd also been a good chaperone and helped various kids find their friends and she'd topped up the punch a ridiculous amount of times. Standing at the edge of the room, she couldn't help but look for Joey. She'd been disappointed to not have seen her yet. It was hard to see in the badly lit room and she had no idea what the girl was wearing. Suddenly, as if on cue, Joey appeared in front of her. Charlie smiled happily without thinking it through. Joey approached, also smiling.

"I'm guessing I don't get to dance with you tonight," Joey said.

Both were glad that they had to lean in close to each other to be heard.

"Afraid not," Charlie said. "You won't get to do anything that _never happened_."

Joey giggled.

"Cross my heart."

Charlie felt her heart racing as Joey's breath caressed her cheek. She could feel the heat from Joey's body and had to work so hard to stop herself from wrapping her arms around her. Joey was so excruciatingly close.

"Are you having a nice time?" Charlie asked.

"It's okay," Joey said. "Are you?"

"I'm just the chaperone," Charlie said.

"Well, I'd better get back to my friends," Joey told her, although she could happily spend her whole night talking to her teacher and standing at such close proximity.

"Have fun," Charlie said as Joey moved away.

Joey turned back to her.

"You look beautiful, by the way," she added.

She slipped away before Charlie could respond.

***

When Joey caught up with Aden, Shane and Angel, her heart was still pounding over her compliment to Charlie. She couldn't believe she'd been so bold without the aid of any alcohol. Looking around, she realised someone was missing.

"Where are Chris and Phil?" she asked.

"Bea made some comment and Chris is sitting out," Aden explained.

Frowning, Joey spotted her friend and his boyfriend sitting on the chairs by the side. She headed over and crouched down in front of him.

"What are you doing sitting out here?" she asked, holding Chris's hands.

"It's not like I can even dance with this fucking thing," Chris said a little more angrily than he intended.

"What are you talking about?" Joey said. "You can totally rock these crutches."

She stood and pulled him to his feet. She nodded at Philip who smiled and picked up the crutches, handing them to Chris.

"Gimme a shimmy," Joey coaxed, dancing her way goofily back over to Shane, Angel and Aden.

Laughing, Chris just about managed to dance with his crutches towards her. Philip followed and before long, they were all dancing together in a group.

***

Not far away from their group, a group of thirteen year-old girls were watching them, poking each other and whispering very loudly as they tried to figure out their next move.

"Go on!" one hissed.

"No!"

"Guys, please don't do this," Victoria begged, feeling mortified.

"We're doing this for you," her friend Jessica said.

"But..."

Jessica and another two girls took deep breaths and approached the group of older kids. Nervously, they tapped Joey on the shoulder. Surprised, Joey stopped dancing and turned around. Victoria cringed from a distance.

"Hi, Joey," Jessica said.

"Um... hi."

"This is really embarrassing but my friend Victoria over there..."

She pointed.

"She really likes you."

Joey blushed and looked over at Victoria who even in the dimness, she could tell had turned bright red.

"Oh," Joey said. "Well, that's very flattering."

Jessica and her friends looked at her expectantly.

"You want to send her over here?"

The girls rushed off in a flurry of giggles.

***

Across the room, Charlie eyed Joey with interest as she was approached by a bunch of pre-teens. They'd been giggling like girls with crushes and Joey had listened to them before sending them off to get their other friend. Charlie blatantly stood and watched.

***

Aden turned and watched Joey as she took a younger girl to one side, slightly away from the music and on the chairs. Joey smiled at the girl.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Victoria," the girl replied, her voice full of nerves.

"Your friends told me that you liked me," Joey said.

Victoria looked down, feeling awkward. Joey took her hands.

"I'm so flattered. You're a very beautiful girl, Victoria and I bet you're an absolutely amazing person. And you must be so brave to be out at... how old are you?"

"Thirteen," Victoria said proudly.

"Thirteen. That's really incredible."

"You inspired me."

Joey beamed at her.

"That's a really lovely thing to say. And seriously, you've got fantastic taste," Joey grinned. "But the thing is that you're thirteen and I'm eighteen so it really wouldn't work, would it?"

Victoria looked disappointed. Joey squeezed her hands.

"I wish it would work," Victoria said.

"I know," Joey said. "Me too."

She didn't mean it but she didn't see the harm in making the shy girl feel bad. It was scary to tell someone you liked them and get shot down. The nicest thing to do was make it as positive experience as possible.

"Maybe when I'm older?"

"Maybe," Joey said. "And if not, I'm sure you'll make someone else a wonderful girlfriend one day. In the meantime though, would you like to dance?"

Victoria's eyes lit up. Joey smiled brightly as Joey led her back to the dance floor.

***

Charlie continued to observe Joey as she took the girl to sit down and talk to her. After a few moments, they got up to dance and the younger girl looked elated. When the song finished, Joey kissed the kid on the cheek and watched her scamper off to her friends.

***

"What was that about?" Aden asked when Joey got back to him.

"She kind of liked me," Joey said vaguely, focussing back on dancing with her group.

"Did you just break her heart?" Aden teased.

"She left smiling, didn't she?" Joey replied, poking her tongue out.

***

The DJ announced that the next song would the last one and that people should partner up for a slow dance. Tony stood beside Charlie.

"This is the part where we patrol and make sure all the couples are behaving," he said.

Charlie rolled her eyes and prepared to make sure everyone was being good.

***

Angel glided into Shane's arms. The couple held each other tight. She rested her head against his chest as she absorbed the music. Lifting her head, Angel looked into her boyfriend's eyes.

"Why is your heart beating so fast?" she asked.

Shane's palms began to sweat.

"Well um... I was wondering... if tonight, perhaps we might um... well, maybe we could..."

"You want to sleep together?" Angel asked.

"If you want to."

She considered her options, unsure of why he wanted to do it. She wanted it to be about them, not about Shane fitting in with other boys at school.

"We can talk about it when we get home," she promised, kissing him lightly on the lips.

He smiled and breathed a sigh of relief as they continued to dance. That was plenty good enough for him.

***

Chris frowned, unsure of how he and Philip could manoeuvre themselves. They held each other and Chris kept his leg in place as they swayed awkwardly but happily together.

"I'm really happy I met you," Chris said.

"Me too," Philip replied.

They kissed softly in the dark.

***

Aden and Joey considered ruining the romantic mood by doing some kind of silly dance. Really, they were both too tired to mess around so they danced in each other's arms. Joey even let Aden take the lead. Charlie walked behind Aden. Joey saw her over his shoulder. Making eye contact, they smiled at each other before Charlie glided on.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Come on! Everyone out please!" Miles called, ushering all the students out of the building.

Aden frowned as he was herded outside along with everyone else. Joey had gone to the bathroom before the staff had started removing people and now they were separated. His phone was dead and he couldn't find Shane, Angel, Chris or Philip either. Sighing, he didn't know what to do. Attempting to push his way back towards the school doors to speak to Miles, the throng of students made it impossible. Ducking out onto the grass, he decided to sit and wait. She'd have to come out eventually.

***

The DJ had packed up and gone home at the first opportunity and Charlie, Sally, Tony, Kirsty and Miles had cleaned up as quickly as possible.

"I am so tired," Sally complained.

"Me too. I can't wait to get home," Miles said, grinning at Kirsty.

Charlie smirked.

She looked around. All that was left to do was fold up a couple of tables and lock up.

"Hey, there's only a tiny bit left to do. Why don't you guys head out?" Charlie suggested. "I'm fine here."

"Are you sure?" Kirsty asked a little too eagerly.

"Yeah," Charlie said. "You looked um... _exhausted_."

Miles and Kirsty both blushed. Charlie turned to Sally and Tony.

"You guys go too. I'm honestly fine to lock up."

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"Absolutely," Charlie said. "Get back to your beloved wives and husbands."

Charlie was in no hurry to get home to Hugo. She never was anymore. Thanking her, her colleagues hurried out. Charlie set to work.

***

Aden stood up when Kirsty, Miles, Sally and Tony exited the building.

"Hey, mate, what are you still doing out here?" Tony asked the teenager sitting on the grass.

"I'm waiting for Joey. We got separated."

"I think she must have gone already," Miles said. "We didn't see her in there."

Aden looked disappointed and worried.

"Maybe when she didn't see you in there, she headed home," Sally suggested.

"I guess."

"You want a lift?" Tony offered.

"Thanks," Aden accepted gratefully.

***

Joey finally returned to the hall, only to find it empty. She'd had to venture further into the school to find a bathroom that held a cubicle that actually had toilet paper.

"How long was I in there?" she asked.

Charlie turned round in surprise when she saw Joey looking utterly confused.

"Where have you been?"

"Bathroom. There were toilet paper issues."

"I see. Everyone's gone home."

"Even Aden?"

Charlie shrugged. Joey dug out her phone. She got Aden's voicemail. Without leaving a message, she hung up. Puzzled, she headed outside but nobody was there. Coming back into the hall, she observed Charlie bent over and couldn't resist checking her out for a moment until she realised that Charlie was actually struggling to fold a table. She hurried over to help.

"Thanks," Charlie said gratefully.

***

At home, Angel kissed Shane on the couch. The teenagers were grateful that everyone had already gone to bed. If they were going to talk about or do anything intimate then they didn't want to be interrupted.

"Shane, what's made you want to do this?" Angel asked.

"Because I love you," he replied quickly.

She furrowed her brow, wondering whether that was what he thought she wanted to hear or if it was the truth. Although she knew he did love her, she wasn't entirely convinced it was the reason. Sighing, he took a breath.

"Angel, I've never... um..."

She smiled gently and kissed him.

"And I want to."

"Because you love me or because you don't want to be a virgin anymore?"

"A bit of both," he admitted.

She was touched by his honesty.

"I don't want to do it so that you can tell everyone about it, Shane," she frowned.

"Oh, it won't be like that," he protested quickly. "It's just... I love you and I think I'm ready. I think we're ready. We've been together a while now and... and I love you. I know I've said that about a hundred times but it's true."

She stroked his face.

"I think we're ready too," she said. "But let's plan it, okay? I want it to be special. I don't want it to be some random moment at the end of a school dance. Is that alright?"

"It's perfect," Shane promised.

***

"So, did everyone skive off and leave you?" Joey asked, as they folded the last table.

"I let them go," Charlie explained. "They all had places to be, people to be with."

"And you didn't?"

"I think we've already established that."

Between them, they stacked the tables at the end of the room. Joey moved to stand close to Charlie. Both of their hearts began to pound.

"Are things still bad for you?" Joey asked.

Charlie swallowed.

"They're not bad," she shrugged. "They're just..."

"Not good."

Charlie nodded. Joey was so close that they were almost touching. She could smell her perfume and her shampoo.

"You deserve so much better, Charlie," Joey said earnestly.

Now with the lights on, Joey could see that her teacher looked even more beautiful than in the dark. She was strikingly perfect.

"You deserve the best."

Charlie was certain that if she didn't pull away soon she would get lost in Joey's eyes forever. _That won't help anyone_, she told herself and yet she didn't move.

***

Hugo had spent the night in the Surf Club with Roman and Angelo for company. Most of their discussion had revolved around women and in a somewhat drunken state, Hugo had called Angelo on his crush on Charlie.

"Well, um, not exactly..."

"She's not that hot," Hugo declared.

Angelo looked at him disbelievingly. Charlie was undeniably gorgeous.

"I mean, she is. She's amazing. And in bed... wow. But do you know how damn hard you have to work to get her there? It's like she frigid or something! And the moaning! Seriously, sometimes, I don't even think she's worth it. She makes me crazy," Hugo complained.

***

"I really don't think I do," Charlie managed, not breaking eye contact with Joey who was becoming more and more breathtaking as Charlie gazed at her.

A smile played on Joey's lips.

"You do," Joey confirmed. "You're amazing."

She touched Charlie's hand, igniting a spark between them. Charlie looked down at their touch, overwhelmed by the rush of feelings pounding at her heart. Everything in her head told her that she should walk away now. Being so close like this with Joey, allowing her to pay her compliments was doing neither of them any good and yet taking a step back seemed impossible.

***

Aden arrived home, still puzzling over Joey. He wondered where she'd got to. If she was home, he was annoyed with her after he'd spent so much time waiting. Plugging his phone in, he dialled the number he knew off by heart.

***

When Joey's phone rang, it surprised both of them. Charlie leapt out of Joey's touch and mentally shook herself. _What the hell do you think was going to happen just then? _she asked herself angrily. She cursed herself for continually becoming too close to Joey in too many different circumstances. Joey picked up her phone.

"Ade?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm still at school."

"They said you'd left!"

"I was in the bathroom."

Aden sighed.

"It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow," Joey said quickly.

She wanted to get back to the moment she'd been sharing with Charlie before the rude interruption.

"Okay," Aden said. "Have fun."

Joey hung up and turned back to Charlie who looked upset.

"Charlie, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Let's get going," Charlie said quickly. "I'll take you home."

"Charlie..."

Joey stepped forward and caught hold of both Charlie's hands this time.

"Joey..."

"What?"

"Don't."

Joey dropped Charlie's hands, disappointed. She'd believed touch was okay after the hugs and things they had shared in recent weeks. It was a shock to think she was crossing a line. She looked into Charlie's eyes, trying to read her.

"Don't what, Charlie?" Joey asked softly.

Charlie struggled for words. Joey's eyes were too beautiful, her skin too pure. Her lips were too inviting, her soul too perfect.

"Don't be nice to me," she said.

***

Aden stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. There had been a hurried, distracted tone in Joey's voice that intrigued him and he was determined to find out all the details in the morning. Why had she spent so long in the bathroom? Had she met someone? And why was she staying so late? Did she have a lift home? He wondered if he would ever stop living vicariously through his best friend.

***

Angel lay in bed, smiling to herself. It felt good to have talked to Shane about their feelings. He wasn't normally a feelings kind of guy but it was refreshing to hear his honesty. And she did want to be with him in that way. He was beautiful and loving and she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. Maybe she was being an idealist but she could see herself growing up and marrying Shane, having kids and living a life with him for all her days. Yes, they were definitely ready for the next step.

***

Angelo walked home mulling his evening over. It had certainly livened up once Hugo had arrived and started bitching about Charlie. Still, Angelo failed to believe that the woman was even nearly as high maintenance as Hugo made her out to be and judging by the way he talked about his girlfriend, he didn't deserve her in the first place. Charlie should be with someone who loved her, who would treat her with love and respect, perhaps a good looking cop with a cheeky smile.

***

"What do you mean 'don't be nice to you'?" Joey asked, almost laughing.

She studied Charlie's face, worrying over how lost she seemed. Charlie looked down, wanting to reach out and touch Joey again but forcing herself not to. Finally, she looked up into Joey's brown eyes again and took a breath.

"Joey, I have to stay away from you," she said.

Joey looked heartbroken. She couldn't bear the thought of having to stay away from Charlie. That was a horrific thought.

"What are you talking about, Charlie?" Joey asked.

Charlie licked her lips. Her heart was racing. Looking at Joey's confused expression was excruciating. She knew she had to explain, even if sharing her feelings was completely unprofessional.

"Joey, I..."

The words caught in her throat. She swallowed, forcing herself to maintain eye contact.

"I have feelings for you," she admitted.

***

Bea finished rearranging her clothes and climbed out of the car. Kissing Rob goodbye, she double checked that she was presentable and headed round the corner to her house, ready to go home to bed and then wake up as the family's perfect princess.

***

Chris kissed Philip goodbye and smiled dreamily all the way to his bedroom. While his parents were supportive and gay affirming, they were still parents and they had a no sex rule in the house. He thought it also extended their marriage. So far, he hadn't worked up the courage to ask if he could spend the night at Philip's either, so for now, theirs was an innocent love and to be honest, he kind of liked it that way.

***

Charlie wasn't prepared for the look of sheer joy on Joey's face. It moved her. Joey couldn't stop grinning. The woman of her dreams had told her that she liked her. It was as if all her birthdays and Christmases had come at once. She stepped forward but was disappointed when Charlie stepped back.

"Charlie, this is a good thing," Joey insisted.

"No, Joey, it's not."

"But I like you too. I'm crazy about you."

Charlie's heart soared. She forced herself not to get carried away.

"Whatever I feel... whatever we both feel, Joey... nothing can happen."

Joey looked crestfallen.

"Why?" she asked meekly.

"We've already covered that before."

"Dump your silly boyfriend," Joey suggested brightly.

Her cheeky smile never failed to make Charlie laugh.

"It's more complicated than that," she said. "You know it is."

"Does it have to be?" Joey asked seriously.

She stepped forward again, noting that Charlie didn't step back this time. Reaching a hand towards her, Joey stroked Charlie's cheek. Tenderly, she reached her other hand around to the back of Charlie's neck, pulling her down. Their lips met in the empty school hall. Charlie melted into the softness of Joey's beautiful mouth. She never wanted to let their perfect moment end. Their lips brushed each other gently, moving to some silent rhythm. Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey's narrow waist, holding her tightly, never wanting to let her go. Joey could hardly believe that she was actually standing there in that moment kissing the woman she had worshipped since the beginning of term. And it was even more incredible than she'd dreamed. Tentatively, she let her tongue touch Charlie's impossibly perfect lips, wondering if the world was a kind enough place to let Charlie to grant her permission. A thrill rushed through her when Charlie's lips parted, allowing Joey to explore her mouth further. Wrapping their arms a little tighter around each other, their kiss deepened. After a long while, they pulled away. Opening their eyes, they gazed at each other.

***

Hugo had a hangover before he was even done with being drunk. He'd been irritated with Charlie for going to the dance and he was certain that she was slipping away from him and he hated himself for it. No – correction – he hated her for it. She could do a lot worse than him, he decided.

***

Shane fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. His head was full of Angel and his was elated. Life was good and it was only going to get better.

***

Charlie dropped her gaze and drew away from Joey who was immediately flooded with disappointment.

"I'm sorry," Charlie said. "I shouldn't have... That was..."

"Amazing?" Joey suggested. "Incredible? Perfect? Everything I've been wanting from the first moment I laid eyes on you?"

Charlie blushed and fiddled with her fingers.

"Joey..."

"Charlie, I care about you. And you obviously care for me. I don't see the problem."

"You're my student. I'm taking advantage of you."

"I'm eighteen. I know what I'm doing. If you were just some woman and didn't happen to be a teacher, there wouldn't be a problem," Joey insisted. "Chris dates older guys all the time."

"But I _am _your teacher," Charlie said sadly. "I wish I wasn't but..."

"How can you deny what's between us?"

"I don't deny it," Charlie said.

She stepped forwards and took Joey's hands, clasping them to her chest.

"I'm crazy about you, Joey. I have been for... I don't know how long. You're everything I've ever wanted. You're beautiful, funny, smart, sexy, loyal, kind... You're amazing. And if... if things were different or... or we could wait until you finished school."

"Nine months?" Joey asked. "After that kiss, you're asking me to wait nine months for you?"

"I don't know what else to do," Charlie said, desperately unhappy.

Joey sighed. She was elated that Charlie liked her. It was a dream come true. But she did understand her predicament.

"Fine," she said resignedly. "I'll wait."

Charlie's eyes lit up.

"A few hours ago I never thought I'd ever have you at all," Joey said. "So to say that one day I'll be able to... well, I guess that's enough for me."

They moved together and held each other close for a few moments.

"Would you like that lift home?" Charlie asked, her voice muffled slightly by her mouth resting against Joey's hair.

"Yes please," Joey said, clinging a little tighter.

***

Hugo lay in bed irritated. How late did a school dance run on? Why wasn't Charlie home yet? He'd expected her back ages ago and yet here he was, lying in bed alone. Lying back against the pillows, he looked to his right, gazing at the clock. It was nearly midnight. She really ought to be back by now. Where was she?

***

Charlie pulled up outside Joey's house, a place she'd come to know pretty well since moving to the Bay. The journey had been mostly silent as neither she nor Joey knew what to do or say. Cutting the engine, Charlie turned to Joey, who offered a smile.

"Well, goodnight, I guess," she said.

"Yeah," Charlie sighed. "Goodnight, Joey."

Joey moved to open the door. She turned back to Charlie.

"Just so you know," she said. "That kiss... it was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced."

She moved to get out again but Charlie caught her hand. As usual, there was a spark between them as there was every time they touched.

"Me too," Charlie said softly.

Slowly, they leant forward. Their lips met tenderly in the dark, seeking each other out, elated that they were kissing again but devastated that it would be for the last time in a long time. They kept it going for as long as they could feasibly manage before slowly pulling away.

"Goodnight, Charlie Buckton," Joey whispered, opening the car door.

"Goodnight, Joey Collins," Charlie replied just as softly.

***

_I hope you enjoyed the progress they've made! Rest assured, there's plenty more to come. It doesn't look likely that they'll be able to stay away from each other for very long, does it? Thanks once again for all your reviews, readings, messages and support. I love you guys. IJKS xxx_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The car radio was loud as Charlie and Hugo drove towards the city the following morning. They needed anything to fill the silence between them. When Charlie had arrived home, Hugo had instantly complained in a somewhat drunken manner that she was late and hadn't really listened to her explanation that she had to clear up. He'd then tried to convince her to make it up to him but with her head so full of Joey, Charlie had pushed him somewhat unceremoniously away. The thought of him touching her had made her skin crawl. She'd actually felt violently ill and thought she would have actually punched him if his lips had even come close to chasing Joey's kiss away. He'd loudly snapped that she never wanted to have sex with him anymore and she'd loudly agreed and then they'd gone to sleep. This morning, they'd barely spoken and it looked like it was set to continue until they would be forced to be all smiles in front of each other's parents.

***

Joey had surprised herself by not leaping out of bed early and going for a swim. She'd woken at her usual time but remained in the stillness of her room. All night, she had tossed and turned and Charlie had never left her mind whether waking or sleeping. She couldn't believe that such a wonderful woman actually felt that way about her. It was like a dream come true – if the dream stopped there. But it didn't. It wasn't the end of the story. Charlie couldn't be with her, even though that's what they both wanted. They had to wait until December, which was only nine months away now and then make a go of things, but right now, that felt like forever. Joey didn't know if her heart could take seeing her every day, especially knowing that Charlie would be going home every night to that pig, Hugo. The whole situation was confusing and she wanted to talk to Charlie. Unfortunately, Charlie was away for the weekend and Joey didn't have her number. Besides, she didn't know where they stood. Perhaps Charlie wouldn't even want to talk to her now. The kisses they had shared had been nothing short of incredible as far as Joey was concerned and Charlie seemed to feel the same way but what if she changed her mind? Alongside having feelings for her, Charlie was also beating herself up over the whole thing. She felt like a bad person, even though Joey didn't think she could be a bad person if she tried. Joey was afraid Charlie's negative feelings would outweigh the feelings she had for Joey. The teenager forced herself up and out of bed. If ever she needed to go for a swim and clear her head, it was today.

***

Charlie and Hugo had arrived at the Buckton household and exchanged pleasantries with everyone. It felt good to see her family again and it was a nice way to forget about the chaos reigning in her head and heart. She could hardly believe that she had kissed Joey the night before. Twice. And she'd actually confessed to having feelings for her. It had felt like the right thing to do at the time. And the feeling of joy when Joey had shared her own feelings was indescribable. Charlie had never had a kiss that had ceased all her senses before. She'd never experienced something so pure and loving, so delicate and passionate in all her life. With one kiss, Joey had made the earth move and everything in Charlie's body and soul was screaming at her to run back to Summer Bay, sweep Joey up in her arms and tell her that she wanted to be with her. But reality nagged at her and she knew it wasn't possible. She was in a relationship, albeit an unhappy one, although that was becoming less of a factor now. Two kisses with Joey were enough to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that Hugo would never be the person for her. He would never have the effect on her that Joey did. He could be the best that he could be and Joey would win with just a look. The most important factor was her job. She was Joey's teacher and she had allowed herself to give into her feelings and kiss her. That wasn't right. It was most definitely wrong. And it couldn't happen again. There mere thought made her miserable but she told herself just to have patience. In nine months time, when the year was through, everything would be different. Without the shackles of being teacher and student and without her silly boyfriend, Charlie could happily skip off into the sunset with Joey and it was something she was desperately looking forward to.

***

Joey dipped her head beneath the waves, staying underneath the water for as long as she could manage. Bursting back into the fresh air, she stopped swimming and gathered her bearings. No amount of exercise seemed to shake Charlie from her mind. She couldn't help wondering where she was and what she was doing. She'd seemed so fragile the night before. After all, the whole thing had begun when Charlie had begged her not to be nice to her. It was as if Charlie didn't believe that she deserved kindness. Joey was certain that she would only ever want to lavish kindness and attention on Charlie if only she'd be given the opportunity.

"Ugh!" she growled. "She's not yours! Stop thinking about her, you freak!"

Wading out of the water, Joey grabbed her towel and wiped her hair and face. Making sure she had everything, she jogged back to her house, knowing that there was one thing that was guaranteed to make her happy.

***

Hugo excused himself in order to go and see his mother and two brothers. He liked Charlie's family and whether he was getting on with his girlfriend or not, as much as he loved his own family, he'd prefer to stay with hers. It was hard to be at home sometimes and he was glad he hadn't lived there for a while. He offered financial support and he was always on the other end of the phone for his mother. She knew that, although she never phoned for that kind of thing. No, she got her support from her youngest son, golden boy, Xavier. He was Ruby's age and always helped out with their middle brother Brendan who was autistic. Hugo had never really got his head around Brendan's condition. He found him difficult to handle and he would never forgive himself for the day he'd lost his temper and hit him. He knew it wasn't Brendan's fault and he couldn't help his behaviour. But he was frustrating to say the least. He made life difficult and Hugo was glad to be away from him. He liked his life in Summer Bay with Charlie, more or less. Things felt strange at the moment and he had the constant impression that she wasn't really with him. She had never been one for communicating her emotions and it had always been something he'd liked about her. The last thing he wanted was some emotional woman pleading for unnecessary conversations. But it would be nice to have some idea about what was going on in her head these days. Standing up, he shook hands with Ross, hugged Ruby and kissed Claire's cheek. Charlie saw him the door. Things still felt awkward. He bent to kiss her lips. She offered her cheek. He kissed it and turned away.

***

Joey smiled to herself as she prepared to set sail on her maiden voyage. She wouldn't be going very far on her little sailing boat but she knew it would feel good to be out on the water in a vessel that was all her own. It was something she had always dreamed of and never imagined would happen to her so soon.

"Hey, Joey! Wait up!"

Joey turned to see Aden powering down the wharf. She was half disappointed and half delighted to see him. She was already pulling away but he kept on running and hurled himself ungraciously over the side of the boat, landing in a heap on the floor. Standing over her best friend, Joey laughed for the first time that day. She extended her hand to pull him up.

"And what on earth were you thinking going out without me?" he asked.

Joey shrugged and returned her attention to steering the boat. He stepped up behind her.

"So?" he said, nudging her gently in the back.

"So what?" Joey asked, not looking at him.

"Joey Collins, there is no way you'd sail your baby boat for the first time without your mates unless there was something up. So spill."

"Nothing's up, Ade," Joey lied.

She was desperate to tell him but she didn't want to break Charlie's confidence.

"Liar."

***

Having spent the morning and most of the afternoon with her family, catching up with her parents and especially her beloved sister who was extremely over excited at the prospect of spending two weeks at the beach, Charlie excused herself to go and have dinner with Shannon. After last night there was so much to say and she was not going to pass up the opportunity to talk about it with her one and only confidante.

"Spill," Shannon said as soon as she and Charlie were seated at the restaurant.

Charlie looked down at her empty place setting.

"Can we order first?"

"We always order the lasagne," Shannon said. "We always come here and we always order the lasagne because it's amazing. So while we're waiting for the waitress, spill."

"We kissed."

"Oh my God!"

"Twice."

"Oh my good God!"

"Do you want to shout any louder?" Charlie asked.

"Sorry but... what happened to not doing anything about your feelings?" Shannon wanted to know.

Charlie shrugged.

"It didn't work out," she said, feeling lame.

"So what does this mean? Is she your girlfriend? What about Hugo?"

"No, she's not my girlfriend. In nine months, she might be. And Hugo's still Hugo. We're currently fighting and I feel bad about it because I'm a dirty cheat."

"Does he know you cheated?" Shannon asked.

"No."

"Well, you still only have one inferior point to his three."

"Well, technically one and a half."

"Oh, Gypsy doesn't count as cheating," Shannon said dismissively.

The waitress came over. They ordered lasagne, waited for her to leave and then resumed their conversation.

"So, what was it like?"

"It was like one of those big romantic kisses you see in the movies that never look really real but hey, guess what, it turns out that they are."

"That good?"

"It was amazing. I can't stop thinking about her."

"So what happened? I mean, how did this even take place?"

***

"How come I lost you at the dance anyway?" Aden asked when Joey was able to relax enough to give him her full attention.

"I told you," she said tightly. "I was in the bathroom."

"The bathroom at our school or some place else? Because I waited forever. Tony said you must have gone because there was nobody left inside. He even gave me a lift home because he took pity on me for waiting like a dork."

Joey hugged him, feeling a little guilty. Being clutched momentarily to her breasts, Aden couldn't quite resist a quick peek. She grinned at him when they pulled apart.

"Aden, you could at least be less obvious about it," she remarked, making him blush.

"Sorry," he said.

She sat down beside him and looked up at the sky. He observed her, wondering what was on her mind. She was never this quiet. But sitting there in jeans and a black vest top that showed off her figure and strong arms, she looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"None of the cubicles had paper in them so I went to the ones in the English department."

"Hoping to bump into Charlie, were we?" he teased.

She looked at him, frowning.

"She was already in the hall," she said.

He studied her face, the way her eyes were so serious and her hair looked pretty as it fanned out behind her.

"Joey, what happened last night?"

***

"There was a school dance," Charlie explained. "I was chaperoning. She was attending. Somehow or other, we were the last two left. She helped me put a few tables away and we were... we were standing really close to each other. She complimented me, saying how I deserved the best, i.e. not Hugo."

"Which is true," Shannon agreed. "She's pretty smart."

Charlie chuckled.

"And I got all shy and then..."

"You kissed?"

"She got a phone call from one of her friends, wondering where she was."

Shannon looked disappointed.

***

Joey took a deep breath and sent a silent apology to Charlie across the sea to wherever she might be. She didn't want to break her confidence or get her into trouble but she couldn't keep it all in her head anymore. If she didn't talk about it, she'd explode. And she knew Aden would never tell. He was her best friend and he had been all her life. He loved her and she loved him. That's just the way it was. Turning to him, she looked into his eyes, searching for confirmation that she could definitely trust him. His eyes shone back, earnestly searching hers, wondering what was stressing her out so much.

"The thing is," she began. "Charlie and I... well, it's a little more complicated than me just having a simple crush."

Aden's eyebrows shot up and he straightened his back.

"More complicated as in...?"

"She likes me too," Joey revealed.

Aden's mouth hung open. Suddenly he started laughing. She stared at him in surprised. Shaking his head, still chuckling he looked at her.

"Joey Collins, you really are the luckiest person alive, aren't you?" he said.

***

"Okay, so she hangs up the phone and then what?" Shannon asked as if Charlie were just telling her a random story.

"The mood was broken and I started freaking out," Charlie admitted. "I just wanted to get us both out of there and away from each other. There was just something in the air between us. I knew if I didn't get away from her, something would happen."

"I'm guessing you didn't get away from her then," Shannon smirked.

Charlie shook her head and sipped her drink.

"The more I fretted, the more she worried. She tried to reach out to me. Oh, I should probably tell you something else."

"Something else?" Shannon squeaked.

"I was having a hard time last week. I was stressed out and Hugo was just awful. I wanted a hug and he got a hard on. All he wanted was sex."  
"Can I kill him please?"

Charlie chuckled.

"I yelled and stormed out and ended up sobbing on the beach."

"But you don't cry."

"I know."

"What was upsetting you so much?"

Charlie just raised her eyebrows.

"Joey," Shannon concluded.

Charlie nodded.

"She found me sitting there and she just held me. For hours we sat there, not even talking. She was so kind to me. Even now, she hasn't asked me what was wrong. She didn't need to know. All she cared about was that I was sad and she needed to look after me. That's sweet, right?"

"Pretty adorable," Shannon agreed.

"Well, anyway, last night, she saw I was stressed out and she wanted to look after me again I guess but I ended up begging her not to, which just confused her. Obviously. Then I admitted I liked her and the look on her face... Shannon, she looked like all her birthdays and Christmases had come at once. She looked so happy."

Shannon couldn't help but smile.

"She kept insisting that it was a good thing. She told me she was crazy about me. I kept telling her that nothing could happen because of the circumstances. Then she kissed me."

***

Joey broke out in a big grin. She supposed she really was lucky. So it might not be the perfect circumstances but pretty much the most beautiful woman that either of them had ever seen in person or even on TV or in the movies, was attracted to her. That was quite a special position to be in.

"So, what's been happening, Jo?" Aden asked.

"Okay, so I guess it started on my birthday," Joey said.

She sent another silent apology to Charlie as she began to tell the tale of how she and Charlie had ended up on the beach.

"I mean, you know we've been chatting and stuff. She's been giving me extra tuition and a lift home every now and again and stuff. We'd been getting to know each other pretty well. So, it felt kind of natural to sit on the beach together. We stayed there for ages just talking. I learnt a lot of stuff about her and we laughed a lot. And we ended up lying really close to each other. And just so you know, moonlight seriously suits her."

They both grinned at each other.

"I'd asked her to dance at the karaoke but she'd turned me down so I thought I'd try my luck out on the beach seeing as we were alone. I didn't think she'd say yes but she did. She told me she'd crossed so many lines already by that point that she supposed it didn't matter. So we danced. I got to hold her in my arms and dance with her, Aden. It was amazing. And I got to grope her butt!"

"You what?" Aden exclaimed.

"I decided to get a little cheeky, so to speak," Joey smirked. "I tried my luck at touching her a few times. She stopped me but she didn't seem to mind a whole lot, you know?"

"You really are a lucky cow, Collins."

"I know. She took me home because I was tipsy and tucked me into bed."

"Miss Buckton tucked you into bed?" Aden asked, needing clarification.

"Yeah," Joey said. "And I stole a kiss."

"You kissed her?" Aden nearly shrieked.

"It lasted less than a second," Joey said, wondering how her friend was going to react when she told him the last part of the story.

She worried he might fall overboard.

***

The waitress arrived with their lasagne, interrupting the flow of Shannon and Charlie's conversation. They thanked her.

"So, this kiss..." Shannon urged.

"It stopped time," Charlie said. "It was indescribable. I'm a literature graduate and teacher and I have no words. I can't even..."

She shook her head and took a bite of her meal.

"Then what happened?" Shannon asked.

"We talked. She wanted to pursue things. I said we couldn't. We were both devastated and agreed that in nine months when school finishes for her, we could get together then. Joey says she'll wait for me."

"Are you going to wait for her?"

"How's your meal?" the waitress asked pleasantly, interrupting them again.

"It's great, thanks," Shannon said, immediately returning her attention to her friend.

She repeated her question.

***

"Basically, in a nutshell, after the dance last night, Charlie admitted that she liked me," Joey explained. "I can't even tell you how excited I was. I don't think I need to. We kissed."

"You kissed?" Aden bellowed.

Joey was suddenly grateful that they were out to sea.

"Yes and... okay, think about kissing her – because I know you have, several times."

He grinned guiltily.

"And then however good it is in your head, times it by a million."  
"Wow!"

"Exactly."

"But she can't be with me," Joey said sadly. "Hence me hurrying out to sea."

"Joey, I'm sorry," Aden said gently.

He placed a comforting hand on her knee.

"Me too."

She stared out ahead of her, watching the waves and waiting for calm.

"Is that how you've left things?"

"She said that things will be different when I finish school," Joey said, not looking at him. "If we still like each other, we can be together then."

"Well, that's good, right?"

"It's nine months away, Ade. How am I meant to wait that long? And how am I meant to watch her swan round town with that shitty boyfriend of hers?"

"To be fair, you don't know he's shitty."

"He doesn't make her happy," Joey sad flatly.

"Okay," Aden said quietly.

***

"We didn't talk logistics," Charlie said.

She still hadn't figured out whether she could walk out on her life, her boyfriend, her home, her world, all for the sake of a girl she couldn't have until the end of the year. It seemed like such a long time to wait and she was frightened of being alone. She'd never been alone except for a few months here and there when she and Hugo had split over his infidelities. Other than that, she'd practically been married since the age of twelve. She didn't know how to do this.

"So, how have you left it?" Shannon asked, deciding not to push the Hugo issue.

"Tragically," Charlie sighed. "We decided to wait. Neither of us want to but both of us have to. I drove her home. She told me it was the best kiss she'd ever had and I said the same. It was the truth so I felt she should know. Then we kissed each other goodbye and said goodnight."

"Shit, Charlie," Shannon said, shaking her head. "I mean, wow."

"I know."

"I'm really not sure how you're going to be able to see her every day when you want her so much."

"Nor do I. Maybe I should just quit. That'd make everything a hell of a lot easier. Then I could dump Hugo and be with Joey and everything would be great."

"Except that you'd be leaving a job that you love," Shannon pointed out. "A job that you chose in pre-school and that you've spent years training for."

"Except that," Charlie frowned.

***

"I just don't know what to do, Aden," Joey sighed. "I'm falling for her and it almost makes it harder to know that she likes me too. I understand her reasons and I respect her for them but I just... all I want to do is be with her."

Aden moved to put his arm around his friend. She leant into his embrace and rested her head on his broad shoulder, feeling suddenly drained of energy.

"Why can't life be simple?" she wondered.

***

"Why can life be simple?" Charlie asked Shannon.

"I don't know, darling," her friend said sadly.

She was truly devastated for her that the one time she really liked someone, the situation was impossible.

"She looked as heartbroken as I felt when I left her," Charlie said. "All I want to do is race right back to the Bay and be with her. I had no idea how I'm going to manage to keep my feet on the ground."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Charlie, Hugo and Ruby arrived back in Summer Bay. Excited, Ruby opened the car door before Hugo had even turned the engine off.

"Wow!" she said. "This place is amazing!"

Charlie chuckled and got out of the car also, moving towards the boot to help the twelve year-old with her luggage. Hugo took the keys out of the ignition and climbed out of the car more slowly.

"Charlie, can we go exploring?" Ruby asked.

"What, now?"

"Yeah, now! Can we?"

"We only just got home," Charlie protested. "Don't you want to chill for a bit?"

"Nope. I want to go to the beach. It looks beautiful."

"If you say so," Charlie sighed. "But at least let me sit and have a coffee first, okay?"

"Okay but make sure it's a quick one," Ruby said as she bounded towards the front door. "Like an espresso or something!"

Charlie turned to Hugo as they headed inside.

"Are you coming to explore with us?" she asked.

"It was a long drive," he said. "I think I'm just going to lie down. But you have fun."

It had been a tiring few days. They'd been fun and both of them had enjoyed seeing their families – Charlie more than Hugo – but things were definitely not quite fixed between them. Try as she might to make a change, Charlie's head was still full of Joey. And it was only more prominent now that she was back home. She wondered what Joey had been up to over the weekend, if she had been able to sail her boat and if she had been having fun. She wondered if she had been thinking about her, if she had missed her and if she was alright.

***

"If we're going shirts and skins, I still vote that the girls take their tops off," Shane said.

"I agree!" Aden grinned.

Joey poked Aden in the chest and Angel shot both of them a glare.

"I'm siding with the girls on this one," Chris chuckled.

He raised his eyebrows suggestively as he sat down on the sand, laying his crutches by the side of him.

"Perv," Shane scolded, removing his t-shirt.

"You know, two players per team in a game of footie is pretty lame," Joey commented. "We need more friends."

"Yeah, but it's not like we play by the rules or anything," Angel reminded her.

"I guess that's why we gave it a new name."

***

Having given Ruby a tour of the house, drunk a quick coffee and just about managed to convince her little sister that lunch was a necessity, Charlie had finally agreed to take her around the lovely little town she lived in.

"Do you reckon Mum and Dad would let me live here with you?" Ruby asked as they walked side by side toward the sea front.

"Yeah, they might have a little problem with that, Rubes."

"Would _you _have a problem with it?"

"I'd have you here in a heartbeat, sweetheart."

Ruby grinned. She loved her sister more than anybody in the whole world. Even with a ten year age gap, the girls were exceptionally close. Charlie had always looked out for her and Ruby had always appreciated that Charlie spoke to her like a real person, never patronising but always caring.

"Mum and Dad would flip though, hey," Ruby said glumly.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"But I can come every holiday, right?"

"You'd better."

"What's this?" Ruby asked.

"This is the Diner," Charlie explained. "They make some wicked food in this place. I'll take you on more than one occasion no doubt."

They walked a little further.

"And this is the Surf Club. You can get a drink in here, play pool, hang out, work out, play the odd video game..."

"I like it already!"

"You want to go inside or head to the beach?"

Ruby paused to ponder her choice.

"Beach!" she decided.

***

Joey ran for the ball only to be grabbed round the waist by Aden, swung round and tossed on the sand. Laughing, she landed on her hands and knees. She rolled over onto her back.

"No fair!" she yelled.

Aden then kicked the ball between the make shift goal post. Angel dived helplessly for the ball but missed.

"Goal!" Aden shrieked.

The girls grumbled as the boys celebrated.

***

Charlie stopped and smiled as she watched Joey and her friends play what she could only presume was football, or at least their version of it. Ruby looked up at them.

"Who are they?"

"They're some of my students," Charlie told her.

***

Down on the beach, Aden glanced up and saw Miss Buckton watching them. He sank onto his knees beside Joey.

"Hottie alert," he said quickly.

Joey glanced up, clocked Charlie and blushed, wondering how long she and presumably her little sister had been watching. She took a breath and turned to wave. Encouraged, Charlie put her arm around Ruby and the two of them approached the group.

"Hey guys," she said. "Looks like you're playing by very illegal rules."

"They cheat," Joey explained, getting to her feet.

"They cheat more," Aden put in.

Charlie laughed.

"Who's this?" Angel asked, smiling at Ruby, who beamed at her, pleased with the attention.

"My name's Ruby Buckton. I'm Charlie's sister."

Charlie was thrilled that her sister was young enough to still be cute. She was likely to turn into a little horror fairly soon, or so she had been warned.

"I'm Angel."

"Pretty name," Ruby said.

"And I'm Aden."  
"Shane."

"Hi, Ruby. I'm Joey."

By the time they'd made their introductions, Chris had managed to hobble over and say hello too.

"Are you guys enjoying your holidays?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, we're um, just taking a break from studying," Shane lied cheekily.

"Of course you are," Charlie laughed.

"What are you guys playing?" Ruby asked.

"We call it freakball," Angel explained.

Ruby looked baffled.

"It's footie with no rules and not enough players," Aden explained.

"Can we play?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Ruby! You can just invite yourself into someone's game!" Charlie scolded.

Ruby frowned.

"Of course you can play," Joey said. "But your sister has to play too to make the teams even."

She made eye contact with Charlie, challenging her. Charlie licked her lips and shifted her step.

"Can we? Charlie, come on, it'll be fun."

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Joey agreed.

"Sure," Charlie said a little uncertainly.

Internally she wondered why it was impossible to turn Joey Collins down.

"You can be on our team," Shane said to Charlie.

"Alright but I'm not being skins," she replied, gesturing to both topless boys.

"Nice try!" Angel remarked to both of them, knowing how disappointed they and Joey would both be.

"Am I with you?" Ruby asked.

"Yep," Angel said. "You ready?"

***

At home, Hugo rummaged through Charlie's bedside table drawers. She'd always kept a diary. Her entire life, she'd never gone a day without writing down her thoughts and now he was determined to find out what they were. If she wasn't going to let him in voluntarily then he was going to charge in by force. Disappointed, he slammed the last drawer shut. Then his eyes landed on her collection of still packed luggage. He moved towards it.

***

Charlie was laughing heartily. She appreciated the fact that the boys were going easy on Ruby, although their attacks on Joey and Angel were still merciless. It was also not lost on her that Joey seemed to be manning her personally – not that she had any objection.

"Heads up!" Shane yelled.

Charlie looked up as he passed her the ball. Grinning, she dribbled it towards Angel in goal. Typically, Joey appeared in front of her. Undeterred, Charlie charged ahead. Joey battled forward, arms out. Charlie landed on her backside in a matter of seconds. She giggled as Joey ended up on top of her, tickling her to keep her down.

"Ruby, go!" Joey yelled. "I've got her!"

Ruby rushed for the ball, charging past Shane. Joey kept one eye on her and the other on the intoxicating form of Charlie beneath her. Both their hearts pounded as they came to terms with being so close to each other. With all the excitement of the day, they'd both been able to forget the tension and heartache of their situation. But now, in their somewhat compromising position, it all came rushing back. All Joey wanted to do was lean down and kiss Charlie again and all Charlie wanted to do was let her. They gazed into each others eyes. Joey allowed herself to gently trace her fingertips down Charlie's cheek, as if they were in some private space by themelves. Ruby's delighted shriek interrupted them. Joey leapt away and Charlie sat up. Both women looked flushed. Ruby rushed up to them.

"Charlie! Charlie! I scored! Charlie, did you see me? Charlie!"

"Yeah, I saw you, Rubes," Charlie lied. "You were awesome."

***

Hugo was frustrated, bordering on angry. He hadn't been able to find a diary anywhere. And he was certain there must be one. And the better she hid it, the more certain he was that there was something in it she didn't want him to see.

***

As Charlie and Ruby said goodbye, Charlie felt Joey's eyes on her. Joey moved closer.

"Can we talk later?" she asked quietly.

Charlie nodded. There was so much unresolved between them, so much burning beneath the surface.

"I could go get dinner for them from the Diner at say... seven?" Charlie suggested. "Could you be there?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

Joey nodded. Neither was sure if it was a good idea or a terrible one.

***

When Charlie and Ruby arrived home, Hugo was subdued and moody. Charlie studied him going through his business accounts at the dining table. Sighing, she tried to be friendly. She put an arm around his broad shoulders. He looked up at her and tried to smile. She smiled back and ruffled his hair. He searched her face, silently asking what was wrong with them.

"Charlie, do you mind if I lie down for a bit?" Ruby asked.

Charlie turned round.

"No, go for it," she said.

Ruby grinned and skipped off to her room.

***

Aden and Joey headed up to Joey's bedroom.

"I don't know why I didn't see it before," Aden said.

"What?" Joey asked, feigning innocence.

She'd expected a lecture or a comment ever since the ball game with Charlie.

"You and Miss Buckton. The chemistry between you is crazy. I must have been blind not to see it before."

Joey sighed and fell backwards onto her bed. Aden sat down on her desk chair.

"You're really into her, aren't you?"

"It took everything I had not to kiss her today, Ade. Every time I see her I just want to hold her. I honestly don't know how I'm going to manage to stay away from her for nine months."

"Judging by today, she's going to have exactly the same problem," Aden said. "She looked absolutely smitten, you lucky bitch."

Joey propped herself up on her elbows to find her best friend smirking at her. She laughed.

"I'm meeting her later," she told him. "We're going to talk."

"I bet you are!"

***

Charlie headed into her bedroom to unpack. She needed to keep busy until she saw Joey. Picking up her backpack, she opened it and frowned when she found her clothes weren't neatly folded the way they had been when she'd left her parents that morning. In fact, the closer she looked, the more it seemed that someone had rummaged through her stuff. She walked back into the living room.

"Hugo, did you need something in my bag?" she asked.

"No," he replied a little too quickly.

She eyed him curiously.

"What?"

He shifted uncomfortably.

"Hugo, why were you looking in my bag?"

"I um..."

"Hugo?"

"Why won't you sleep with me anymore?" he demanded.

"What?"

"You won't go anywhere near me!"

"Because that's all you want from me!" Charlie snapped.

"It's not!" Hugo insisted.

"When was the last time you just gave me a hug or a kiss?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I..."

"I can't remember either."

Hugo looked a little ashamed.

"And when was the last time our sex life was anything remotely resembling something about me?"

"You enjoy yourself!"

"Do I? Really?"

"You're saying we don't have good sex?"

"I'm saying I don't feel like you love me."

"I do love you, Charlie," he said sincerely.

He got to his feet and held her hands. She smiled sadly, feeling conflicted. Part of her longed for these moments, moments when he told her he loved her and showed her that he meant it but part of her thought that life would just be easier if he was awful all the time. Then perhaps she wouldn't feel so guilty that her heart belonged to another.

***

Joey arrived at the Diner at five to seven feeling terribly nervous. She sat at a table and pretended to look at the menu. Colleen arrived too soon. Joey ordered a fruit juice just to get rid of her. A few minutes later, Charlie arrived. She headed straight up to the counter and ordered her meals to take away, located Joey and sat opposite her at the table. Finally face to face, neither of them knew what to say. Memories of their kiss danced in both their minds.

"Did you have a good weekend?" Joey finally asked.

"Yeah, yeah it was fine," Charlie said. "I got to see my parents and Shannon. And Ruby – obviously."

She smiled. Joey smiled back.

"You?"

"It was okay. I sailed my boat."

"Oh, great! How was it?"

"Fun. Aden came with me."

Silence fell between them.

"Listen, Charlie, I'm really sorry but I told him."

Charlie looked frightened for a moment but she nodded slowly.

"It's okay. I understand."

"He won't tell."

"You're sure?"

"I'm certain."

"I told Shannon," Charlie admitted. "I couldn't keep it in my head. I was going crazy."

"It's hard to deal with, hey?"

"Tell me about it!"

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, Charlie," Joey said honestly.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either," Charlie confessed.

"I guess that doesn't help much though," Joey said sadly.

She looked down at the table and studied her hands.

"There's really no way around this, is there?" she asked.

"I don't think so."

Joey sighed.

"Not even during the holidays?" she grinned. "Because you're not my teacher then! Or you're not on active duty anyway!"

Charlie laughed. She loved the way that Joey could make her so happy, whatever the situation.

"Unfortunately, I don't think it works like that."

"Damn. I thought I was onto something there."

Looking around to make sure nobody was watching, Charlie placed her hand on Joey's.

"This whole thing is tearing me apart," she admitted.

"So give it up and be with me," Joey told her.

"You know it's not that simple, Joey."

"I know."

Joey sighed. She gently stroked Charlie's hand with her thumb.

"Nine months. Really?"

Charlie looked away.

"It feels like forever."


	21. Chapter 21

_While I did warn that there was a lack of togetherness in this chapter, alexwilliamson101 begged in a very convincing manner, so here's an extra chapter._

_After tomorrow I'm afraid I won't be updating as regularly for a couple of weeks as I have a friend staying and thus have to participate in this thing called a 3D world - *shudder*. But I will update each of my four stories as and when I can. When I get back to my regular updates, I'll be bringing you a new story called "The Waiting Game" and IN THEORY, depending on how fast I can write, I will start updating Forbidden daily. For now... enjoy. IJKS xxx_

***

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The only thing that was keeping Charlie going was Ruby and she was dreading her going back to the city in a few days time. Since their return from visiting their parents, Hugo had been on his best behaviour. He'd been tidier and even cooked dinner a few times. He'd sent loving text messages and offered her genuine cuddles and kisses without demanding more. In many ways, he had been the perfect boyfriend and she had no cause for complaint. Unfortunately, in his plight to be good to her and interested in what she was doing, it meant that he was making the effort to join in with her activities. That in turn meant that every time she saw Joey around town, she was with him. She knew it was hurting her and Charlie hated herself for it. The way the younger girl's brown eyes searched hers out was heartbreaking. All Charlie wanted to do was ditch Hugo and be with Joey but then Hugo would do something sweet to confuse and surprise her. Sitting in the Diner with her boyfriend and her sister, Charlie looked up to see Joey walk in and then walk out again.

"I'll just be a second," Charlie said, excusing herself.

Ignoring their confusion, she got to her feet and escaped the confines of the restaurant. Outside, she looked frantically around and spotted Joey heading towards the beach.

"Joey!" she called, jogging up to her.

The teenager refused to turn around but Charlie managed to catch up. When she touched her arm, Joey jerked away looking angry.

"What? Shouldn't you be having a romantic dinner with your boyfriend?" she snapped.

"Joey..."

Charlie looked and felt helpless.

"What? You can say my name as much as you like but it doesn't stop the fact that you've spent the last week swanning round town with your beloved boyfriend."

"Joey, it's not like that."

"Then what is it like?" Joey asked, desperate for some kind of answer. "Because one minute we're at a dance kissing and you're telling me everything I've dreamed of hearing since I met you and the next you're playing happy families. I don't understand you, Charlie."

"I can't just ditch him."

"Why not?"

The question hung in the air like a bad smell. Why couldn't she leave Hugo? Because she was tied into a tenancy with him? Because they'd shared a life together? Because she'd be deliberately pulling the rug from right beneath her own feet?

"Look, it's just for now," she said. "He's trying to make it up to me for being such a jerk. But he'll go back to normal again soon and then you won't have to put up with..."

"With knowing that you sleep with him? That you lie beside him every night? That he gets to live his life with you and I get nothing?"

Charlie looked down, hating herself even more.

"Charlie, I can't do this," Joey said sadly. "I think you're amazing. You're beautiful in every single way that it's possible to be beautiful but this is impossible. I never get to see you and whenever you're out now, you're with him. And it just makes me angry. And I don't like being angry with you. I adore you too much for that."

"I don't like you being angry with me either," Charlie said.

"So leave him," Joey pleaded.

"He hasn't done anything wrong, Joey," Charlie sighed. "I can't just walk out on him for no reason."

"He cheated on you, he makes you miserable..."

"But he's trying now."

"You want to be with me..."

Charlie sighed and closed her eyes.

"But you obviously don't want it enough," Joey concluded.

She began to move away but Charlie desperately pulled her back.

"I do!" she insisted.

"So what, I have to hang around for eight and a half lonely months and then when I graduate you'll dump him then? Is that how this is going to go?"

Charlie ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She had no idea how this was going to go.

"I can't do that, Charlie. It's hard enough waiting for you if I think you're waiting for me. But if you're not... what's the point?"

Joey broke contact and headed off down the beach. With tears in her eyes, Charlie watched. Unhappily, she returned to Hugo and Ruby.

***

Sinking down onto the sand, Joey wondered if she was being too hard on Charlie. To dump Hugo, whether he was a waste of space or not, was a big deal. Charlie had been with him for ten years. They'd gone through all the highs and lows of puberty together. Just to end it, even if she was unhappy, wouldn't be an easy task. She would be uprooting herself and changing everything she knew. And it wasn't as if it was easy for Charlie to accept that she was attracted to Joey in the first place. And on top of that, if she were to dump Hugo and she and Joey were to wait eight and a half agonising months for each other, it wasn't as if they could even be close. They couldn't comfort each other, take care of each other, hold each other and love each other even in private while they waited to come out. They couldn't do any of the things they wanted to do. Maybe Joey was being selfish demanding that Charlie be alone while she waited. _I'm alone_, Joey reminded herself. _And I'm the sucker who has to hang around and watch her hanging on his arm. No,_ she decided. _I'm not being unreasonable at all_. Still, tears stung her eyes. She furiously wiped them away and pulled out her phone.

"Aden," she said when her friend answered. "We're going out."

***

"Are you alright?" Hugo asked.

"Sorry?" Charlie asked, snapping back to attention.

They'd left the Diner and come home to pack. It was Saturday afternoon and they were getting ready to take Ruby back home. They would stay for one night with Charlie's parents and then travel home on the Sunday ready for Charlie to start work again on Monday morning.

"What's wrong? You've been quiet since the Diner."

"Oh, I just don't want Ruby to go home."

It wasn't really a lie. She had thoroughly enjoyed her sister's visit. Ruby came with a bundle of vibrant energy and never failed to make Charlie laugh. Even with her despair over Joey, Charlie had smiled every day. Without her, everything would be harder, especially considering she had to see her daily at school. She didn't want to fight with Joey and she didn't want to lose her. She just didn't know how to fix it. It didn't feel right to just dump Hugo. If she was going to end their relationship, shouldn't she have done it one of the three times she'd caught him cheating? Or while he was being a selfish pig? He was being nice now. It didn't make sense to end things so harshly, even though that's what her heart was telling to her to do. He moved across the room and hugged her.

"She'll be back before you know it," he said, kissing the top of her head.

***

Joey, Aden, Shane, Angel, Chris and Philip were all crammed into Joey' bedroom. Music was blaring as they got ready to go clubbing. Joey was feeling unusually serious and she was dressed to kill. Even Shane stared when she presented her outfit of a long, black, rock chick t-shirt which almost covered the length of an impossibly short black, leather skirt.

"Close your mouth," Angel warned.

Joey had completed the outfit with black stiletto heels that she only pulled out for special occasions. She bent over to apply mascara and lipstick and to fuss with her hair in the mirror, keeping it long and loose. Shane and Aden couldn't stop looking at her legs and backside. Shane was rewarded with a swift kick from his girlfriend. He apologised immediately.

"Got big plans tonight, Joey?" Chris asked.

Joey fished a wide, bronze cuff from her jewellery box and fitted it onto her wrist. She turned around and smiled triumphantly.

"Yep," she said. "Are you all ready?"

***

Charlie had looked out of the window for most of the journey back to the city. She deeply regretted never having got Joey's phone number. At least if she had that, they could keep in touch with each other and try and sort things out. But she didn't. So they couldn't. When she'd arrived at her parents' house, she'd been all smiles of course and she, her Mum and Dad, Ruby, Hugo, Gina, Xavier and Brendan had enjoyed a meal together. Looking at her watch, Charlie wondered how early a night she could get away with. Joey was never far from her mind.

***

Joey had spent most of the night dancing and drinking. All she wanted to do was forget about Charlie Buckton although she'd figured out fairly early that it was unlikely, if not impossible. Still, the alcohol was helping and the fact that she was certainly being noticed was also numbing her pain. Chris had been hobbling about on his crutches a little but most of his time had been spent making out with Philip. Shane and Angel were closer than ever, holding hands and smiling goofily at each other. Earlier in the week, Angel had taken Joey out for lunch and told her that she and Shane had 'done the deed'. She'd spent over an hour saying how amazing it was and how in love they were. Joey had been happy for both her friends, although it compounded her own sadness. And Aden was her ever faithful friend and dance partner. Joey turned when she felt hands on her hips. She came face to face with a beautiful woman with brown hair and blue eyes. The woman ran her hands up Joey's sides and down again and Joey rested her own hands around the woman's waist. Without speaking, they kissed.

***

At eleven, Charlie yawned and stretched, excusing herself to bed. Hugo followed and they said their goodnights to everybody. Behind the closed door of Charlie's old bedroom, Hugo encircled Charlie's waist. He bent his head to kiss her.

"Have I been a good boy?" he asked hopefully.

He had. Not once had he pressured her for sex or been unkind to her. He'd worked hard to be the perfect boyfriend. Still, she didn't want to give him what he wanted. It made her feel mean. Finally, she smiled and kissed him.

***

Joey followed the woman, who she now knew to be called Cheryl, into the bathroom of the club. Holding hands, they fell into a cubicle. Joey wrapped her arms around the woman's narrow shoulders as she felt her lips hot on her neck.

"You're so beautiful," the woman said, her hand roaming over Joey's body.

"So are you," Joey said, her voice sounding distant as she felt Cheryl's hands slip up her skirt, stroking her legs.

***

Charlie lay back on the bed, having faked an orgasm. She didn't usually bother and he didn't usually care but tonight was different. Tonight he had really tried and she didn't want to disappoint him. Also, she had figured out that he wasn't going to achieve what he was so desperately trying to so she thought the kindest thing to do was finish quickly and make him think it was a job well done. Sweating, he landed on top of her, kissing her neck.

"Was that okay?" he asked hopefully.

She hugged him.

"It was great," she lied.

All she'd been able to think about was Joey.

***

Joey and Cheryl climaxed together against the wall of the cubicle. Joey had kept her eyes shut the entire time, allowing the sensations to flood her body while her mind took her far away. She'd come out tonight to do exactly this. And she'd wanted it in order to forget about Charlie. But Charlie was all she'd been able to think about the entire time. And she didn't think that was ever likely to stop.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

On Sunday evening, on their way back home, Hugo and Charlie stopped off at the Diner to get a takeaway. Tired from driving, Hugo waited in the car while Charlie headed inside to get their food. Ailsa's food was far too tempting. Charlie felt like she hardly cooked anymore. She tensed when she saw Joey, Shane and Angel sitting at a table. Joey shifted, looking awkward so Charlie hurried past to order hers and Hugo's meal. At the counter, she couldn't quite resist eavesdropping on the students' conversation.

***

"I know I've said it before but you were something else last night, Collins," Shane said, shaking his head and grinning.

Joey immediately felt uncomfortable. Charlie was only a couple of feet away. She could easily hear their conversation if she chose to listen and she wasn't sure she wanted her to know about her night out.

"I mean you were absolutely dressed to kill," Shane continued, oblivious.

"Really?" Angel said, glaring at him. "I hadn't realised you'd noticed."

"Are you kidding? That skirt... those legs... You're being sarcastic, aren't you?" Shane realised.

"And slightly scathing," Angel added.

From her standpoint at the counter, Charlie tried very hard not to picture Joey in the outfit Shane was describing. Leah appeared with her food. Charlie counted out her cash.

"And that girl! Taking her to the toilets like that. I really didn't know you had it in you."

Charlie dropped her change, immediately apologising for being clumsy. Joey winced.

"That's okay," Leah said kindly, helping Charlie gather her cash.

Charlie smiled politely, paid, took her food and fled. Joey continued eating her food. Sleeping with a random woman seemed like such a good at the time but she hadn't managed to forget about Charlie at all. She'd just succeeded in hurting her instead.

***

Charlie lay awake, staring into the darkness above her. Hugo was sound asleep beside her. Sex had mostly gone back to normal and it was even less satisfying than it had been the night before. Afterwards, Hugo had rolled over and gone right to sleep without so much as a hug. Turning to look at him, Charlie sighed. Quietly, she slipped out of bed and rummaged around for her clothes. Slipping out of the bedroom, she headed into the lounge. She pulled on her shoes and scribbled a note to Hugo about going for a walk because she couldn't sleep, and headed out of the house with no idea where she was going.

***

Joey couldn't sleep. All she could think about was the way Charlie had dropped her money and hurried out of the Diner like she'd been shot. Having got up, she'd gone to her thinking place but even that hadn't helped. Leaving, she'd headed down to the docks to go and sit on the boat, hoping that the sea would make her happy.

***

Charlie found herself at the beach. She drank in the sea air and gazed up at the moon. Without pausing, Charlie walked in the direction of the docks. As usual, her head was full of Joey. She couldn't stop picturing her with some other girl, screwing her in a toilet cubicle. It seemed so cheap and nasty. She had so many questions. Had she enjoyed it? Would she be seeing her again? Was it spite? Had she even thought of Charlie at all? Did she still care about her? Where did they stand now? She stopped when she realised she'd walked as far as the docks. Seeing Joey's boat she remembered their breakfast and Joey's promise to show her a good time if she let her take her out. She peered a little closer when she saw a figure sitting inside. Part of her wanted to smile and part of her wanted to cry as she recognised Joey's familiar form.

"Joey?"

She said her name before she'd thought it through. Joey turned round quickly. Her tears glistened in the moonlight.

"Charlie," she said, standing up. "What are you doing here?"

"I went for a walk. I ended up here. How come you're up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Oh."

Awkward silence fell between them. Both of them looked at the floor.

"So I uh... I heard you had a fun weekend," Charlie ventured, trying to sound like she didn't care.

She cared more than she wanted to admit.

"It was alright," Joey shrugged and shoved her hands in her pockets. "Nothing special. You?"

"Okay."

Both of them looked down again. Charlie thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest. Joey wiped more tears away and then replaced her hands.

"Are you going to see that girl again?" Charlie finally asked.

"I don't know. Maybe."

Charlie nodded, feeling jealous.

"Well, I guess I'd better carry on my walk," she said, taking a breath and beginning to turn away.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Joey called out.

Charlie turned back to face her.

"I'm not hurt," she lied. "I don't care what you do. Or who you do. You can sleep with the whole of Summer Bay and I wouldn't care. Why would I?"

Joey sighed.

"Yeah," she said. "Why would you? I don't mean anything to you after all."

Her voice came out more bitter than she'd meant it to. She wiped her eyes again in the dark.

"You mean everything to me," Charlie said honestly.

"Actions speak louder than words."

Charlie walked up to the edge of the dock, stopping short of stepping onto the boat.

"Yeah, they do."

"What's that meant to mean?" Joey challenged.

"You're telling me that you care about me and you're fucking some girl in a club. You don't sound like you care at all," Charlie snapped.

"And you're still going to bed every night with your long-term boyfriend, playing the perfect couple. I'd hate to mean nothing to you, Charlie, if that's how you treat me when I apparently mean everything."

"I sleep with him because I _have _to!" Charlie said desperately. "I hate it! I hate every moment of it. All I do is lie there and wish for it to be over."

"You could leave him," Joey said softly.

"Leave him and skip off into the sunset with you, you mean?" Charlie said. "Are you living in that much of a dream world that you think that's possible? It's not. I wish it was but it's not. Do you realise how many questions would be asked if I suddenly dumped my boyfriend of ten years and then oh-so-suddenly started hanging out with the town's resident lesbian? That wouldn't look suspicious at all, would it? Nobody would start asking questions!"

Joey chewed her lip. She supposed Charlie had a point. But still she was sure there was a way around it. They just had to figure it out. Together. She moved forward and stepped off the boat and took both of Charlie's hands in hers.

"There could be a way for us if we tried hard enough," she said.

"Joey, it's not..."

Joey closed the gap between them and brushed her lips against Charlie's. Despite herself, Charlie melted into the kiss, returning the pressure of Joey's lips and wrapping her arms around her. Slowly drawing away, Joey gazed into Charlie's eyes.

"I wish you'd just try," she said.

Charlie swallowed as she watched the woman she adored slip away into the night.

***

_Thanks everyone for all your reviews. I love them and keep them all! You all rock. His is my last regular update for the next fortnight but no doubt I will pop back now and again to drop you a chapter of one of the stories here and there. And as I said, I will return with a new story and hopefully daily updates of this one (but no promises because you know, I do have a life to live as well – hehe) For now, I thought I'd leave you with a teaser. Here are the first two paragraphs of "The Waiting Game". It's set in present day H&A (Australian time – how I love you tube). Obviously I will explain more when I post it. Enjoy! IJKS xxx_

***

Blood pumped round Joey Collins' body as she urgently selected the phone number from her mobile phone book. She pressed send with no hesitation. She hung up when she reached the voicemail service. Flicking through her phonebook again, she called another number. It rang and rang and rang.

***

Ruby Buckton was tense. Every part of her body felt tense as she waited. Morag, her step-mother, no, her step-grandmother had reluctantly left to collect her husband from the city. He needed to be here now. She'd left Ruby in the care of Leah Patterson, Ruby's housemate and friend. Leah had offered to call Ruby's boyfriend, Xavier Austin but she'd shaken her head. She didn't want him there. Glancing beside her, she looked at the quiet form of Geoff Campbell. He'd been with her when it happened. He'd been with her through all of this.


	23. Chapter 23

_Thank you for your patience while I ventured into 3D world. It was good. But I caught a cold. Damn germs! Anyway, here is the next part of the story as Joey and Charlie head on back to school. Enjoy! IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

With the new timetable, English was now first thing on Monday morning for Joey. It hit her like a bucket of cold water. She'd been tempted to convince her mother that she was sick and couldn't go in. It wouldn't be hard to do. Her mother, a chiropractor, was so busy all the time that all Joey needed to do was wince and whinge and she'd get what she wanted. Either that or she'd get prodded and poked for inspection. But here she was, standing at her locker, procrastinating so she wouldn't have to spend any more time in class than necessary. She'd cried herself to sleep the previous night. All she'd wanted was for Charlie to call her back after that kiss, tell her everything she wanted to hear. But she hadn't. She'd let her go. And now they were back at school after a distinctly unsatisfying two week holiday.

***

Charlie sat nervously behind her desk watching her students file in. Bea and her gang wandered in, taking their usual seats in the first two rows, talking amongst themselves. Shane and Angel headed towards the back of the class engrossed in conversation. Chris, finally out of his cast strutted in, rather proud to be walking again. He was followed by Aden. Charlie immediately searched for Joey. She came in last and didn't look at her teacher. Charlie closed her eyes. She could still feel Joey's mouth against hers, pleading with her to take a chance. Joey sat down next to Aden and focused hard on arranging her books and pens. Finally, she looked up. Charlie was gazing at her right until the moment she started the lesson.

"Welcome back, everyone," she said with false cheer. "Did you all have a good break?"

There was a murmur of responses.

"And did any of you manage to read the exciting texts I set you for this term?"

Most of the class looked shifty.

"Thought so," Charlie concluded with a grin. "Well, we're looking at pastoral poetry today. Who can tell me the four main topic of pastoral poetry?"

"Love, death, memory and change," Bea said, shooting her hand up.

***

The class had been going well and Charlie thought it had generally been a success, although getting a bunch of teenagers interested in pastoral poetry was no easy task. She was disappointed with Joey's lack of participation but she could understand it.

"What' interesting about the form of Herrick's 'To Daffodils'?" Charlie asked, glancing at the clock.

There was five minutes to go.

"The way it's written," Bea said. "It's shaped like an hour glass."

She was proud to have participated so much and pleased that Joey had participated so little. Miss Buckton seemed to have barely noticed Joey was there and she'd clearly been impressed with Bea's offerings. Perhaps someone had had a word with her about the way things were run. Nobody ignored or ridiculed Bea Jenkins, not for long anyway.

"Exactly. It' a representation of..."

"It's not interesting."

Joey's voice was quiet but clear. Charlie looked at her across the classroom. She'd never seen her eyes so cold.

"Sorry, Joey, did you have something to say?"

"Yeah, I said it's not interesting," Joey repeated. "Who care what shape the poem is? Why does it matter that the guy wasted his time to make it pretty? It doesn't matter. None of the junk we've talked about for the past hour matters. It's a waste of time. It's boring."

"Well, I'm sorry you feel like that because you're stuck with it for a term."

"Maybe if you were a better teacher it'd jump off the page but right now, it's dull."

Charlie swallowed and looked down. Many students looked at Joey in surprise, especially Aden.

"Well maybe if you hate my style of teaching so much you'd like to move to another class, Joey."

The bell rang. Everyone sprang to life as they prepared to leave. Joey marched out first, eager to get as far away from Charlie as she could. She felt guilty for being so unkind. She hardly knew what had come over her.

***

After their first lesson for the day, everyone was entitled to a fifteen minute break. Bea and her friends dumped their stuff in their lockers and headed outside into the fresh air. They stopped at Joey's locker on the way.

"Fallen out of love, have we?" the popular girl snarled.

Joey turned and glared at her.

"Fuck off and leave me alone," she snapped.

"An obscenity instead of a witty comeback!" Bea remarked. "You're off your game."

Joey continued to glare until the pack had left. She turned back to her locker, jumping when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What?" she snapped, coming face to face with Aden.

"What was going back there, babe?" her friend asked, searching her eyes.

"I found it boring so I said so."

"You said she was a bad teacher."

"Making out with her students hardly makes her a good one, does it?"

She kept her voice almost inaudible, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"Joey, that's not fair. What's got into you?"

The dark haired girl sighed and slammed her locker shut, leaning against it and closing her eyes.

"I think I'm having a temper tantrum," she said unhappily.

"You're telling me!" Aden remarked.

Sighing, she pushed herself away from the row of locker, determined to apologise.

"Meet you in Maths!" she called over her shoulder.

***

As soon as her class had left, Charlie had shut the door on them and returned to her desk, promptly bursting into tears. She'd also cried herself to sleep the night before. That was three bouts of tears in only a few weeks. What was wrong with her? She normally had the emotional capacity of a stone. She turned when she heard the door creak open, ready to yell at whoever dared interrupt her grief. It was Joey.

"Leave me alone," she snapped.

"Charlie, I..."

"You what, Joey? You think I'm a lousy teacher? You think I'm a terrible person? You hate me? Fire away. Say whatever you want. I don't care."

She didn't bother to try and hide the fact that she was crying.

"I think you're an amazing teacher. And you're the most wonderful person I've ever met. And I could never hate you."

Joey stepped further into the room.

"I should never have told you how I felt," Charlie said, overwhelmed by more tears. "I knew I'd end up hurting you and myself. It was wrong of me. I let you down. I know you don't believe it but you really do mean everything to me, Joey. I should have just left you alone. I'm sorry."

Charlie covered her face with her hands. Her chest heaved with sobs. Compassion flooded Joey who hurried over. She pulled Charlie against her and held her tight. Charlie wrapped her arms around Joey's waist, clinging to her as Joey stroked her hair.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Moving reluctantly out of their embrace, Joey crouched down and used her thumbs to wipe Charlie's tears away.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," she said softly.

"I hurt you first," Charlie pointed out.

"I guess I'm just not used to feeling this way about somebody."

"Nor am I. I never believed in meeting people who could make your head spin and your heart pound," she said, recalling the conversation they'd had that night on the beach.

"Well you definitely make my head spin and my heart pound so it must be true," Joey said softly. "You've knocked all my senses out of me."

Charlie stroked Joey's face and sighed heavily.

"At the end of the year, will you truly want to be with me, Charlie?" Joey asked.

"Yes."

"Then I can grow up and wait," she promised. "I'll spend every day hoping that you'll break up with him but I'll do everything I can to understand that it's not as simple as it is in my head."

***

One week later, Joey wasn't finding things any easier, although she was trying her hardest. For her part, Charlie had been seen out with Hugo as little as possible, which wasn't hard. He had quickly reverted to his usual habits and she was back to feeling neglected and used. Every day she came home determined to pack her bags and walk out on him and every day she failed. She and Joey had talked more reasonably and decided to try and not see each other as much as they had been. They'd cancelled their extra tuition sessions and while it was almost impossible to bear not being near each other, they knew that if they were going to stop falling into each others' arms at every turn, they had to keep their distance.

***

On Wednesday evening, Charlie arrived home in a world of her own. She'd caught sight of Joey playing some kind of wrestling game with Aden outside of school. Her hormones had gone wild when she'd taken in the sight of her bare legs flailing around as she shrieked and laughed. Charlie's intention once she got home was to have a cold shower. Eight and a half months was going to be a long time. She stopped when she spotted a familiar car parked along the street. Standing and staring for a few moments, she grinned when she saw the doors open. Shannon and Mandy rushed towards her and ambushed her into a group hug.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie exclaimed.

"We now live down the street!" Shannon declared.

"What the...? How the...? What?"

"I came back to the city telling Mandy how much I loved this place..."

"And how much she was missing you..."

"So when she was nearby touring..."

"I chose a house and now we live here."

"You lesbians have lived together too long," Charlie commented in reference to their ability to share story telling so perfectly.

The couple grinned at her.

"So can we come in for a cup of coffee?"

"As if that's not the dumbest question in the world!" Charlie remarked, leading them up to the front door.

***

That evening, Joey, Aden, Shane, Angel, Chris and Philip met at the Surf Club. While Charlie was constantly on Joey's mind, she knew she had several months to endure before she could be with her and so was making a concentrated effort to distract herself. She was studying harder than she'd ever studied before and it was good to be able to spend as much time with her boat as possible. Secretly, she called her 'Charlie' but for now, she was left unnamed. Joey was waiting for the day that she and Charlie could get together and be open about their relationship. Then she could give her boat the name she wanted to. She looked up when the woman of her dreams glided into the bar. She was followed by Shannon and a woman Joey had never met before. Charlie's eyes found Joey's immediately. They smiled longingly at each other before Charlie headed up to the bar.

"It's your turn," Chris said, nudging his friend who'd ceased all motion in order to stare at her teacher.

"Oh!" she said, surprised.

She moved to take her shot at pool.

***

Charlie sat at the bar, typically unable to take her eyes off Joey. They nearly fell out of her head when the girl bent over the pool table to take her shot.

"Drool isn't a good look," Shannon remarked, nudging her.

Charlie blushed and returned her attention to her friend.

"Is that her?" Mandy asked, intrigued.

She peered around Charlie to get a good look at Joey, who had her back to them. Charlie sighed. Shannon and Mandy's support was wonderful but it was going to make it even harder to stay away from the girl she adored so much.

"We're staying away from each other," Charlie said sadly.

"I give it a month," Shannon said.

"Oh, give her some credit," Mandy told her girlfriend. "Five weeks."

Charlie poked her tongue out and stole another sneaky glance at Joey. She was in figure hugging jeans and a loose blue, checked shirt. She looked stunning.

***

Charlie was a little tipsy when she arrived home. She fell into bed beside Hugo, who had made his displeasure of Shannon and Mandy's arrival painfully obvious by firmly refusing to come out with them. Charlie hadn't minded. Once again, she and her boyfriend were growing apart. Night after night, she would lie in the dark and wonder why she couldn't be proactive enough to break up with him. She knew it would make Joey happy. But she didn't know what else it would achieve. She'd be alone. Charlie had never lived alone in all her life and she was afraid. While she might not particularly enjoy living with Hugo, at least he was some kind of company. And she'd be in a financial mess. They had tied themselves into a year-long tenancy agreement. It would be difficult to get out of that. They had a joint bank account and credit cards to pay. They'd booked a holiday during the winter that they'd already paid for. There were too many complications. It was too hard. She didn't know where to start. Knowing she was weak, Charlie felt bad. She felt like she was treating Joey badly and she felt guilty for hurting Hugo. Even if he didn't realise it yet, she was doing him wrong. When they eventually split up, he'd be hurt to know that all this time her heart had not been with him. He could be off with someone else, perhaps the person he was meant to be with but she was trapping him in a relationship that neither of them ought to be in.

"Did you have a good night?" Hugo asked.

"Yeah, it was fun," Charlie replied.

He moved into her, fumbling under the blankets, wanting to touch her. She permitted him briefly and kissed his mouth before carefully easing herself out of his grasp.

"Goodnight," she said softly.

She heard him sigh heavily.

"Goodnight," he replied.

***

Bea was bored. Her friends, Liz and Sandy followed suit as they always did. Heading out of English on Thursday afternoon, their last lesson of the day, Bea opened her locker and began to pack her bag. She turned and spied Joey at her own locker and pulled a face. The two of them had been at war for most of their last lesson and as usual, Joey's smart mouth had made her look better than she was. Closing her locker and gesturing for her friends to join her, Bea marched up to Joey, circling her and blocking her in. Joey turned round.

"All three at once?" she said. "I'm not sure I'm feeling that energetic but I'll give it a bash. Who wants to go first?"

Bea looked disgusted.

"You want to shut your mouth, Joey."

"But my mouth is my best feature!" Joey protested.

Bea shoved Joey hard into her locker.

"You want to be careful that I don't put you in your place for good," Bea warned.

Joey took a breath and folded her arms, never breaking eye contact with Bea, wondering where the hell her own friends had got to just when she needed them. Bea took her silence as a challenge. With the backup of her mindless friends, she shoved Joey hard in both shoulders. Joey tried not to wince as she felt lockers jam against her back. Bea shoved her again.

"Are you too weak to react?" she asked.

All of Joey's instincts told her to push back and charge out of the corridor but she didn't want to get into a fight. As satisfying as it would be to punch Bea in the face, she didn't want to let Charlie down by getting into trouble.

"Are you too busy being a good girl now that you're all besotted with Miss Buckton?" Bea asked, shoving Joey a little harder.

Joey clenched her jaw and tried to move out of the way but Bea held her firmly in place.

"Do you spend your nights dreaming about her, Joey?"

"Just grow up," Joey growled.

"Oh, she does!" Liz teased, smirking.

"I bet she fantasises about her every night," Bea added, returning her glare to Joey. "I doubt you'd have to stretch your imagination too far. I reckon she's a right dirty bitch."

Joey clenched her fists.

"All prim and proper in the classroom and a real slut outside of it."

Joey's fist had connected with Bea's jaw before she'd really thought it through. Bea stumbled back, clutching her face in shock. Her friends rushed to check that she was alright.

"Joey!"

Joey turned to see Charlie standing in the corridor looking horrified. Joey chewed her lip, torn between guilt at misbehaving and sheer joy at having tackled Bea. Her perfect face was going to be swollen, sore and bruised for days. She failed to suppress a smirk.

"You are in so much trouble you fucking psycho!" Bea said, still clutching her face.

"Liz, Sandy, take Bea down to the nurse. You, come with me."

Chewing her lip a little nervously, Joey followed Charlie into her classroom. As soon as they were both inside, Charlie slammed the door shut.

"What the hell was that?"

Joey perched on a desk and looked at the floor, suddenly unsure of what to say. She shrugged instead.

"You punch a girl in the face and you're shrugging at me? Seriously?" Charlie said, exasperated.

"She provoked me."

"What did she do?"

Joey shrugged again.

"Can you stop being an insolent teenager and actually talk to me, please?"

Joey looked up, smirking.

"I am an insolent teenager," she said.

"No, you're not. You're better than that."

"Look, we argued. Same as we do every day."

"Except today could get you suspended!"

"She kept pushing me."

"Joey, I saw you. She was blocking you in. I didn't see any pushing."

"Well, you weren't watching long enough then."

"What made you hit her?"

"It doesn't matter. Punish me and let it go."

Joey stood up. She didn't want Charlie to know what had been said about her and she didn't want her to know how upsetting Joey had found it.

"Joey..."

"Charlie, she was pushing me. I tried to let it go. She said something. I hit her. I'm sorry. That's a lie. I'm not sorry. It was awesome. But I'm sorry if you feel bad for having to tell me off."

Charlie sighed. She perched on one of the desks. Realising she wasn't going to get to leave any time soon, Joey sat back down on the opposite one.

"What did she say?"

"Something mean."

"What?"

"Does it matter?"

"I know how harsh Bea can get," Charlie reminded her. "It might affect your punishment if you were provoked."

"I was provoked."

"How?"

"You don't give up, do you?"

"Nope."

They looked into each other's eyes.

"She insulted you," Joey said quietly.

Charlie eyed her curiously.

"Bea was trying to provoke me any which way," Joey said, looking past Charlie's shoulder. "She insulted me, she shoved me. I didn't react. She insulted you. I reacted."

"You were trying to defend me?"

Joey shrugged. Charlie couldn't help but smile. Even though Joey had done completely the wrong thing, she supposed it was quite sweet of her to want to defend her honour like that. Joey caught her expression and smirked.

"So, are you going to punish me, Charlie Buckton?" she asked, still smirking.

Charlie blushed and looked away. Joey's smirk became a blatant grin.

"Detention. Tomorrow. Miles is running it," Charlie said.

Joey looked thoroughly disappointed.

"Couldn't I have a one-to-one detention with you?" she asked, forcing Charlie to retain eye contact.

"Joey Collins, there's a reason we're not supposed to spend time together."

"We've been alone together for five whole minutes and we've behaved," Joey pointed out. "Maybe we're growing. Plus, this whole 'staying away from each other' thing – I'm over it. I'll keep my hands to myself if only I can be near you again, Charlie Buckton. I miss you."

"I miss you too," Charlie admitted.

She silently cursed herself for being so open and honest about her feelings.

"So, detention tomorrow with you?" Joey asked hopefully.

"Well, I do have to stay late and change one of my displays," Charlie said thoughtfully. "I guess you can help me with that."

"It's a date," Joey said with a smile.

She stood and left the room.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Joey floated through the school day, eagerly anticipated her detention with Charlie. She'd nearly gone through her entire academic life without really getting into trouble and the one time she did, it turned out to be a good thing. Now, she was watching the clock and looking forward to a glorious hour with Charlie Buckton, the woman of her dreams. There had been a lot of hurt since thing had got so complicated between them but finally it seemed like they had worked something out. They'd tried a great many routes but they'd realised now that staying away from each other really wasn't an option. Staying separate was tearing them apart. They had to work through their feelings, get to the end of the year then she could honestly see them being happy together. It still hurt to know that Charlie went home to Hugo at the end of the day but she was satisfied to know that she wasn't happy with him and that she was biding her time in order to be with her.

***

Charlie was looking forward to the end of the day. She knew she shouldn't be so excited and she knew she was breaking every rule in the book. Not so long ago, she and Joey had decided to stay away from each other but it hadn't worked out. They were driving themselves crazy, torturing themselves. They needed to be near each other. All they had to do now was practice self-restraint. She just hoped she would manage.

***

Joey said goodbye to her friends and poked her tongue out at Aden as he winked at her. Checking she looked alright, Joey closed her locker and headed towards Charlie's classroom. She peered through the glass in the door and smiled to herself. Charlie was already getting started taking her current display down and was standing on a chair. As she stretched upwards, Joey admired her momentarily before she gathered her senses and entered the room. Charlie turned and smiled at her, stepping down onto the floor.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hi," Joey replied.

"Ready to get started?"

Joey nodded and slung her backpack on the floor, closing the door, enjoying their privacy.

"What do you need me to do?" Joey asked.

"Well, we're taking all this down," Charlie said, gesturing to the decoration around her whiteboard.

The board was surrounded by pictures and quotes and various pieces of student work relating to the course from last term.

"Sounds good to me," Joey said brightly. "And if you need any support while you're standing on the chair, I'm your girl."

Charlie grinned at Joey's smirk. It was likely to be a long hour. And they were both likely to enjoy themselves.

***

"How come Joey's staying late?" Angel asked as she walked home with her friends.

"She got detention for punching Bea in the face," Aden grinned.

Chris snorted with laughter.

"Oh, _that's _why Queen Bea was sporting those dodgy sunglasses!" Shane realised.

He slipped his arm around his girlfriend and kissed her cheek.

"We should take her out," Chris said. "Poor girl has to sit doing homework to with Miles when she was only doing what we all want to do every single day."

"Oh, she's not doing homework with Miles," Aden said, instantly regretting it.

He was met with three confused expressions.

"Charlie was the one who caught her and Joey convinced her to let her help out with taking down a display or something," Aden explained, worrying that he had said too much.

Joey had trusted him with her biggest secret. He didn't want to mess up by letting anyone thinking there was anything going on.

"We don't need to take Joey out," Shane said. "Lucky cow gets to punch Bea out _and _hang out with Miss Buckton. That's so not fair!"

***

"So, have you spent time to reflect and regret what you did?" Charlie asked with mock sternness.

Joey snapped out of her somewhat lusty gaze. Charlie was stood on a chair take the top of the display pictures down, revealing long, slender legs. She looked down at her student who blinked up at her guiltily.

"Sorry, what?"

"I was wondering if we could expect you to apologise for hitting Bea," Charlie said, pulling a drawing pin from the wall.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Joey said, reluctantly drawing her eyes away from Charlie's bare legs and focussing on taking apart her own section of the display.

They continued working in silence, both sneaking glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

"So, what's going up when we take this lot down?" Joey asked.

"We're going to build a display together over the term around 'Aspects of Literary History'," Charlie explained. "Similar to this. You know, if you stay in my class, seeing as I'm such a bad teacher and all."

"Hey!" Joey protested quickly. "I apologised."

She pouted and then grinned when she caught Charlie's smirk.

"You're teasing me aren't you?" she realised.

"Maybe a little."

Joey grumbled to herself as a continued working. Charlie continued to smile as she continued to take pictures off the wall.

***

Bea finished her flute lesson and headed towards her locker, glad that school was over for the day. School had been difficult with everyone wanting to know what she was concealing beneath her sunglasses but there was no way she was going to admit that she had let Joey Collins get close enough to punch her. Grabbing her bag, she headed towards the exit. She stopped when she walked past her English classroom and saw Miss Buckton and Joey together. She opened the door.

"What's she doing in here?" Bea demanded.

"Serving detention for hurting you," Miss Buckton replied.

Bea glared at Joey and stood up straighter.

"Well, good then," she said.

She turned and left, closing the door behind her. Charlie and Joey turned to face each other and chuckled.

"Does she really think she's being inconspicuous with those glasses?" Charlie wondered.

"I have no idea how she thinks," Joey said flatly.

Charlie smiled. She looked down at Joey, working diligently on her task. She felt her heart quicken. The dark haired girl truly was the most beautiful person Charlie had ever seen in her life. She studied Joey's look of concentration as she tucked her hair behind her ear and tried to prise a piece of paper off the wall without tearing it. Joey turned and caught her watching. Charlie blushed.

"What?" Joey asked softly.

"Nothing."

"Charlie?"

"Yes?"

"Were you checking me out, Charlie Buckton?" Joey teased.

"As if I would, Joey Collins," Charlie smirked.

"Shame. I've been checking you out since before I walked through the door."

Charlie giggled. She loved the way Joey was so blatant. She also loved the way she was so open with adoration and appreciation. It made her feel special.

"Maybe I was checking you out a little," Charlie admitted. "I'm only human after all."

Joey smiled, pleased with herself. She liked the idea of Charlie being attracted to her. Even though Charlie had openly admitted it weeks ago, even though they had kissed three times now and vowed to be together when school was done with, Joey could hardly believe it. Charlie was so beautiful and so special – how could someone as incredible as that want to be with her? She blushed when she realised she was still smiling at Charlie, lost in her own thoughts. Feeling a little goofy, she blushed further and focussed on her task. Charlie giggled. She stepped off the chair with her pile of papers and put them on the desk before climbing back up again. She sighed when she realised she was slightly too far out to reach the next bit above the board to take it down. Stubbornly, she stretched out to take it down anyway. She shrieked when she felt herself begin to fall. Joey left her post at the sound of Charlie's voice, more than ready to catch her in her arms. Charlie landed with a little less grace than she would have liked but at least she was on her feet. And most delightfully, Joey had her arms around her. With their faces inches apart, they smiled at each other.

"You really don't help yourself with this health and safety stuff, do you?" Joey remarked, thinking of Charlie's misguided attempts to save herself time by carrying far too many boxes to her car on Friday evenings.

"I've always been one for taking shortcuts," Charlie admitted.

"I wish that was true," Joey said softly.

Charlie sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was immediately mesmerised by the way Joey was gazing at her. Her brown eyes were so soulful and her lips were so soft. Their bodies were pressed together. She felt Joey's hands placed delicately on the small of her back. Heart racing, Charlie closed the gap between them. Barely able to catch their breath, they kissed tenderly, forgetting about the world.


	26. Chapter 26

_I just want to say to everyone, thank you so much for all your reviews of each of my stories. And those who have private messaged me. It's so wonderful to hear your feedback and I really appreciate the way you take the stories into your hearts. I am endeavouring to post Forbidden each day, as it appears to be the favourite. I always get so shy of posting new stories in case people don't like them but you all bowl me over with positive feedback and it's a really special feeling._

_Now, enough sap! I hope you enjoy this chapter. And just to reassure everyone, Bea has left the building and the only other people in the school at this time are those in Miles's detention. But they're all busy so Charlie and Joey won't get caught. So, here is the next part, continuing right from where we left off. IJKS xx_

***

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Charlie suddenly felt a rush of images in her mind. She pictured a future where kisses with Joey only ever got better and better. It seemed realistic. She wrapped her arms a little tighter around her and they continued to kiss, lips brushing, tongues playing and hearts racing. Charlie couldn't help but wonder how something so amazing could be so wrong. Joey couldn't think coherently at all. Aware that this beautiful moment could be taken away from her at any moment, she was more than prepared to do her analysing and consideration later. Right now, she wanted to absorb every physical and emotional feeling of togetherness with Charlie that she could. Slowly and breathlessly, they drew away from each other. Joey kept her eyes closed, waiting for the rejection to begin, for Charlie to start telling herself what a terrible person she was. Instead, she felt Charlie's fingertips on her face, stroking her skin gently. Joey's eyes flashed open. Charlie looked lost somewhere between desire and indecision. Seizing the moment, Joey pressed her lips back against hers firmly. With all her doubts momentarily subsided, Charlie let go. She allowed Joey to kiss her and nudge her back against the whiteboard. As they began to explore each other, their kisses lost some of their tenderness, gaining fervent urgency. Charlie felt Joey's hands move up and down her body, leaving every inch of her on fire in their wake. Without realising it, she in turn had pulled Joey as close as possible, running her hands along her back, clutching her backside and then moving up to stroke her long, dark hair. Not quite sure when her fantasy was going to end, Joey continued to kiss Charlie and allowed her hands to rest on her front. She caressed her breasts gently and briefly with her palms, thrilled when she felt her responses through the thin, white blouse she was wearing. _Is this really happening? _she wondered. _Am I really standing here with the woman of my dreams? Does she really want me? When am I going to wake up?_ Joey leant closer and kissed Charlie's perfect mouth again. All the emotion that they'd tried to keep under control since the first moment they met seemed to be pouring out. Joey nervously found her way to the top button of Charlie's shirt. She stopped kissing her for a moment and looked her directly in the eye, needing permission. Charlie smiled faintly, realising once again that for all Joey's cheek and humour, she was usually all talk. Underneath, she was just as shy, under confident and gentle as the next person. Her smile grew. She knew she should be saying 'no' but the bigger part of her couldn't. The need to be with Joey was too great. Joey smiled back and kissed her, continuing with the buttons. _I'm absolutely fired_, Charlie thought to herself but Joey's fingertips teasing her through her bra chased the thought away. She leant back against the whiteboard as Joey's mouth left hers and she was slowly released from the confines of the cups. The cool air of the classroom hit her bare chest and the unexplainable predicament she was in was completely lost on her the moment she felt Joey's warm lips begin to kiss their way down. She gasped when Joey took her left nipple into her mouth, immediately beginning to taste and tease her. Charlie was excited in a way she hadn't been for a very long time. Her heart was racing as Joey gained confidence and speed as she used her hands and tongue to toy with both of Charlie's breasts, almost driving her to the edge with that alone. Needing to be closer, Charlie hooked one leg around Joey's hip and ran her hands through her hair. Joey smiled as she explored Charlie's body, which was every bit as deliciously beautiful as she had imagined all those times before. She looked down. With Charlie gripping her like that, her black skirt had ridden up dangerously high. Joey lifted her head and kissed Charlie's mouth. Both recognised hunger and longing in each other's eyes. Charlie's nudged Joey backwards towards her desk. She shoved several papers and files to one side. A few fell onto the floor but neither really noticed. Lying Joey back onto the wooden desk top, Charlie leant over her, kissing her. Joey reached up to tease her still exposed breasts. Charlie grinned and kissed her harder, coming to kneel over her on the desk. She ran her hand down Joey's arm and up her torso, caressing her breasts over her uniform. She took in the image of her lying, ready and waiting with laboured breathing. Running her hand back down, Charlie slipped underneath the hem of the dress, stroking her thighs. Hesitating, Charlie silently asked if she was sure. Joey answered with a kiss that drove Charlie wild. Her hand continued its ascent, working its way into her underwear and gently exploring everything she found there. It felt amazing to be touching Joey so intimately and she loved watching the expression on her face as Charlie brought her pleasure. Joey reached out and kissed Charlie hard as Charlie built up a steady rhythm, intent on bringing her to climax. Joey held onto Charlie, giving into every sensation that the beautiful woman was providing her with. She'd dreamed of making love with her for months and even after Charlie had admitting to liking her, she had said they couldn't be together and yet here they were, on the teacher's desk creating orgasms. Charlie felt the whole of Joey's body tighten around her before relaxing back on the table, pulling Charlie with her so that she could smother her in kisses. Charlie giggled. That was the nicest response to an orgasm she'd ever had – to be showered with kisses and adoration. When she'd finally stopped kissing her and caught her breath, Joey gazed into Charlie's eyes. Both were still too wrapped up in each other to care where or who they were for now. Joey released her hands from around Charlie's neck and ran them along her body. Charlie was straddling her. She touched everything she could reach, paying particular attention to her breasts, which she had become even more of a fan off since she'd seen them in the flesh. She looked down at Charlie's black skirt and bare legs, running her fingertips along flesh and fabric. Delving underneath her clothing, she watched Charlie smile as she stroked her over her underwear. Finally, she pulled it down, determined to bring Charlie the same kind of joy that she had provided. Charlie felt weak at the knees when Joey began to tentatively explore her. Each gentle stroke felt amazing and so different to everything she was used to. And Charlie was definitely more than ready for whatever Joey had to offer. She felt like she had been ready for months. Joey gently dipped in and out of her, exploring and teasing. Charlie gasped when she began to play with her most sensitive part, pleased that she definitely had no trouble finding it. She leant down and kissed Joey tenderly, giving in to every sensation Joey was willing to provide. Joey felt her own excitement growing as she watched and felt Charlie respond to her touch. She kissed her mouth and searched her eyes, enjoying every movement as she felt Charlie's orgasm approach. She was proud to know that she was responsible for it, especially knowing that the woman she was making love to had had far from the best sex life before. She felt her tighten around her finger and then sink down against her body. They kissed in a more tender fashion, neither one wanting to break the spell they were under.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Joey kept her arms around Charlie. She knew that the moment she got up, she would lose her. As soon as reality hit them, they would realise that sleeping together had only complicated the problem and made them both realise exactly what they were missing out on. It wasn't a way forward. Charlie lay in Joey's arms listening to her heart beat. She didn't want to get up and listen to that nagging voice in her head that told her she'd had sex with a student and cheated on her boyfriend. Laying it down in black and white, that's exactly what she had done. That was how everyone would see it. Nobody else would care that Joey was the woman of her dreams, that she was the first thing she thought about when she woke up in the morning and the last thing she thought about night. Nobody would give a damn that this could turn into something real if only they'd be given a chance. No, as far as the world was concerned, a teacher had had lesbian sex behind her boyfriend's back with a student on her desk during detention. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see Joey when the inevitable came. Slowly, she climbed off and turned away, readjusting her underwear, tucking herself back into her bra and buttoning up her shirt. Chewing her lip and studying Charlie's petite form, Joey sat up. Charlie glanced towards the window in the door, hoping that nobody had seen them. She turned back to Joey. Brown eyes met blue.

"Joey, I..."

"Wait," Joey pleaded softly.

Charlie fell silently.

"Before you apologise and tell me that was a mistake, before you break my heart, could I just... hold you for a little while?" Joey asked.

She felt vulnerable but she didn't care. If Charlie was about to walk away from her then she was going to cling for as long as she could – dignity be damned. She was startled when Charlie promptly burst into tears.

"Oh!" Joey said, reaching out to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I just wanted... I'm sorry. I don't have to hold you."

Charlie wiped her eyes and pulled Joey into her arms. She buried her face into the younger girl's neck.

"Sorry, I was just feeling a little overwhelmed," she admitted. "I'm not used to being held afterwards. You really are the most loving person I've ever met, Joey."

Joey blushed and gripped Charlie a little tighter.

"I'd spend my lifetime holding you if I could," she said.

Charlie moved to sit in her oversized chair. Joey straightened her clothes and curled up in her lap, wrapping her arms around her. Together they sat for an hour, not really talking, barely even thinking, just staying close before they knew they'd have to part.

***

Later that evening, Joey headed to the Surf Club with Aden and Chris. Feeling lost and low, she needed cheering up and they were the boys to do it. Being with Charlie had been the most special moment of her life but it made the heartbreak of not being with her all the harder to bear. They'd talked on the way home and nothing had changed. Still they had to wait until the year was through and still, presumably, Charlie would stay with Hugo during that time or at least most of it. Joey would purely have to rely on seeing her in school. Today had proved that they couldn't be trusted alone together and that they couldn't just be friends no matter how hard they tried. So they were back to square one – square one with the added memory of how incredible they could be together. Joey had changed clothes but she hadn't been able to bring herself to shower. Charlie's scent still lingered on her body and in her hair. She wanted her to stay forever.

***

Charlie entered the Surf Club prepared to drown her sorrows. She stopped short when she saw Joey poised over the pool table ready to take her shot. Hesitating, she considered turning around and leaving. Drowning your sorrows over not being allowed to be with someone while they were only a few feet away didn't seem like such a good idea. Since she'd dropped Joey home, Charlie had driven around with her head in the clouds. Eventually, she'd headed home. Spotting Hugo's car in the drive, she'd parked round the corner and walked back towards the coast, not ready to face her life. Reality hurt too much. Now she was here, facing Joey's lean body as she played games with her mates like nothing had happened. She'd changed clothes and was now wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. Charlie was still in the white blouse and black skirt she'd been in during detention. She could still feel Joey all over her. Sighing, she walked on through the bar and sat down, ordering a beer. She kept her head turned away from Joey, Chris and Aden, hoping that they wouldn't see her.

***

"Um, Joey..." Aden said when his friend straightened up. "Don't look now but..."

Joey closed her eyes, knowing exactly what he was going to say. There was only one person who could have walked in. She turned and saw Charlie propping up the bar, swigging beer from the bottle, her body turned away. Aden didn't know what had happened between them that afternoon but he wasn't an idiot. She knew she was more subdued that usual, especially considering her hyperactivity earlier in the day when she'd been anticipating detention. She figured she'd tell him about it later. For now, she was grateful that he was sensitive enough not to push.

"It's your shot," she said without any enthusiasm, turning back to the table.

***

"Hello, stranger."

Charlie looked up when she heard someone approach. It was Angelo, that cop who had been at the karaoke. He was friendly with Hugo, although it had been fairly obvious that he'd been ogling her for most of the night.

"Hi," she said.

He sat down without being asked and ordered his own beer.

"Drinking alone?"

"Looks like it," she said.

"You haven't had another row with Hugo, have you?" he asked.

She eyed him curiously.

"Sorry. He was just in here mouthing off the other night."

Charlie shrugged. Right now she didn't care what Hugo might have said about her. All she cared about was the pretty brunette playing pool not so far away.

"I hope you don't think I'm speaking out of turn," Angelo said, looking into her eyes. "I was just worried about you. You look pretty sad. Beautiful but sad."

Charlie smiled.

"I just had a really long day," she said.

She swigged the rest of beer and ordered another one. Angelo paid for it before she got the chance.

"I'm more than happy to be a listening ear if you need one," he said.

Regardless of the fact that Charlie was the single most beautiful woman that he'd ever seen in his life, Angelo thought she was sweet. She was funny and kind and far too good for the likes of Hugo Austen. He was certain that if he could get her boyfriend out of her way, the one that obviously made her miserable, then he could definitely make her happy.

***

Joey gripped the pool cue. Jealousy rose up within her as she watched Charlie and Angelo chat out of the corner of her eye. It wasn't that she thought anything was going on. She was just angry that he was entitled to go up and talk to her, smile at her, sit beside her, buy her drinks and make it obvious that he wanted her when Joey had to keep her distance. It wasn't fair.

"Chris, you can finish my game," she said flatly.

Her friend sparked to life and accepted the cue. He had been watching the interaction as well but for a completely different reason. While he was completely loved up with Philip now, it didn't stop him checking out the hot cop who had taken on his case. He really was cute, even out of uniform. He and Aden exchanged glances as Joey hurried out of the Surf Club.

***

Charlie watched Joey leave. She was on her feet before she'd really thought about it. Excusing herself to a surprised and disappointed Angelo, she nodded discreetly to Aden and hurried out after Joey, calling her name as soon as she saw her. Joey stopped but didn't look round. She hung her head and waited for Charlie to catch up to her.

"Joey..." Charlie said softly, unsure of where to go next with the conversation.

Joey just gazed at her with hurt in her eyes.

"I hate seeing you so hurt," Charlie admitted.

"There's nothing we can do," Joey shrugged, turning to walk towards the sea.

"Joey, we can't leave it like this."

Joey turned back to face her.

"Maybe we can talk some more?" Charlie suggested hopefully.

She had no idea what there was left to say but she couldn't let the girl walk away. Surely there had to be some kind of resolution that wasn't against the rules, wouldn't get her fired, wouldn't cost them everything but wouldn't destroy them while they waited to be together properly. She smiled when she saw Joey's eyes light up just a little.

"We can talk," she said.

"Where?"

"You could come to my tree house."

Charlie grinned. Joey matched her expression. They began to walk towards Joey's house together.

"You seriously have a tree house?" Charlie asked.

"It's my thinking place," Joey explained.


	28. Chapter 28

_Dedicated to my Chuffy. IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Charlie followed Joey as they approached the back garden. Pushing through some overgrown bushes and trees, they finally stood at the base of a large tree, in which was nestled a wooden ship. Charlie couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship.

"Wow," she said. "This is yours?"

"Way before I was born, there was a big storm and this ship got swept up from the sea and landed in our tree," Joey said. "Or else my Dad built me a tree house in the shape of a boat and told me a story."

They both giggled and Joey gestured for Charlie to climb. A little nervously, Charlie did so.

"Just climb over the edge when you get to the top," Joey said.

She couldn't quite resist looking up at Charlie's legs, including beneath her skirt as she climbed. Charlie swung her legs over the ledge and leant over, smirking at Joey on the ground, knowing exactly where her eyes had been during Charlie's ascent. Joey met her gaze and climbed up quicker than Charlie had managed, swinging herself over the side with ease. She took a moment to look into Charlie's eyes before opening the door to the little cabin that had been her hideout for so many years. The whole thing was tiny, built for a child but she loved it. She was sure she'd be coming here all her life.

"So, do you bring a lot of girls here?" Charlie asked curiously, following her inside.

The small room consisted of a mattress, various posters nailed to the walls, some boxes and crates and a table. The windows let in a lovely amount of light. Joey turned to face her.

"None," she said.

Charlie immediately felt special and she could see why Joey liked being up so high, hidden away, safe in the treetop. Joey sat down on the mattress, which looked comfortable rather than dirty like one might expect from a wooden hut in a tree. Joey smiled shyly, hoping that Charlie might come and sit beside her. She did.

"So, what should we talk about?" Joey wondered.

"I guess I'm trying to think of a way around all this," Charlie admitted.

Joey hugged her knees and rested her chin on top of her arms. She turned to one side in order to look at Charlie, not wanting to lead the way. She wanted her to say more.

"This afternoon was... it was the most special thing I've ever experienced," Charlie continued.

She swallowed, not used to sharing how she really felt about anything.

"I've never felt so cared about before. I felt like you were really there with _me_, you know. Being so intimate... it felt right. It didn't feel like just sex... it was more than that. I felt as if our souls were connecting. I've never... I've really never had that before."

Joey continued to gaze at her. She thought her heart was going to explode.

"And I... I don't know how you feel exactly but I'm not sure I can cope with waiting eight months to be near you again. I mean... I'm not... it doesn't have to be _that_. But I can't... I can't ignore you. I can't just be your teacher. I can't live my life pretending that I'm not crazy about you."

Finally, she turned to look back at Joey.

"Do you mean...? Because... because I feel the same. Today meant more to me than anything else I've ever experienced. I've never felt this way about anybody. The connection between us only got more real today," Joey said hurriedly.

She moved to lean against Charlie who put a tender arm around her shoulders.

"So, what do we do?" Joey asked softly.

"Maybe we could... make a go of things," Charlie said.

Joey looked up sharply, her eyes wide.

"Really?"

"We'd have to be careful – obviously. And I don't think we should sleep together."

Joey's heart sank.

"Just because then if we got caught it would seem more innocent. Somehow. I don't know. I just want to do this the best way, the right way. If that's possible. Does that make sense?"

"It does," Joey said.

She was sad to know she wasn't going to be able to be that intimate with Charlie again until school was out but if she could have some kind of closeness with her, she would take whatever she could get.

"But we could be together?" she asked.

Charlie nodded.

"And then when you graduate, we can come out and be together properly – out in the open."

Joey couldn't stop smiling. Suddenly she stopped.

"What about um... what about Hugo?"

"Give me some time," Charlie requested quietly. "I know you're probably thinking badly of me but it's a lot of changes all at once. I can't just walk out on him spontaneously. There are things I need to sort out first."

Joey nodded. Right now, she didn't care. All that mattered was that Charlie was hers.

"Can I kiss you?" she asked, her smile returning.

"I wish you would," Charlie replied.

Joey captured Charlie's mouth in the kiss they both wanted. Arms wrapped around each other, their intimacy deepened, finally feeling like they had a way forward.

***

An hour later, Charlie and Joey were curled up in each other's arms on the mattress. Lying on her back with Charlie curled into her shoulder, resting her leg across her waist and clasping their hands together, Joey felt like the happiest girl in the world. Of course it wasn't perfect. Their situation hadn't changed. They had to hide and there was still Hugo to consider, but for now, Charlie was hers and she was Charlie's. Really, that was all she cared about. She was certain that they could work through all the rest. Charlie had made it clear that her relationship with Hugo was merely temporary until she sorted herself out and that her heart permanently belonged to Joey. She nuzzled against Charlie's hair and breathed in her shampoo. She kissed the top of her head. Charlie disentangled their hands and ran her fingertips along Joey's bare arm.

"I'm so happy that we finally get to be together," Joey said dreamily.

"Me too," Charlie replied.

She lifted Joey's hand and kissed it.

"So, how is this going to go?" Joey asked. "We go on dates in secret? Spend time like this together until I'm free from the confines of education?"

"Is that okay with you?"

"As long as I get to be with you, I'm happy."

They kissed softly, not parting until they absolutely had to.

"It's getting dark," Charlie realised.

"Do you have to get home?" Joey asked.

Sighing, Charlie looked at her watch. It was past eight p.m. and Charlie hadn't even bothered to let Hugo know where she was or if she was coming home. In fact, she'd deliberately avoided him by hiding her car and putting her phone on silent.

"I guess so."

She sounded as miserable as Joey felt.

"But we can plan things so that we can spend a lot more time together," she added.

"Will you be um...?"

She didn't need to finish the question for Charlie to know what she meant. Joey needed to know if Charlie was going to be sleeping with Hugo.

"I'll be avoiding it as much as I can," Charlie told her. "I only want to be with you. We just need to be careful about people getting suspicious and..."

She sighed.

"I don't love him but I don't want to hurt him either."

Joey nodded. Charlie kissed her, chasing her fears away. Eventually, they sat up, preparing to leave the safety of their hideout.

"Hey, it seems like a really strange question after everything," Joey ventured. "But can I have your number?"

Charlie giggled. She pulled out her phone and ignored the thirteen missed calls and two texts from Hugo. She and Joey exchanged phone numbers and left the tree house together. At the bottom, still concealed by the shrubbery, they kissed each other goodbye.

"We'll make this work," Charlie promised.

"I know."


	29. Chapter 29

_Hi everyone. Sorry for the disappearing act. I had been planning on leaving you anyway as it was my Mum's birthday but I was always intending on updating before I left and of course saying goodbye but I was taken ill prior to that so I couldn't. A few of you already know so I may as well out myself as having a long-term disability (hence having the time to update so much), which is why I get taken ill a lot but I can normally plan for it. But I got taken by surprise this time. Sorry about that. Here is an update of "Forbidden" to entertain you today and normal service will resume tomorrow! Thank you for all your messages and well wishes. It's lovely to be missed! Enjoy! IJKS xxx_

***

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

The following day was a Saturday. Joey was up and out early feeling like she was on cloud nine. The previous day had been the best of her entire life. She'd made love to Charlie and then, when she'd thought all hope was lost and there was no way for them, Charlie had told her that she wanted to be with her. She smiled to herself as she got ready for her swim, replaying the evening she'd spent in the older woman's arms, talking and kissing and touching.

***

Charlie was awake before Hugo. It had been difficult to come home to him after such an amazing evening with Joey but she held onto the fact that by the end of the week, she would be free. Her plan was to get in touch with their letting agent and figure out how to get out of their tenancy early. Then all she needed to do was tell Hugo it was over and she could be with Joey without any kind of guilt attached to their relationship. Dressing in her running gear, she headed towards the beach, thrilled at the prospect of seeing Joey again, especially knowing that she would be wet and wearing a bikini. Her mind was suddenly filled with lovely images and sensations. Even if it was wrong, being with Joey both during detention and then in the tree house later, had been incredible.

***

Joey emerged from the water feeling refreshed. She hoped Charlie would show up. They hadn't made plans but Charlie was well aware of her routine so Joey hoped she would come down to see her. She wondered if they might get to spend some time together that day. Sure enough, once she'd stepped onto the hot sand and grabbed her towel, she saw Charlie sitting not so far away. Smiling, Joey headed towards her.

"Fancy seeing you here," Charlie said with a smirk.

It took every inch of willpower for Joey not to lean in and kiss her immediately. She sat down beside her, feeling her heart thundering in her chest.

"How long do I have you for?" she asked.

***

Charlie and Joey were in each other's arms the moment they kicked the tree house door closed. Crushing their lips together, Joey nudged Charlie backwards. Charlie shrieked and giggled as she fell down onto the mattress. Joey refused her breathing room as she lowered herself on top of Charlie, kissing her passionately. Arms wrapped around each other, their tongues played as they sought ever deeper contact. Charlie fought to remember her rule about no sex. All she wanted was to ravish Joey there and then. Joey trailed a series of kisses down Charlie's neck forcing herself to remember that she couldn't leave any telltale marks. Lust surged within her as she pressed her body against Charlie's. Returning her lips to Charlie's mouth, they kissed deeply, breathing heavily.

"How tight is this no sex rule?" Joey murmured.

"Pretty tight," Charlie unhappily.

Right now she wanted to hurl it through the window. Joey pulled back and looked into Charlie's eyes.

"Damn. Is it flexible in terms of other stuff?"

"Elaborate," Charlie demanded.

"Above the waist?" Joey said hopefully.

Charlie smirked.

"Judging by how badly I want you right now, I think we may have to reach a compromise," she reasoned.

Smiling, Joey kissed her again.

***

Half an hour later, their lips finally parted. Charlie propped herself against the wall, protecting her back with cushions. Joey curled into her, holding her hand.

"So, seriously, how long do I have you for?" she asked.

"I think I can get away with another half an hour," Charlie said.

She never wanted to leave the safety and comfort of Joey's embrace. But she'd left a note saying that she had gone for a run. She couldn't very well come home claiming to have participated in a marathon. But just under a couple of hours outside the house seemed like a reasonable amount of time. Joey kissed her.

"I'm going to break up with him this week," Charlie said.

Joey looked up sharply. She'd been trying to prepare herself for sharing Charlie for a while. The news that Charlie was going to leave her boyfriend so soon was music to her ears.

"This week?" she asked. "Really?"

"I'm going to call our letting agent on Monday and try to sort out when's the soonest we can leave the house without it costing a fortune. And my plan is to break up with him on Friday and crash at Shannon's until I can afford to rent somewhere myself. She doesn't know that bit yet but I doubt she'll turn me away, especially considering it's because I'm leaving Hugo for you."

Joey blushed.

"She wanted you to be with me?" she asked.

"Pretty much. She thought you were adorable and she pointed out repeatedly that I've never felt like this about anyone before," Charlie explained.

"And how do you feel about me?" Joey enquired, nuzzling in a little closer.

"I feel like I've met someone who completes me," Charlie told her.

She received a gentle kiss to her throat.

"I feel happy, comforted, nervous, shy, excited..."

Charlie shifted, swiftly putting Joey on her back. Leaning over her, she kissed her lips, tracing her mouth down her neck.

"And uncontrollably horny."

Joey moaned and clutched Charlie closer. Charlie succumbed to Joey's arms and buried her face against her neck. She kissed her skin, breathing her in and introducing her tongue. Joey felt her entire body reacting to Charlie's touch. Unable to stop herself, Charlie let her hand slip down to Joey's breast, aware of the fact that she was only in a bikini. She felt Joey's nipple harden against her palm as lust surged through both of them. Joey's hands snaked their way between their bodies, desperate to touch her. She felt like her new girlfriend was driving her crazy. Hands all over each other and mouths running wild, they both quickly became breathless. Finally drawing apart, they gazed into each other's eyes.

"So, about this compromise..." Joey said.

***

Hugo was unhappy. Charlie had disappeared to go running and she wasn't back yet. She'd also left her phone behind so he couldn't even call her. Last night had been strange. She had apparently gone off to see Shannon for the evening and had only offered a vague apology about not being around. It didn't feel good enough. Sighing, he sat at the kitchen table, certain that he was losing his girlfriend.

***

"Sweetheart..."

Joey kissed Charlie, interrupting her.

"I really need to..."

Joey kissed her again.

"Go."

Joey pushed Charlie back on the mattress and kissed her passionately, not wanting to let her leave. Charlie wrapped her legs around Joey's hips, giving in immediately. Leaving Joey at any moment was going to be impossible. She wanted to lose herself in her forever. Finally, she put a halt to proceedings. Joey frowned.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Hopefully I'll get away for a bit," Charlie said. "And I'm sure we can find moments during the week. Then after Friday, we can spend all weekend together if we want to. Just as long as nobody catches us."

Joey smiled, desperately looking forward to Charlie being hers and hers alone.

"Well do it quickly!" she said.

"I will! I just need to organise myself, figure out what I'm doing. It's all technicalities right now but by the end of the week, Joey, it's me and you."

They kissed again.

"You really are the most beautiful person I've ever known, Charlie," Joey said seriously.

Charlie blushed and looked down. Joey lifted her chin with an index finger.

"I mean it. I'm so happy that we're together."

"So am I," Charlie admitted. "I've never met anyone like you before, Joey. I think you're amazing. I feel so lucky that you want to be with me."

"I think I'm the lucky one," Joey replied, pulling her in for another kiss.

***

After Charlie had gone back home, Joey had wandered back to her house to get showered and changed. Just as she was putting a fresh t-shirt on, her mobile rang.

"Hey, Ade," she said brightly.

"Someone sounds happy," her friend commented.

"Someone is happy!"

"I presume detention went well."

She could almost see him smirking.

"The best detention ever," she confirmed.

"Well, do I have to wrestle it out of you or are you going to meet me to tell me all about it?"

***

Charlie arrived home not feeling quite so happy. She hadn't wanted to leave Joey. She'd wanted to stay with her all day. And now she had to endure an afternoon with Hugo. Maybe she should forget the planning. Perhaps it was kinder to all of them just to get it done today. She didn't want to hurt Hugo. He didn't deserve it. And she definitely didn't want Joey to feel upset about sharing for the week. Taking a deep breath, she entered the house. She found her boyfriend in the kitchen, reading a newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey. Good run?"

"Yeah, pretty good."

"You were a long time."

"I thought I'd get all the exercise I could before I get trapped at the school desk all week."

Hugo nodded. She smiled and excused herself to have a shower.

***

"You had sex with her?" Aden exclaimed.

The two of them had headed out on Joey's boat so that she could tell him the full story in private. She smiled and blushed.

"On her desk?" he said.

Joey nodded, still blushing. It all felt so unreal.

"I just can't believe it! I mean, wow! That is hot! _She_ is hot!"

"Tell me about it!" Joey said, leaning back in her seat.

"And was it...?"

"Amazing," Joey confirmed.

Aden shook his head.

"You really are a lucky cow," he said. "So, what was with your mood yesterday after school then?"

"She said we couldn't be together," Joey said, frowning at the memory.

"And judging by your current mood, she changed her mind, right?"

"After I left the Surf Club, she came after me. We talked for a while and then decided to just go for it. I spent most of this morning making out with her!"

Aden chuckled.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Of course not! Don't be silly, Joey. And I'm so happy for you."

***

That night, Charlie lay in bed beside Hugo. The day had been awkward to say the least. Charlie had pretended that nothing was wrong and Hugo had made it clear that he knew something was up. His potential knowledge frightened her. Even when they were over, he couldn't know the truth. He would immediately seek vengeance by telling all. She couldn't risk it. He attempted to get physical with her before bed but she'd turned him down. She might be cheating on Hugo with Joey but there was no way she was going to cheat on Joey with Hugo.

***

The following afternoon, Charlie headed over to the tree house where she had arranged to meet Joey. She had met up with a very excited Shannon to tell her everything that had happened and then left early in order to get away with seeing Joey without Hugo noticing an extended absence. Letting herself in, she found the room empty and decided to sit and wait. She figured she may as well get comfortable seeing as she was likely to be spending a lot of time here. A couple of seconds later, Joey arrived. She kicked the door shut and sank into Charlie's arms, immediately capturing her in a kiss.

"I've missed you," she said.

"I've missed you too," Charlie admitted, pulling Joey tight against her.

Her hands ran up and down Joey's back, clasping her shoulders and then moving round to the front to caress her chest briefly. Joey responded by kissing her harder and letting her own hands roam. Finally pulling their lips apart, they settled into a cuddle.

"Did you have a nice time with Shannon?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, she's really happy for us. And she said I can stay with her and Mandy for as long as I need to."

"That's great!"

They kissed again.

"I told Aden," Joey admitted. "That's still okay, right?"

"Yes," Charlie assured her. "We're both going to need our best friends. This whole thing... keeping it a secret and everything... it's not going to be easy."

"I know," Joey sighed. "I could always leave school!"

"No!" Charlie said quickly. "You've come too far and you're too good a student."

"Yes, Miss," Joey grinned.

Charlie felt a thrill go through her at the way Joey looked when she said it. She guided her back against the cushions and moved to straddle her. Joey felt her body begin to throb and ache with longing. She placed her hands on Charlie's thigh, bare but for a tiny pair of shorts. She gazed up her body at her white vest top, which showed off her tanned arms and the inviting curve of her breasts. Charlie leant down and kissed her lips, her jaw, her neck and her collarbone. Her hands traced Joey's chest, eliciting a moan as Joey reached up to tease her as well. Charlie returned her mouth to Joey's, letting her tongue explore. After several minutes, they finally paused. Charlie settled down to lie atop Joey. She thought her heart was going to burst from the sheer joy of being close to her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Joey asked.

"Sure," Charlie replied.

She rested her head on Joey's shoulder and let a lazy hand rest on her breast. Joey relished the touch.

"You've um... you've been with a woman before, haven't you?"

Charlie pursed her lips, pondering her answer.

"Maybe," she finally said.

Joey laughed.

"So, you're insistence about being straight was a big, fat lie, right?"

Charlie sat up and looked at her.

"I've never publicly labelled myself but yeah, I guess I'm bisexual," she said.

She kissed her.

"So, this girl..." Joey prompted.

Charlie growled into Joey's cleavage. Joey nudged her onto her side to look at her properly.

"Okay, there was a girl that I liked a few years ago," Charlie explained. "We were at University together and we became really good friends. It became apparent pretty quickly that we were attracted to each other. I wasn't going to do anything about it because I was with Hugo. Then it became apparent that he liked her too. So, um... well..."

Joey smirked, having guessed the end of the story. Charlie chewed her lip.

"You had a threesome, didn't you?" Joey said.

"Pretty much, yeah," Charlie said.

She looked down, worried that Joey would be judgemental.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked.

Charlie looked back up at her.

"Well, it sounds pretty sleazy, doesn't it?" she said. "You must think..."

"I don't think anything bad about you. Charlie, we all have a past. You, me, everyone."

Charlie smiled, relieved. She kissed her softly.

"I guess I feel bad because I manipulated the situation to get what I wanted. Hugo still has no idea that there was something between Gypsy and I."

"Well, not that I'm biased or anything... it doesn't sound like he's treated you all that well," Joey said. "So, I guess I don't feel that sorry for him."

"He's okay."

"Aside from the cheating and the not listening and all the other stuff you told me about?"

"Aside from that."

"I don't know. I guess I'm feeling guilty about cheating on him now. I've never done this before. Aside from that time with him and Gypsy, I'd never been with anyone else but Hugo until you."

Joey tried not to feel pleased with herself.

"I'm dreading Friday. I really don't want it to happen."

Joey's heart immediately sank. She clung a little tighter to Charlie's hand.

"Are you regretting this?" she asked worriedly. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

"What? No!" Charlie exclaimed, alarmed.

She pulled Joey further into her arms and kissed her cheeks and lips.

"Of course I'm not having second thoughts," she said, gazing into her eyes. "Joey, I want to be with you. I've never wanted anything more. I swear. It's just going to be hard to leave him. I don't want to hurt him, that's all. It's not about not wanting to be with you. It's just that breaking up with him isn't going to be a nice job."

Joey relaxed, feeling comforted. She smiled and placed a delicate kiss on Charlie's lips.

"Just checking," she said. "I don't want you to think you're making a huge mistake or something."

"I know I'm not," Charlie said certainly. "It's not that I want to stay with him; it's only that I don't want to hurt him. And as happy as I am right now, it's such a massive change. Hugo is all I've ever known. I've been in a relationship, on and off with him since I was twelve years old. I hadn't even started having periods when we got together. I went through everything with him. Our families spend Christmas together. It's going to be such a massive change."

Joey nodded. She couldn't sat she envied her.

"It'll be hard," she agreed.

"But I do want to do it," Charlie added. "I want to be with you, Joey. And only you."

They kissed tenderly, gently seeking out each other's souls.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

Monday arrived and with it came Joey's English lesson with Charlie in which the class were set the task of analysing 'To Penshurst' by Ben Johnson. This term was definitely not offering an easy ride as Charlie tried to engage the teenagers in the literature. She hoped they would all do good jobs when she set them the task of writing their own poetry to perform in front of the class later in the term. The bell rang.

"Okay everyone, thanks for a good session," Charlie said, dismissing them.

The students filed out. Joey hung back. They smiled at each other.

"Can I see you later?" Joey asked.

"Come back at lunch. I need to call the letting agent but then I'm all yours."

"See you then," Joey smiled.

"I'll look forward to it."

They allowed a lingering look to smoulder between them for a few minutes before Joey finally exited the room.

***

As soon as lunch time started, Charlie had phoned the letting agent. They had told her that with enough notice, she and Hugo would be able to terminate their tenancy six months in, which meant waiting until July. That was less than two months away. She wondered how long she would be sleeping at Shannon and Mandy's house for. The more she thought about it, the more she was looking forward to getting her own place. In theory then, she could have Joey round whenever she wanted. Smiling at the thought, she was interrupted when the woman in question appeared at the door. Joey headed right over to the desk and kissed Charlie carefully. They were both aware that they could get caught at any moment. Seating herself on the desk that they'd made love on just a few days before, neither could stop smiling at each other. Finally Charlie laughed and shook her head.

"You make me giddy, Joey Collins," she said.

Joey smiled more.

"And you make me complete, Charlie Buckton," she said.

Charlie dared to put her hand on Joey's bare leg, stroking her skin and wishing for more.

"Oh, I called the letting agent," she said.

"And?"

"We can leave in July providing we let them know pretty much now."

"So, as soon as you and Hugo are over, you can hand your notice in?" Joey asked.

"Pretty much. So now I just need to psyche myself up to do it and we've only got one obstacle left."

Joey hopped off the table and stole another kiss.

"I can hardly wait."

***

The week continued with Charlie and Joey attempting to see each other whenever they could. It wasn't easy and they were constantly paranoid about getting caught but it didn't deter them. On Wednesday evening, Joey headed to the Surf Club with her friends. Enjoying the music, she, Aden, Angel, Shane, Chris and Philip all sat down together.

"So, what's making you so happy lately?" Shane asked Joey. "Spill."

"I'm always happy!" Joey insisted.

"No way. Something's different. What gives?"

"Nothing special," Joey told him. "I'm just enjoying life right now. I have my best friends, I'm doing well at school..."

"You're getting to lust after Miss Buckton during every English lesson," Chris teased.

"Well, yeah, that too," Joey grinned.

She desperately wanted to tell them the truth, that she was so happy because she and Charlie were dating. But she couldn't. Sharing her news with Aden was one thing but to tell such a large group was out of the question. Even if she trusted them completely, it would make it easier for her and Charlie to get caught. Also, Charlie didn't know them very well. They weren't her friends. And there would be serious consequences if anyone found out.

***

Charlie and Hugo sat eating dinner together at home. The atmosphere was tense, as it had been for days.

"I'm going out for a night dive tomorrow night," Hugo said.

"Oh?"

"I thought it might be fun," Hugo told her. "I'd invite you but you're not into the water, are you?"

"Not really," Charlie admitted.

Inside she was doing cartwheels. If Hugo was away for the night, she would be free to spend time with Joey.

"Well, I'll be leaving at around eight and coming home in the morning. If that's alright?"

"That's fine," Charlie said. "I hope you have fun."

Hugo nodded and continued eating. As soon as he'd got up to do the dishes, Charlie texted Joey to let her know that they had the evening together if she was free.

***

In the Surf Club, Joey pulled out her phone when it beeped. She read the message:

_We have the whole evening together tomorrow if you want to? C xx_

Joey couldn't help but smile. She managed to hide her joy from her friends but hurried off to the bathroom to text her back.

_I really, really want to. J xx_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Thursday arrived and Joey waited nervously for Charlie to pick her up. Peering out of the window, she saw a little blue car pull up a short distance from the house. Grabbing her bag, Joey headed out of the house and made her way towards the vehicle. Charlie smiled warmly at her when she got in. They forced themselves to resist kissing each other hello. It was dark and there was nobody around but just the fact that Joey was getting into her teacher's car at eight o'clock on a Thursday evening was risky enough. As they drove the short distance to Charlie's house, both felt a little guilty. This was Hugo's home after all. It felt wrong to be together here but the idea of being together somewhere other than the tree house for a change was too tempting. As soon as the front door was shut behind them, they fell into each other's arms, kissing tenderly.

***

Hugo sat on his boat, going as far out to sea as was appropriate. Things at home had been so difficult that he needed to get away. Charlie was so distant now. He was sure she was gearing up to leave him but it seemed like she was stalling for time. He was angry and he was hurt. He'd been a good boyfriend. He'd been loving and caring and they'd been together since they were kids. How could Charlie leave him now?

***

Sinking onto the sofa, Charlie and Joey continued what would undoubtedly turn into a long make out session. Having spent months trying not to be together, now that they'd given in, they'd ensured that they gave in as properly as they could. With the no sex rule in place, they submerged themselves in kisses, cuddles and the odd wandering hand. A bell sounded. Joey pulled back.

"I made dinner," Charlie explained.

Joey grinned and followed Charlie in the kitchen.

"I didn't know what you liked so I did a pasta bake thing," Charlie said, opening the oven door. "Is that okay?"

"That's fine. It's really sweet of you. Thank you. I never cook for you."

Charlie smiled.

"We're hiding out in a tree house at your place," she pointed out. "Eating anything but takeaway there would be very difficult."

She began serving up and gestured for Joey to sit down.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Charlie asked.

Both of them vividly recalled just what wine-drinking Joey was like. Joey nodded and watched Charlie move around the kitchen to organise their meal and drinks. Finally, Charlie settled.

"Thanks, Charlie," Joey said.

Charlie smiled and leant over to kiss her.

"I want to make you happy," she said.

"You do."

***

Angelo and Watson finished work and decided to go for a drink together.

"So, Watson, are you seeing anyone right now?" Angelo asked, blunt as ever.

Watson shifted.

"No," she said.

In truth, she had been single for a long time and she was becoming lonely. Nights out for drinks with friends was the only thing keeping her going.

"Playing the field?" Angelo teased.

"Hardly! What about you? Still lusting after Charlie?"

Angelo sipped his drink.

"I just think that Hugo guy isn't very nice," he said. "She's amazing. She deserves better."

"And let me guess – better is you, right?"

"Right!" Angelo laughed. "I'm not being arrogant. She's pretty much out of my league, I know that. But honestly, if she'd dump that loser and be with me, I'd make her feel so special. I'd care for her, listen to her, do everything I could to make her happy."

***

Having finished eating, Charlie and Joey remained at the table sipping wine. Charlie was careful to only have half a glass as unfortunately Joey wasn't stay over. Charlie had to drive her home again.

"That was delicious," Joey announced.

"Thanks!"

"So, you're a brilliant teacher, a wonderful person and absolutely amazing in bed... or on desk..."

Charlie nearly choked on her drink, blushing.

"You're beautiful, funny, intelligent, charming... the best kisser ever and now I find out you can cook. Seriously, is there anything wrong with you?" Joey asked.

Blushing more, Charlie reached out and held Joey's hand across the table.

"I'm really not as special as you seem to think I am, Joey Collins," she said.

"I beg to differ, Charlie Buckton. I feel like the luckiest person in the world to have you. And I can hardly wait until the end of the year. You and I can have nice evenings like this every single night."

They both smiled at the thought.

"And eventually we can be open about our relationship," Joey added. "And we'll be so happy together. I can't wait to live my life with you, Charlie."

Charlie stood and took Joey's hand, leading her back to the sofa. Joey obediently followed and they wrapped themselves in each other's arms.

"We really are going to be happy," Charlie smiled.

She kissed Joey's neck before moving her lips gently to her mouth.

"I'm already happy," she added. "And after tomorrow, we'll be halfway free. Then we just need to wait until you finish school and then the world's our oyster."

"Can we go away together? Some kind of holiday?" Joey asked hopefully.

"If you want to. Definitely. That'd be nice, get away from the gossip when it starts," Charlie agreed.

Joey nodded. Coming out was definitely not going to be easy but she had faith that they could cope together.

"It's exciting!" Joey said.

Charlie kissed her.

"Yeah, it really is," she replied. "I've never felt so much for one person before. You've completely turned my world upside down. And I like it."

***

Hugo returned to the boat from his diving expedition. It had been good to slip beneath the water and forget about the world but now tired, he was happy to have a rest. He had the whole night out here so he could take everything at the pace he wanted. Settling down in a chair, he opened a beer, brought in a cooler. Looking out into the night sky, he wondered whether he and Charlie would last. He'd definitely need to do something significant to keep her. He wondered what would work.

***

Charlie lay on the couch with Joey on top of her. She was fast becoming familiar to the feel of Joey's body pressed again hers. She'd slept with two people before Joey – Hugo and Gypsy – but neither of them had ever provoked such a reaction within her. Not so long ago, she'd wondered if the sexual problems between her and Hugo were her fault and not his. Perhaps he had been doing everything right all this time but she was unable to achieve regular orgasms. But that afternoon with Joey had proved that she was perfectly capable. It really was Hugo's inability alongside her lack of real attraction to him, that was at issue. Kissing her passionately, Charlie relished the feel of Joey's lips and hands. She grinned as Joey tentatively slipped her fingers beneath Charlie's t-shirt. Joey pulled back from her lips.

"Is this okay?" she checked, moving to cup Charlie's left breast.

"Mmm," Charlie moaned.

Joey continued her exploration. She kissed her again before pulling up. She lifted Charlie's t-shirt, exposing her torso and bra. Moving down her body, Joey kissed her tummy, working her way up. She kissed both of Charlie's breasts in turn, over her cups. Charlie felt like her entire body was on fire as she quickly began to lose sight of the no sex rule. Joey settled down to pay attention to her through the material of her bra with her fingers and tongue. Charlie writhed beneath her, arching her back and offering as much of herself as possible.

***

Hugo sighed heavily, drinking his third beer and seriously considering going home. If he made some kind of gesture to Charlie, if he proved to her that he loved her and was able to maintain it, would she stay?

***

Charlie and Joey lay in trousers and bras and in each other's arms. They held hands and stroked each other's fingers.

"So, when did you know you were gay?" Charlie asked.

She had a strong desire to find out everything there was to know about the girl she was so besotted with.

"I stated figuring it out when I was about eleven," Joey said. "I kept looking around me at all the guys and girls who liked each other and I realised that the only people, well, celebrities, I was interested in were women. I had girls on my walls insisting that I liked them for their acting or music abilities when really I thought they were hot. I didn't know what to do so I kept quite for a couple of years. Then when I got a crush on a girl at school, an older girl, I broke down and confessed all to Aden."

"What did he say?"

"He was supportive. He really was so great."

"You love each other a lot, don't you?"

"Yeah. He's my best friend. I hope... I hope eventually you'll get to know him," Joey said. "That you and Aden can be friends."

"I hope so too," Charlie said. "I want to be part of your world, Joey. I know we have to keep our lives separate for a little while but eventually, I'd love you to be friends with my friends and me to be friends with yours."

Joey smiled and kissed her.

"Me too."

"When did you come out?"

"When Chris did. I thought he was so brave to be openly gay. It blew my mind. We had this long conversation and finally I decided to stop hiding."

"Have you had problems?" Charlie asked. "I mean, I know Bea gives you a hard time."

"To be fair, she gave me a hard time before all of that but yeah, it got pretty crazy for a while. I got picked on a bit but I like to think I've always been able to brush it off."

"You're pretty strong."

"Well, I wasn't always. I had my weak moments. Sometimes I'd go home and cry myself to sleep. Another time I um... I tried to be straight."

Charlie looked at her curiously.

"I figured that if I was ever going to love a guy, it would be Aden. I mean, he's perfect. He's good looking and sweet. He's amazing. So we tried to um... But we failed. Epically. I just couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to be with a guy and I was terrified of wrecking my friendship with Aden."

"When did you... when did you have your first experience with a girl?" Charlie asked.

"When I was fifteen," Joey told her. "She was a girl at school in the year above me but she completely freaked out and ignored me for the rest of her time at school. She's at University now."

Charlie lifted Joey's hand to her lips, kissing her fingers. She felt bad that she had considered doing exactly the same thing to Joey as the girl had, even if it was only temporarily.

"How many people have you um... been with?" she asked a little shyly.

Joey chuckled.

"I seem to have this big reputation for sleeping around. But my magic number is four, which is nothing compared to the hundreds of girls I'm supposed to have had."

She moved so she was lying directly on top of Charlie, their breasts pressing against each other.

"And nothing has been so good as being with you," she said sincerely.

Charlie blushed and kissed her.

"I've certainly never experienced anything as incredible as being with you," she admitted.

Joey giggled. They kissed again.

"When was your first time, Charlie?" Joey asked.

"When I was sixteen. With Hugo, obviously. It was a disaster."

Joey furrowed her brow with concern.

"Everyone our age was starting to become sexually active. Hugo was pissed off because I wasn't ready and I wanted to wait. He took it as rejection and kept pressuring me. Finally, I agreed. It was in the back of his car. It hurt. And it was horrible. After that I never thought I'd want to have sex again. But once we'd done it once, Hugo wanted to keep going," Charlie explained. "So we did. And I just got used to it. I was comforted that at least we had lost our virginities to each other. That made it special. Except..."

"What?" Joey asked.

"I found out later that he'd slept with another girl behind my back – before we'd done it. So he wasn't a virgin. It wasn't something that bonded us. He was my first and I was his second because he couldn't keep it in his pants long enough to wait for me," Charlie said sadly.

Joey hugged her tighter.

"I'm sorry, darling," she said gently.

Charlie smiled.

"It's okay," she said. "It doesn't matter now. I've got you. And after tomorrow night, Hugo and I will be history – just like we should have been a long time ago."

***

Hugo took himself beneath the water to go for another dive. The more he considered his options, the more he was certain he had found a way to stall for time. If Charlie would just remain with him for a little longer, he could definitely prove himself and convince her to stay. Where was she going to go anyway? Angelo flashed unhappily in his mind. He was sure that cop would more than happily cheer her up. But Charlie had never been with anyone but him, discounting the girl they'd had a threesome with. Even during their brief breakups, Charlie had never slept with anyone else. He'd teased her sometimes about being asexual, pointing out that if she didn't always enjoy sex with him then she'd never enjoy it with anyone. He frowned, wondering what he could do to make her enjoy sex more. She hadn't gone near him in over a week. If she enjoyed it more then she'd do it more. At this point in time, he was seriously considering satisfying himself with someone else. But no, that was a last resort. For now, he would convince Charlie to stay with him.

***

"I'd better get you back home," Charlie sighed.

Joey ignored her and continued massaging her neck with her lips and tongue, careful not to leave any marks.

"Joey..." Charlie nearly growled.

Joey was definitely talented at the physical stuff. She was incredible.

"Joey, it's nearly midnight. You folks will start to worry."

"They don't worry," Joey said dismissively, continuing to tease Charlie's skin.

"But if they start when you're with me, then we might get into trouble."

Joey sat up and sighed.

"Okay," she pouted.

Enticed by the expression on her face, Charlie leant forward and kissed her.

"I've had a wonderful time with you tonight," she said.

"So have I," Joey said. "Every moment we spend together feels like Heaven."

"And every moment is just going to get better and better," Charlie promised.

They reluctantly disentangled themselves from each other and pulled their t-shirts back on. Trying not to show their unhappiness, they headed out to the car. As they drove back to Joey's house, they held hands across the seat whenever they could. Pulling up outside Joey's home, Charlie left the engine running.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said.

"Count on it," said Joey.

They cautiously leant across the seats to kiss each other goodbye before Joey climbed out of the car. Charlie watched her, making sure she'd got safely indoors before she drove off.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

Once school was over, Joey headed towards Charlie's classroom to wish her luck. Today was the day that would change her life and Joey was keen to be supportive. She tried not to show sheer elation at the prospect of the end of Charlie and Hugo's relationship. She wanted to be sensitive as she knew Charlie was fretting about it but she was honestly overjoyed. Charlie smiled when she saw her.

"Hey," Joey said sweetly. "I just wanted to wish you good luck."

"Thanks," Charlie replied.

"Will you call me when you've done it?"

"Of course. I'll even come and see you if you'd like?"

Joey grinned.

"I'd like! I'd very much like!"

"I've spoken to Shannon and she's happy for me to crash there as soon it's done but I'll come and see you first."

"Well uh, I know it's not perfect but if you wanted to spend the night in the tree house, you could. With me."

Joey's heart raced as she waited for Charlie's answer. It felt like a big risk to ask her to spend the night. And it would be a dream come true to be able to hold her through the night and wake up with her in the morning. It was something she'd only done a couple of times before with an old fling the previous year but with Charlie it would be very special.

"That would be lovely," Charlie said, her smile full of affection.

"Really?" Joey asked excitedly.

Charlie nodded.

"You mean I'd actually get to spend the night with you? Go to sleep with you and then wake up with you?"

"Yeah," she said. "That would be amazing."

"Call me when you're done and I'll wait for you in the tree house," Joey promised. "And um... do it as early as possible so we get longer together!"

Charlie chuckled at her impatience. With so many students milling around in the corridor it would be impossible to kiss each other goodbye so they settled on briefly squeezing each other's hands before Joey ducked out and walked home with her friends.

***

Charlie arrived home to find it empty. She'd expected Hugo have stayed home all day having been out all night but it didn't look like he been in the house all day. She sat down and took her shoes off. Her tummy was in knots at the thought of breaking up with him. He certainly wouldn't make it easy. But she knew it was the right thing to do. She cared for Joey and she wanted to be with her. The teenager had been so patient with her, so understanding and so loving even though Charlie knew it was hard for her. After tonight though, they would be free to be together, albeit in secret. And she was desperately looking forward to spending the night with her in the tree house. She picked up her mobile and was about to call Hugo when she changed her mind. Packing was the best thing to do first.

***

"I can't believe she's leaving him for you," Aden said.

"Thanks!" Joey pouted.

They'd parted from their friends and Aden had followed Joey to her house to watch some TV and get the gossip on her and Charlie.

"I didn't mean it like that," Aden said.

They sank down on the couch together and began to channel surf.

"Just that this is pretty big news. I mean, you're pretty serious about each other, hey?"

"Very serious," Joey admitted, unable to wipe the grin from her face. "Once school's out, we're going to come out and be together. She's coming over to sleep in the tree house tonight. Aden, I'm so excited. We're not sleeping together until it's all official because if we get caught then at least then it won't look so bad if it's not a sexual relationship but I get to kiss her and cuddle her and spend time with her. And that's plenty good enough for me. Just talking to her or looking at her makes me happy, you know? And who says you have to rush into a sexual relationship anyway? This is nice. It feels so innocent. It feels different to everything I've ever known. She's different."

***

Once Charlie had packed up, she looked at the time. Hugo still wasn't home. Sighing, she decided to call him.

"Hello?"

It was a female voice.

"Hello?" she said.

"Who's this?"

"Who's this?" Charlie wanted to know.

"This is Doctor Rachel Holden."

"Rachel? It's Charlie. What's going on?"

"Charlie. I'm really sorry but Hugo's been in an accident."

***

Shannon and Mandy were sitting eating dinner together at home and sharing a bottle of wine.

"Should we have saved some for Charlie?" Mandy asked.

Charlie had called them in the week and asked if she could move into their spare room. Shannon had been thrilled at the prospect of her friend finally leaving her idiot boyfriend. She and Mandy had been more than willing to welcome her into her home.

"No, she said she was spending the night at Joey's tonight," Shannon revealed.

Mandy smirked.

"She is seriously treading on thin ice conducting an affair with her student," she said. "At least we waited."

"Yeah but we didn't have long to wait," Shannon said. "Charlie and Joey have ages. And I can't say I haven't encouraged her. I know it's dangerous but seriously, when does Charlie ever have feelings like this?"

"Never."

"Never."

***

Hugo was sitting up in the hospital bed when Charlie arrived.

"Hey," she said compassionately when she saw him.

She hugged him gently, not wanting to hurt him and he clung on. Sitting by his bedside, awash with conflicting emotions, she held his hand.

"What happened?"

"I was diving. Got bitten by a shark."

"I didn't even realise that could happen. I thought you were safe out there," Charlie said, feeling dumb.

"It's always a risk," he said, wincing.

Charlie felt guilty. She'd spent her evening in the arms of her lesbian lover and her poor boyfriend had been fighting for his life. And she'd been packing her bags, planning to leave him and he'd had surgery; he'd been suffering and in pain. It made her feel like a terrible person.

***

As the night drew on, Aden had left and Joey had prepared a small picnic and taken it up to the tree house. She'd clung to her phone, desperately waiting for Charlie to call and tell her she was on her way.

***

At the hospital, as Hugo told her his frightening tale, Charlie's guilt increased. Joey, however, was constantly in the back of her mind. She knew she'd be waiting. In her haste to get to the hospital, Charlie had left her phone at home so she couldn't even call her. She didn't know her phone number off by heart yet so a pay phone was out of the question.

"Listen, it's getting late," she said. "I'd better be heading home."

"No, please, Charlie, don't leave me," Hugo begged, holding onto her hand. "I was so frightened out there. I need you."

Sighing, Charlie nodded and prepared to sleep in a chair for the night, hoping that she would be able to make it up to Joey in the morning.

***

By midnight, Joey fell asleep in her clothes in the tree house with her phone clasped in her hands and tears in her eyes wondering why Charlie hadn't shown up.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Charlie awoke with a start, bewildered as to where she was. Sudden memories from the night before hit her hard. She thought of Joey and a lump ached in her throat. Looking over at Hugo, she saw he was sleeping so she got up with the idea of slipping home to call her and explain and then coming back. She froze when she reached the door.

"Where are you going?"

Hugo's voice was groggy. She turned back to him.

"I was just going to get a glass of water," she lied.

He nodded and reached out his arms weakly. She came over to hug him.

"Listen, I think I'm going to head home to get changed and then I'll come on back."

Rachel knocked and entered the room.

"Good morning!" she said brightly. "How's our patient?"

"Sore," Hugo said. "But bearing up."

The Doctor went to the end of his bed and consulted his notes. She looked up cheerfully.

"Well, it seems that we can send you home," she said.

"Great!" Hugo enthused.

He turned to Charlie.

"No need for you to go home without me," he said.

***

Joey woke up in the same position she'd fallen asleep in. Her phone had remained in her hand throughout the night and her back hurt from curling up so tightly. She sat up and stretched before rubbing her eyes. Picking up her phone, she sighed. There were no messages or missed calls. Unhappily, she looked at the picnic blanket she'd spread over the table and all the food and drink she'd laid out in preparation for their first night together. She'd even changed all the sheets and brought extra pillows and another blanket in case the tree house got cold. Fighting tears, she climbed down to the ground and headed back to the house to get showered, her heart breaking as she reached the conclusion that Charlie had changed her mind. Either that or something had happened to her. That didn't bear thinking about. She'd prefer Charlie to have broken up with her.

***

An hour and a half later, Charlie had got Hugo settled in bed. The wound in his thigh was pretty deep and looked very sore. She winced whenever she thought about it and she was devastated that it had put such a trip in her step. How could she leave him now that he was injured? He could barely get himself to the toilet. She couldn't exactly walk out on him now, could she? What a week it would be for the poor guy – bitten by a shark on Thursday, dumped by his long-term girlfriend on the Saturday. No, she couldn't do it to him. Rachel had said that he would be fine again in a couple of weeks. She could end it then. When he was back on his feet, she wouldn't feel so guilty. She just hoped Joey would understand.

***

Joey locked her bedroom door and lay back, naked on top of her bed. She'd gone so far as to take her phone into the bathroom with her when she showered just in case Charlie got in touch. She hadn't. Her phone had remained impolitely silent. Normally by this time, Joey was swimming in the sea but she couldn't risk missing a call or text from Charlie. Why hadn't she called? It didn't make sense. Even if she'd changed her mind, she would have had the decency to talk to her about it, wouldn't she? She thought back to Thursday night. It felt like they had shared so much, both physically and emotionally. Charlie wouldn't have just ditched her. She would have talked to her. Joey reached out and looked at her phone. _But she hasn't called you,_ she reminded herself sadly. _You've lost her._

***

"Okay, I'm going to go and buy us some breakfast," Charlie said when Hugo was safely tucked into bed, looking pale and unhappy.

He looked up, his misery deepening.

"We have stuff here, Charlie," he protested. "Can't you just make me something? Don't leave me."

She sat down on the edge of the bed. She'd barely been allowed to get up in the night to pee when she'd stayed with him at the hospital.

"Hugo, I need some air. I know you're suffering but this has been hard for me too, okay? I need a walk and some air. I'm probably being really selfish and I'm really sorry but I need a little time just to stretch my legs after sleeping in that chair all night and some space just to think, eat, order you some take away and then I'll come back."

"You are being selfish," he accused moodily.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll be back."

She stood up and kissed the top of his head before departing. They could argue later. Right now, she had to get to Joey.

***

Joey had given up moping around at home. Instead, she'd headed to her boat and decided to take her out for a little while. She had almost been stubborn enough to leave her phone behind. If Charlie didn't want to get in touch with her then why the hell should Joey make herself so available?

"Joey!"

The familiar voice made her stop in her tracks. She turned and looked up at the dock to see Charlie standing there.

"Joey, I am so sorry."

Joey just shrugged, knowing that if she tried to speak, she might cry. Charlie's lip trembled.

"I... I... I couldn't leave him..." she began.

With all her fears confirmed, Joey nodded and pulled the boat away from the dock. Panicking, Charlie threw herself onto the boat, surprising both of them.

"Ow!" Charlie winced, when she landed.

Despite herself, Joey helped her up.

"Great," Charlie frowned. "I'm on a boat. Going out to sea. With someone who's angry with me. Good move, Charlie."

Joey turned back to the wheel in silence. Charlie stood helplessly behind her.

"Hugo got bitten by a shark," she explained.

"If you're going to lie to me, you could come up with something a little more plausible," she said.

"I'm not lying!" Charlie said desperately.

The tone of her voice made Joey kill the engine and turn back to her. Charlie fell to her knees and held onto her hands.

"Joey, I spent the whole night at the hospital. I left my phone at home and I don't know your number by heart yet. I'm sorry. I kept trying to sneak away but he made it impossible. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Joey licked her lips.

"So, what does this mean for us?" she asked.

"Rachel said he'll recover in a couple of weeks."

"So you'll leave him then?"

"Yes."

"Him getting attacked didn't make you realise you want to be with him or anything?" Joey checked.

Charlie stepped closer and cupped her girlfriend's face.

"No," she said sincerely. "Joey, you're the one I want to be with. This is a terrible thing to say but I was almost angry with him yesterday for getting injured because he scuppered my plans to get rid of him and be with you."

Joey searched her face, desperate for truth.

"I just can't walk out on him while he's hurt," Charlie said sadly.

"I understand," Joey said. "I hate it. But I understand."

They held hands, stroking each other's skin before Charlie got to her feet. They came together in a gentle kiss, grateful to be away from prying eyes. Joey turned back to the wheel and started the boat up again. Charlie came a little nervously behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on her shoulder.

"I truly am so sorry about last night, Joey," Charlie apologised.

Joey reached one arm behind her and held onto Charlie's waist.

"I know. I wanted to text you so badly but I thought if you were talking and you got a text he might want to see it or something, you know?"

Charlie nodded and kissed Joey's shoulder.

"I made you a little picnic and stuff," Joey admitted.

Charlie's guilt increased.

"I'm sorry, darling."

She kissed her shoulder again.

Joey cut the engine and turned around. She wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck and kissed her.

"We can do it in two weeks," she said. "Right?"

"Right," Charlie confirmed.

They held each other close.

"And hey, look! You're on a boat!"

"I am!"

"And you're coping!"

"Only because I'm with you."

Joey brushed her lips softly against Charlie's. Knowing that her girlfriend would be having to look after Hugo for the next fortnight, she wanted the moment to last as long as possible before she had to take the boat back and release her back into the world again.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Charlie and Joey had spent as long together on the boat as Charlie thought she could reasonably get away with, which unfortunately wasn't long. She'd said she'd be an hour and she still had to go and get breakfast for herself and Hugo. With ten minutes to go before they had to head back, the couple were curled up in each other's arms. Charlie could barely stop apologising. Joey had simply instructed her to make it to her in a couple of weeks. She'd finished the request with a devilish grin that had earned her a searing kiss.

"Oh, maybe I should just go home and ditch him now," Charlie sighed.

Joey tried not to hope that she would. Part of her was desperate for Charlie to just end things as soon as she got home but part of her knew that that wasn't the girl she adored so much. Hugo was a jerk but he had just been bitten by a shark. He could barely walk and was largely helpless according to Charlie. And that wasn't even considering the emotional trauma of what he must have suffered. No, Charlie was too compassionate to leave him like that. Even though Charlie had told her that she didn't love Hugo, Joey was aware that you couldn't spend ten years with someone and not have some kind of emotional connection with them. Leaving wasn't going to be as cut and dried as they both wanted it to be.

"Charlie, do what you need to do," she said. "Just promise me one thing?"

"What's that?" Charlie asked, looking into her eyes.

"Please communicate with me?"

"I will."

"Don't leave me hanging like last night. It really... hurt."

"I'm..."

Joey put a finger to her lips.

"You don't need to apologise," she said. "You've said 'sorry' about a thousand times. Let's just draw a line under it and just make a pact not to hurt each other again."

"I promise," Charlie said, against Joey's lips.

She kissed the digit, making Joey smile.

"I promise too," she said, putting her hand down and kissing Charlie properly.

"Will I see you at all over the next fortnight?" she asked.

"I'll see you at school," Charlie said. "And I will get out to see you as much as I possibly can. We can make it work. And I will leave him the moment it doesn't feel completely immoral to do so. And then I swear, Joey, I will make everything up to you. I will treat you like you deserve. You will be so happy. I'll never stop doing wonderful things for you and making you feel good. I know for a while it'll still have to be a secret but you'll never have to share me or feel like second best again. Because you're not second best, Joey. You're the most amazing person I've ever known and I'm so sorr..."

Joey kissed her, not wanting more apologies.

"Charlie," Joey whispered softly. "Today's a new day."

She kissed her again. They smiled tenderly at each other.

"Repeat after me..."

"A new day," Charlie smiled.

They kissed again.

***

Once Charlie had left Joey and got food from the Diner, she reluctantly headed home. Her phone rang as she walked.

"And where on earth have you been?"

Shannon's voice barked in her ear, threatening mock anger and making her laugh.

"Oh, Shannon, you have no idea," she sighed.

"You're right I have no idea! I thought you'd be over here by now. Too busy in your little love nest?" her friend teased.

"I wish!"

Shannon's heart sank on the other end of line.

"Charlie Buckton, tell me you broke up with your slob of a boyfriend," she warned.

"I couldn't."

"Charlie..." Shannon warned.

"He had an accident out at sea on Thursday night," Charlie explained quickly. "I was waiting for him to come home so I could do it. I had my bags packed and everything and... oh fuck."

"What?"  
"My bags are still packed and hidden in the wardrobe. How the hell am I meant to unpack while he's all incapacitated in bed?"

"Move him into the lounge to watch TV or something," Shannon said. "Calm down."

Charlie stopped walking and took a breath after her momentary panic, although him catching her out would solve a lot of problems. But she wanted to leave him as nicely as that kind of thing could be done.

"So, how long are you stuck with him for?"

"Rachel said he'd be back on his feet in a couple of weeks," Charlie explained, continuing to walk again.

She heard Shannon grumble at the end of the phone.

"How's Joey taking it?"

"I finally got away from him to tell her this morning and..."

"You didn't tell her last night?" Shannon exploded.

"I know!" Charlie said unhappily. "I know. I'm a shithead. I left my phone at home and I couldn't get in touch with her."

"You could have..."

"What? I don't know anyone's numbers. Not even yours. I couldn't call anyone to let her know I wasn't coming."

"You couldn't have sneaked home to get your phone?"

"He wouldn't let me go home, Shannon!" Charlie said desperately.

"You could have just said you were going to the bathroom," Shannon insisted.

"Shannon, if I'd have driven home, got my phone, called Joey, driven back, found a damn parking space and then gone back to Hugo saying I'd gone to the bathroom, they'd have admitted me for a digestive disease!"

Shannon snorted.

"Okay, fair point. So, she was just waiting?"

"Yep. I've apologised like a thousand times."

"And?"

"She forgives me."

"She must love you, Charlie," Shannon concluded.

"Well, I don't know about that," Charlie said, her heart beating a little quicker. "She hasn't said that. We've said things like 'I care about you' and 'you mean everything to me' but we haven't said the L word yet. I think that's a bit scary."

"You're leaving your partner of ten years for her and telling her you love her is scary?" Shannon scoffed.

"Well... I mean, I don't know if it's... I don't want to label... Shut up."

Shannon laughed at her friend's hesitation.

"So, two weeks and it's a done deal?" she asked.

"Yep. Although it's going to be two weeks of hell. He's going to need me to take care of him and you know he'll milk it for all it's worth. That means very little time with Joey, which is going to be torture."

"I'm sure we can work something out," Shannon said confidently. "I mean, even without that, being his constant nurse would be a hard job. So I'm sure during times that nobody actually has to do anything for him, just provide company, he can have his mates round and you can go out. And who's going to know if you wind up at some cute girl's tree house?"

Charlie smiled. Shannon always cheered her up.

"And I'll help out any way I can."

"You really want us to be together, don't you?"

"I really want my best friend to be in a happy relationship and now that you've found one, I'm damned if I'm going to allow you to let it go."

Charlie smiled.

"And she just forgave you, just like that?" Shannon queried.

"After a somewhat dramatic leapfrog onto her boat to stop her getting away from me!"

"You jumped onto her boat?"

"She was sailing away from me, what could I do? It was very graceful," Charlie giggled.

"I'm proud of you!"

"Thanks!"

She was rather proud of herself too. Boats were frightening places but she'd leapt on without hesitation. Joey meant too much to her to let her slip away. If it came down to a choice between them, then she'd ditch Hugo this morning but she was grateful that her girlfriend was giving her the opportunity to do it in the kindest way. She didn't want to hurt anybody.

"Okay, I'm home so I'd better go but I'll call you, okay?"

***

Joey remained in her boat for a little while, contemplating life and pottering around, making things tidy. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. Pulling it out, she supposed it was Aden wondering how her night with Charlie had gone. She grinned when she saw Charlie's name flash up.

_I miss you already. This fortnight is going to be hard but not impossible. I can't wait for the rest of our lives. You mean so much to me, Joey. C xx_

Joey sent a message back, her thumbs working quickly on the keys.

_Two weeks until we start the rest of our lives. I like that. And I adore you. Keep in touch. And keep smiling. J xx_

Just as she was about to shove her phone back in her pocket, it buzzed again. As she'd suspected the first time, it was Aden wanting to know if she'd even emerged from bed yet. Instead of replying, she hopped off the boat and began the walk to his house.


	35. Chapter 35

_Just to say, and I probably should have before – the school work that they're completing in class this term is again based on my first year English degree at Sussex University. The course was "Aspects of Literary History" and the factual ideas and themes in it, come from study notes etc. This story has made me glad I held onto all that stuff! Hope you're continuing to enjoy the story and thank you so much for always offering your appreciation. It really does mean the world. I love hearing your feedback. IJKS xxx_

***

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

Monday morning arrived and Joey eagerly anticipated her English class. On Sunday, she and Charlie hadn't managed to achieve more than a phone call. One day apart was excruciating enough, let alone two weeks. The teenager was already on the verge of begging Charlie to lose all her morals and ditch Hugo in his time of need. She wondered what Charlie would do if she gave her an ultimatum. It was tempting. She knew she could easily throw a tantrum and stamp her feet but she was desperate to be an adult about it. She didn't want to put more pressure on Charlie than there already was. She was in a horrible situation and Joey didn't want to make it any worse. On Saturday, she'd headed over to Aden's house and spent the entire day with him messing around, watching TV and playing videos games and managed to get herself invited to dinner. Sunday had been a beach day for all of her friends. Kicking back on the sand with the sunshine, swimming and playing games had been a lot of fun and definitely a positive way of keeping her mind off Charlie, although she had never strayed too far from her phone in case she called. She had finally called in the late afternoon when Hugo fell asleep in front of the television just to tell her that she missed her. They'd exchanged a few texts over the course of the evening but they had to be careful about Charlie being on her phone too much in case Hugo caught her. She couldn't say she was texting Shannon at every hour of the day.

***

Charlie sat at her desk, waiting for her class to arrive and in particular, Joey. As soon as she saw her in the doorway, she flashed her a special smile. Their gaze locked for a few moments before Joey hurried to her seat, giggling with Aden and Chris about something. She waited for everyone to settle.

"Morning, everyone," she said, pleasantly. "Guess what exciting poetry I have in store for you today!"

She grinned as a few people groaned but she was determined to make her class understand the beauty of the poetic form if it was the last thing she did.

"Thank you for your enthusiasm," she quipped. "I appreciate it."

"Will we do better poems later?" Shane asked.

"You'll even get to write your own stuff," she told them. "And these are remarkable poems."

Some students looked horrified and some looked pleased.

"But for today, we're studying Alexander Pope's _Windsor Forest_. Did everyone read it?"

"I did, Miss Buckton," Bea said proudly.

A few others nodded, including Joey. A sudden happy and potentially ingenious idea popped into Charlie's mind that would help them over the next two weeks. She stowed it away for later.

"That's great," Charlie said to her class.

She smiled particularly at Aden and Shane who she knew had been struggling. She wondered if perhaps she ought to offer them some extra support this term. Their sessions of course, wouldn't be quite as much fun as her former sessions with Joey but the boys might actually need it.

"Okay," she said, taking her usual position on the desk. "The poem is written in heroic couplets. Does anyone know what these are?"

Joey studied Charlie perched on the desk. She hadn't quite been able to look at the teacher's desk the same since their detention on it. Charlie's tendency to spend their lessons perched upon in, usually in some kind of short skirt or tight fitting trousers that accentuated her perfectly long and shapely legs, was very distracting. Suppressing a lusty gaze, Joey chewed her lip and attempted to consider the question, which she'd already forgotten. Charlie was in tight black trousers and a white t-shirt, which very nicely outlined two particular parts of her body that Joey loved. All thoughts of poetry were falling as fast out of her head as they arrived.

"They're pairs of rhyming lines," Bea said, shooting her hand up in the air. "Each line has ten syllables in iambic metre and every second word is stressed when you read it. They're called heroic because they're used in epic poetry, which was a way of telling tales of heroes."

"Very good, Bea," Charlie said. "You've done your research. Well done."

Bea looked pleased with herself. She liked Miss Buckton more this term. She felt like she had more time for her and was more in tune to her ideas. Plus, Joey's little outburst in the first week had been delightful. She was sure the stupid Collins girl couldn't be the favourite anymore. Miss Buckton had even given her detention for punching her, something Bea was still mulling over vengeance for.

"Okay, I want you all to do some work on your own, this lesson," Charlie said, standing up. "To begin with, I want you to look through the poem and pick out one or two heroic couplets that you think are most effective."

She nodded for the class to begin and her students scrambled to start while she moved to sit back on her chair. Sinking against the material, she pictured herself sitting there, dishevelled and exhausted with her arms wrapped around Joey. She watched her class rifle through the poem. Bea was already writing. Angel was looking between the poem and her notes. Joey was sitting back, relaxed in her chair, reading through the words at her leisure. Beside her, Aden looked frantic. Getting to her feet, Charlie slowly made her way around the room. She stopped at various student's desks, checking on them, not wanting to make it obvious that she knew Aden was struggling. Eventually, she came over to him, crouching between his desk and Joey's and desperately trying not to react to the fact that she was so close to the girl who drove her wild.

"How are you doing?" Charlie asked softly.

Aden looked at her, panicked. His eyes were wide and looked like she'd asked him to read a poem in Japanese.

"I um... I don't really... I mean, I'm fine," the blonde boy lied.

"Have you found a heroic couplet?" Charlie asked, knowing he hadn't.

He shook his head. She leant a little closer and gently began reading through a part of the poem with him.

"Do you see how it works?" she asked.

"I think so."

Things were starting to make sense.

"So, do you any couplets jump out at you?"

"Maybe... maybe this one?"

He pointed to a couple of lines.

"Good," she said. "That's exactly the type of thing we're looking for."

She stood up and patted him gently on the shoulder.

"Well done," she added.

She moved across the room, risking everything by letting her hand touch Joey's for one brief moment on the desk before she worked her way back to her desk, coming to talk to and comment on various students' work as she did so.

***

Hugo was stuck at home and starting to think his brainwave over getting Charlie to stay with him had been a little extreme. His injuries were excruciating, as had been the means of hurting himself in order to make it look like a shark attack. He'd been terrified that he wouldn't be believed but everyone had fallen for it hook, line and sinker and Charlie had pretty much spent the whole week with him. She'd struggled at first, coming to terms with having to look after him and disappeared on Saturday morning needing a break already but she'd remained faithful all the way until Monday morning when she'd had to go to work. But she'd promised that she would come home every day and take care of him for the whole two weeks he was likely to be out of action. His leg hurt like hell today and he was genuinely grateful for the support but he also knew that he would be as poorly for as long as he could as far as Charlie was aware. But he also had to be charming, loving and kind. If Charlie was on the verge of leaving him, he knew she would stay until he got better. Now his mission was to make her stay after that.

***

Aden felt shy and proud. Miss Buckton had picked on him to read out his heroic couplet and the class had discussed it's meaning about peace coming to England with the reign of Queen Anne. It was about letting go of the past and moving on. He felt proud to have been able to contribute to the discussion and offer something of worth, even if his teacher had had to help him. He'd been embarrassed at first that she'd approached him but then she'd been really kind and helped him without making him feel stupid. Miss Buckton was nice. Joey was lucky to have her. And he hoped Miss Buckton knew that she was lucky to have Joey too. If ever there was a special girl in the world, it was his best friend.

"Does anyone else have a heroic couplet?" Charlie asked.

Bea put her hand up.

"_Oh stretch thy reign, fair Peace! From shore to shore_

_Till Conquest cease, and slav'ry be no more;" _she read out.

Charlie nodded.

"That's a good example. What do you think Pope's trying to say with that?"

"He's putting forward the idea of peace spreading around all the countries so that there can be an end to slavery and nations trying to conquer nations," Bea said.

Charlie nodded.

"And if we look at it contextually, this couplet is part of a passage that brings together the pastoral and politics," she said. "We've got images of trees rushing towards the river, to be made into ships, that the nature of peace will spread throughout the world."

She looked out at her class to see whether someone had something to add. Joey looked like she had something on her mind.

"Joey," she said. "Any thoughts?"

"Was Pope religious?" Joey asked.

"Yes, he was Catholic. Why?"

"Just... I had the idea of, well, when you said... It doesn't matter."

"Offering something dumb, were we?" Bea said, unable to keep her mouth shut.

If Joey Collins was being vulnerable and shy, she was determined to kick her when she was down.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure about what I was saying so I thought I wouldn't take the risk. I'll leave the dumb comments to you," Joey replied.

"Any idea can be an interesting one," Charlie interrupted. "Joey, what were you going to say?"  
"Well, um..." Joey said uncertainly. "Just the idea of peace spreading throughout the world and the wood... the trees rushing towards the river to facilitate that, it just kind of reminded me of the image of Jesus on the cross. The message is that Jesus died to spread peace throughout the world, to be the Saviour. The parallels of the wood of the cross and the wood of trees just kind of struck me."

"That's a really interesting comment, Joey," Charlie said. "I can definitely see those connections there."

Their eyes met and they forced themselves away from each other but Charlie couldn't help but feel proud of her girlfriend for being so astute. And the way she was so shy about it was endearing.

***

The bell rang, signalling the end of class. Joey was distraught as having to be torn away from Charlie. Even though they were surrounded by other students and it was hardly private time, it was nice to be just in the same room as her. As usual, she let everyone, including her friends go ahead of her.

"Great observations today," Charlie said, returning to her desk to organise her papers for her next class.

"You're telling me!" Joey remarked. "That is one nice outfit!"

Charlie burst out laughing and turned round to face her. They were desperate for physical contact but it was far too risky. They stepped a little closer instead.

"Why didn't I get extra help when I was looking for heroic couplets?" Joey pouted.

"Did you need help?" Charlie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, no, but I could have handled you crouching down and leaning in all close to me."

"You could have handled it? Really? I couldn't."

"Okay, maybe you're right. I thought I was going to explode when you touched my hand," Joey admitted.

Keeping her back to the door and making sure nobody entering the room could see them, Joey took Charlie's hands in hers and held onto them gently.

"Speaking of extra help... do you want to start our sessions again?"

"Hell, yeah!" Joey exclaimed.

Charlie grinned, thrilled at her enthusiasm.

"I just thought... it's a way to see you over the next couple of weeks," she explained. "If I'm working, Hugo can't complain. Well, he can but I can officially get away with not feeling bad because it's work."

"Wednesday evenings again?"

"Meet you after school," Charlie confirmed.

"I can't even tell you how much I'm looking forward to it," Joey said.

She lifted Charlie's hands to her lips, one at a time, kissing both of them and giving her a smile before she departed.


	36. Chapter 36

_Hi everyone. I'm just updating very quickly. There's been a family emergency so I have to rush home. I had a chapter ready so I thought I'd update quickly before I left. I will try to update when I get free time but it'll probably be sporadic over the next however long. IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Sitting at home, Charlie and Hugo watched some mindless comedy together. Hugo was in pain and winced every time he moved. Being trapped at home for three whole days had been difficult for him. He was used to being out and about all day in the open air, enjoying sea breezes. The next couple of weeks were going to be horrible. At least he had Charlie to keep him company in the evenings, although unfortunately she had to go to work during the day. Apparently Mandy had offered to look in on him and make sure he was alright but he didn't want pity visits, especially not from Charlie's friends. He'd probably call Roman or Miles or someone later in the week and see if they wanted to come round for a beer or something, if he was allowed one, but other than that, all he wanted was Charlie.

"Hey, I uh... I have to work late on Wednesday," Charlie said.

Hugo looked up sharply, silently outraged.

"You have to work late?" he queried.

"Just an hour," she said. "I'm starting study sessions with a student. You know, like I did last term?"

Charlie's heart was racing. She didn't know if she was impressed or disgusted by how easily she could talk about conducting her affair right under his nose.

"Well, can't it wait until I'm better?" he asked.

"Not really," Charlie said. "That's a minimum of two weeks and it'll really cut into the term."

"Is it the same girl?"

"Yes."

"Why are you giving her extra tuition anyway? I thought she was your star pupil," Hugo remembered.

She silently cursed him for remembering the one thing she'd prefer him not to.

"It helps her study," she said.

"I heard she's a dyke," Hugo said. "Have you ever thought she's playing you and she's just using study sessions to spend more time with you?"

"Hugo, don't be ridiculous," Charlie said quickly. "And don't call her that with that tone of voice."

He shifted to face her, wincing as he did so.

"Charlie," he said, taking her hands in his. "I'm stuck here at home all day and it's driving me crazy already. Please don't stay later. I need you to get home as soon as you can. Please?"

***

The music was particularly loud when Joey, Aden, Shane, Angel, Chris and Philip entered the house party. Joey hadn't been keen on attending at first. Dating a teacher meant that she found a sudden need to behave and be better at school. Partying on a school night at the house of a well known raucous student was possibly not the brightest idea she'd ever had but then, she wasn't known for being sensible. As she and her friends threaded their way through the party, she saw Shane and Angel clasping hands. Philip and Chris were doing the same. She felt a sudden and strong pang to be near Charlie. It would be a dream come true to be allowed to do normal things with her, to go to parties, hold hands, be seen out in public. She couldn't help but count down the months. With it nearing the middle of May, there were nearly exactly seven to go.

***

"Hugo, it's just an hour," Charlie said gently. "One hour and then I'll be home."

"But you'll already be gone for the whole damn day!" he complained, frustrated at her lack of compliance.

"Hugo, I have to go to work."

"I know. I know you do. I just hate being a fucking invalid. You're all I've got, Charlie."

His voice caught on her name. She felt bad for him. He was stuck at home all day, taking painkillers and attempting to shuffle around on a shark bitten leg and she was swanning around organising fumbles with her lover. Guilt stabbed at her.

"Well..."

She pictured Joey's crestfallen face on the boat when she'd thought Charlie was ending things between them. And she recalled her elation at them getting to spend a whole hour together on Wednesday. The poor girl was hardly asking a lot. No, she couldn't make her feel sad or rejected again.

"I'm really sorry, Hugo," she said. "This is important."

***

So far, the party was pretty fun and Joey was enjoying herself. The music was particularly good and she hadn't danced this hard in a long time. She shifted over when a girl from another group nudged into her. Smiling politely, Joey kept on dancing with Aden. The girl stepped back into her line of vision again and smiled. Joey smiled politely again and attempted to lose herself in the music, still daydreaming about the day she would get to go on nights out with Charlie.

"Hi," the girl said, extending her hand. "I'm Tina."

Joey shook her hand, introducing herself and Aden whose eyes nearly fell out of his head when he saw their new friend. She was stunning. Joey had already begun dancing again, turning to giggle over something with Shane and Angel. Aden smirked. Joey definitely had it bad if she hadn't even noticed that Tina was gorgeous and that she obviously interested in her. He decided to dance with her anyway, just on the off chance that she was bisexual and might like him if she couldn't have his friend.

***

"Aren't I important?" Hugo asked, gazing into his girlfriend's eyes.

"Of course you're important," Charlie said. "But it's only an hour and I don't want to let her down. Please, Hugo, don't make a fuss. I'll be home as soon as I can and then we can spend the evening together, okay?"

She felt a little anxious. He actually looked like he might cry.

"I just don't feel like I can cope without you," he said quietly.

"Hugo..." Charlie said softly.

He sank into her lap and began to cry quietly. Feeling tense and unused to a side to him she hadn't seen in all their years together, Charlie stroked his hair.

***

Tina danced with the new crowd and she couldn't tear her eyes away from Joey. She'd seen her round school and pretty much everyone knew who she was. The girl was practically infamous. And she was just as hot as Tina had decided from afar, now that she was up close. However, she'd expected to get more attention than this. It was her little boyfriend who seemed interested rather than the girl herself. Joey seemed to be away with the fairies, losing herself in enjoying the moment. She moved and caught hold of her hand. Joey offered another smile but let go and slipped over to wedge herself between Chris and his boyfriend. Shane and Angel exchanged glances.

"What is up with you?" Angel asked, leaning over to Joey.

"What?" her friend replied innocently.

"Haven't you noticed the very hot girl attempting to hit on you?" Shane asked a little too loudly.

"I'm just..."

Joey shrugged. Angel shook her head. Joey was usually elated when women hit on her and even when she wasn't interested, she still couldn't help but flirt and play a little. She'd shot Tina down in flames.

"Something is up with you," Shane concluded.

Joey shrugged again and continued dancing.

***

Hugo mumbled an apology into Charlie's lap.

"It's okay," she said, still rigid.

"I just... I guess the attack shook me up more than I thought," he lied.

He was shaken up but it had nothing to do with the sea. Charlie was gearing up to leave him, something he never thought she'd be strong willed enough to do. Every day since they'd arrived in Summer Bay, she'd been beginning to assert her independence and he didn't know how to make her stop and stay.

"It must have been terrifying," she sympathised.

"It was. I had no control over anything," he said, speaking more of the real situation than the fake one.

"But you're okay now, Hugo. Everything's okay."

He sat up and looked at her directly.

"I'm terrified of losing you, Charlie," he admitted.

She froze, uncertain of how to respond. He reached out and snuggled into her neck.

"I love you," he told her.

It was impossible to say it back. She didn't mean it. In some way, she knew she did love him. He'd been part of her life for a long time and he would always mean something to her. But she'd fallen out of love with him a long time ago and now she was falling wildly in love with Joey Collins.

***

Joey broke away from her friends in order to get a drink. She downed a plastic cup of lemonade and poured another.

"Thirsty?"

She turned to find that Tina had followed her.

"I've been dancing for like two and half hours straight!" Joey admitted with a grin.

Tina was pleased that she was getting a conversation out of her.

"Listen, I'm guessing you're not interested," Tina said, leaning a little closer, "but I thought I'd try my luck just one last time. I think you're stunning, Joey."

Joey blushed and sipped her second drink.

"So, are you seeing anyone?"

"No," Joey lied. "I'm being very single right now."

"Single as in living a wild life or...?"

"Single like a nun," Joey smirked.

"Disappointing," Tina said. "We could have been awesome together."

Joey smiled. The girl was beautiful but nobody in the world could ever compare to Charlie. She didn't want to look at or even think about another girl again. There was only room for one woman in her heart.

"Sorry, Tina," she said.

"Maybe when you leave the nunnery," Tina suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," Joey said, heading back over to her friends.

She had no intention of ever leaving Charlie if she could help it.

***

Hugo looked up and made eye contact with Charlie. He felt like it was the closest they had been a long time. He tilted his head forward to kiss her. She turned at the last minute and gave him her cheek. He sighed against her.

"Charlie..." he said. "It's been weeks since..."

He moved to cup her breasts and stroke her thighs. Charlie cringed. She didn't want anyone touching her but Joey. She held onto his hands and looked at him.

"Hugo, if you do anything like that, you'll blow your stitches," she pointed out.

"I'm sure we can work around it," he grinned. "You could just..."

He made a gesture as to what he'd like to happen.

"We'd best not get you too excited," she said.

Yawning, she gently moved out of his embrace.

"Look, let's just go to sleep," she suggested.

He glared at her, feeling rejected and irritated. He'd thought showing his emotional side would draw her into his arms but she was still holding him at arm's length. He wondered if she knew how much she had changed. Sighing, he allowed her to help him up and he followed her, limping to the bedroom ready for a platonic night's sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

_Hi everyone! Thank you all so much for your patience and also your support. My Dad was taken into intensive care last week with pneumonia so I had to rush back to my family home to do the hospital visit and be with him and my family. It's been a really stressful week but he has made so much progress that he actually came home tonight and he's sitting in the room with me right now. I can't even express how happy I am right now. So I thought I would celebrate by posting a nice long chapter for you. I will be caring for my Dad at my parents house for at least a week, maybe two so please bear with me on the updates as they won't be regular for sometime but I will try and drop by with a chapter when I can. Thanks again so much for all your support. Lots of love, IJKS xxx_

***

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Wednesday arrived and Joey eagerly headed to Charlie's classroom, armed with books and papers with some vague intention to study. She mostly just wanted to spend time with her. But knowing how much Charlie cared about her job and Joey's education, she supposed it wouldn't be all snuggles. Plus, their location meant they had to behave, at least in the most part. People would generally have vacated the building but there in the classroom, with a window in the door, it was entirely possible for someone to walk by and catch them. Joey was torn between quite enjoying the thrill of their secret and being terrified. It was all well and good conducting a naughty affair under people's noses but if they did get caught, there would be hell to pay. Charlie would lose her job and who knows what else would happen to her. And Joey doubted she'd get much support from her parents. It would be typical that the one time they paid attention, would be if they found out about her relationship with her teacher. They'd force them apart. The excitement was high but the real risk of what they were doing, made it too scary to be as enjoyable as it would appear on paper. Still, the moments they did share together were magical. Charlie made her happy beyond the telling of it and she wanted to spend as long with her as she was allowed. Another awful thing about them being found out would be the scandal. Their relationship would be reduced to gossip, some immoral, lesbian affair and that's not what it was. Their feelings were real and honest. She smiled warmly when she opened the door. Charlie was writing copious amounts of notes and didn't hear her enter. Closing the door very quietly, Joey crept up to her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Charlie jumped in fright and then took in Joey's scent and the wonderful familiarity of her embrace. She hugged her and smiled when she felt Joey kiss the top of her head.

"Busy little bee," Joey commented, pulling up a seat beside her girlfriend and nodding at Charlie's paperwork.

"Yeah, I had a free period so I thought I'd get stuck into marking."

Joey settled down beside her. Charlie put her files away and turned to look at Joey.

"And now I'm all yours," she said.

Joey smiled back. She glanced up at the corridor outside. Seeing that it appeared empty, she leant forward and stole a quick but sensual kiss.

"So, do I have to actually study or do I get to snuggle?"

Charlie leaned into her so that she was delightfully close.

"Both," she decided.

***

Half an hour later, Joey was thoroughly enjoying herself. Every time she made a good observation, she got a kiss. Suddenly, her joy of pastoral poetry had grown and she could see all kinds of beauty and insight into it that she hadn't seen before. It was an amazing what a reward system could achieve – especially when Charlie Buckton was the reward.

"Okay, what do you see here?" Charlie asked, pointing at the next verse.

Joey gazed longingly at Charlie's cleavage. She smirked a little at the question.

"Joey..." Charlie warned lightly.

"I see something very beautiful and inviting," Joey decided.

Charlie lifted Joey's chin. They gazed into each other's eyes.

"And still I see beauty," Joey breathed.

Their lips met in the silence of the classroom. Turned away from the door, they hoped that it wouldn't be easy to see them from a passing glance, although neither of them had heard anyone wander down the hall in at least ten minutes. Joey's lips brushed against Charlie before their mouths opened delicately to deepen the intensity of their kiss. Breathing heavily, they broke away briefly, only to come together again for several moments more. Resting their foreheads together, Charlie's hand found Joey's.

"I've been missing you so much," she said.

All school work had been completely forgotten. A pen dropped onto the floor but neither of them cared to retrieve it.

"I've missed you too," Joey replied, kissing her again.

Charlie reached out to brush a strand of hair from Joey's face. She then let her palm rest on her cheek. Joey tilted her head a little so that she could kiss Charlie's hand, making her smile.

"How are things at home?"

Charlie withdrew her hand and let it drop down onto Joey's palm. Joey squeezed her tight.

"Pretty awkward," Charlie said. "He's complaining a lot and I'm trying my best to be good to him. I know he's in a terrible position and he must have been so scared that night but I'm just so desperate for him to get better so I can leave him and be with you."

Joey kissed Charlie's hand.

"Me too," she said. "I'm so looking forward to being exclusively with you. I mean, I _am _exclusively with you but... you know what I mean."

She looked a little sad.

"I'm technically exclusive with you," Charlie said softly.

Joey looked up, hope in her expression.

"I still have to hug and kiss him sometimes," Charlie explained awkwardly. "I can't get out of that but it stays as platonic as possible. I haven't gone near him... like that... since you and I... since we got together."

Joey looked relieved. She wasn't desperately happy about the hugging and kissing but it was better than wondering if Charlie was sleeping with the guy or not. To have confirmation that she wasn't, made her happy.

"Joey, you're all I think about," Charlie said. "And you're all I want."

They kissed gently and continued to stroke each other's fingers.

***

Hugo awkwardly made his way to the door, wincing in pain. He wondered yet again if he could have and should have handled this in a different, less agonising way. Charlie certainly wasn't fawning all over him like he'd expected her to. She'd tried to get away from him in the hospital and she'd disappeared at the first opportunity on Saturday morning. And now she was working late. He was furious about that last one. How dare she give extra time to some student when she should be at home looking after him? He pulled open the door and was surprised to see Angelo and a woman at his door, complete in uniform.

"Hey, Hugo," Angelo said cheerfully.

He may not appreciate the way that he treated his girlfriend but other than that, he seemed like an okay guy. And he felt bad for his trauma.

"This is my colleague, Constable Watson," he explained.

Hugo furrowed his brow, wondering what cops were doing at his door.

"We were just wondering if we could ask you about the shark attack," Angelo said, aware that Hugo had neither spoken, nor granted them entry to his house.

"Um... why?"

The last thing he wanted to do was talk about what had supposedly happened. Making a statement to the police would only make things worse. If anyone was going to catch him out in his story, it would be the cops.

"It's just routine," Angelo said. "Nothing to worry about. We just need to file a report on it. Is that okay?"

"Sure," Hugo said uncertainly. "I guess."

He hobbled to one side to let them in.

***

Charlie extended her time with Joey by driving her home. Surely that was alright? She'd driven her home several times when they'd just been student and teacher. Of course, they had both wanted each other back then but they hadn't acted on their feelings. And Tony had given Aden a lift after the dance at the end of the previous term. Teachers gave lifts all the time, it seemed. She couldn't get in trouble for that. Pulling up outside Joey's place, she leant over the seat to kiss her goodbye.

"See you in class on Friday," Joey said.

"Count on it," Charlie smiled.

***

Friday rolled around and Charlie and Shannon met up for a quick lunch. With Charlie so busy working and looking after Hugo, and Shannon disliking Hugo so much, the girls had barely seen each other. It felt like since the accident, Charlie's whole world had revolved around a man she didn't love anymore.

"So, how was your week?" the redhead asked.

"Pretty stressful. Hugo's really struggling."

"Being a pain?"

"Being _in _pain," Charlie corrected. "This whole thing has been really hard for him. He actually cried on Monday night. He just broke down in my arms and kept saying things like he didn't know if he'd cope without me. I felt terrible."

"You're not thinking of changing your mind, are you?" Shannon checked.

"What? No! No way. No, no, no."

"So, that's a 'no' then?" Shannon smirked, sipping her drink.

Charlie giggled. The idea of changing her mind and being with Hugo instead of Joey or even keeping them both going for longer than necessary, was absolutely abhorrent to her.

"I just..." Charlie said, lowering her voice. "All I want is to be with... _her_. I can't even think straight around her, no pun intended. She just makes me so happy. I didn't think it was possible to be this happy. Are you this happy? Really? Do people get _this _happy in relationships? Do they? Have I been missing out all this time?"

Shannon chuckled and rested her hand on Charlie's.

"Yes, sweetheart," she said. "People do feel _that _happy. And you _have _been missing out. And you do deserve to be in love with her."

"I never said I was..."

"You are so lame!" Shannon laughed.

Charlie blushed.

"Listen, there's a football game on TV tomorrow..." Shannon ventured.

"Observe my thrilled face," Charlie said, remaining completely blank.

"So why don't you suggest Hugo gets the boys round to watch it? Say it'll cheer him up and he'll have a nice, long afternoon and because it'll be a man's world in your living room, you could, say... come round to me and Mandy for lunch?"

"Sounds good."

"And say I happen to invite this really cool girl who happens to be one of your students along?"

Charlie grinned as Shannon laid her plan open.

"I know it's not ideal because you won't be alone but you'll still get to see her. Plus, I'd like to get to know her if she's going to be such a big part of your life."

"That sounds like a perfect plan."

***

Angelo and Watson arrived at the Diner for lunch. Angelo immediately noticed Charlie sitting at a table with her very attractive friend. His mind drifted to Hugo. His explanation of what had happened that night when he was out diving had been vague to say the least. He hadn't been clear on anything and had been very awkward in their presence. It was unsettling but Angelo supposed that even if things hadn't been quite as dramatic as the newspapers were declaring, it didn't really matter. Doctors reports had confirmed a shark bite and nobody had queried his story. He supposed there was no need for him to do it.

"Stop drooling," Watson smirked, sitting down.

"I'm not drooling!" Angelo hissed, anxiously wiping his mouth just in case.

Watson laughed and perused the menu.

"She's just so hot," Angelo said. "Don't you think she's hot?"

"She's stunning," Watson said. "Not really my type but hey, whatever floats your boat."

"She definitely floats my boat."

***

After a long afternoon with only a few snatched seconds with Joey, Charlie headed home, tired but looking forward to how she might be spending her Saturday. She hadn't mentioned anything to Joey just in case Hugo kicked off and rejected the plan. The last thing she wanted to do was give Joey false hope only to disappoint her like she'd done that night she was meant to leave him.

"Hey," she greeted, when she arrived home.

"Hi," Hugo said, appearing in the doorway.

He walked towards her, wincing a little less than usual. She smiled at him.

"You're better on your feet," she said, thrilled that he was getting better both because she hated to see him unwell and because it meant she was one step closer to being with Joey.

"Yeah, the pain was a little less today," he said. "I've been walking a little bit, hobbling less. I'm trying not to overdo it though."

He came and kissed her lips. She broke away as quickly but politely as she could, making it seem natural instead of because she could no longer bear to be near him. It just felt wrong to be physically close to anyone but Joey.

"That's great," Charlie enthused. "But yes, don't overdo it."

They moved to sit on the couch together.

"Hey, um, I was wondering if you might want to have the boys over tomorrow for that football... basketball... um... whatever sport thing is on in the afternoon."

Hugo laughed. Charlie had never been into sports like he was. He supposed, thinking about it, they didn't have a whole lot in common. But it didn't mean he wasn't still intent on keeping her.

"Yeah, maybe," he said. "But are you sure you want a load of guys round here?"

"Well, Shannon mentioned the game and I thought you'd be wanting to watch it so I thought I could go and spend some time with her and Mandy while you hung out with your friends. You've been trapped in this house all week. If you can't get out yet, it'll do you some good to have people come to you, right?"

"Yeah," he said.

He wasn't sure. Usually, the idea of spending an afternoon drinking beer, watching football and hanging out with his friends was heavenly but with his desperation to keep Charlie close, he wasn't quite so keen on sending her off to Shannon's.

"Come on, it'll be fun," she coaxed.

Finally, he nodded. An afternoon with boys did sound like a good time.

"Great," Charlie said brightly. "Well, I'll start making dinner and you can call your mates."

With that, she stood and headed into the bedroom to get into more comfortable clothes before she started cooking.

***

Joey and Aden were studying together in Joey's bedroom and for once they were actually getting work done instead of mucking around. Usually their study sessions descended into chaos but now they were concentrating hard.

"You've really started to like English, haven't you?" Joey commented.

It came out before she'd really thought it through. Aden's head shot up.

"Not as much as you!" he pointed out.

She poked her tongue out at him.

"Yeah," he conceded. "I guess I am. Miss Buckton... Charlie... your _girlfriend, _really helps make it accessible."

Joey smiled. Charlie would be pleased to hear that.

"She's a damn good teacher," Joey said. "I mean, I might be biased but..."

"No, she really is the best," Aden confirmed.

"I don't have competition, do I?" Joey smirked.

Aden blushed.

"Well, I won't deny that she's hot but I think you're safe," he said.

"Good!" Joey giggled.

"Do you love her?"

Joey stiffened.

"Well, um... I mean, I don't know," she said shyly. "I haven't really thought about it. We haven't said anything like that yet."

"You do, don't you?" he teased.

"I don't know! I mean, she's amazing. And I want to spend the next forever with her but... love's kind of a big deal. I mean, I've never been in love before. How would I know?" she wondered.

Her mobile rang, interrupting them. She smiled when she saw Charlie's name.

"Hi," she said happily.

"Hey."

Charlie's voice was low but happy.

"How are you?"

"Pretty good. Aside from the obvious. How are you?"

"Same."

"Are you free tomorrow afternoon?" Charlie asked.

"Tomorrow? Sure. Why?"

"Well, Shannon and Mandy have invited us over to lunch."

"Us as in me and you, us?"

"Well, yeah."

"Are we doing something unofficially coupley?"

"Seems like it," Charlie said, unable to stop grinning at Joey's cautious excitement.

"That's so awesome!" Joey enthused.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Charlie giggled.

"Definitely yes! It's exciting!"

"See you around one thirty? I'll text you the address."

"Great. I can't wait to see you."

"Me too," Charlie said. "I have to go but... tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

They hung up. Joey turned to Aden still grinning inanely.

"You're in love," he decided.


	38. Chapter 38

_Hi everyone. Thank you so much for your patience and well wishes. I really appreciate it. I'm hoping that this is the first chapter of me pretty much getting back to regular posting. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Things will be hotting up fairly soon! IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Charlie said goodbye to Hugo, Angelo, Tony and Miles, who were all crammed into the lounge to watch the football match. Charlie couldn't help but think that Shannon was very clever to have come up with such a good way to distract Hugo in order for her to spend time with Joey. Happily, she left home and headed to Shannon and Mandy's place, excitedly expecting Joey.

***

Joey was nervous as she approached Shannon and Mandy's house. Charlie had texted her the address and she'd stopped off to buy a bottle of wine as a gesture of thanks. It meant a lot to know that she had Charlie's friends' support and she wanted to make a good impression. Being in Charlie's life meant the world to her. She hoped they would like her and welcome their relationship. It was a very sweet gesture to arrange for them to spend time together at a time when it was almost impossible to do so. Taking a deep breath, she checked she was smart and tidy and then knocked on the door.

***

Charlie was idly chatting to Shannon in the kitchen when they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" she said, skipping off through the lounge and pulling open the front door.

She beamed when she saw Joey looking nervous on the other side.

"Hey," she greeted softly.

"Hi," Joey said, still shy.

Charlie moved to allow her into the house and accepted the bottle of wine in Joey's hands. As soon as the door was closed and Joey's wine bottle was safely placed on the table, they fell into each other's arms, kissing tenderly. Getting immediately carried away, Charlie nudged Joey back against the door, never releasing her lips. They pulled away when they heard someone clearing their throat. Turning, they saw Shannon smirking at them.

"Hi, Joey," she said.

Joey waved shyly and reached for the wine bottle. Charlie took her hand and led her into the kitchen.

***

Hugo was having a nice time, although he was always aware of Charlie's absence. He didn't like it when she went out, even though she'd provided him with his mates to keep him company. It was sweet that she wanted him to have a laugh with his friends but still, he'd rather they were gone and she was here watching the football with him, looking after him.

***

Shannon, Mandy, Charlie and Joey sat round the table together, tucking into a delicious lunch.

"So, tell us about yourself, Joey," Shannon said brightly.

Joey cringed and so did Charlie. It felt like 'meet the parents'.

"Um... there's not much to say really," Joey said. "I'm not very interesting."

"You must be pretty special to have captured our Charlie's heart," Shannon said.

She liked the teenager. She was polite and funny and she obviously made Charlie happy.

"Have you thought about what you want to do after school?" Mandy asked.

"I honestly don't know," Joey admitted. "I kind of like the idea of University but it's pricey. And it wouldn't be for any reason other than enjoyment. I don't want an academic career or anything. The likelihood is that I'll end up working on fishing trawlers or something. I'm not sure exactly but all I've ever really wanted to do was work out on the water. Boats make me happy."

She smiled cheerfully.

"You'll have to convert Charlie," Shannon giggled.

"I've been out on her boat!" Charlie reminded them all quickly.

"She has," Joey nodded. "She flung herself on it as I was pulling away from shore."

She chuckled at the memory. Charlie shuddered.

"It wasn't so bad," she conceded. "I could get used to it."

She turned to gaze at Joey.

"Only for you though. Nothing else would be worth it."

Joey blushed. Their hands found each other on the table top. They pulled apart when Shannon and Mandy made cooing noises.

"Hush!" Charlie told her friends, making them laugh.

"It's cute," Mandy said.

"Very cute," Shannon agreed.

Joey looked helplessly at Charlie, turning pink. Charlie squeezed her hand and then returned to her meal. She should have known Shannon would tease them mercilessly. Still, it felt good to be 'cute' with someone after such a long time of unhappiness.

"Charlie tells us you're a wonderful student," Shannon said.

"I'm okay. Nothing special."

"Joey Collins, you're very special."

Joey didn't think it was possible to turning redder but she managed it. It felt amazing to be seen as special by Charlie. That was all she wanted.

***

Looking at the clock, Hugo fidgeted uncomfortably. His leg was hurting and as he was drinking beer, it didn't seem like a good idea to take his painkillers. Plus, he didn't want to look lame in front of his friends. Although, they would probably understand; they weren't like his mates back in the city. These guys seemed like homely gentlemen. Tony was a sports teacher at the local high school with Charlie. Miles was in her English department. Both were committed to their girlfriends. Tony had explained that he and Rachel were thinking of starting a family soon and Tony even had kids of his own that were grown up. Miles was a foster carer for a handful of teenagers and so was his sister, Sally. Everyone seemed so nice in Summer Bay. Back home, his friends had cheated on their girlfriends as much as Hugo had and their lives were about beer and sex. The only person in the room who didn't seem as wholesome as the others, was Angelo. Even he was a straight-laced cop. The only shifty thing about him was that he so obviously had his eye on Charlie. Hugo felt secure though. A little unnerved by some other guy being attracted to his girlfriend, he was sure that Charlie hadn't even noticed him. She had never been unfaithful in her life.

***

"Oh no!" Shannon said dramatically. "We forgot dessert. Mandy, aren't we silly to have forgotten dessert like that?"

Mandy smirked and played along, as if reading from a script.

"Positively foolish to have forgotten dessert!" she giggled.

Charlie caught their smirks and eyed them curiously.

"Well, we really ought to head to the Diner and pick some up," Shannon said.

"Do you want me to pop out...?" Charlie began to offer but Shannon cut her off.

"No, no! It was our silly mistake. We'll go out and get the dessert and you and Joey can... I don't know, just stay here. Alone. And if you get tired or something, all the bedding in the spare room is clean."

Charlie began to choke. Joey giggled and rubbed her back, offering her a glass of water from the jug. Shannon continued to grin.

"So, we'll um, we'll leave you to it," she said brightly.

She and Mandy skipped towards the door.

"We'll be about an hour!" Shannon yelled before they closed it behind them.

Charlie and Joey exchanged glances.

"An hour to get to the Diner and back," Joey said sceptically.

"Interesting," Charlie replied.

Immediately, their lips met in a gentle kiss.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

Charlie and Joey had wasted no time in moving into Shannon and Mandy's spare room. Falling onto the bed in each other's arms, their lips never parted. It felt like a lifetime since they had been alone together and the relished every second of it as their hands wandered and they smothered each other in searing kisses.

"I have missed you so much," Charlie managed between kisses.

"Mmm," Joey breathed. "I've missed you too. I can't even tell you how much."

They kissed again and again as Joey writhed beneath Charlie's body.

***

Shannon and Mandy walked very slowly to the Diner, wanting to take their time. Hand in hand, they strolled along.

"You really are as subtle as an earthquake," Mandy remarked.

"I know," Shannon grinned. "And I'm sure they appreciate it."

"I'm sure they do. I've never seen Charlie like this with anyone before. Have you?"

"Never. I reckon by the end of the week, Hugo will be but a distant memory. And however risky it is, I am certain that Charlie and Joey are the real thing. I'm absolutely certain."

"You're turning into a sappy romantic, young lady," Mandy quipped.

Shannon giggled.

"I must be!" she said.

***

Charlie and Joey continued to kiss, holding each other tight. After a long while, the passionate pair just about managed to calm down long enough to settle together on the mattress, still lying close together.

"I can't believe I'd ever be so lucky as to find someone like you, Charlie," Joey said dreamily. "You're the most wonderful person I've ever known in my life. You're amazing."

"I'm not so amazing," Charlie said. "I think out of the two of us, I'm the lucky one. You're the sweetest, most patient, most loving and kind person I've ever met. I feel like all my life, I've just been filling time and waiting for you to come into my life. And I didn't even know it."

Joey blushed and pulled Charlie a little closer, kissing her again.

"Maybe we're both lucky," she conceded. "Lucky that we've found each other. I'm certain that we're a perfect match. We're meant to be together, no matter what obstacles are in our way."

"Yeah," Charlie sighed happily. "No matter what."

***

The match was nearing a close and Hugo had consumed too much beer. Usually, he could handle his alcohol but with his injuries and having been on medication for a week, he felt sleepy. Yet again, he wondered what Charlie was doing and if she was having a nice time without him. The woman who had once been so easy to read had become quite the conundrum for him. He couldn't quite figure out what she was thinking and feeling these days and the abyss between them was getting too wide.

***

"We're home!" Shannon called.

Charlie physically collapsed against Joey, squishing her between her body and the bed. She buried her face in Joey's neck and placed several kisses there. She didn't quite feel up to leaving the safety of their room, although her friends had given them an hour as promised. Growling quietly, Charlie pulled herself up into a standing position. She extended her hand to Joey, who accepted and heaved herself to her feet.

"Ready for our real dessert?" Charlie smirked.

Joey kissed her lips. Holding hands, the wandered back into the lounge.

***

With the match over and their team having won, Angelo, Miles and Tony decided to head home. Angelo had a ridiculously early start at work the next morning so was heading for an early night like a good boy while the other two were returning to their partners. Hugo saw them out and then flopped back down on the sofa, waiting for his own partner to come back home.

***

Charlie sighed as she looked at the time.  
"I guess it's time to go home," she said reluctantly.

"Already?" Shannon asked.

Charlie nodded. The game would be over by now and if she stayed out too late, the chances were that Hugo might actually decide he was well enough to come looking for her. To find Joey here having a meal with them would only make him ask questions. It wasn't exactly the done thing to have dinner and dessert and no end of other unmentionable things with a student. Charlie was far too aware of the thin ice she was skating on.

"I'd better head home," Joey agreed.

She didn't want to make things harder for Charlie than they had to be. Standing, she thanked Shannon and Mandy for having her and expressed a genuine wish to do it again sometime. Charlie walked her to the door and her friends slipped into the kitchen to give them some privacy.

"I've loved every minute of this, Charlie," Joey said honestly.

"Me too," Charlie admitted. "It's just a taste of what's to come. We can be together like this as much as we like as soon as we're free."

Encircling Joey's waist, Charlie leant in and kissed her goodbye. Their kiss lasted a long while, with neither of them quite prepared to let each other go. It meant too much to be together. Finally and reluctantly, they parted.

"Text me when you get home so I know you're safe," Charlie requested.

"I will," Joey promised. "See you in school, okay?"

"You bet."

They kissed again and Joey headed home.

***

Having been told not to be silly when she offered to help clean up, Charlie wandered back home. She found Hugo asleep on the couch amid much mess. As she began to pick up the cans and pizza boxes and get the living room into some semblance of order, her boyfriend began to stir.

"Hey," he said sleepily.

"Hi," Charlie replied. "Did you have a good day?"

"It was cool. We won."

"Good."

She continued to clear away. Then he remembered to ask her how her day had gone.

"It was nice," she said. "Shannon and Mandy definitely know how to treat guests."

He smiled and shifted, gesturing for her to sit beside him.

"Are you okay, Hugo?" she asked, noting how quiet he was.

"I had a bad dream," he told her.

"What about?"

"You left me."

Charlie went quiet and struggled over what to say.

"You won't leave me, will you, Charlie?" he asked, snuggling up against her.

Still, she remained silent. She considered walking out right there and then. He'd given her an opening and she really ought to just run with it. Then she saw him wince and heard a tiny cry of pain. Still torn, she chewed her lip.

"I couldn't bear it if you left me, Charlie," Hugo said softly.

He moved to kiss her lips but she gave him her cheek.

"I feel like I'd die without you," he added. "Please don't ever leave me."

He surprised her by beginning to cry softly. Panicked, she really had no idea what to do. Hugo had never been as emotional as this and he was begging her not to do exactly what she was planning.

"Let's get you to bed and asleep," she suggested, stroking his hair.

She moved off the couch and pulled him gently to his feet, leading him to the bedroom where she intended to leave him to his own devices. If she couldn't be with Joey, she wanted to be alone for the night. Being with Hugo was becoming harder and harder to bear.

"I love you, Charlie," he murmured when she'd tucked him in.

Unable to return the gesture, she kissed his forehead and slipped out of the room.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

On Sunday, Joey headed over for a video game marathon with Chris, Aden, Shane and Angel. She knew it was unlikely that she would get to see Charlie today, having been allowed to indulge in a whole afternoon of happiness. Arriving at Chris's house, she made brief but polite conversation with his mother and then trotted upstairs. Aden was already there, rummaging through Chris's games. She grabbed him round the waist. He shrieked in fright and turned round. Joey burst out laughing.

"Such a tough guy!" she teased.

He poked his tongue out at her.

"Where's Christopher?" Joey asked, flopping back on the bed.

"Bathroom," Aden informed her, sitting beside her. "Did you have a good day yesterday?"

Joey blushed and giggled self-consciously.

"A-ma-zing," she declared, emphasising every syllable.

The door opened and Chris, Shane and Angel arrived. Joey eyed them curiously.

"You two just arrived, right?" she checked. "You weren't in the bathroom with him?"

Shane pulled a face and launched himself onto the bed. Joey squeaked and ducked out the way.

***

Charlie was agitated. Hugo seemed to be much improved physically but every time she commented or gave a word of encouragement, he suddenly became more unwell. She couldn't help but think he was starting to play her. He wanted or needed the attention and care she was providing. She wasn't quite sure if it was that he wanted to be waited on or if he was starting to suspect that she was itching to walk out. The latter was making her nervous. Did he know that she was having an affair? Did he know it was with Joey, with her student? She shuddered at the thought and then silently determined to pull herself together. Taking a deep breath, she brought in a cup of coffee for Hugo, the man she didn't love.

***

Aden threw down the Playstation controller in annoyance. Shane had beaten him at a racing game hands down. He hadn't had a chance. Shane did a triumphant lap of the room. He hugged Angel and then sat down to play again, his victory grin fading when he realised that Joey was his next opponent. Stepping up to take her place, she cracked her knuckles in preparation.

"Ready, loser?" she challenged.

***

"Charlie, I've been thinking," Hugo ventured.

His girlfriend raised an intrigued, if anxious eyebrow.

"Why don't we get married?"

Charlie dropped her mug on the floor and stared at the spill. Before he could speak again, she leapt up to grab a cloth to mop up the mess. Hugo watched her scrubbing on her hands and knees, face hidden by a curtain of hair.

"Charlie?" he asked.

She ignored him, focussing hard on the coffee stain.

"Charlie?" he said again.

She continued to scrub.

"Charlie!" he shouted, startling her.

She stopped scrubbing and looked up at him, her mind racing.

***

"I believe that's one-nil," Joey declared.

She high-fived Aden. Angel observed and rolled her eyes. These video game days weren't really her thing. She came because she enjoyed the company but the game playing mostly bored her. Still, it usually meant that she got to gaze unnoticed at Shane and admire how beautiful he was. She felt very lucky to have him.

***

"Well, what do you think? Shall we get married?" Hugo asked.

Charlie shook her head a little.

"No," she said.

He looked crestfallen.

"No, I don't think that's such a good idea," she told him.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because... because we've never talked about it before."

She stood and began to pace nervously. This was the last thing she had been expecting.

"Well, we're talking about it now," she ventured. "Isn't that enough?"

Throwing herself down in an armchair, she rubbed her face and looked at him perched on the couch.

"Hugo, you don't believe in marriage," she said. "We've been together for ten years and you've never wanted to. Why now?"

"Well, because I feel like we're not moving forward right now. And I want to move forward, Charlie. I want to spend my life with you, get married, maybe have some kids."

"I... I don't want to rush anything."

"Rush anything? We've been in love for ten years."

"But we've been kids," Charlie protested. "I'm twenty-two. I've just started my career. I don't want to start a family now."

"I'm not saying kids now. Just marriage now. And kids later. Don't you want to, Charlie? Don't you love me?"

"I just don't want to get married," Charlie said. "I'm sorry. It just doesn't feel right."

"Why not?" Hugo asked.

"We're not the marrying kind," she replied. "We never have been. And they're your words, not mine."

***

"Ha!" Joey said.

This time it was her turn to do a celebratory lap around the bedroom. With two games against one, she'd stolen Shane's crown. She grinned as she saw her character lift the gold cup and receive a 1st class rosette. She stopped when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

All her friends tuned into her conversation, a fact that she was painfully aware of. It was Charlie who had called her.

"Can I see you?" Charlie asked.

"Now?"

"Please?"

Joey nodded even though Charlie couldn't see the gesture.

"Yeah," she said. "Okay."

"Meet you in the tree house?" Charlie suggested.

"Will do. Bye!"

She hung up and looked around at three inquisitive faces and one knowing one.

"It's my Mum," she explained with a shrug. "She wants me to come home."

She bid them goodbye and ignored the suspicious expressions on their faces. She was more likely to win the lottery than have her mother call her and ask her home.

***

Hugo sat home alone, cursing himself for getting it so wrong. Charlie had told him she needed some air and headed out for a walk. Running his hands through his slightly greasy hair, he looked in the mirror, unhappy with the bags under his eyes. He washed his face with cold water. Once upon a time, he knew that Charlie would have jumped at the chance to get married. Every time he'd told her that they never would and that marriage wasn't his thing, she'd looked as disappointed as he felt right now. Half the time, he'd said it because it upset her. It kept him in charge and in control. It meant she knew who was the boss. He definitely didn't feel like the boss now. He barely knew who Charlie was these days and he was absolutely certain that he was losing her.

***

Joey arrived at the tree house in a hurry. Charlie hadn't sounded good on the phone and she was worried. Climbing up the steps, she climbed over the side and headed indoors. Charlie was already there, sitting on the mattress looking miserable. Joey knelt in front of her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Charlie shook her head but didn't speak.

"Sorry I couldn't talk properly," Joey apologised. "I was with my friends."

"Sorry!" Charlie said, grabbing her hands. "I didn't mean to ruin your day."

"Hey," Joey said softly. "I get to see you. My day is definitely not ruined."

Charlie managed to smile. Joey leant into her and kissed her softly.

"Now what's wrong?" she asked.

"Hugo asked me to marry him."

Joey pulled a face and leant back a little.

"Well... um... well, what, what did you say?" she asked meekly.

"I said no and then ran out of the house!" Charlie said, continuing to look upset.

Joey hugged her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Charlie shook her head.

"I was just so panicked. I didn't know what to do."

They gazed at each other.

"I've got to leave him now, haven't I?" she realised.

"It would be nice," Joey admitted.

Charlie nodded and held onto Joey's hands.

"I'll pack tonight," she said. "Then I can get through the day tomorrow, come home straight after school and then end it."

She looked at her watch. It was nine o'clock in the evening.

"It's too late for a long, drawn out, upsetting discussion. But tomorrow."

"Will you come straight to me afterward?" Joey asked hopefully. "Come here?"

Charlie nodded and kissed her lips, desperate to be close.

"Of course I will," she said.

Joey beamed at her.

"Then I'll be waiting," she promised.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Forty-One**

Things were very tense that evening and Charlie and Hugo had barely spoken. He was smarting from her panicked rejection of his marriage proposal and she was trying to work out the best way to leave him. When he had showered the night before, she had hurriedly packed a bag ready to leave with it the following day after she got home from work. She slipped out to the car to hide it in her boot just moments before he finished getting washed. Thankfully, he was none the wiser. She wanted everything to be as easy as possible for both of them when the time came. The following morning, she made them both breakfast as usual and kissed his cheek goodbye, ready for a long day at work and preparing for an even longer evening. Arriving at work, she looked forward to Joey's class arriving. It was lively and entertaining and it meant that she could gaze at her girlfriend for a whole hour.

***

In class, Joey struggled to concentrate. Charlie was even more captivating than usual and she couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Charlie may well be sleeping in her arms tonight. Not even Bea could get a rise out of her. She forced herself to concentrate on a Coleridge poem.

"Okay, so Coleridge uses specific structures and themes in his poetry," Charlie explained. "He also uses a lot of imagery and logic. It's a sequential narrative. Those are the things that hold the poem together and keep it interesting. What kind of theme do you think it has?"

Everyone looked blank.

"What's the poem about?" Charlie asked.

"His friends," said Bea. "He talks about his friends and his town."

"It's a personal poem," Chris piped up.

"Well done, both of you," said Charlie. "Coleridge writes about everything he knows. He muses his life and his friends. That's what's important to him. And of course, he relates all of these things to the world."

***

At home alone, Hugo paced the apartment, ignoring the twinges of pain in his leg. Things had suddenly turned very serious and he wasn't sure what to do. The last thing he had expected was for Charlie to turn him down. He had been sure that such a gesture, giving her what she had always wanted from him, would be enough. But obviously, he needed to do more than that or he was truly going to lose her for good. Heading into the bedroom, he sat down to think. He turned and saw that Charlie's favourite teddy bear was missing. It always sat on the bed but now it was nowhere in sight. Suspicious, he moved to the chest of drawers and opened the top one. It was hard to tell if anything was missing from a pile of underwear and socks. He moved down to the next. There were distinctly less t-shirts than there had been the night before. Looking in the wardrobe, he saw a gap in her side of the clothes rail. Irritated at how sneaky his girlfriend had been, he wandered into the bathroom, sure that everything had been in place last night. But just as he'd suspected, her toothbrush was also missing. He searched through the cupboards and peered round the shower curtain. Her razor was gone too and probably a million other things he couldn't detect. Angrily, he picked up the toothbrush cup and hurled it across the room. It smashed on connection with the toilet tank. Sitting down on the lid, he buried his head in his hands, catching his breath and wondering just what to do to save his relationship.

***

"Okay, here's your big coursework assessment for the term," Charlie said when there were only ten minutes left of the lesson.

Everyone paid reluctant attention except Joey who couldn't have paid more attention to everything Charlie said and did if she tried.

"I want you to write a poem."

A few people, including Aden and Shane moaned loudly.

"It can be about anything you want, so long as it's personal. And you're going to read them out at the end of term so it needs to be something you're willing to share. You can choose your own form and structure and I'm happy to help anyone who feels they need it. It's due in on the second to last week of term. So, enjoy!"

The bell rang and everyone filed out. Joey was the last to leave as usual. She knew they couldn't keep getting away with spending time together between lessons but at least if she left last, they could share a secret smile. She was burning to ask her girlfriend if she was really going through with dumping Hugo tonight but she knew the question would have to wait and her mind was full of what she might write her poem about. Charlie offered a quiet wave and a big smile as she departed, making her heart soar.

***

Hugo had been busy for the remainder of the afternoon. Nothing short of a big gesture was going to win back the woman of his dreams. Some half-arsed attempted to propose wasn't going to cut it. If he was going to tell Charlie that he loved and needed her, he was going to do it properly. Having headed out to the Diner, he'd got a takeaway of her favourite meal and he'd tidied the flat and adorned the table with tablemats and candles. He'd even gone so far as buying her a ring. She would be blown away when she walked through the door. Now, he just had to wait.

***

Charlie and Joey caught up with each other briefly after school finished. Joey had given Aden the job of distracting Shane, Angel and Chris and she'd slipped into her girlfriend's classroom to see how she was and make sure everything was okay.

"So, I'll come to the tree house when I'm done," Charlie concluded, running over the plan one more time.

Joey nodded and squeezed Charlie's hand.

"I can't wait," she said. "This is going to be the first day of the rest of our lives."

Charlie smiled and forced herself to resist moving in for a kiss. There would be plenty of time for that later. They heard Aden bellowing that he didn't know where Joey had got to, cueing them to separate.

"See you tonight," Joey said excitedly, moving towards the door.

"Yes, you will," Charlie promised, watching her leave.

***

The food was warming in the oven and Hugo was busy looking at his watch. He had dressed in a suit, something Charlie always said she wished she would see more of. He preferred to dress down, perhaps a little scruffily. Charlie had agreed it was part of his boyish charm but that sometimes, it would be nice if he dressed up. He looked sharply towards the door when he heard a key in the lock. Triple checking that the ring was still in its box in his pocket, he grabbed the bunch of flowers he'd picked up on his way home. Charlie stopped stock still the moment she saw him.

"Hugo..." she ventured.

This was not how this was meant to go.

"What's...?"

"I know you're planning on leaving me," he told her. "And I'm officially begging you to stay."

Charlie's heart sank. Hugo was obviously going to make this as hard as possible. Once upon a time, she would have wished for this kind of gesture to keep her. She had spent so many years being ignored and taken advantage of. Now, Hugo looked like he was about to do and say everything that she had ever asked of him. But it was too late. She was far too deeply in love with Joey to ever consider looking back.

"I got you flowers," he said, waving them. "Obviously."

He frowned and placed them in her hands, leading her to the table and pulling out a chair. Numbly, she sat down and continued to stare at him.

"I cooked," he said. "Okay, I'm lying. I heated up a takeaway but it's the thought that counts. I wanted to get serve you something edible and we all know how I cook."

He smiled. She tried and failed to smile back.

"And there's dessert too. Chocolate cake – your favourite."

"Hugo..." she tried, her voice weak.

"Charlie, please don't say you're walking out on me. I know I've treated you like shit for too long. I know that. I've taken you for granted, I've cheated, I've been completely selfish in every single way. But I want to change. I _will _change. I will change for you. I love you, Charlie. I need you. Please, please give me another chance."

***

Joey and Aden stood in Joey's kitchen, making sandwiches and snacks in order to offer Charlie some semblance of dinner when she arrived.

"Are you sure this is it?" he asked.

Joey had been crushed when Charlie hadn't shown up last time and he hated the thought of her having to through it all again. She turned to look at him, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sure she's going to come?"

"Yes," Joey said quickly.

In all honesty, she couldn't help but worry. Deep down, she truly believed that Charlie would end things with Hugo and come to be with her. They had shared so much during their time together and Charlie was deeply unhappy with her boyfriend. The emotional intimacy between the two girls was so real and it meant so much. Charlie wouldn't abandon her now, would she? Not without a good reason. She bit her lip, wondering if it was going to be a case of a series of good reasons until things finally came to a head.

"I was just checking," Aden said. "I don't mean to doubt her but after last time..."

"I know. I've been worrying too. But I am so sure this time," Joey said. "She's not going to let me down."

***

Hugo served their meal before Charlie could really respond. She watched him, looking more horrified than flattered as he opened a bottle of champagne.

"Hugo..."

"If I haven't convinced you to stay with all this then how about this?" he asked, sinking onto one knee and producing an engagement ring.

She audibly gasped. It was genuinely beautiful. But it would never be enough.

"Listen..." she tried.

"I know I did it all wrong yesterday," he said. "It was hardly the most romantic scenario in the world. But this could be, right? This is what you want, isn't it?"

"No," she said quietly.

His face fell and he pulled himself into his chair, exaggerating the pain in his leg.

"What do you mean?" he asked, reaching for her hands.

She looked at the contact and then drew away, picking up her fork and toying with it.

"Charlie?" he asked.

"I don't want to marry you, Hugo," she said. "I don't want to do anything with you. This... us... it's over."

"No, no, it's not!" he pleaded.

"Yes, it is," she told him firmly. "We haven't been working for a long time now. You know it at well as I do."

"And the answer is to work through it and make things better," he said with a hint of anger. "Not pack up and leave!"

Charlie chewed her lip.

"It's over, Hugo."

"No! No, it's not!" he exploded, standing up and towering over her.

"Hugo, I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. If you were sorry, you wouldn't even be thinking about this, Charlie."

"It's not working anymore. We've tried. We've tried so hard but it's not right. We're not meant to be together."

He turned to glare at her, feeling a fool in his posh suit and candlelit lounge.

"And who are you meant to be with?" he asked.

***

Joey and Aden set the table nicely.

"I haven't been in here for ages!" he commented.

It had been their den as children. They had spent the best part of their lives playing up here together.

"I seem to be spending a lot of time here now," Joey said cheekily.

"Ah, it's become your little love nest, has it?" he teased.

"Yep! It's the perfect location for a secret affair!"

He laughed and they finished making the room perfect. Joey looked at her watch, wondering what time Charlie might show up. She had no idea how long it took to end a ten year relationship, even an unhappy one.

***

"Who is he?" Hugo demanded.

He winced as he paced. Charlie watched him nervously.

"Well?"

"It's nobody," she lied. "I'm not leaving you for anyone, Hugo. I'm leaving you to be on my own."

"You're no good on your own!" he said.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically.

He frowned and sat back down, wanting to change his tack. Being aggressive probably wasn't going to help. But still he suspected that she was having an affair.

"I just mean... you're meant to be part of a couple, Charlie. You're meant to be with me."

"Hugo, I loved you. I did."

"Past tense?"

"I'm sorry. I still care for you. You still mean something to me but I just... I don't love you anymore. I'm not _in _love with you. I'm sorry but it's just how I feel."

"And there's nothing I can do to change your mind?" he asked.

"The gesture you've made is lovely," she said kindly. "But it's not enough. I know that in a few days, we'll just go back to normal. And I'm not happy with 'normal'."

"You don't know that we'll go back," he protested. "I can change. I want to change!"

"You could turn into the perfect man, Hugo and it would still be too late. We have tried and failed too many times and I just can't do it anymore. We need to let each other go."

He sighed, defeated. When he looked back at her, she saw he was angry.

"You're seeing someone," he accused.

"I'm not!" she lied.

"It's Angelo, isn't it? He's been after you ever since we moved here!"

"No..."

"I'm going to kill him!" Hugo threatened.

"Hugo, stop it!" Charlie snapped. "I am not having an affair with Angelo. I've barely said two words to him since we met. I don't know him. I don't like him. He's nothing to me."

"Then who?" Hugo asked.

"Nobody," she said firmly. "I'm with nobody."

He sighed and sank back on his chair. She took the opportunity to stand up.

"I'm sorry, Hugo," she said, heading towards the door.

He stood again.

"So this is just it?" he asked, sounding broken.

"Yes," she replied. "I'm sorry."

***

Joey sat alone in the tree house, waiting for Charlie. She remade the bed for the tenth time, wanting it to be perfect. Sitting back on the crate, she checked that the table was nicely made. A rustling amongst the trees alerted her. She sat, poised and waiting, hoping to see Charlie's face any moment. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she saw her, looking radiant in the moonlight, with a little shoulder bag clutched in her hand.

"Hey," Charlie said softly.

"Hey," Joey replied equally as gently.

Immediately, they fell into each other's arms.


	42. Chapter 42

_Just because I love you all so much, here is Charlie and Joey's night in the tree house. Enjoy! IJKS xxx_

***

**Chapter Forty-Two**

Suddenly overwhelmed with the emotion of the day, Charlie fell against Joey and wept. The younger girl held her, stroking her back and kissing the top of her head, whispering gently that everything was going to be alright. Inside, all Joey wanted to scream were questions about whether Charlie was crying from relief or regret. But she decided that now wasn't the time to ask. Instead, she cuddled her close. She guided her gently into the tree house and onto the mattress. Charlie let Joey take control as she sank against her. Holding her girlfriend close, Charlie took a breath and centred herself. Sitting up, she gazed into Joey's soulful brown eyes. Although Joey tried to hide it, Charlie recognised the fear there.

"I'm crying from relief," she assured her. "It's not sadness or regret or anything like that."

Joey smiled and leaned into her. They captured each other's mouths in a searing kiss, thrilled to be finally free.

"I assume it was horrible," Joey ventured when they parted.

"He knew I was leaving," Charlie explained. "He'd tidied up, ordered a meal, set the table, dressed up in his best suit. He'd bought me a ring in order to propose again, saying he wanted to do it properly. And I felt so shit about it but I had to tell him there was nothing he could do. I just... had to."

Joey fought the urge to apologise. It was instinctive but she knew it was wrong. Whether she was in the picture or not, Charlie should never have been with Hugo in the first place. He made her miserable.

"I hated breaking his heart but... all I kept picturing was your face and I knew it was the right thing to do. I knew I couldn't live another second with him when you were waiting for me."

Joey smiled tenderly and blushed a little in the moonlight.

"He kept asking who I was seeing," Charlie continued. "I kept lying and saying there was nobody but all I could do was think about you. I kept seeing your face the day after I failed to leave him last time. And I kept imagining the life we can live together as soon as you're done with high school."

She smiled, looking hopeful that Joey would confirm she had done the right thing. Joey smiled back and kissed her.

"You and I are going to live the most amazing life together," she confirmed. "And I can't wait."

They kissed again.

"I absolutely adore you, Joey," Charlie said honestly. "And the thought that someone as special as you could see something even remotely good in me... well, I can't tell you how amazing that makes me feel."

Joey blushed further.

"I could pretty much say that same about you. And I'd mean it."

Charlie reached out and held Joey's hands. She lifted each in turn and kissed her knuckles.

"Are you hungry?" Joey asked, gazing into Charlie's eyes.

On cue, Charlie's stomach growled, making them both laugh.

"It's not exactly an impressive spread but I made some stuff," Joey said, gesturing to the table.

"You're adorable," Charlie declared.

Positioning themselves on opposing crates, they uncovered the food and began to tuck in.

"This is great, Joey!" Charlie enthused. "Thank you."

Joey beamed, happy that her girlfriend was enjoying it.

***

Hugo sat at home alone feeling utterly miserable. He had shed his suit and blown out the candles, leaving the food to spoil. He could hardly believe that Charlie had actually walked out on him. After all this time and all they had been through, she had finally abandoned him. Now what was he meant to do?

***

Having eaten and with the evening turning into night, Charlie and Joey took their drinks and moved to the mattress. Lying on top of the blankets, they cuddled up to each other. Soon enough, their mouths got carried away and before they knew what was happening, they had fallen into a full on make out session. It felt liberating to be close, knowing that Charlie was no longer being unfaithful and their relationship wasn't tainted as an affair. Now, they were free agents with not quite as much to apologise for as earlier in the day. While they were far from home free, they were at least a little closer to being a proper, normal couple - even if it was in secret.

"We should get changed," Joey decided, forcing their lips apart.

She didn't, however, remove her palm from Charlie's breast. Charlie looked down and they both giggled.

"So, I'm going to get changed with your hands all over me?" she teased.

"That works for me!" Joey grinned.

Drawing away from each other, they both fumbled in their bags to get their night clothes. Shyly turning away from each other, even though they had already seen each other in various states of undress before, they got changed. Once Charlie was in her pyjamas, she lay back on the pillows and reached out a foot to tap Joey on the bottom.

"Hey!" Joey protested, turning as she did up her shirt.

Charlie could help but stretch to peer beneath her clothes. Joey buttoned up and sank down directly on top of Charlie, kissing her sensually.

"You peeked," she accused playfully.

"Maybe a little," Charlie admitted.

"I have a confession," Joey said seriously.

Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"I was totally peeking at you too."

Charlie laughed and pulled Joey closer towards her, crushing their lips together. It was exhilarating to know that they were spending the night together and that hopefully, it would be the first of many occasions. And then at the end of the year, or at least the beginning of next year, they could come out and reveal their love to world. She could just imagine Hugo's reaction and it wouldn't be pretty. And coming out at all was a risk. But as long as nobody could prove that they had been an item while they were teacher and pupil, everything would be okay. Shaking her fears away, she kissed Joey more deeply and they snuggled under the blankets.

"I brought a couple up," Joey explained. "In case we get cold. But if in doubt, I'm sure we can make the principle of body heat work."

Charlie chuckled and kissed the top of Joey's head, nuzzling into her hair. They held each other close and shut their eyes to the dim lights piercing the windows.

"Hey, Charlie," Joey said.

"Yes?"

"Do you snore?"

Charlie giggled.

"No," she promised. "Do you?"

"I have no idea," Joey revealed. "You can tell me in the morning."

They opened their eyes and smiled at each other through the darkness and sought each other's lips.

"I can't believe I'm actually getting to spend the night with my ideal woman," Joey said excitedly. "It's like someone wrote down my ultimate dream and then allowed it to come true."

Charlie was, once again, overwhelmed by the affection Joey was showing her. It was something she was still getting used to. She hoped that they would spend the rest of their lives making each other smile.

"And for me," she replied softly. "You're better than the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Holding each other tightly, they snuggled down to sleep.


	43. Chapter 43

_Sweetandlovely, yes, the tree house is pretty big! Not so tall but a space wide enough for all pieces of furniture necessary for the story! And the mention of the coffee stain is especially for you! Hope you all enjoy the chapter. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! IJKS xxx_

***

**Chapter Forty-Three**

Charlie and Joey woke with the morning light, feeling immediately content to be waking up in each other's arms. Joey was on her back with Charlie curled into her. Their arms were wrapped around each other. Joey breathed in deeply and forced her eyes open, not quite ready for it to all be a dream. She was delighted when she realised that she really was in the tree house and she really had spent the night in Charlie Buckton's arms. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. Charlie shifted so that they could look at each other and kiss each other good morning. Both blushed and smiled shyly, nervous about the first time they were waking up with each other.

"Morning," Joey managed.

"Morning," Charlie replied.

They kissed again.

"How did you sleep?" Joey asked.

"Perfectly. And you?"

"Perfect," Joey agreed.

Charlie sat, stretched and yawned. She looked at her watch. It was just before six. She didn't think she had ever woken up that early voluntarily in her whole life.

"What time do you need to start getting ready?" Joey asked, hoping to keep Charlie for as long as possible.

"In about an hour," Charlie said. "You?"

"Same. Listen, why don't I sneak back into the house and score some breakfast before my parents get up?"

"Oh, you don't have to..."

"I want to," Joey said firmly. "What kind of date would I be if I didn't provide breakfast in the morning?"

Charlie laughed at Joey's cheeky grin. They kissed again and then Joey slipped out of bed.

"I'll be back in a sec," she promised, disappearing out of the tree house.

Charlie flopped back on the couch and couldn't wipe the grin from her face. She had honestly never believed it was possible to be as happy as she was right now. All those years with Hugo had made her miserable, especially in comparison to this. Joey was everything she had always wanted. She cared about her and respected her; she was kind and thoughtful and she never failed to make her laugh. Giggling to herself, she ran her hands through her hair and gazed up at the wooden ceiling. After a life of mediocrity that bordered on misery, how on earth had she got so lucky? A few minutes later, Charlie was startled out of her revelry when she heard noises outside the tree house. Fear gripped her heart and made her tummy hurt as she worried over who it was. Surely Joey wouldn't be back so soon? She froze and then breathed a big sigh of relief when Joey reappeared looking cheerful but empty handed. Charlie eyed her curiously as Joey pulled her to her feet with both of them stooped slightly in order to not hit their heads. Joey kissed Charlie's lips.

"Mum and Dad left at stupid o'clock this morning. They failed to inform me that they were away until tomorrow – surprise, surprise. So, you and I can go and have a nice breakfast and get ready at our leisure in the house. And you could stay tonight if you wanted to."

Joey's smile was infectious. Charlie beamed at her and thanked the world for conspiring to bring them together so easily. Quickly, they gathered their things together, including the remains of their meal from the night before.

***

Charlie was nervous about being in her student's house in her pyjamas at six in the morning but Joey seemed completely relaxed about the whole thing. She placed their dirty dishes and glasses in the sink and started boiling the kettle. She turned to see Charlie hovering awkwardly and glided towards her, wrapping her arms around her narrow waist.

"Relax," she instructed, kissing her.

She guided her into a chair. Both of them remembered the time they had attempted to have coffee together after school, way before either of them had been prepared to be honest about their feelings for each other. They had just sat down when Joey received a phone call to say that Chris had been assaulted and hospitalised by some homophobic boys. Once Charlie was seated, Joey reeled off a list of breakfast items. Charlie settled on coffee with two slices of toast. Joey set to work, bashfully aware that Charlie was watching her every move and smiling. When breakfast was made, they sat at the table together, holding hands on the top and dealing with the food and drink one-handed, giggling as they struggled. Neither of them wanted to break contact.

"This is nice," Charlie ventured. "I hope we get to do it lots."

"Me too," said Joey. "I can't wait until I finish school and you and I can be open. We can have breakfast together before we go to work... or whatever I end up doing with my life. And before that, maybe we can have some mornings together – like if Shannon and Mandy wouldn't mind me spending the night or when my parents randomly up and leave me, you could stay here."

"I'd like that," Charlie said. "And I very much doubt Shannon or Mandy would have any objections to you being around. And don't forget, in a few months, I would have saved up enough to rent my own place and you'd be welcome there twenty-four-seven if that wouldn't arouse suspicion."

Joey was pleased with the invitation but both were aware that it wasn't possible, at least not for now. But they were happy to take whatever they could get.

"Any moment I get to spend with you feels like Heaven," she said honestly.

Charlie squeezed her hand. They continued demolishing their breakfast.

***

At home, Hugo woke up on the couch feeling miserable. He looked down at the faded coffee stain created when Charlie spilt her drink after his initial proposal. It felt like all he had left. All he could hope now was that his girlfriend would come to her senses and return home. He wasn't prepared to make it terribly easy for her, she would have to work to win his love again, but he knew he would always allow her back. Other women had come and gone in his life but Charlie was the one he wanted to stay with.

***

With breakfast, over, Charlie and Joey had moved upstairs. They'd brushed their teeth and considered getting ready before finally ending up in each other's arms on Joey's bed. With Joey lying beneath her, Charlie kissed her tenderly but with fire and passion in her soul. She remembered the night after the party when she had taken it upon herself to take first-time-drunk, Joey up to bed and make sure she was okay. As they were saying goodnight, Joey had kissed her firmly on the mouth. Charlie had been startled and it had been a while before she had been prepared to give into her own feelings, although she was painfully aware that they were there, even that night. Now, it felt like the most natural thing in the world to possess each other with their lips and hands, their intimacy at risk of going too far.

***

Hugo remained on the sofa and looked at the clock. It was six thirty. Charlie normally woke at seven. He wondered if she would be going to work today or if she would be so stressed and unhappy that she would take a day off work. Perhaps she would show up during the day to make up with him and apologise for the way she'd been treating him lately, climaxing in the previous night's walk-out. In forty five minutes, he would ring and try to talk to her.

***

"We should stop," Charlie said unhappy, withdrawing her hands and sitting up.

Joey, looking equally as unhappy, knew she was right. Neither of them would get to school if they continued.

"Would you like the first shower?" she offered.

"Are you sure your parents won't come home?" Charlie asked.

"I'm sure," said Joey. "They wrote in their note that they would be back tomorrow afternoon so we're fine."

Charlie smiled, still feeling a little nervous.

"Come," Joey said, standing up and taking her by the hand.

Charlie allowed Joey to lead her into the bathroom. She watched her girlfriend bend and pull two towels out of a cupboard and then she instructed her on how the shower worked.

"If you didn't get it, I could always jump into with you," Joey said cheekily.

"I don't think that would help!" Charlie laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure it would. I could scrub the parts that you can't reach."

Charlie pulled her in for a kiss.

"I'll be quick," she promised.

Joey sighed in an exaggerated manner and left the room.

***

Ten minutes later, Charlie poked her head around Joey's bedroom door. She was wrapped in a big, white towel and had towel dried her hair and let the second towel drape around her shoulders. Joey thought she was beautiful. She admired the long legs that disappeared beneath the towel and her wet hair, dripping slightly at the tips.

"Perv," Charlie teased, noting the way that Joey was staring at her.

"I can't help it if you're beautiful!" Joey protested. "I mean really, that's all your fault."

Charlie laughed and moved to the bed to find the clothes she had in her bag, hoping they weren't too crushed. Joey moved behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and loving the fact that all that separated her from her beautiful body was a piece of material. She sat on the bed and prepared to watch Charlie strip off. Charlie paused, wondering what she ought to do – turn around and be discreet or let Joey see her naked? She opted for the latter and removed both towels, standing a little self consciously in the middle of the room. Joey watched, as if in awe. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. Charlie slipped into clean underwear, a teasing smile on her face and was about to reach for her bra when Joey pounced on her. Kissing Charlie, Joey pulled her onto the bed, laying her flat and covering her body with her own. Charlie closed her eyes, relishing the feel of Joey's lips and hands on her. Joey kissed her neck and teased her breasts. Charlie elicited a moan of pleasure and slipped her own hands inside Joey's pyjama top. Breathing heavily, they teased and played, stopping only when Charlie's mobile rang. Groaning, Charlie reached out to the bedside table where she'd put her phone. She looked at the screen. It was Hugo. She put the phone down again and returned to kissing Joey.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty-Four**

"Seriously, what is up with you?" Shane asked as he and Joey walked home together with Angel, Aden and Chris.

"With me?" Joey asked, feigning innocence.

She hadn't been able to focus on class or even follow a conversation all day. All she could think about was Charlie and the way it had felt to fall asleep in her arms and wake up in the same place. Their intimacy that morning had been out of this world. Images of Charlie laid back on her bed in nothing but her underwear, allowing Joey lips and hands wander free. Just thinking about it made Joey tingle.

"Yes, you!" Shane said. "You're up to something or you've met someone or you're up to something with someone you've met. Go on, spill!"

"I haven't met anyone," Joey lied.

She hated keeping Charlie a secret from her friends. Up until now, nothing had been more important than her little group. But she knew she couldn't reveal the truth to them. If it ever got out that she and her teacher were an item, everything would be over for both of them and she couldn't bear to let that happen. It was risky enough having Aden, Shannon and Mandy know the truth, let alone allowed three more people into the secret. All she hoped was that when they finished school and she and Charlie came out, her friends would understand.

"Is it that girl?" Shane persisted. "You know, from the party? Tina? Is that her name? Did you get it on with her?"

"No!" Joey said. "I haven't got with anyone."

"Or how about Charlie?" Chris chimed in.

Joey's eyes widened in horror.

"You know, that woman from the club that time?"

Joey relaxed and laughed, shaking her head.

"No," she said. "I'm not with anyone. Will you both just listen?"

"You just seem different," Shane said. "Doesn't she?"

Angel and Chris agreed. Aden shrugged. The group continued walking.

***

Charlie counted to ten and then let herself into the home she and Hugo had shared since the beginning of the year. Hugo was in the kitchen when she finally stepped inside.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

"Getting my stuff," Charlie said.

She held up the boxes she had borrowed from Shannon and Mandy, left over from their move.

"If you think I'm going to give you privacy while you walk out on me and make the dumbest decision of your life then you've got another thing coming," he warned. "I'm going to make it as hard for you to leave as possible."

"I don't doubt it," Charlie replied, as coldly as Hugo's tone had been.

She moved into the bedroom in order to start packing. True to his word, Hugo followed closely behind.

***

"I feel so guilty about lying to them," Joey sighed.

She and Aden had gone for a sail before Joey was due to receive a phone call from Charlie regarding their plans for the evening. She hoped that Charlie was okay packing up all by herself. All she wanted to do was rush round to the house and support her but she knew that would do far more harm than good.

"It is weird," Aden admitted. "I don't think any of us have ever had secrets before."

"Do you think they'll understand when I do finally tell them?" Joey asked. "Do you think they'll forgive me?"

"They'll be hurt but they'll deal," Aden said. "It's not exactly the kind of thing you can spread around."

Joey nodded and looked out to sea.

"So, how was it last night?" Aden asked with a naughty grin.

"It was amazing," Joey swooned. "We fell asleep in each other's arms and..."

"That's the part you're swooning over?" Aden asked incredulously. "Not the sex?"

Joey choked.

"We're not having sex," she told him.

He raised his eyebrows sceptically.

"We thought that if we got caught and we were sleeping together that it would be worse," Joey explained. "So we just make out. A lot."

"And how's that?" Aden smirked, desperate for details.

"She's incredible," Joey said. "Her body is to die for."

She blushed and grinned and focussed on the boat.

"I can imagine!"

Joey nudged him with her foot.

"Well, stop imagining!" she ordered.

He laughed.

"I can't help it!" he said. "She's a hottie."

"She is," Joey agreed. "And she's all mine!"

***

"You're seriously walking out of here?" Hugo demanded for the fifth time as Charlie hurriedly threw her belongings into boxes.

Once the bedroom was done, she put the box by the front door and set to work on cleaning out the bathroom. Both were aware of just how much of their stuff belonged to Charlie and she was prepared for some squabbling over things they had bought together.

"Where are you staying?"

"Like I'd tell you."

"Shannon and Mandy's then," he concluded.

She glared at him and continued packing up towels and cosmetics.

"Don't think I won't be round there," Hugo warned.

She turned to face him, hands on her hips.

"And don't think I won't call the police if you do," she warned.

He smiled nastily.

"You mean you'll call your big hero boyfriend round?" he accused.

"For fuck's sake, Hugo," Charlie snapped. "I am not and will never be with Angelo. I don't even know the guy!"

"I don't believe you," he stated firmly.

"Hugo, I know you're hurting but I just can't stay here."

She moved back to the front door with her bathroom box and picked up an empty one to start clearing the living room.

***

"So, she's left her boyfriend for you. You're planning for the future. You wanted to spend every waking moment with each other. And you get all sappy and silly whenever you talk about her," Aden said, reeling each thing off on his fingers.

Joey immediately wiped the grin from her face in a lame attempt to pretend that the last one wasn't true but they both knew it was.

"And yet you won't say that you love her," Aden finished, looking puzzled.

"Because I don't know if I do," Joey said awkwardly. "I mean, we haven't really been together long enough to..."

"You're just afraid," he said gently.

Joey chewed her lip. It was true. She wanted to say the words to Charlie or even to admit it to Aden but it felt like such a big step.

***

"You're a heartless bitch, do you know that?" Hugo snapped.

They had argued over various objects that they both laid claim to. Charlie had won some and Hugo had won others and now, as she carried boxes to the car, she just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Do you know how hard I've worked to convince you to stay?"

"Look, I know you went to a lot of trouble last night!"

"Not that, you stupid bitch!" he snapped.

She eyed him with a mix of curiosity and anxiety.

"What then?"

"Nothing," he said sullenly.

"No, what? What trouble have you been to?"

He stepped towards her. She stepped back and bumped against the wall with no means of escape.

"I did everything for you, Charlie," he said darkly. "I loved you. I wanted to make you my wife. You meant everything to me and you just wrecked everything."

"There was nothing to wreck," Charlie insisted.

"There was everything to wreck!" Hugo yelled. "There's nothing I wouldn't have done for you, Charlie! I even hurt myself for you!"

Silence filled the air between them.

"Hurt yourself?" Charlie asked.

Hugo sighed and hung his head.

"Hugo?"

"I didn't get bitten by a shark," he said quietly. "I knew you wanted to walk out on me and I hurt myself in a bid to get you to stay."

Charlie pictured Joey's heartbroken face when she'd finally caught up with her after letting her down – all because Hugo was in hospital. Angrily, Charlie pushed Hugo away from her. He stumbled a little on his wounded leg.

"You disgust me," she said bitterly, picking up the final two boxes.

"Charlie..."

"Stay out of my life forever!"

Charlie slammed out of the door and refused to look back.


	45. Chapter 45

_It feels like I haven't updated this story in years! Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! IJKS xx_

**Chapter Forty-Five**

Charlie was angry and tearful by the time she barged through Shannon and Mandy's front door. She left her boxes in the car, deciding to deal with them later. Right now, all she could was fume over Hugo's deception.

"Woah! Where's the fire?" Shannon asked as Charlie stormed in, looking fraught.

"Hugo is a fucking arsehole!" Charlie declared.

"Well, we knew that," Shannon said. "What made you finally cotton on?"

Charlie paced in front of her friends who were seated on the couch.

"All this time I've been feeling guilty and thinking he was the victim in all this. I hated myself for betraying him and planning to leave him. And all this time...!"

She screamed in frustration, making them both jump.

"Charlie, seriously, what happened?" Shannon asked.

"I need to get Joey here," Charlie decided, pulling out her phone and typing a speedy text.

Shannon and Mandy exchanged glances as their friend continued to pace and rant without making much sense.

***

Joey said a quick goodbye to Aden and headed off in the direction of Mandy's house. Charlie's text had sounded urgent so she'd quickly abandoned her milkshake in the Diner in order to see if she was okay. She'd barely knocked when Charlie flung open the door and pulled her inside, hugging her the moment they were no longer in view of the street.

"Charlie, what's happened?" Joey asked.

She had never seen her girlfriend so stressed before, which was saying something considering the turbulent lives they'd led since they'd met.

"He lied to me!" Charlie said when Joey had said hello to Shannon and Mandy and pulled both herself and Charlie into the nearest chair.

Charlie perched on Joey's lap, feeling comforted by their embrace. Joey held her hands and she took a deep breath.

"Hugo lied about the shark attack," Charlie said more calmly.

"What?" said Joey.

"I knew it!" Shannon said. "Dirty liar. I've been telling you he was a shit since you met him!"

"Be helpful," Mandy warned.

"Sorry."

"Why would he lie about something like that?" Joey asked.

"Because he knew I was gearing up to leave him and he was trying to buy himself some time," Charlie explained.

"But he was really hurt," Joey said. "You said you saw the injuries."

"He hurt himself on purpose," Charlie sighed. "He wanted to make it real. It explains how needy and pathetic he's been for the last week. He's been trying to guilt trip me into staying with him. Ugh! He disgusts me! Why was I ever with him in the first place?"

"That, I have no idea," Shannon said. "But at least you've ditched him now!"

Charlie nodded and turned to Joey, holding her a little closer and placing a delicate kiss on her lips.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me in so many ways," she told her.

***

After opening an early bottle of wine, Charlie, Joey and Shannon began to bring Charlie's boxes in and put them in the spare room for her to unpack while Mandy made them dinner. Joey was touched to have been invited to join them and the more Charlie called her when she was in crisis, the more special she felt. Even though they couldn't be open about their feelings, she had never felt more cared for. They were united against everything life might throw at them and it felt wonderful.

"So, will you be sleeping over tonight?" Shannon asked Joey, subtle as ever.

Joey blushed and looked at Charlie across the table. She didn't want to assume anything.

"I'd love you to stay," Charlie told her sincerely.

Joey grinned at her.

"Then I'd love to," she said.

"I can sneak you back to your place to get your stuff," Charlie offered.

"Will your folks mind?" Mandy asked.

"They're away until tomorrow so what they don't know won't hurt them."

***

After doing the dishes in return for a lovely meal, Charlie and Joey hopped into the car. Night had already fallen so they moved carefully in the dark, hoping that they wouldn't be seen together. Arriving at Joey's house, Charlie parked round the corner and they headed inside together. Joey led Charlie up to her room for the third time. Both looked at the unmade bed and giggled shyly as they remembered their heavy make out session that morning. Joey considered packing immediately but then changed her mind. She slipped into Charlie's arms and kissed her. Their lips brushed against each other and their tongues touched as their kiss deepened. Wrapping their arms more tightly around each other, they sank onto the bed. Charlie covered Joey's body with her own as she kissed her repeatedly, wishing that their moment would never end.

***

It was ten o'clock before the couple returned to the house. They received four raised eyebrows in response to being late. Shannon and Mandy were blatantly aware of their tendency to get carried away. Charlie had already explained the no sex rule but the more time she spent with Joey, the harder it was to stick to. She knew that if anyone found out about them and they had been sleeping together, it would be so much worse. And their relationship would be treated as something dirty. It upset Charlie to think of the way they would be perceived when in reality she knew she had never experienced something so pure and loving before in her life. If they were to sleep together, it would be beautiful and intimate. She hated to think of them being dismissed as some sordid affair.

"We're going to go to bed," Charlie said. "I mean, um... well, you know, to sleep. We're going to sleep."

She blushed at the way Shannon was grinning at her.

"Enjoy sleeping together!" she called sweetly.

"That's not... Oh, shut up!" Charlie scolded, taking Joey's hand and leading her into her new bedroom.

Once they were in their pyjamas, Charlie and Joey looked at each other and then the bed.

"Do you have a preference of sides?" Charlie asked.

"I sleep in the middle," Joey confessed. "So, no. You?"

Charlie moved to the left side of the bed and slid beneath the covers. Joey climbed into the other side and they met in the middle with a kiss.

"I'm so sorry about this last week, Joey," Charlie said softly.

"Sorry?"

"If I hadn't fallen for his stupid lie then we could have been together earlier."

"Oh, Charlie, how were you to know that your dumb boyfriend would have lied about getting bitten by a shark?" Joey said. "Everyone believed him. It's the weirdest thing ever to lie about!"

"I know but... I hurt you. And I'm so sorry."

Joey shifted so that she was facing Charlie, lying close to her.

"Charlie, one of the things I adore so much about you is your heart. You give so much and you care so much about everyone and everything, even people who don't deserve it. You trust people and you always try to do your best for them. The Charlie I adore so much would never have left her boyfriend when he was injured like that. She would never have dumped him on the same night as she thought he'd nearly died. It hurt like hell to wait for you up in that tree house and realise you weren't coming. I won't lie. It was awful. But I understand. And I appreciate that you did what you had to do. And it doesn't matter anyway because you're here with me and only me now and that's the way we're going to stay. Alright?"

Charlie was touched by the sincerity of Joey's words. She closed the gap between them and brushed her lips against hers.

"Alright," she whispered, pulling her in for another kiss.

***

The following morning, Charlie was desperate to turn off the alarm and keep herself and Joey in bed for the whole day. Falling asleep in her girlfriend's arms was fast becoming her favourite moment of the day. She felt peaceful and comforted and waking up with her was a beautiful thing. They remained snuggled up together for as long as they could get away with before forcing themselves to get ready for school. They hated the fact that they couldn't leave or arrive together without arousing suspicion. While they might be free of Hugo, they still had other crosses to bear. But still, in the privacy of Charlie's home and in Joey's tree house, they could at least be whoever they wanted to be.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty-Six**

It had been a long day at school for both Charlie and Joey. With a packed teaching day, Charlie was at least grateful to have distractions but really, all she wanted to do was take off with Joey and head on into the sunset. She wondered how they would be spending their time after school and was painfully aware that they couldn't spend each and every day together or else people might become suspicious. They had decided that tonight, they wouldn't see each other but that on Friday they would spend the night together again. Charlie knew she would be counting the minutes until then. Tonight, she was going to unpack properly and had decided to spend an evening with Shannon as Mandy was going to visit her parents until the weekend. It would be their first girlie night in since Shannon had moved to the Bay.

***

After school, Joey headed round to Shane and Angel's house with all her friends to watch a movie while pretending to do homework. Settled in Angel's room they managed to write approximately four sentences between them before it descended into chaos. First Chris had poked Aden, who had slapped him back. Then Shane had joined in with a gentle kick to both of them, at which point Angel had hit her boyfriend with a pillow. Aden had then poked Joey who had launched herself at him and twenty minutes later they had ended up in an exhausted heap in the middle of the floor, laughing hysterically.

"You realise that between us we have a mental age of a toddler?" Angel remarked when she'd regulated her breathing.

She looked up at the ceiling and smiled, reaching out for Shane's hand, wanting to be close to him.

***

Hugo limped into the Surf Club, having finished all the beers at home. Slumping onto a stool, he got Alf's attention and ordered another. The older man immediately noticed the glazed expression on his face and his slurred words.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, mate?" he asked.

"You're a barman. I'm a customer. So instead of interrogating me, why don't you just give me what I want?" Hugo said tiredly.

Swallowing a smart response, Alf decided to serve him but told himself that if he caused any trouble, he'd be out.

***

"Okay, so tell me everything about your new romance," Shannon demanded when she and Charlie were sat on the couch with a glass of wine each.

Charlie grinned and blushed in equal measure. She didn't know where to start.

"Have you quit the no sex rule yet?"

"No!" Charlie said quickly. "We push the barriers but no, we're not sleeping together. Not in a sexual way, anyway. We just... hold each other at night and it's the most beautiful thing in the world. I just... I never knew lying in someone's arms could be so amazing."

She laughed self-consciously and sipped her wine.

"She's just so beautiful, Shannon. I've never met anyone like her."

"Well, I for one can't wait until she's finished school and you two can be together properly. We can double date, we can hang out... ooh, we could take holidays together! You have no idea how long I have waited for you to date someone decent!"

They laughed. Shannon and Hugo's interactions had never been pleasant. And it had been a problem for a long time.

"I'm so glad you like her," Charlie said sincerely. "It means so much to me."

"She's lovely," Shannon said. "I couldn't have picked better for you myself!"

***

At nine o'clock, Aden, Joey and Chris ambled home. Saying goodbye to Chris on his doorstep, Aden and Joey continued.

"Do you want to sleep over?" Joey offered.

Aden nodded readily.

"That'd be great," he said.

With the amount he slept over, he already had a spare toothbrush and clothes at Joey's house so all he needed to do was call home and let his parents know that he wouldn't be back.

***

Angelo and Watson finished their shift and decided to end the day with a drink. Still in uniform, they hoped nobody would tell their bosses that they were consuming alcohol while still representing the police force. Angelo instructed Watson to sit down while he ordered their drinks. Approaching the bar, he noticed Hugo looking a little worse for wear. Raising his eyebrows at Alf, he ordered two beers. Alf just shook his head in Hugo's direction and served the policeman.

"Have you got a problem there?" Hugo asked him.

"I don't know," Alf replied shortly. "Have I?"

"Well, I'm not being a hassle, am I? I'm just having a quiet drink."

"You just seem like you've had a fair few," Angelo said.

Hugo spun round on his stool and glared at him. Angelo furrowed his brow. They had only been watching sport together a few days ago.

"And what the fuck has it got to do with you?" Hugo said angrily.

"I'm just looking out for my community," Angelo said, handing his cash over to Alf.

"Oh yeah, you love to look out for people don't you, Angelo? People like my girlfriend."

"What are you talking about?" Angelo asked in sheer confusion.

"You and Charlie!" Hugo slurred, becoming more and more furious by the minute.

"Look, I don't know what..."

"You've wanted her since the first moment you laid eyes on her. You've made that obvious enough! And now you've got her so well done you!"

"I haven't seen Charlie since you invited us round for the game," Angelo said honestly.

He wished that what Hugo was saying was true but really, he had no idea what he was talking about.

"You're a fucking liar!" Hugo exploded, leaping off his seat and lurching towards Angelo who immediately stepped back.

"You're sleeping with my damn girlfriend! You made her leave me!"

He swung a drunken punch in Angelo's direction. Grabbing his assailant's fist, Angelo turned Hugo round and pulled his wrist tightly behind his back, pushing him against the bar. Watson stood up, ready to hurry over if her colleague needed her.

"I haven't done anything you're accusing me of," Angelo said firmly. "Although I wouldn't mind taking her away from someone like you. Now, if you're not going to play nicely and go on home, I've got no choice but to arrest you for assault!"

"I never touched you!" Hugo spat.

"But you tried," Angelo pointed out. "And that's enough to earn you a night in the cells. So, are you going to back off?"

Hugo nodded feeling humiliated and defeated. Angelo let him go.

"Now get out," he told him.

Taking the rest of his bottle with him, Hugo stormed out of the bar.

***

Aden and Joey lay side by side in bed in the dark. It was nearing midnight and Aden had been listening to Joey swoon dreamily over her girlfriend. He had been most intrigued by the details of what an amazing kisser Charlie was, how beautiful her body was and how she hoped they would spend the rest of their lives together.

"Being in bed with me must be quite the disappointment!" Aden remarked.

"Yeah," Joey sighed. "But I love you."

"You love Charlie more though!" Aden teased.

"I love you both differently."

She blanched when she realised what she'd said.

"I mean, um..."

She knew her friend was smirking even though she couldn't see him.

"Oh, shut up!" she said, rubbing her face in embarrassment.

"Charlie and Joey sitting in a tree..." Aden began to sing.

She promptly sat up and hit him with a pillow.

"Hey!" Aden protested. "It's not my fault you're so in love!"

He practically sang the last word. Joey sank back on her pillow grumpily.

"I'm not saying it unless she does," she told him firmly.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

Charlie smiled at her class as they filed in on Friday afternoon. She tried not to smile even brighter when she saw Joey but she failed. Just looking at her girlfriend left her feeling overjoyed. She was wearing her school uniform, something that Charlie had never been interested in until Joey was wearing it. Her dark hair was tied into a loose ponytail and her eyes were shining. She smirked back at Charlie and found her seat beside Aden.

"Okay guys, is everyone having a happy week?" Charlie asked from behind her own desk.

There were a few mumbled responses. Joey raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, I'm having a great week," Bea declared. "The hockey team that I'm the captain of looks set to make the finals. Again."

She beamed proudly and received complimentary smiles from her friends.

"That's great, Bea," Charlie replied. "Well done."

"Isn't hockey a bit lesbian?" Joey asked.

The question had come out of her mouth before she'd really thought it through. But it seemed like such an obvious point of teasing that she couldn't let it pass. A few class members sniggered while Bea turned round swiftly in her seat and glared angrily at Joey.

"Only if you're a lesbian," she said. "Which I'm not. So shut up!"

"I was only saying! You'll be telling us you play goal next."

"Well I... Shut up!" Bea snapped angrily.

"Okay, we haven't even called the register yet, you two," Charlie said tiredly. "Can we let this one go?"

Bea turned to face her teacher.

"She is implying that I am a filthy lesbian," she said.

"I never said you were _filthy_!" Joey grinned. "I don't have any idea what you get up to between the sheets!"

Aden snorted with laughter and then clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Joey!" Charlie pleaded. "Can we get on please?"

Joey held up her hands in defeat but she was still grinning.

"Right, let's get started," Charlie said brightly, ignoring the way that Bea mumbled under her breath.

***

Fifteen minutes later, the class were busily discussing Periodisation and how the Augustine Age refers solely to poetry and does not include the new novel form of the time.

"So during the 18th Century, readers and writers were starting to be able to identify between England and Augustine Rome," Charlie explained.

She was excruciatingly aware that Joey's eyes hadn't left her for the whole lesson so far. It was distracting, although a wonderful compliment to know that she was capturing her girlfriend's attention so vividly.

"And it was during this time that professional writers emerged. What do I mean by that?"

Thirty heads bowed to examine the handout she'd given them. Bea's hand shot up in the air.

"Bea?"

"Because writers stopped being dependent on a patron," she said.

"Well done."

"And what part of England became the heart of publishing?"

Charlie smiled as Joey waved her hand in the air.

"Joey?"

"London."

"Suck up!" Bea snapped, putting her own hand down.

"Says you!" Joey shot back.

"I'm not a suck up. I'm just bright enough to answer the hard questions instead of the easy ones. Obviously London was going to be the answer, dumbass."

"Who are you calling dumb?" Joey demanded.

"Guys..." Charlie warned.

"See, you're so dumb you don't even know when I'm talking to you!"

Joey opened her mouth to respond but Charlie cut her off.

"Seriously! We've been doing so well lately. Let's not tear chunks out of each other now. Joey, well done for answering the question. Bea, stop interfering in other people's learning."

Joey looked smug and Bea looked outraged. Charlie tried hard to pull her eyes away from Joey as she attempted to move the question on.

"Now, did everyone read Goldsmith's 'The Deserted Village'?" she asked.

Most people mumbled uncertainly.

"Good," Charlie said brightly. "Then I'm sure you'll all have lots of comments and contributions!"

***

The lesson finished and Joey took the liberty of hanging around after class, needing some time with Charlie. They had seen each other for a lot of the week but they were painfully aware that they had to keep a distance enough so that they wouldn't be caught out. Not having Hugo around made everything easier but still, they had to be careful.

"I enjoyed your class," Joey said sweetly, smiling into Charlie's face.

"And you made it so easy!" Charlie remarked. "Ran like clockwork. No squabbles or anything!"

She laughed.

"It wasn't my fault!" Joey protested.

"Uh huh. Sure it wasn't," Charlie said.

With the door closed, they took the risk of sharing the briefest of kisses, hoping that nobody would see them. They held hands, making sure the contact was obscured from the window in the door.

"So, will I get to see you this weekend?" Joey asked.

"I certainly hope so. I'm going out with work colleagues tonight but we could hang out tomorrow?"

"Meet you on the beach in my bikini?" Joey teased.

"I cannot tell you how exciting that thought is!"

***

"I want to go clubbing!" Chris announced loudly as he walked home with Aden, Shane, Angel and Aden.

"Sounds good," Aden said. "I'm game."

The other three all agreed and Chris sent a text to Philip to invite him.

"Can I crash at yours?" Aden asked.

His parents would never let him stay out so late so he disguised his nights out under the guise of having a sleep over with Joey. Her parents never noticed what hours she kept.

"Of course! We can have a girlie night!" she replied, skipping ahead with Angel.

"Hey! I'm not a..." Aden faltered.

He watched them giggle.

"Girl," he finished flatly.

***

Charlie sat round a table at the Surf Club with Sally, Miles and Tony. So far, it had been a lovely evening and she was really enjoying getting to know her colleagues better. It also felt good to know that she was going home to her best friends, Shannon and Mandy instead of her now ex-boyfriend. The last few days of liberation had been amazing. All she wished for was that she and Joey didn't have to hide a relationship that made them so happy.

"So, what happened with Hugo?" Sally asked Charlie.

She had been itching to find out all week.

"Oh," Charlie sighed. "We just weren't right for each other. To be honest, I've been unhappy for a long time. I just didn't have the courage to end things. And, he's a big, fat liar!"

"A liar?" Miles asked, his eyebrow raised.

"The whole shark attack thing wasn't even nearly true!" Charlie exclaimed, feeling a little tipsy. "He just lied. He lied! He knew I was going to leave him so he guilt tripped me into staying. How sick is that?"

"That's pretty low," Tony agreed.

Charlie shook her head and then sipped more of her drink.

"He just gets lower and lower as far as I'm concerned," Charlie said.

***

Joey and Aden had thrown themselves onto the dance floor half an hour ago and showed no signs of getting tired. However, the more she saw couples forming around her, the more she wished that she and Charlie could come out on a night like this. She would feel so proud to show Charlie off as her girlfriend and she was sure she would be the envy of every straight man, lesbian and bisexual in the room. Still, she wondered how she had come to be so lucky to have found the woman of her dreams.

***

At the bar of the Surf Club, Angelo was almost falling off his stool in order to listen to the conversation going on between the teachers of Summer Bay High. It appeared that Hugo Austin had been lying about getting bitten by a shark and Angelo and his colleagues had been left fielding off panic about dangerous waters for nothing. And it also appeared that Charlie was now single. And that, as far as Angelo was concerned, could only be a good thing.

"Leave her alone!" Watson said, feeling exasperated.

"I can't!" said Angelo.

Downing the rest of his pint, he climbed off his stool and headed over. Everyone looked up at him expectantly.

"Charlie, could I have a word, please?" he asked.

"Um... sure," Charlie replied, standing up.

She ignored the wolf whistles from her colleagues as she and the police officer stepped away.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop," Angelo lied. "But I heard something about the shark attack being fake?"

"Yeah, he lied. You should arrest him," Charlie said, folding her arms over her chest.

"I might just do that. The phone's been ringing off the hook with worry about unsafe waters," Angelo said.

"Arrest him," Charlie said again. "He totally wasted your time and mine."

"You've um... you've broken up, I take it?"

"Yeah. Monday."

"That explains his attitude the other day," Angelo said.

"Attitude?"

She immediately thought about how convinced Hugo had been that she was seeing Angelo.

"He gave me some hassle the other night," he explained.

"Yeah, he's got it into his idiotic brain that I've been seeing you. I mean, how ridiculous is that? I don't even know you!"

He forced a laugh.

"Yeah, ridiculous," he said.

"Is that everything?" Charlie asked, indicating that she wanted to get back to her friends.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, sure. See you later."

He hurried back to Watson who tried not to laugh at his utter failure to ask the teacher out.


	48. Chapter 48

_And now I shall treat you to some pure fluff. Enjoy! IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

Joey woke up even earlier than usual, despite her late night, fuelled by her deep desire to see Charlie. Aden grumbled as she accidentally kicked him while clambering out from beneath the blankets.

"Sorry!" Joey said.

He moaned and rolled over while she gathered her stuff together to get changed in the bathroom.

***

Charlie woke feeling cheerful. She'd dreamt rather naughtily about Joey for most of the night and was beside herself with eagerness to see her again. Of course, meeting on the beach meant that could hardly be tactile with each other but just to be allowed to drink in her beautiful features, particularly knowing she would be dripping wet in a bikini – a feature of her very pleasant dreams – was good enough for Charlie. Slipping out of bed, she tiptoed into the bathroom in order to start getting ready.

***

Dressed in a red bikini underneath skinny jeans and a red vest top, Joey shoved her feet inside her trainers and scribbled a note to the still slumbering Aden.

_Ade, I've gone to swim and check out the hottest woman in Summer Bay. Not sure where the day will take me but definitely hoping for good places! Mum and Dad are out all day so wake up at your leisure, chill, eat, watch TV, play video games – whatever you want. And I'll call you later. Love you. J x_

Grabbing her bag, she headed out of the house with a distinct spring in her step.

***

Charlie had been running gently along the sand for five minutes and had barely broken a sweat. She'd stumbled a couple of times due to concentrating on looking out for Joey rather than where her feet were going. She stopped and smiled when she spotted her beloved splashing about in the water. Suddenly her heart began to race a little faster and as she had stopped running, she knew for sure that it was nothing to do with exercise. Inventing some stretches, Charlie waited for Joey to look up and notice her. In the water, Joey had barely been concentrating as she was so preoccupied with seeing Charlie. The moment she spotted her, she leapt clumsily from the water and onto the sand, almost tripping for her efforts. _Great_, she thought_, that was hardly the move of a Baywatch Babe! _Smiling anyway, Joey attempted to casually approach Charlie. There were a handful of people milling about in the distance and they knew they couldn't draw attention to themselves and make anyone realise this hadn't been a chance happening.

"Fancy seeing you here," Joey said, grinning inanely.

Charlie forced herself to stop salivating over Joey's body. She was just too tempting.

"I know," she replied. "What a happy coincidence!"  
Joey toyed with her own fingers. Her mind fought against itself as she resisted the urge to reach out to her girlfriend.

"I've been a bit sneaky," Joey admitted.

Charlie raised her eyebrows curiously.

"I packed a breakfast, slung it in my bag and hid it on the boat. Would you come out with me?"

Charlie grinned.

"I would love to."

Walking side by side, they trudged up the beach together in the direction of the docks. Keeping a safe distance away from each other, aware that anyone seeing Charlie go out on Joey's boat with her could easily get them caught out. As they walked together, the talked quietly about how to get themselves both onto the boat carefully, deciding that Charlie would sneak onto the boat and hide, leaving Joey to follow a couple of minutes later.

"I'm scared!" Charlie admitted with a shy laugh.

Joey fought yet another urge to reach out to her. There was so much risk involved in spending time together but they couldn't keep away.

"It'll be fine. The docks are pretty quiet around this time on a Saturday anyway. We just need to remember to be careful on the way back too."

Charlie nodded and took a deep breath. Not only was she risking herself and Joey by potentially being seen going out with her on the boat but she was going to have to go and sit on a boat all alone for a couple of minutes. Throwing herself on board when she was trying to make things up to Joey after her failed attempt at leaving Hugo was one thing but this was a whole new kettle of fish.

***

Ten minutes later, Joey was steering her boat across the water and, almost out of sight of land, Charlie moved to wrap her arms around Joey's waist, hugging her from behind and placing a gentle kiss on her neck. Joey moaned quietly and relished the older woman's touch. She wished that they were out far enough for her to stop the engine and stop steering in order to give Charlie her undivided attention but it wasn't possible yet. Knowing her girlfriend had to concentrate, Charlie opted to take full advantage of the situation. Burying her face into her neck, she pressed her warm lips against Joey's skin. Joey tingled as she felt Charlie gently introduce her tongue.

"You taste of salt," Charlie murmured.

Joey giggled as Charlie continued her gentle play. Charlie ran her hands through Joey's wet hair and then pressed their bodies closer, stroking her hips. She moved to tease the other side of Joey's neck. Joey giggled, speeding up in order to get to the middle of nowhere faster. Charlie's hands moved up to trace the contours of Joey's toned body. She'd remained in her bikini in order to dry off, and tease Charlie as much as she could. She audibly gasped when Charlie's hands reached her breasts, immediately finding her sensitive peaks and playing with them over her bikini top. Joey steeled herself, embarrassed at how quickly her body was responding. Still, Charlie appeared to be thoroughly enjoying herself.

***

Having reached their destination, which was the first point they came to where they could not see another soul, Joey killed the engine, turned around and planted a searing kiss on Charlie's lips. Immediately letting it develop, Charlie stumbled backwards and they landed a little awkwardly on the floor. Neither of them felt any pain as their bodies entwined their tongues played. With their hands roaming all over each other, they kissed tenderly and passionately, never wanting to break contact, never wanting their perfect moment to end. Eventually pulling apart, Joey arched her back and gazed down at the woman beneath her. She stroked her hair and smiled affectionately.

"That was definitely worth waking up early for," she grinned. "The best swim ever!"

Charlie smiled and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Definitely my favourite run. And I didn't think I could top that first one," she replied.

"The first one?"

"The first time I saw you strutting around in your little bikini I thought I'd actually wound up in Heaven!"

Joey chuckled. Moving onto her knees, Joey pulled Charlie up with her. Hand in hand, they stepped towards the back of the boat and sat down together to tuck into their breakfast. Charlie made the appropriate noises as Joey pulled each item out one by one. She'd supplied a flask of hot coffee and a selection of fruit, cheese and crackers. Sitting close together, they began to eat.

"This mango is lovely!" Charlie said.

She took a slice and fed it into Joey's mouth. Joey accepted, ensuring that she ran her tongue along every finger that was wet with juice. Charlie blushed at the way Joey looked so adoringly at her and yet again wondered how she had become so lucky as to be loved by such a wonderful person.

"What?" Joey asked, eyeing her curiously and kissing her fingertips lightly.

"I was just thinking that you're perfect," Charlie admitted, making Joey blush profusely.

"Hardly!" she replied.

"Well, you're perfect for me," Charlie said firmly.

She pulled Joey down to rest her head in her lap, slipping another slice of mango into her mouth.

"Do you think we could stay here forever?" Joey wondered, closing her eyes and enjoying the gentle intimacy between herself and her own perfect woman.

"I think that may draw some attention to us and blow our cover!"

"Only if they found us!"

"Yeah, we might be missed."

"I won't be."

"Yeah, right!" Charlie chuckled. "Aden can barely last a day without you!"

Joey giggled.

"That's true," she said.

She had been thinking more about her parents than her friends.

"I left him in my bed this morning," she said.

"Should I be worried?" Charlie joked.

"As if! I don't do boys!"

"I saw you kissing him that night..." Charlie teased.

She played idly with Joey's slow drying hair and then moved her fingers to her face, stroking her skin.

"Oh, I can kiss boys!" Joey explained. "But anything more..."

She shuddered dramatically, making her breasts wobble and Charlie giggle. She accepted Charlie's soft kiss.

"I won't though," Joey added. "Just so you know!"

Charlie laughed again and couldn't resist offering one more kiss which Joey willingly accepted.

"Good. And nor will I. Just so _you _know. I never want to kiss anyone again in my whole life apart from you."

Joey beamed at her. Her accidental confession to Aden flashed into her brain but she couldn't quite find the words to express how she felt. While she doubted there was a more perfect moment than this, she worried that saying the essential four letter word might somehow spoil things.


	49. Chapter 49

_Happy Valentine's Day, everybody! I hope everyone did/has done something lovely. My celebrations involved grabbing all my single friends and going for a lovely meal to celebrate our lives. We called it the Singleton Revolution! And then I came back and wrote fanfiction about a happy couple. Ironic, much? Anyway, enjoy! IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

"Home sweet home," Charlie said, looking around her new apartment.

Three weeks on, she'd saved up enough cash to move away from Shannon and Mandy's spare room and now she had a small but cosy one-bed flat of her own. And the best thing of all was that Joey was due round any minute now to spend their first night together.

"A place all of your own!" Shannon enthused. "My girl's growing up!"

Charlie giggled and hugged her friend.

"Thanks so much for helping me move," she said gratefully.

"No problem," the redhead replied. "Now I'm going home to my woman and I'll let you freshen up for yours!"

***

Joey took a deep breath, clutched a little tighter to her bouquet of flowers and knocked on Charlie's front door. Her girlfriend had moved half way between Shannon and Joey's houses so that she could be closer to Joey without it being obvious to everyone else in Summer Bay and still be near her best friend. She grinned when the woman in question opened the door. Hurrying inside, they were kissing before they even got the door shut properly.

"I missed you," Charlie breathed.

They had been apart for a whole day. It felt excruciating.

"I missed you too," Joey replied.

Finally parting, Joey remembered she was holding roses.

"Oh!" she said. "These are for you. Welcome to your new home!"

"Thank you," Charlie giggled. "Let me give you a guided tour and put these in water."

***

"Seriously, Aden, you have to tell us what's going on with Joey," Shane begged.

The two of them were sitting with Chris and Angel in the Diner, eating dinner together. Joey had insisted that she was needed at home, a lie that nobody believed and now Aden was suffering the consequences.

"Nothing is going on with her!" he insisted. "Not that I know of anyway."

"Aden Jeffries, that girl tells you everything and there is absolutely someone to know," Chris said firmly. "She is sleeping with someone and we want to know who."

"I swear, she isn't sleeping with anyone," Aden said honestly, remembering Joey and Charlie's no-sex rule.

He still wasn't sure how long it would last judging by Joey's hormones alone, let alone throwing Charlie's into the mix. His friends looked unconvinced.

"No way," Shane concluded. "She's being all coy and sneaky about something."

"If she is, I have no idea why," Aden informed him.

Shane shook his head, still sure that he was being fed untruths.

"Honestly, I..."

Aden trailed off and his mouth hung open.

"Who's she?" he asked.

His friends turned to look at a brunette around their age, escorted by a blonde woman, come and take a corner booth and peruse menus.

"I don't know," Chris said with a shrug. "Now, about Joey..."

"She's amazing," Aden said.

"Well, she's pretty wonderful but..."

"I think he's talking about the chick," Shane pointed out.

"Don't call women chicks!" Angel snapped. "How many times have I got to tell you?"

"Sorry!" Shane said, holding up his hands in defence. "It just slipped out."

She continued to look grumpy while Aden continued to stare at the newcomer.

***

Angelo and Watson were patrolling for the evening.

"Ugh, there's Hugo," the policeman frowned.

Watson sighed heavily.

"Would you just let this thing go?" she asked desperately.

"He's a jerk!"

After his discussion with Charlie three weeks earlier, Angelo had arrested Hugo for wasting police time. The dive instructor had been given a fine and a telling off and he'd been shunned by a few of the locals who'd been fearful of his shark claims.

"He was never good enough for Charlie," Angelo grumbled.

"So, have you got any further than awkward conversation with her yet?" Watson smirked.

"Nope," Angelo sighed with a shake of his head. "I really don't get it, you know? I'm a good looking guy, she's a good looking girl."

"And you're so humble!" Watson remarked.

He chuckled softly.

"I'm good at talking to women," he continued. "I've never been short of a date. Why can't I talk to her?"

"Maybe your heart's not really in it," Watson suggested, wishing that guys would have this conversation about her from time to time.

She wasn't greedy. She didn't want a lot. Just a little attention would do.

"Have you seen her?" Angelo exclaimed. "I've got more than my heart in her!"

"No you haven't," Watson teased.

"Hey!"

***

Hugo sat down at a table in the Diner. Ever since Charlie had left him, he'd started eating out a lot. She had always been in charge of cooking and cleaning and running the house and he felt lost without her. Still, Ailsa's food was pretty good and he was only supporting himself now. It hurt whenever he saw Charlie around town, especially now that she looked deliriously happy to be single. It made him sick. He'd caught her talking to the cop a few times and he was still certain that something was going on.

"Eating alone?" a voice inquired.

He looked up, struck by a beautiful woman.

"Pretty much," he replied.

"I'm Amanda," she told him, extending her hand.

He shook it politely.

"Would you mind if my daughter and I joined you?"

***

Charlie and Joey were curled up on the sofa together watching _Mamma Mia _on DVD. They'd got a takeaway pizza and a bottle of red wine and thoroughly enjoyed their evening together.

"Will you be able to stay over tonight?" Charlie asked, keeping her arm draped around Joey's lean body.

"Yep," Joey said certainly.

"Won't your parents mind?"

"They never mind."

Charlie smiled, pleased with the confirmation that she was staying but always sad that her parents didn't seem to care about her. The couple kissed to celebrate.

***

Belle sat at the table feeling bored to tears. She and her mother had moved to Summer Bay to start a new life together but already, on their first night, their dinner had been infiltrated by Amanda's need for a date. Stirring her drink and rolling her eyes, Belle spotted a group of teenagers sitting nearby. One turned pink at having been caught looking at her. She smiled, excused herself to a mother that wasn't listening and wandered over to introduce herself.

***

"Maybe we should get an early night," Joey suggested.

They'd missed the end of the film due to making out and both were keen to get more comfortable in Charlie's room. Charlie smiled and climbed off the sofa, pulling her girlfriend with her and leading her into the bedroom. Their lips quickly found each other again and they tumbled back onto the bed, one of the only things that Charlie had set up quickly. Then Joey's phone rang. She growled and decided to ignore it. The part of Charlie's neck that gave them both goose bumps when Joey kissed it was calling to her.

"Joey, don't you think you should..."

Joey kissed the desired spot, making Charlie melt and all thought fell out of both their heads. The phone continued to ring.

***

"So, you guys all go to the local high school?" Belle asked.

"Yeah, we're in our final year," Aden replied.

"Me too! I'm starting there on Monday."

"Well, you can hang out with us if you like," Aden told her. "We'd love to have you. I mean, um... have you around."

Belle smiled. The blonde boy was certainly enchanting. He had the sweetest smile. She glanced back at her mother who was unashamedly kissing the scruffy looking man – Humbert or something, she thought his name was. Belle pulled a face. She turned back to the others who also looked unimpressed.

"Is that really your mother?" Angel asked.

"The one and only! Do any of you know the guy?"

"Hugo," all four told her in unison."

"Popular or unpopular?" Belle quizzed.

"He's a jerk," Shane said. "Sorry."

"It barely matters to me so long as he doesn't try and interfere in my life," Belle said. "Why's he a jerk?"

"He used to date out English teacher," Aden explained. "And from what we can tell, he didn't treat her so nicely."

"Which is a shame because she's a real sweetheart," Chris added.

***

"Maybe it's important," Charlie said.

She was lying in jeans and a black bra, flat out on her bed with a scantily clad Joey on top of her. Every hormone in her body was racing. Joey's phone had rung three times.

"What's more important than you?" Joey said, running her hands over Charlie's chest.

Her fingers were tingling with delight. Charlie giggled, feeling flattered.

"Check your phone," she said. "I'll be right here waiting for you."

Joey grinned and kissed Charlie hungrily one more time before leaning across to the bedside table. She furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Mum?" she said, answering. "Is everything okay? I'm... out. Okay, yeah, that was obvious. Well um... I was going to stay over at Ade... What, now?"

The teenager sighed heavily.

"Okay," she said. "I'll be back in half an hour."

Sighing grumpily, she hung up the phone.

"I told you I shouldn't have picked up," she told Charlie.

"You have to go home?" Charlie asked sadly.

Joey nodded, looking glum. She reached over and held Charlie's hands.

"Typical that they'd choose tonight to actually care about me," she sighed.

Leaning closer, she caught Charlie's lips with her own. They rested their foreheads together.

"I wanted to spend your first night with you," Joey said. "I'm sorry."

They kissed again.

"It's okay," Charlie said. "There'll be other nights."

They kissed one more time.

"I'll drive you home," Charlie said.

"My folks are likely to be watching out the window," Joey frowned.

"I'll park up round the corner," Charlie said, pulling on her shirt.

"Wait!" Joey said urgently.

Charlie eyed her curiously.

"I need to say goodnight properly first," Joey said.

She removed Charlie's shirt again and laid her back against the pillows.

***

"Belle, it's time to go home," Amanda called across the Diner.

Belle pulled a face as her mother and her date both stood. It looked like they would be receiving an escort home. He was greasy and smarmy and she didn't like him. Sighing, Belle got up.

"It was great meeting you guys," she said.

"It was great to meet you!" Aden said eagerly.

He stood up and clumsily shook her hand. Shane snorted and attempted to cover it with a cough.

"I guess I'll see you all in school on Monday," Belle said, waving goodbye.

Aden sat down and watched her leave.

"You are lame!" Shane chuckled.

"Shane!" Angel snapped.

"Sorry but... why didn't you just ask her out, Aden? It was so obvious that you liked her!"

"Do you think it was obvious to her?" Aden asked worriedly.

"It was obvious to every single person in here," his friend confirmed. "Except maybe her Mum and Hugo."

***

Charlie was still blushing when she parked up round the corner from Joey's house. They'd got so distracted in saying goodbye back at the house that Joey's mother had phoned again to berate her.

"See you tomorrow?" Joey said hopefully.

"Count on it," Charlie replied.

They kissed for the briefest of moments in the dark before Joey climbed out of the car.


	50. Chapter 50

_Hi everyone! Sorry this update is delayed. I had a very sleepy morning and then I was off out for lunch and to the cinema (I don't recommend The Wolfman), then I had a very exciting night in waiting for my shopping to be delivered and tuning in to the live episode of Eastenders, which rocked. So now I'm finally with you. I hope to get to update Interwoven before I head to London tomorrow afternoon but if not, I will be back in the evening and will do so then. I hope you enjoy this chapter. IJKS xxx_

***

**Chapter Fifty**

"This is going to be awesome!" Angel declared.

She, Shane, Chris, Philip, Joey, Aden and Belle were on the bus on their way to the city to see Mamma Mia at the theatre. It was Angel's eighteenth birthday and due to her obsession with the movie, Donald Fisher had shelled out for seven tickets to the theatre for her. She was determined to get all her chores done well and on time from now on in order to thank him for his generosity. She didn't come from a strong family background and he was like a Dad to her and Shane. It wasn't something they talked about much but they were both grateful that he had taken them in.

"I'm so excited," Belle enthused.

Mostly what she was excited about was the inclusion. Over the past week, Aden and his friends had included her in everything they did and she was glad to find friends so quickly in a new town. Home was more difficult than ever now that Hugo was sprawled around the house all the time. Her mother had thrown herself into yet another flimsy relationship. Belle just hoped this one wasn't as bad as her usual choices. She turned and caught Aden smiling affectionately at her. They both blushed. Aden was cute and funny and she'd seen him with his shirt off one day after school when he, Shane and Chris were playing basketball and she'd decided that he had a lovely body. He was shy and unassuming and she couldn't help but like him quite a lot. All of them were lovely. Shane was naughty and she enjoyed the way he bickered with Angel while they quite obviously adored each other. She thought Chris was brave and she'd had some lovely conversations with Philip who was interested in photography like she was. Joey cracked her up with her witticisms and the banter between her and Aden was hilarious. But Aden was her firm favourite of all of them.

***

Charlie sat in the Diner, having dinner with Shannon and Mandy.

"Hello, ladies," Angelo said brightly as he sauntered towards them.

Charlie waved and said hello, eager to get back to her food.

"How are we?"

"We're good," Shannon said.

She too was hungry. They'd only gone out for a meal because they left it too late and had no energy reserves to cook.

"How are you?" Mandy asked politely.

"Yeah, I'm good," Angelo said cheerfully. "Just stopping by for dinner."

He hovered. Charlie realised he was hoping for an invitation to join them so she did, largely because she wanted to get back to her meal instead of letting it go cold while she made polite conversation with someone she really didn't know all that well.

***

As the group waited for their tickets to be handed over at the box office, Aden put an arm around Joey and hugged her. He knew that she was feeling dateless and sad that she couldn't be open about her relationship with Charlie. With Shane and Angel and Chris and Philip being coupled up and how obvious he seemed to make his feelings for Belle, he worried that Joey thought she was the seventh wheel.

"One day," he whispered softly. "Soon."

She smiled at him gratefully and hugged him back.

***

"So, what made you want to become a cop?" Shannon asked conversationally.

"I wanted to help people," Angelo said, grateful that he seemed to be being asked questions that would show him in a good light. "Being a police officer is all about protecting people, looking out for them. That's pretty much all I've wanted to do with my life."

He looked over at Charlie who nodded, half listening, as she perused the dessert menu.

"We uh... we arrested Hugo for wasting police time," he ventured, remembering that she'd told him he ought to.

"Oh yeah, I heard," she said to the menu. "That's good. He deserved it."

Angelo nodded, wishing he could be the menu that she was so focussed on. Suddenly she put it down and pulled out her mobile phone just as it finished beeping. Charlie read the text message and smiled.

_I want you. I miss you. I need you. J xxx_

Shannon forced herself not to comment and get her friend into trouble for her affair with Joey.

"Ruby," Charlie lied to the table. "She's coming to stay for the holidays."

_I want you. I miss you. I need you too. We are so spending the entire day together tomorrow. And I can't wait. C xxx_

She put her phone away and smiled when Ailsa came over to ask if they wanted anything else to eat.

***

The show had been amazing but Joey was certain she would have enjoyed it more if Charlie had been with her. Every time she went out with her friends and wasn't able to take Charlie along, it made her feel sad. She wanted to be out and proud, to declare to the world that they were with each other. To be with her, meant the world. She felt frustrated at having to hide their romance.

***

"Would you all like a lift home?" Angelo offered when their meal was done.

Tired from eating too much, all three agreed. Outside, Angelo led them to his car. Shannon and Mandy jumped in the back while Charlie sat in the passenger seat. Angelo was sure to take a wrong turn so that he could drop the couple off first, leaving him alone with Charlie. The teacher kissed her friends goodbye and waved.

"Would you um... maybe like to come back to mine for a nightcap?" Angelo asked awkwardly.

As ever, he was cursing himself for being shy around her. Nobody had ever made him feel like this before, although he thought he had handled himself better tonight than usual.

"Oh, no, I've got an early start tomorrow," Charlie refused, becoming slowly aware that the cop might be attempting to make a clumsy pass at her.

"Oh," he said, his voice full of disappointment. "Okay, sure. Maybe another time?"

Charlie just shrugged and hoped he would drop it. She wondered if he had been attempting to ask her out before this or if it was a new thing. Unfortunately, she barely remembered having conversations with him in the past so it was hard to tell.

"I'm just up ahead here," Charlie said, pointing. "Number seven."

Angelo pulled up outside.

"Thanks!" she said cheerfully. "Goodnight!"

She hurried out of the car and waved. He sighed heavily and resisted punching the steering wheel in frustration.

***

Joey arrived home and let herself into her house. As soon as she was in her room, she got changed and resisted both calling Charlie and rushing round to her house to spend the night with her. Picturing her beautiful face, she flopped back onto the bed, looking forward to Charlie's promise that they would spend the day together the next day. She pulled out her phone and flipped through the photos she and Charlie had taken last weekend and fell asleep, phone in hand, smiling.

***

Aden walked Belle back to her house, determined to be chivalrous and looking forward to spending extra time with her.

"Ugh, Hugo's car's outside," Belle complained.

She seriously disliked her mother's new boyfriend.

"You're really not a fan, are you?"

"Understatement of the Century."

Suddenly Aden swooped in and kissed her. She pulled back, looking stunned.

"Sorry! I shouldn't have..." Aden panicked.

"No, no, it's fine. You just... surprised me."

He licked his lips nervously.

"Sorry," he said again.

She slowly leant forward and kissed him properly.

***

Charlie was up early as usual. She showered and changed and jumped in the car, parking round the corner from Joey's house. The sleepy eighteen year-old jumped into the car and Charlie sped off without pausing. Joey had told her about a secluded cove down the coast where they could spend the day together in isolation. Charlie had packed a lunch instead of letting Joey keep doing it. The sun was only just rising and they held hands across the seats. Charlie smiled at her girlfriend affectionately.

"You look particularly sleepy," Charlie commented.

"I'm not!" Joey lied, catching herself off guard with a yawn.

Usually she was chipper, whatever the time but two hours after she'd fallen asleep, she was woken by an excited Aden who just had to tell her all about his kiss with Belle. She'd been excited for him, but she was also exhausted. And now, only a few hours later, she was still tired.

"Are you sure you want a day out?" Charlie asked.

Joey nodded vigorously and squeezed her hand.

"As if I would ever turn down a day with you," she said.

***

Forty minutes later, Charlie and Joey were settled on a blanket on the sand together. Charlie seated herself cross-legged, setting out their lunch and a still sleepy Joey rested her head in her lap. Charlie bent down and captured her lips with her own. Joey smiled into their moment and held onto gently to the back of Charlie's neck in order to prolong things.

"Lie down with me," Joey requested, lifting her head so that Charlie could switch position, which she did without hesitation.

Curling up in each other's arms, they swiftly forgot about their food and kissed tenderly. Joey stroked Charlie's hair out of her eyes.

"You are so beautiful," she breathed, kissing her again.

Charlie's cheeks turned pink at the compliment and she received a kiss to each. They hugged each other closer. Charlie felt her heart racing.

***

Belle slipped past Hugo and Amanda and headed down to the beach to meet Aden. He'd eagerly called her at ten o'clock and she was happy to go and meet him. She'd replayed their kiss over and over again while she was trying to sleep and then again in her dreams. She thought he was the most beautiful boy she'd ever met.

***

As morning became afternoon, Charlie and Joey were still firmly wrapped up in each other. They'd managed to eat, getting a little distracted now and again with feeding each other and making out. It felt strange to Charlie to be in such an affectionate relationship and she hoped it would last. To this day, she knew Mandy and Shannon struggled to keep their hands off each other and she wished it would be the same with her and Joey. It was certainly not something she had ever experienced before.

"Oh, I forgot to ask," Charlie said, lying back with Joey in her arms. "How was _Mamma Mia_?"

"It was pretty awesome," Joey said, playing with Charlie's fingers. "But I missed you."

Charlie grinned.

"You're so adorable," she said.

Joey kissed her cheek and continued to play with Charlie's digits.

"What did you get up to?" she asked.

"Shannon, Mandy and I had dinner. Angelo kind of gate crashed."

"Angelo?" Joey quizzed, pausing her exploration of her girlfriend's skin.

"You know, the cop who investigated the attack on Chris?"

"The good looking one?"

Charlie shrugged.

"He's okay, I guess," she said vaguely.

"Why did you have dinner with him?" Joey asked, trying desperately hard not to be jealous.

"I told you," Charlie replied. "He gate crashed."

"Was it a date?"

"No!" Charlie laughed. "How on earth could it have been a date?"

She moved to pin Joey onto the blanket.

"Hey?" she probed. "Why would I ever go on a date with anyone that wasn't you?"

Joey pouted dramatically, trying to hide the fact that she was feeling a little insecure.

"I mean, you don't buy a steak and eat a cheeseburger, do you?" Charlie teased, unable to come up with any romantic analogy.

"Are you calling me a cow?" Joey wondered, still pouted.

"No!" Charlie said. "I'm saying that when I have you in my life, I would never so much as look at anyone else. There'd be no point. You've spoilt me for anyone else. I never want to be with anyone but you."

She planted a delicate kiss between Joey's just hidden breasts, then one on her collarbone, another on her neck and then her cheek.

"He may have been fishing for a future date but he won't get one," Charlie whispered. "You are the only one for me. I swear."

She sealed her promise with a kiss that quickly developed, taking them both to halfway to heaven.


	51. Chapter 51

_Hi guys. I hope you enjoy the chapter. There is a poem in it that I just wanted to tell you about. I wrote it for my Dad, who most of you know, passed away in November. I didn't think he would mind me sharing it with you. Other characters do compliment the poem and I worried that I would come across arrogant. It's their opinion – not mine – but compliments were necessary to the story. I have spent a long time puzzling over whether to include it or not because the words are pretty much part of my soul. But even though this is a public forum, I feel like we're a close-knit little community here – me, other writers, all out lovely readers and reviewers – so I decided to just go for it. So, yes, I shall stop waffling now and let you read on! Love IJKS xxx_

***

**Chapter Fifty-One**

It was the last day of term and staff and pupils alike were looking forward to the holidays. Charlie was driving to the city to spend a couple of days with her parents and then bring Ruby back like she did before. She was very much looking forward to spending time with her kid sister. When she was younger, friends had found it bizarre that she wanted to spend time with a child but she loved her and they were close. Hugo had never understood it either. But she was looking forward to Ruby becoming older so they could gossip together and share secrets. And these days, she looked forward to eventually being allowed to introduce Joey to her as her girlfriend. If anyone would get it, Ruby would. She was the one person in the world that Charlie wasn't afraid of telling. The only drawback to Ruby's visit, however, was that she and Joey would be limited on their time together. It would be hard to bear but she hoped they would both cope.

"Okay everyone," she said cheerfully. "I hope you all did your assignments because it's performance time."

A groan rang out amongst her students.

"Glad you're all so excited about it!" she said. "Who's first up?"

***

Half an hour later, lots of people had read their poetry out. Bea had proudly shared her words with the class, Aden had largely mumbled through his, Shane's poem about Angel had provoked lots of embarrassing 'awws' and Angel had disappointed him by writing about feminist issues instead of about him.

"Who's next?" Charlie asked.

Her eyes met Joey's. Her partner immediately shook her head. She didn't want a turn. Her first instinct had been to write about Charlie but she wasn't sure she could keep everything disguised so she'd chosen another topic.

"Joey?" Charlie requested cheerfully.

Joey sighed, considered protesting but knew it wouldn't do any good so she hauled herself to her feet. She stood at the head of the class, clutching her sheet of A4 paper. Gazing out at the class, including Charlie who was perched just at the side, she took a breath.

"Get on with it," Bea said unkindly.

The interruption made her falter.

"Be quiet," Charlie warned.

She turned back to Joey.

"In your own time," she said.

Joey took another breath. This wasn't like their performance of _Jerry Springer_. That was funny and entertaining. This was serious. This was real.

"The poem is called 'Live On' and it's about my little sister," she said, her voice shaking a little.

She glanced back at Charlie, encouraged by her kind expression. Joey began to read.

_I love you and I miss you._

_Every day I'm surprised by how the world shows me your face,_

_Reminding me of you_

_And promising that you live on_

_In some other existence_

_Where you're happy and you're safe._

_To know you is to love you_

_And to lose you fractures my soul._

_I'm not sure I'll ever reconcile my heart._

_I try not to look back with regret_

_At every moment of breath_

_That I wasted in not telling you that I love you_

_And that I would miss you more_

_Than I thought I could._

_Life is a construct of memories_

_So I know that so long as those who knew you,_

_Those who loved you_

_Live on_

_You'll never get lost in history_

_And so you will never die._

She finally looked back up from her paper. Nobody moved. Charlie took a deep breath, surprised by how the poem affected her. Joey offered a small smile and sat down.

"That was lame," Bea said.

"Shut up, Bea!" Charlie snapped without thinking.

The teenager gave her a challenging look. Telling your student to shut up was possibly not the smartest move she'd ever made.

"I didn't mean it quite like that," she said, not quite able to apologise. "But that poem was not lame. And even if it had been, it's not polite to say so."

"I was just voicing an opinion," Bea said.

"Well, I thought it was good," Aden said, speaking up for his best friend.

"Me too," said Belle.

Shane, Angel and Chris agreed. Joey smiled at them gratefully, saving her most relieved look for Charlie.

"It was very moving," Charlie told her. "Very moving. Who's next?"

***

After class, Charlie asked Joey to stay back. As soon as they were alone, she told her that she thought she was brave for sharing her poem.

"I know you didn't really want to," she said.

Joey nodded and shrugged.

"It was hard to read," she admitted.

Charlie squeezed her hands.

"I'm proud of you," she said. "And I can guarantee top marks."

Joey chuckled and briefly lifted Charlie's hands to her lips.

"Will I see you tonight?" she asked. "Before you go away to see your family?"

The sadness in her voice was unmistakable. Charlie couldn't help but feel it too. She was surprised by just how much she was dreading being away from her for all of three days.

"Count on it," Charlie promised with a cheerful smile.

They smiled at each other before Joey reluctantly went on her way.

***

"Hey, guys. Who am I?" Bea said before pretending to cry.

Joey stopped very still at her locker as she watched the school bully fake cry and wail about her dead sister. Aden caught his best friend's look.

"Joey..."

He tried and failed to stop her. She marched over to Bea and her gaggle of friends and pushed her hard into the locker from behind.

"What the...?" Bea exclaimed.

She turned around quickly, coming face to face with her enemy. Joey's jaw was set her expression fierce.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Bea mocked, pushing her back.

Joey barely hesitated as she landed a punch square in Bea's face. Before anyone could stop them, they were in an all out brawl.

"Hey!" boomed a male voice.

Both girls ignored Fisher as he attempted to break them apart. Joey was too furious to do anything but continue shoving Bea. She'd never hated her so much before in their entire lives. Behind her desk, Charlie looked up when she heard the commotion. Home time was always busy and chaotic but this was ridiculous. Leaping up from her chair, she headed into the corridor, immediately horrified to find Joey in the throes of assaulting Bea, who, to be fair, looked as if she was giving as good as she got. Hurrying forward, Charlie grabbed hold of Joey and pulled her back. The teenager struggled but eventually gave in and settled while Fisher stepped in between her and Joey.

"What on earth is going on here?" the headmaster demanded.

Joey was breathless. She had a cut lip and a bleeding nose. Bea's cheek was already swelling and unbeknownst to everyone else, she had a headache forming.

"She just attacked me!" Bea declared.

"That's right," her boyfriend chipped in. "Bea wasn't doing anything. Joey just jumped on her."

"You fucking liar!" Joey yelled.

"Joey!" Charlie warned.

It was times like these when she found her job and her relationship most difficult. She'd kept a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder in case she launched herself at Bea again.

"What happened, in your opinion, Joey?" Fisher asked her reasonable.

"She was... She was... Oh, forget it."

She pushed away from Charlie and stormed out of the building.

"I'll take this one to my office," Fisher told Charlie. "Can you go after Joey?"

"Sure," Charlie said, hurrying after her.

***

As soon as she was out in the sunshine, Joey hurried away from the building, pausing only when Charlie called her name. Sighing, she turned around and waited for the teacher to catch up with her. Charlie jogged up until she was in touching distance and gently reached for her hands, gazing into her eyes.

"What happened, Joey?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"Why don't you just tell me off for hitting her and then let me go?" Joey asked sadly.

She knew she'd overstepped the line and as much as Charlie cared for her, her girlfriend wouldn't be able to protect her.

"I don't want to tell you off," Charlie replied. "I just want to understand what happened."

"It doesn't matter."

"What did she say to you?"

"She was making fun of me. About the poem. About my sister."

Charlie sighed and squeezed her fingers gently.

"Look, wait here. I'll talk to Mr Fisher and come back for you. I'll take you home."

Joey nodded and sat down on the floor. Charlie gave her an affectionate look and headed back into the building.

"Miss Buckton, what's going on?" Aden asked.

He and his friends had been worriedly waiting for news in the corridor.

"She's fine. She explained. I'm going to drive her home."

She kept her eyes on Aden, hoping he wouldn't give anything away. He nodded in understanding and then she walked to Donald Fisher's office.

"Come in!" the head teacher called through the wooden door.

Charlie entered and saw Bea sitting across the desk from Fisher.

"Did you catch up with Joey?" Fisher asked.

"Yeah. She's pretty upset."

"She's not the only one!" Bea remarked.

Charlie rounded on her.

"Did you make fun of her losing her sister?" she demanded.

Bea looked a little startled. Both Charlie and Fisher's eyes were boring into her. She wasn't used to getting into trouble. She denied the accusation.

"I don't believe you," Charlie said.

She turned to her boss.

"Mr Fisher, Joey isn't the kind of person who'd just attack someone for no reason. And she's far too upset to be lying about what Bea said to provoke her," she said.

"She attacked me at the beginning of term!" Bea pointed out.

"And when she was punished for it, she told me exactly what you said," Charlie said, her voice full of warning.

Bea swallowed and shrank a little in her chair.

"What do you think should happen, Miss Buckton?" Fisher asked.

"I think in this case and with it being the end of term, we should just forget about it. Bea's hurt and Joey's even more hurt. I think they've caused each other enough suffering without us making it worse."

Fisher nodded and agreed. He dismissed Bea, who eagerly left the room. Charlie just hoped she wouldn't go for Joey outside.

"I said I'd drive Joey home," she told Fisher. "Is that okay?"

"That's fine," he replied. "Make sure she's alright. Joey can be tricky but I've known her for her entire life. And losing her sister... even when she was so young herself, it almost tore that family apart. She certainly hasn't been the same since."

Charlie sat down in the chair Bea had vacated.

"What was she like before it happened?" she wondered.

"She was a real daddy's girl," he told her. "She spent all her time with him and she adored both her parents. She was very family orientated. Then... well, I get the feeling that they pushed away. She became fiercely independent, always determined to stand on her own two feet. She became harder, tougher... But she's a good girl beneath all the attitude."

"I know," Charlie said. "I've become quite fond of her. She's a good student and a sweet girl. When they fought before it because Bea was saying horrible things about me and Joey wanted to stand up for me."

Fisher nodded.

"She seems happier now that she has you as a teacher," he said.

Charlie was torn between feeling pleased and feeling frightened that it was obvious that there was a connection between teacher and student.

"Right," she said, getting to her feet. "I'd better go and catch up with her. See you in the new term, Sir."

"Goodbye, Charlie. Have a good holiday."

***

Joey remained on the floor outside. She watched her friends walk home gravely and then Bea and her gang leave the school, bitching noisily about her and Charlie. She didn't have the energy to be angry anymore. She played with the grass beneath her body and waited for Charlie, hoping that she could make it all better. She attempted to smile when she saw Charlie standing over her, extended her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"You certainly know how to end the school term in style," the older woman commented.

Joey genuinely smiled and walked beside her towards the car park. Climbing into the car she now knew so well, Joey strapped herself into passenger seat.

"Where to, m'lady?" Charlie asked with a grin.

"Our tree house sounds good right about now," Joey told her as Charlie started the engine.

"_Our_ tree house?" Charlie asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Yeah," Joey replied with a slightly blush. "It _is _ours. I think so anyway."

Charlie also blushed and pulled away from the school. She'd already dumped her stuff in the car before she'd collected Joey, not wanting to force her into helping with the loading.

***

Pulling up outside Joey's house, Charlie cut the engine.

"Will you come in?" Joey asked hopefully.

Most of their car journey had been in silence but they'd held hands for most of the way, playing with each other's fingers.

"Mum and Dad's cars aren't here so we could actually hang out in the house. If you wanted."

Charlie smiled and nodded.

"I'll park round the corner and join you," she said.

While her boss knew she was taking Joey home and he might not object to her going inside, the chances were that she would stay for a while and she didn't want to be caught out. Joey smiled and climbed out.

"See you soon," she said as Charlie started the car again.

Joey watched her drive off and fished her keys out of her pocket as she walked up the garden path. It had been such a strange day. She'd begun by bearing her soul to her classmates and finished with dried blood on her face and a lump in her throat. She should have known that Bea would have teased her mercilessly about it but she hadn't thought that even she would stoop that low. Letting herself in, she headed into the kitchen and made two coffees. She was just adding milk when there was a knock on the door. She happily let Charlie in and they fell into each other's arms as soon as the door was shut. Joey's lips found Charlie's but then she was forced to pull away, wincing. Charlie looked at her injuries and sat her down in a chair. Scanning the room, she located some kitchen roll and dampened a couple of sheets with warm water. Perching on a chair in front of Joey, she gently began to wipe the dried blood away. Joey winced again.

"Sorry," Charlie said. "It'll be over soon."

"Do I get rewarded with a kiss when it is?" Joey asked.

Charlie chuckled.

"If you can handle it," she promised.

"I assure you I can," Joey said. "I just forgot the cut was there and the pain took me by surprise that time. That's all."

Charlie succeeded in clearing up her wounds.

"I think you're good," she said. "No need for stitches or anything."

"Good," Joey said.

She just about managed to purse her lips, silently asking Charlie for a kiss, which she was immediately granted.

"I made you a coffee," the younger girl said.

"Thanks," Charlie replied.

Joey stood and picked the drinks up, gesturing for Charlie to follow her into the lounge. Settling themselves on the sofa, they put their drinks down and snuggled into an embrace.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Charlie asked after a few moments of silence.

She felt Joey shrug.

"There's not much to say," she said. "She started taking the piss out of me so I went for her. I know I shouldn't have but..."

"I get it," Charlie said. "You don't need to explain. I mean, obviously I don't condone violence but I understand."

She stroked Joey's hair gently and felt her relax in her arms.

"I wrote you a poem too, you know," Joey said.

"You did?"

"Yeah. I'll send it with you tonight so you can read it while you're away."

"Can I read it now?" Charlie asked with a little whine.

Joey shook her head. She couldn't take the embarrassment.

"I'll miss you while you're away," she said. "You'll keep in touch, won't you?"

"I will call you every single day and we'll find a way to hang out when I get back."

"It'll be hard with Ruby and everything," Joey pointed out.

"I know," Charlie said. "But we'll make it work."

They cuddled closer and simultaneously closed their eyes, promptly falling asleep.


	52. Chapter 52

_Hello lovely people. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Things may get tricky for Charlie and Joey for a while but please bear with them (and me!) Also, I thought I'd let you know that I have a new story. It's in fourteen parts and it's called 'The One' and I will start posting it when Third Time's a Charm comes to an end. It's set at the time of Belle and Aden's wedding. But that's all I will say for now! So, back to Forbidden... Love, IJKS xx_

***

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

Joey bolted awake when she heard voices in the kitchen. She hurriedly disturbed Charlie who, for a few moments looked utterly confused as to where she was. The couple had fallen asleep in each other's arms on the sofa and now it seemed that Joey's parents were around. Moving carefully apart, they mutually agreed to pretend to be in conversation. Mr and Mrs Collins arrived in the room.

"Hi, Mum," Joey said casually. "Hi, Dad."

"Hello, Joey," they replied.

They stopped and eyed Charlie curiously.

"And who might this be?" Mrs Collins asked.

Charlie stood up and introduced herself as Joey's teacher, politely shaking both their hands.

"Miss Buckton gave me a lift home," Joey explained as her parents came to sit down. "I had some trouble at school and she was helping me out."

Mrs Collins eyed her daughter quizzically.

"Trouble?" she asked.

"I had an argument with Bea."

"Who's Bea?" Mr Collins asked.

Joey sighed. She'd been complaining about the girl for the last thirteen years and they still had no idea.

"School bully," she said flatly.

"Is everything okay?" Mrs Collins asked, directing her question at Charlie who nodded quickly.

"Yes," she said. "Joey was a little stressed so Donald Fisher said I could bring her home and make sure she was okay."

Joey's parents nodded.

"Well, as long as everything is better now," her Mum said, standing brightly in order to get on with her day.

Joey and Charlie also stood.

"I'll show you out, Miss," Joey said politely, leading Charlie back through the kitchen.

At the door, they gazed at each other longingly, not daring to share a kiss goodbye just in case one or the other of Joey's parents might interrupt. Sighing in the knowledge that they wouldn't be seeing each other for a minimum of three days, Charlie tenderly reached for Joey's hands. They smiled.

"I'll call you tonight," Charlie promised.

Joey nodded.

"And I'll see you in a few days."

"I'll miss you," Joey said softly. "But I hope you have a good time away."

She reached into her pocket and quickly thrust a folded piece of paper into her hands.

"Thanks," Charlie replied, putting what she presumed was the poem in her own pocket.

She gently squeezed Joey's hands and turned to leave. Joey watched from the window as her girlfriend walked down the path and round the corner to where she had hidden her car. Then she returned to the living room to clear the cold cups of coffee away.

***

On Sunday afternoon, Charlie and her family were sitting down to lunch together before Charlie and Ruby were due to depart for Summer Bay. It had been a nice visit, although both her parents had asked endless questions about why she broke up with Hugo and of course, she missed Joey terribly. They had spoken on the phone every night in order to say goodnight to each other and both were looking forward to finding ways to spend time together over the holidays. The bonus was, of course, that Ruby had already met and liked Joey as a student so she hoped she wouldn't object to hanging out during carefully constructed situations.

"So, was he being horrible to you, Charlie?" Claire asked.

Charlie sighed and focussed on her food. It was difficult to break up with someone when you'd dated them since you were a child and your families were such good friends.

"He was just... He wasn't right for me," Charlie said. "Things haven't been going well for a long time."

"He's told his mother about some police officer," her mother ventured. "Is it true that you've started dating him?"

"No!" Charlie said, utterly exasperated. "I barely know the guy. There's nothing going on. Hugo's probably just annoyed because he got arrested for making up the shark attack story."

Everyone stared at her.

"Are you saying he didn't get bitten by the shark?" Ross asked curiously.

"He didn't share that little nugget of news, I take it," Charlie said, resuming her eating. "Yes, he lied about it because he knew I was planning on leaving him and he wanted to stall for time."

"Oh, I'm sure Hugo wouldn't do anything like that..." Claire said.

Charlie looked directly at her.

"Trust me," she said. "He did."

***

Joey and Chris crashed onto the sand in a fit of giggles, raising their arms in victory as the winners of the three legged race. Sitting up, Chris untied their ankles.

"Better luck next time, losers!" Joey chirped.

Shane glared and immediately blamed Angel for coming third. Aden and Belle seemed suitably happy with second place. To be fair, they seemed pretty happy about everything since they got together. Joey was pleased for her friend. He had never had much luck in the romance department and she was certain he deserved to be happy. It seemed like everything was working out for all of them these days. Shane and Angel fell more deeply in love every day, Aden and Belle were smitten, Chris and Philip were still going strong and of course, Joey had Charlie, albeit secretly. She had made herself busy ever since Saturday when Charlie had phoned to say she was leaving for the city and swooned over the poem, which was both delightful and embarrassing for the teenager. Joey missed Charlie terribly but she'd thrown herself into having fun with her friends in order to distract herself. And she felt like she had been neglecting them lately anyway so it felt good to get back to hanging out incessantly. She just hoped that nobody would make the connection between her activities when Charlie was there and when Charlie was gone.

***

The following morning, Charlie and Ruby hugged their parents' goodbye and prepared for nearly a whole fortnight of spending time together. Ruby was giddy with excitement at the thought of all the fun she was going to have on the beach and she was looking forward to seeing Charlie's new flat. She was also secretly looking forward to not having to spend time with Hugo. She'd never opened her mouth about not really liking him because he was Charlie's boyfriend and had been for a long time. She assumed and accepted that he would always be part of their lives. But she'd seen the way he spoke to her sister and noticed the fact that he was extremely selfish and she didn't like it. She couldn't help but be glad that Charlie had dumped him and she certainly hoped that her next boyfriend would be the total opposite.

"Ready, Rubes?" Charlie asked.

Ruby nodded and jumped into the passenger seat, pleased with herself for getting to sit in the front for a change. It was another benefit of not having Hugo around.

"Let's go then!" her elder sister said.

They waved again to Ross and Claire and then sped off on their way.

***

Joey was having a lazy day. She and Angel had ditched the boys and were stretched out on beach towels enjoying the sun together. Shane had asked Angel to find out what Joey was hiding while they were there but Angel was uncertain of pressing the issue. Still, if she had an opportunity, she would take it. Everyone was certain that Joey was seeing someone and nobody could fathom why she would hide it. It was a very intriguing situation.

"So, any news?" Joey asked, peering through her sunglasses at the cloudless sky.

"Not really," Angel said. "I mean, Shane and I are getting on particularly well at the moment. We've started talking about what we're going to do when we leave school and stuff."

"And what are you going to do?"

"Well, Alf reckoned he'd and Ailsa will probably be hiring at the Diner over Christmas so I think I'll apply there. And Shane's been talking to the garage about a mechanics apprenticeship."

"So, you're sticking around in the Bay then?" Joey said, pleased.

"Yeah," Angel replied.

She stretched out in the happy sun and smiled.

"Who would ever want to leave this place?" she wondered allowed.

Turning to her friend, she eyed her curiously and asked what she was going to do after school. Joey sighed. Aside from finally being allowed to be with Charlie, she had no idea what she wanted to do. She'd considered University. She liked studying, despite appearances and she felt it would be a good challenge. But then she was also feeling the strong pull of the water and she knew there would easily be a job waiting for her with her Dad. And she supposed that might actually make them close to each other eventually.

"Either Uni or working on the trawler," she said. "I haven't decided yet."

"Will you go away to Uni?" Angel asked a little worriedly.

"I doubt it," Joey said.

It really depended on where Charlie was going or if she was planning on sticking around. It felt strange to know that her future was dependent on another person just because she loved her so much. It was scary but it was exciting.

"Like you say," she added. "Life is pretty damn good here."

They grinned at each other.

"And do you think you'll find someone special in your life?" Angel asked, attempting to be subtle.

"Who knows?" was Joey's simple reply.

***

"And this, my lovely little sister, will be your room," Charlie declared, finishing the tour of her small but cosy apartment.

"This is great!" Ruby declared.

She dumped her bags on the bed and was happy to be back in Summer Bay. It was so pretty and her sister seemed much happier somehow. She wondered if it was about leaving Hugo. If so, the single life looked good on her.

"Can we go and get a chocolate milkshake at the Diner?" Ruby asked.

She'd been thinking about the last milkshake she'd had all term and was eager for another one. Charlie chuckled and agreed. They moved to the front door together.

"You've been itching to get one ever since we arrived back, haven't you?" she said.

"Yep!" Ruby admitted without shame.

***

Joey and Angel had given up their sunbathing and headed to the Diner for refreshments. They exchanged glances and grinned at each other when they saw Aden and Belle holed up in a corner booth, quite obviously having a date.

"They are so cute," Joey said.

"Should we go and embarrass them or leave them alone?" Angel wondered.

Exchanging wicked glances, they headed on over and plonked themselves down with their friends.

"How's it going?" Joey asked cheerfully. "Are you having a happy date? I mean, day?"

Aden blushed and so did Belle. Joey grinned wider.

"Aren't you both all cute?" Joey teased.

"Joey!" Aden hissed, attempting to quieten her.

"Oh, sorry," she replied. "Are we interrupting?"

She stood up and pulled Angel to her feet. Giggling, they scampered off to their own table. Aden and Belle hid behind their menus. Joey's laughter stopped quickly when she spotted Charlie and Ruby walking through the door together. The secret lovers offered each other a small smile but sat separately. From then on, they struggled to keep their eyes off each other.

***

An hour later, Angel made her excuses. Shane had texted to say that Fisher was out and they had the place all to themselves. Wanting to take advantage of the opportunity, she bid Joey goodbye and headed off. Sitting alone at her table, Joey glanced at Belle and Aden who had moved to the same bench and were kissing, oblivious to the way Colleen was tutting and muttering behind the counter. She caught sight of Charlie. It felt like a lifetime since they had seen each other and it was torture not to be allowed to rush into each other's arms.

"Hey! There's Joey!" Ruby chirped, spotting the teenager. "Let's go and say hi!"

"Um..." Charlie started to protest but her sister was already on her feet.

"Hey, Ruby," Joey greeted warmly, thanking her in silence for being so innocent and eager.

"Can we sit with you?" Ruby asked.

"Of course you can," Joey replied.

She cast a glance at Charlie who quietly took a seat opposite her.

"I'd love you to," she said.

They smiled at each other.

"How long will you be here for?" Joey asked, already knowing the answer.

"Ten whole days!" the twelve year-old declared. "Can you imagine how many milkshakes I can drink in that time?"

Charlie and Joey both laughed.

"You'll turn into one!" the teacher said.

"Awesome!" Ruby grinned.

She turned to Joey.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm pretty good."

"Is my sister still being a slave driver at school?"

Charlie looked affronted and Joey giggled, smirking at her girlfriend.

"You know it," she said.

Charlie poked her tongue out and sipped the last of her coffee down.

"Hey, can we play that game again?" Ruby asked. "With you and your friends?"

Joey beamed at her, thrilled at the prospect of having received another opportunity to spend time with the woman she loved.

"Absolutely," she promised.

***

The following day, Ruby and Charlie went down to the beach to meet Joey, Aden, Belle, Shane, Angel, Chris and Philip to play the gang's strange version of football. The sun, as ever, was shining and Joey was practically giddy with the idea of getting to spend time with Charlie. She couldn't help but replay the fun they'd had last time they played the game together. They'd made a point of tackling and touching each other. It had been thrilling.

"Okay, I'll be the ref," Philip said.

He wasn't much in the mood to play properly. Joey, Belle, Angel and Ruby teamed up against Charlie, Aden, Shane and Chris. Joey had deliberately put Charlie in an opposite team so that she could mark her and therefore have as much contact as possible. Her skin was tingling at the mere prospect of it. Charlie smirked at her girlfriend, also relishing the idea of being close to her again. It had been far too long and while it wasn't a perfect and private situation, it was good enough for now.

"Better watch out, Buckton," Joey warned as they passed each other in order to take their positions.

"You're mine, Collins," Charlie replied.

***

Thirty minutes later, Charlie was hot and breathless and the image of a somewhat sweaty Joey, was driving her to distraction. The student was tackling her a ridiculous amount, even during times when she didn't have the ball. Every so often, she would whisper something wicked to her as they passed each other. She retaliated by constantly mentioning the poem she'd committed to memory and watching her blush. Philip blew his whistle to call time on the game. Charlie and the boys cheered. They'd won by a point and were thrilled. Joey and her girls pouted and sulked, none more than Ruby who immediately asked if she could have another milkshake.

"Sure," Charlie relented.

She knew there was little point in arguing. Ruby beamed at her, immediately cheered again.

"Good game," Joey said, approaching Charlie.

"Yeah, I was pretty awesome, wasn't I?" Charlie smirked.

Joey chuckled.

"Do you think I could get away with visiting you tonight?" she asked when nobody was listening.

"I'm sure that could be arranged."

They kept their voices low and subtle so as not to be overheard.

"I'll call you when Ruby's gone to bed," Charlie promised.

***

From outside the Diner, Bea had been watching the game. She felt a little jealous that her image didn't allow her to muck around like that. It was all about appearances, as far as she was concerned. She frowned, deciding that a teacher and her little sister shouldn't be playing football with students. And she decided that she ought to do something about it.


	53. Chapter 53

_A nice long chapter for you! I hope you like it! I got a random burst of inspiration last night so when whichever fic finishes next after Third Time's a Charm, I will have another new story for you based in the present day. And I have another one after that. I keep telling myself I'll stop soon but... the ideas just keep coming! So, as long as you're happy to read them... Love, IJKS xxx_

***

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

As soon as Ruby had been sent to bed, Charlie rushed around checking her clothes, make-up and hair. At ten o'clock on the dot, Joey appeared at the door. Charlie welcomed her with open arms. Once the door was shut, they kissed passionately, letting their tongues and hands roam, fuelled by a longing they'd experienced since they'd parted that day after school.

"I have missed you so much!" Charlie said.

She moved forward again, capturing Joey's lips and holding her as close as possible. She was desperate to be near her, to hold her again, to be as close as it was possible to be. Breathing heavily, she pulled them both onto the sofa, seeking each other out, moaning softly in their desperation to be together.

"I told Mum I was staying at Aden's," Joey managed between kisses. "So I get to spend the whole night with you."

Charlie's eyes lit up. She kissed her harder.

"Shall we go to my room?" the teacher asked.

In answer, Joey stood and pulled her to her feet. They skipped off to the bedroom together, closing the door on the world. Falling onto the bed together, both fought for control, rolling over, kissing hard and letting their hands wander. Joey took a deep breath, forcing herself to remember the no sex rule. It was certainly becoming harder and harder to control herself around Charlie and she didn't think it would improve any time soon. It was almost impossible to have the most beautiful woman she'd ever met as her girlfriend, and to know exactly what it was like to have sex with her, and not be allowed to do it again. However, she understood and she hoped that it would only make things even more amazing when she graduated and they were allowed to be together exactly the way they wanted to be. She fumbled with Charlie's shirt buttons. There was no rule about upper body contact and it was something she delighted in. Charlie let the garment slip off her shoulders and allowed Joey to reached around and undo her bra. Joey drew back when she heard Charlie sigh.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Charlie lied.

Her voice came out as a squeak. Joey shifted to lie on her side, trying not to keep looking at Charlie's exposed breasts as she took her hand and gazed into her eyes.

"Charlie?" she urged.

"Are we doing something wrong here?" Charlie wondered.

"What? No. No, we're not," Joey insisted.

"All I've thought about this whole weekend is how much I've been missing you and how much I wanted to be with you again. I appear to keep convincing myself that you're not my student, that I'm not breaking so many rules."

"Well, we're not sleeping together..." Joey tried.

"Joey, look at me!" Charlie said, gesturing to the fact that she had less than half her clothes on.

"Oh, I am," Joey smirked.

Charlie laughed and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I just worry that I'm taking advantage of you," she admitted.

"We've been through this," Joey told her. "You're not. Charlie, we... we care about each other, don't we? You're not hurting me. I'm not hurting you. I'm eighteen. Still being at school is a mere technicality. And as soon as that's over and done with, we can be out and proud."

They kissed more gently. Charlie squeezed Joey's fingers.

"Joey, I... I... I really do care for you," she said.

Joey smiled.

"I care for you too," she said. "I've never felt like this about anyone before."

She sat up and moved Charlie onto her back so that she was resting against the pillows. Straddling her waist, Joey stripped herself out of her t-shirt and bra so that her level of undress matched Charlie's.

"Now, we have this very precious night together," she said. "So why don't we make the most of it?"

Charlie smiled. Bending close, Joey took the peak of Charlie's left breast into her mouth. She heard Charlie moan, urging her on. She used her thumb and forefinger to play with her other breast, wanting to bring her pleasure and reassurance. They continued for a long while before snuggling into each other's arms beneath the blankets.

"You know," Joey said sleepily. "I really enjoy what we do together..."

Charlie chuckled.

"Really? I hadn't noticed!"

Joey swatted her arm playfully.

"I do enjoy it," she said. "But what I was about to say was that it's these moments that mean the most to me."

"These moments?" Charlie asked.

"Where we just hold each other and talk. Where we can be real together. Where we can feel safe."

Charlie kissed the top of Joey's head and pulled her in a little closer.

"Me too," she said. "Me too."

***

The following morning, Charlie kissed Joey goodbye and hurried her out of the house early so that Ruby had no idea that she'd stayed the night. Ruby and Joey got along but explaining to a thirteen year old that she was dating a female student was a little too far. Charlie and Ruby got ready together and headed out to the Diner for breakfast. Ruby was insistent that a chocolate milkshake was the order or the day and wouldn't do anything until she had one. Charlie was worried she was developing an addiction! Sitting Ruby down, Charlie headed up to counter to order.

"Hi, Sally," she greeted warmly when her colleague stepped up next to her.

"Hi, Charlie. Listen, I'm glad that I ran into you..."

Her friend looked a little nervous, which in turn made Charlie nervous.

"Could we meet up for a chat tonight?" Sally asked.

"Um... sure," Charlie squeaked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, there's just some stuff I need to talk to you about," Sally said.

"Okay," Charlie said, feel no less worried.

***

Joey hung up the phone and flopped back on her bed, closing her eyes. Charlie had called to say that Sally 'needed to talk to her about something' and she was terrified that she and Joey had been caught out. Joey had pointed out that if it had been something like that, something a lot stronger than 'having a word' would have taken place. They'd talked for an hour and she hoped that Charlie felt reassured but Joey couldn't help but fret also. If Charlie was taken away from her now, she didn't know what she would do.

***

"Why do I have to go to my room?" Ruby complained.

Charlie sighed. She felt guilty for making Ruby disappear into her room at eight o'clock. It was supposed to be her holiday after all. But she could hardly have her little sister around during a work thing.

"Because I have some work stuff to do. But there's a TV, you've got homework to do, books... everything you need, okay?"

Ruby nodded a little glumly and sloped off minutes before Sally knocked on the door.

***

Joey and Aden were on Joey's boat. Realising that his best friend was stressed, Aden had told Belle he needed to spend the evening with Joey and was relieved when she accepted it. Now, out on the water, Aden attempted to probe into what's wrong. Joey sighed and sank into a seat.

"Charlie's freaking out," she said. "Sally's coming over to talk to her about something."

She turned worriedly to her friend.

"What if we've been caught?"

"If you had, it'd be a lot more serious," Aden insisted. "It wouldn't be a friendly chat. You'd be hauled in front of Fisher, Charlie would lose her job..."

Joey squeezed her eyes shut.

"But what if this is just the beginning of all that?" she worried.

Aden put an arm around her.

"There's no point stressing about it," he said. "Just deal with it if it happens, okay?"

***

"I'll get to the point," Sally said when she and Charlie were sat back with coffees. "There's been a suggestion that you spend too much time with students."

Charlie blanched and swallowed. She sipped her drink that was still a little too hot.

"What... what does that mean?" she asked.

Sally sighed.

"Well, to be honest, I think it's just a kid with a grudge against you but they came to me saying that you were playing footie with some students yesterday," Sally said.

"I was," Charlie admitted. "They invited us to play and Ruby, that's my sister – she's staying with me at the moment – well, she really wanted to play. She's thirteen."

Sally nodded.

"Look, I'm sure nothing bad has happened," she said. "I'm sure you're not overstepping boundaries."

Charlie swallowed down her guilt.

"But I felt I ought to warn you that being friendly with the kids is noticeable and you should be a little more careful about it," Sally finished.

"Okay," Charlie said quietly.

"The extra tuition for people is fine. Giving the odd lift home doesn't really matter. Saying hi, helping them out like you did when Chris was assaulted – that's all okay. But actually socialising with your students, well... it can be taken the wrong way. I'm not here officially. I'm not telling you off or anything like that. I just wanted to be your friend and your mentor and look out for you. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's okay," Charlie said quickly. "I mean, I'm grateful. Thank you for looking out for me. And I'm sorry if I've disappointed you or anything."

"You haven't," Sally promised.

***

Joey headed round to her girlfriend's house so early the next morning that it was still dark. Creeping round the side of the ground floor flat, she gently tapped on the window. A few seconds later, a very sleepy Charlie opened the curtains. She smiled when she saw her and opened the window, welcoming her inside. Drawing the curtains again, they kissed but it was obvious that Charlie was feeling on edge. They faced each other holding hands.

"Joey, I'm really sorry but I can't see..."

Joey dropped Charlie's hands and turned away, tears immediately forming. She'd barely slept all night for fear of being dumped.

"I can't see as much of you anymore," Charlie finished.

Joey turned back to her anxiously.

"You're not dumping me?" she asked.

Charlie rushed towards her and held her in her arms.

"No," she said. "Don't be silly. We've come too far to give up now. I just... someone whose name is a letter of the alphabet saw us all playing football the other day and complained that I was being unprofessional. So it means that you and I have to be more careful. This isn't going to be as easy as we hoped. We're not going to be able to see each other every day. And we're going to have to be even sneakier. We were _that _close to getting caught."

Joey sagged against Charlie's body and wiped her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she sat down on the edge of the bed she'd already come to know so well.

"So, like, how much time will we be allowed to spend together?"

Charlie sat beside her.

"Well, we have extra tuition. And I'm sure we can get a few Saturdays together and stuff. Maybe after school sometimes we can get together. But it can't be public. None of it can. I can say hi to you in passing but in front of the world, we have to mean nothing to each other."

Joey looked miserable.

"That's it?" she asked. "Wednesdays and a couple of Saturdays a month?"

Charlie nodded. Joey wept, taking them both by surprise. Charlie put a gentle arm around her shoulders and pulled her in a little closer.

"It's just for now," she said. "We have two terms left and then we can be together for real, okay? That's when it's all going to start."

Joey gazed into Charlie's blue eyes, searching her. She wondered if they would cope with their lack of contact. Angelo flashed into her mind and she began to fret that Charlie would decide that it would be easier to be with someone like him instead of someone like her. Their relationship brought so many complications. She sighed, unable to bear the idea of them not making it after everything they had been through since the beginning of the year. Charlie stroked Joey's face with her fingertips. She touched her lips and smiled when Joey kissed her fingers.

"We'll get through it," Charlie said.

She was grateful that she hadn't shown Joey just how freaked out she was by the whole thing. She'd tossed and turned all night, painfully aware that she would lose everything if she and Joey were to be found out. Several times, she'd considered ending things, at least on a temporary basis. But sitting up in the dark, taking out her phone and looking at Joey's beautiful face in pictures, she knew it wasn't possible to walk away, even for a little while. Joey was too important to her now. She needed her. All she wanted for the next two terms was for things to go as smoothly and as quickly as possible. She moved a little closer and captured Joey's lips with her own. She felt Joey's tears wet her cheeks and she kissed her with a little more fire. They rested their foreheads gently against each other.

"This is just another obstacle, Joey," Charlie said. "It's not too big for us."

Joey nodded and accepted more kisses to her cheeks.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Charlie told her sincerely. "I am never letting you go."

***

The holidays passed too slowly. Charlie and Joey kept a safe distance away from each other, although Joey hadn't been able to resist visiting her girlfriend after hours on more than one occasion. It was hard not to be near each other and both were fighting the need to shut themselves down in order to not get hurt. But they forced themselves to remain vulnerable in order not to lose each other. At the end of the holidays, Charlie drove Ruby back to the city, returning on the Sunday before school was due to start again. Both Charlie and Joey were actually looking forward to term starting again. At least if they couldn't see each other more. They had two lessons a week where they could gaze longingly but subtly as much as they wanted. On Sunday night, Charlie headed out for a drink with Shannon and Mandy, needing to tell her girls everything.

"It'll be okay," Shannon said confidently. "Like you said, you just need to get through to the end of the year and then you're home free."

Charlie nodded, although every day that passed seemed to make things harder.

"Hi, guys!"

The three women turned around to see Angelo smiling at them.

"What are you drinking?"

***

Joey and Aden walked along the beach together. Aden had his arm around his friend's shoulders, desperate to do anything to cheer her up.

"I don't know why I'm so sad about it," Joey said. "It's not like we've split up or anything. It's not like she doesn't want to be with me. I guess I'm just feeling the frustration of our situation. I care about her so much, Aden. All I want is to be with her. I'm seriously considering just leaving school now in order to make that happen. Except, she'd be furious if I did that."

"Yeah, I don't think a teacher would recommend skipping the final year of school," Aden agreed. "You could totally make it to Uni if you wanted to, Joey. You're good at school. It's not long to go. Just have a little patience."

Joey nodded and snuggled in a little closer to her friend.

"I love you, you know," she said.

He smiled, wondering if taking the step to tell him that she loved him meant that she might soon say it to Charlie.

"I love you too," he replied.

They hugged.

"Now, enough of the mushy stuff!" Joey said. "Race you to the flag! And the loser has to buy breakfast before school tomorrow!"

With that, she broke into a run. Laughing, Aden launched himself after her.

***

"Okay, we're going to call it a night," Shannon said.

She gave Charlie a knowing smirk. Neither Shannon nor Mandy had sleep in mind. Charlie moved to leave too but Angelo interrupted by offering her another drink and not taking no for an answer. Charlie looked helplessly at her departing friends and remained where she was. Angelo was already at the bar.

***

"Ha! I am the queen of everything!" Joey declared, triumphantly punching the air and giggling.

Out of breath, Aden crashed onto the sand, clutching his stomach. Joey pounced on him, waving victorious.

"I want the works tomorrow, thank you, buddy!" she told him. "Bacon, eggs, everything! And a chocolate milkshake to drink. Ever since Ruby's been here, she's turned me onto them."

Aden laughed and sat up.

"Fine," he agreed. "But I'll get you next time!"

***

Angelo took a deep breath, hardly believing that he actually had Charlie all to himself on a social occasion.

"Listen, Charlie, I don't know if you've realised but um... I like you," he said, attempting to sound as confident as possible.

Charlie inhaled so sharply that she choked. Angelo frowned. That wasn't a good sign. She sipped her drink, wondering what she ought to say.

"I take it from that response, you're not in the same place as me," he said, gulping his beer.

"I'm sorry," Charlie said awkwardly. "I think you're a lovely person and everything. And you're good looking. I mean, you've got everything going for you. I'm just... I'm not right for you."

"You're perfect for me!" he protested. "Charlie, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met in my life. You're beautiful, smart, sweet, kind... You're everything I've ever dreamed of."

Charlie chewed her lip uncertainly.

"That's really sweet but..."

"Come on, why don't you give me a chance? One date and if it doesn't go well, I'll totally leave you alone."

"I really can't."

"Why not?" he asked, sounding wounded. "You're single. I'm single. We'd be great together."

Charlie internally fretted, wondering how she could get out of it. She studied the policeman's face. He was good looking. And he was ever so sweet. And funny. His sincerity was heart-warming and his affection was flattering. But he wasn't Joey. Nobody, male or female, could ever take her place.

"I really just want to be single right now," she told him.

"I'm not looking for marriage and kids, Charlie," he grinned. "Just a date or two."

She shook her head, finished her wine and stood up.

"It's really sweet of you to ask," she said. "And in a different life, I totally would have said yes. But... I can't. I'm sorry."

Angelo sighed and studied the table.

"Well, at least I took the risk and asked," he said.

"Yeah," she replied. "Hey, why don't you ask your colleague out? Watson, is it? She seems really lovely."

Smiling politely, Charlie excused herself and headed out the door.


	54. Chapter 54

_So, I always write Watson gay. But I'm writing her straight in this one and it's hard! I hope you enjoy the chapter – and don't want to yell at me by the end of it! Thank you all for your readership and your reviews. I probably don't say it enough but each and every one of you means the world to me. Love, IJKS xx_

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

Joey had never been so eager to get back to school in her life than since Charlie had begun working there. Now, with the holidays over, she was looking forward to getting to gaze at her girlfriend at least twice a week, especially now that they were having to limit the time they spent together in case anyone got suspicious. Joey had to tell herself over and over again that it would do no good to knock seven shades out of Bea a third time. She knew she was already treading on thin ice in that department.

"Okay, so this term where looking at The Novel as a genre," Charlie explained, having welcomed the class back.

She tried hard not to look at Joey, feeling sure she would give herself away if she did.

"And our reading list is pretty awesome," she enthused.

The class didn't look quite so eager.

"Did everyone read _The Princesse de Cleve _over the holidays like I asked?"

A few random people nodded. Charlie couldn't help but glance at Joey who was pulling the book out of her bag and nodding that she had read it. Charlie was also pleased to fid Aden nodding too. His grades had really picked up recently and he seemed to be working so hard, even though he found the subject difficult.

"And what did...?" Charlie began.

"What did you do over the holidays, Miss Buckton?"

Charlie paused and looked at Bea. From her catty tone, she doubted that anything good was going to come of this particular line of questioning.

"I marked books and spent time with my sister," Charlie replied, trying not to look fazed.

"And you hung out with students..." Bea pointed out.

Charlie sat back down in her chair. She glanced briefly at Joey who was looking like she wanted to kill Bea.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you think it's unprofessional to muck around on the beach with your students, Miss Buckton?" Bea asked.

"It was a spontaneous thing at the request of my little sister," Charlie said, hoping that nobody would mention that it had actually been arranged the previous day.

Nobody did.

"We were just kicking a football around."

"And don't you think it's unprofessional that people like Aden are having their grades increased just because he's one of your favourites?"

Aden looked offended. Joey looked even more furious.

"I don't have favourites," Charlie said.

She looked directly at Aden.

"If anyone's grades are increasing, it's because they're putting a hell of a lot of work in and improving."

Aden relaxed a little.

"I'm just saying that you're being unprofessional," Bea said. "Even if you do have favourites, which you so obviously do, you shouldn't be displaying that in public!"

"Why don't you just leave her alone?" Joey snapped.

"Oh look, a favourite comes to the rescue!" Bea said, glaring at Joey.

"I don't have favourites," Charlie lied. "I share my attention amongst the students who want or need it. Sorry if I'm leaving you out, Bea. I didn't mean to make you feel jealous."

Bea looked outraged and several students, including Joey and Aden tittered.

"Now, _The Princesse de Cleves_ was written after 1675 and published anonymously," Charlie began, feeling a little more in her stride.

***

At lunch time, Charlie was still feeling stressed. Bea's outburst had proved once and for all that it had been Bea who had complained to Sally about the amount of time Charlie spent with her students. It worried her. Bea wasn't the best person to get on the wrong side of.

***

Joey wandered through the corridor with her friends, chatting and laughing on their way to the Diner.

"Hey, Joey," said a voice.

The teenager stopped and smiled politely at Tina, the girl who had once chatted her up at a party.

"How's it going?" Tina asked, catching up to her.

"Pretty good," Joey replied.

"Still aiming for the nunnery?"

Joey laughed and flushed a little pink.

"Pretty much," she said.

Her friends had walked on with Shane loudly speculating over whether Tina was the girl that was so obviously keeping Joey busy these days.

"Are you sure I can't tempt you out?" Tina asked, leaning into Joey. "Just dinner and a movie? How about that?"

"Sorry," Joey said. "In a different life, I'd totally be into you but..."

"It's not a different life," Tina concluded sadly, sure that there was someone who must have Joey's heart.

Joey glanced up and saw Charlie heading back to her classroom. She tried not to smile and come over all shy.

"Well, I'll see you later," she said to Tina.

"Yeah," Tina replied with an affectionate smile. "See you soon. I hope."

Tina wandered off and Charlie eyed Joey curiously before turning into her room. Joey made to follow her in when Shane bellowed for her to join them or they would be late. Sighing reluctantly, she followed her friends and left the building.

***

Charlie sat down at her desk, puzzling over the obvious flirtation between Joey and a girl she didn't know. She supposed she was hardly entitled to be jealous, considering that for the first part of their relationship, Charlie had been in a relationship with Hugo but still, she hoped that Joey wasn't about to ditch her for someone else. They were risking so much by being together and she knew Joey was taking their decreased contact very hard. She couldn't help but fret that perhaps her girlfriend was getting cold feet and wasn't sure how to tell her.

***

As soon as Joey and her friends arrived back at school, amid teasing over Joey's brief conversation with Tina and her unexplained refusal to go out with her, Joey headed straight to her English classroom. She knocked politely and entered. Charlie looked up at her, looking and feeling a little uncertain.

"Hey," she greeted. "Nice lunch?"

"Yeah, it was okay. We just went down to the Diner," Joey explained.

Charlie forced a smile.

"With just your friends or with... um... you know, that girl?"

Joey couldn't help but smile at Charlie's desperate bid not to be jealous. She moved closer to her partner but forced herself not to get too intimate for fear of getting caught.

"With just my friends," she confirmed. "That girl went on her way without us."

Charlie coloured.

"Okay," she said quietly, unsure of what to say.

"I'm very flattered by the jealousy," Joey smirked.

Charlie coloured even more.

"I'm not jealous!" she said quickly.

Joey raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe a little jealous," Charlie conceded. "Is she the girl who asked you out?"

Joey nodded.

"Did she ask you out again?"

Joey nodded.

"And did you...?"

"Say no because I'm crazy about you and wouldn't even look at another girl?" Joey smirked.

Charlie blushed even further. Joey cautiously moved in to hold her hands.

"You're my steak," she whispered.

Charlie snorted with laughter, all her fears subsiding.

"You really are the most wonderful woman in the world," she said.

Joey smiled, wishing desperately that she could kiss her. She squeezed her hands gently.

"See you tonight?" she asked hopefully.

"I'll meet you in our tree house."

***

"What's up with you?" Watson asked as she and Angelo patrolled together. "You've been cranky for days."

Angelo sighed and looked out of the window.

"Let me guess... Charlie."

He nodded and sipped his coffee.

"I finally asked her out," he explained. "But she said no."

"Sorry, mate," Watson said, attempting to be sympathetic.

All she could hope for now was that he'd get over it and forget about her or, at the very least, stop talking about her all the live long day.

"She said I should ask you out instead!" Angelo laughed.

"What?" Watson squeaked.

She couldn't honestly say she didn't find him attractive. And she had wondered several times if her distaste in his adoration of the teacher wasn't based in a little jealousy but to be confronted with it head on was a surprise.

"I wouldn't want to be a consolation prize," she said quickly, focussing on the road ahead of her.

***

Joey waited in the tree house eagerly. She'd left school with her friends and hurried into the garden even though Charlie would be at least half an hour what with getting out of school, dropping the car off at home and then heading over to her. She glanced at her watch and sighed. Then, hearing rustling outside, she smiled and couldn't stop until she saw Charlie's head poke through the little door.

"Hey," Charlie greeted.

Joey pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her.

"Did you miss me?" Charlie teased.

"I am literally giddy as a school girl," Joey confirmed.

Their lips sought each other out again and they just about stumbled to the mattress, wrapping their arms around each other.

"So, you weren't thinking about that girl?" Charlie checked.

Joey chuckled and shook her head, kissing her again.

***

Two hours later, Charlie reluctantly prepared to leave. They attempted many false goodbyes, each time getting carried away with each other as usual.

"Okay, I really have to go this time," Charlie said.

Joey nodded and pulled her in for another kiss. They rubbed noses and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Really, really," Charlie said.

Sighing, Joey relented and they climbed down the ladder together.

"See you tomorrow," Joey said, kissing her in the darkness that surrounded them.

"Looking forward to it," Charlie replied.

Joey stood and watched Charlie steal away into the night and then returned to her own house.

"Where have you been?" her mother asked when she walked past them in the lounge.

"Just hanging out in the tree house," Joey said as honestly as possible.

"Do you still use that thing?" her father asked, unable to keep the smile out of his voice.

He'd spent tireless hours building it for Joey when she was still in her mother's womb and he'd been thrilled when his child had liked it so much. He'd hoped that his second daughter would enjoy it too but tragically, she hadn't lived long enough for that dream to come true.

"Yeah," Joey grinned. "All the time. Even when I'm older and I've moved out of here, I'll still come back to play!"

***

Charlie walked the long way home. It wasn't something she ever admitted to Joey but being so close without being as close as they wanted to be, left her frequently frustrated. So many times, she had been that close to throwing the no sex rule out of the window. It saddened her to think that people would view their relationship and their love making as something dirty and wrong. Perhaps going at it on her desk that time was naughty but in general, their intimacy would be something beautiful and loving. Charlie was certain that she was in love with Joey. She hadn't brought herself to tell her that yet but she knew it was how she felt. This was something far different to what she'd experienced with Hugo and even with Gypsy, who she'd really felt passionate about. Joey was something altogether different. But Charlie felt at risk of not having her feelings returned and she knew it would break her if she'd fallen in love with somebody at last and she didn't feel completely the same. So for now, she was determined to steer clear of the L word.

"Hey," said a male voice.

She turned and realised she was right outside the Surf Club and Angelo was calling to her. She felt a little awkward now that she knew he liked her and she'd rejected him but was pleased to find him cheerful and not awkward with her.

"Hi," she replied.

"Can I tempt you in for a drink?" he asked.

She looked at her watch. It wasn't very late and she didn't really want to go home all by herself so she agreed. One drink wouldn't hurt.

***

The following morning, Joey stopped by the Diner for a caffeine fix before school. She'd been up until late the night before strangely managing to bond with her parents. They'd shown a surprising interest in talking to her and she wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to be close to them. As far as her friends were concerned, she didn't care about their affection one way or the other but she knew that deep down she did. And she suspected Charlie had figured it out a long time ago. She froze when she heard the conversation between the two cops in front of her.

"So, was it a date then?" Watson asked curiously.

"Yeah," Angelo grinned. "Yeah, I think it was. And I'm totally looking forward to the next one. The thing about Charlie is that she just gets hotter every time you see her!"

Joey turned and stormed out of the Diner.


	55. Chapter 55

_Okay, so when I posted this, my mind must have seriously been in the gutter! I laughed soooooo hard when I got reviews pointing out the best Freudian Slip ever! Hehe. So, here is a repost with a slightly different ending. I hope you enjoy it! Giggle. I will be doing a massive update later today in apology for not being around this week. The 3D world kind of got in the way… how rude! Love, IJKS xxx_

_***_

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

"Hey," Charlie greeted, catching up to Joey in the corridor before classes started for the day.

Joey turned to glare at her. Her entire body was rigid. Her eyes were cold. Charlie took a step back in shock.

"Joey?" she said. "What's wrong?"

"Did you enjoy your date with Angelo last night?" the teenager asked bitterly.

Charlie looked genuinely bewildered.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Joey demanded angrily.

Charlie coloured and pulled her girlfriend into her classroom. This wasn't the kind of discussion they needed to have in public.

"What are you talking about?" she hissed, searching Joey's face and finding nothing but fury there.

"You went on a date with Angelo," Joey accused.

"When?" Charlie asked. "I didn't. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Last night."

"I... I went for a drink with him. It was a spontaneous thing but I wasn't... I didn't... Joey, you know I'm committed to you."

Joey folded her arms across her chest and continued to glare.

"Well, that's not how I heard it this morning," she said, faltering a little as she began to worry that she'd overreacted.

Charlie looked honestly confused. She was either a good actress or she really didn't have anything to hide.

"What did you hear this morning?" Charlie asked.

She sat on the edge of a desk and gazed at Joey with fear and wonder.

"He was telling that Watson woman all about your date and how he was looking forward to the next time."

She struggled with her emotions for a moment before managing to compose herself. Charlie reached out to hold her hands.

"Sweetheart, I don't know what he was saying about me but I literally ran into him outside the Surf Club. He offered me a drink and I didn't really want to go home so I said yes. It was one drink. I was tucked up in bed by ten o'clock ready to drift off to fantasies about you. It was nothing more than that," Charlie said.

"Really?" Joey asked uncertainly.

She let Charlie retain contact and searched her face.

"Really."

"I thought..."

"I know what you thought," Charlie said sadly. "And I'm hurt that that's what you think of me."

Charlie dropped her hands and turned away. Joey moved behind her and touched her shoulder, suddenly desperate to make it up to her.

"I'm sorry, Charlie," she said softly.

She heard her girlfriend sigh.

"Charlie?" Joey said meekly.

Still she didn't turn round.

"I know I was unfaithful to Hugo but that was different," Charlie told the wall. "It was you, Joey. I'd never leave you or cheat on you. I'd never betray you or hurt you. Why would you immediately jump to that kind of conclusion?"

"I just... panicked," Joey said lamely. "We can't see each other so much now and he's really into you and..."

Charlie turned around.

"You're the one I want to be with. I wish you'd just believe that."

"I do," Joey promised. "I just had a crazy five minutes. I'm sorry."

They hugged each other tightly and their lips sought each other out, forgetting for a moment that they were in school and at severe risk of being caught. Remembering themselves, they drew apart but retained eye contact.

"I'd never cheat on you," Charlie promised. "Please tell me you know that."

"I do. I just panicked."

They smiled sadly at each other and Joey was hit by wave after wave of guilt. The bell rang, startling them out of their sadness. Saying goodbye, they went their separate ways but couldn't stop thinking about each other for the rest of the day.

***

Joey managed to drag Aden away at lunch time. Belle was off school with a cold, which made it a little easier. The twosome headed down to the beach together in silence.

"What's wrong?" Aden finally asked.

"I had an argument with Charlie," Joey admitted.

"What happened?"

"I overheard Angelo telling someone that he went on a date with her. I just flew off the handle. I didn't give her a chance to stand up for herself. I just shouted and accused and she was so hurt, Ade. I feel terrible."

She dropped onto the sand glumly. He sat beside her and put his arm around her, holding her tight.

"Just apologise," he said. "It'll be okay."

Joey shrugged, unconvinced. She was worried that she'd done irreversible damage to their already fragile relationship.

"How can I make it up to her?" she wondered.

***

Charlie spotted Angelo in the Surf Club at lunch time. She charged up to him and tapped him rudely on the shoulder. He spun round quickly and smiled when he realised it was her. Then he frowned when he realised that she looked furious.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No," she said sharply. "What have you been saying about me behind my back?"

"Nothing, I..."

"You've been telling people we went on a date last night!" she accused.

"Well, I..."

"Don't tell lies about me," she warned angrily.

She was furious that his big mouth had upset Joey so much. She was not prepared to lose her over some stupid cop.

"We did not go on a date. We will not go on a date. Have you got that?"

"Yes," he said worriedly.

She stalked away. Angelo turned back to Watson who failed to hide her smirk.

***

By the time Charlie arrived home that evening, she felt miserable. She'd embarrassed Angelo, not that he didn't deserve it and things felt weird between her and Joey. They'd made up but they hadn't managed to see each other for the rest of the day and she'd missed her. She was devastated that her girlfriend had been so quick to condemn her and she was worried that they were under too much pressure to survive. She frowned when the doorbell rang and hauled herself off the sofa. Opening the door, she was surprised to find a delivery man with a bunch of red roses in his arms.

"Charlie Buckton?" he said.

"Yes," she replied.

He handed them over and walked away. She managed a thank you and then took them into the house. She rummaged around for a card. Finding it, she read:

_I'm so sorry. You mean so much to me and I couldn't bear to lose you now just because I was being an idiot. J xx_

Charlie smiled to herself and smelled the beautiful roses, immediately searching her kitchen cupboards for a vase. When the roses were organised, she pulled out her phone and dialled. Joey answered quickly.

"Thank you," Charlie said without explanation. "The roses are beautiful."

She could almost hear Joey smile on the other end of the line.

"I'm glad you like them," she said. "I really am sorry for what I said."

"Sorry enough to come round and keep me coming tonight?" Charlie asked hopefully.

Joey tripped over and struggled not to sprawl on the floor.

"Sorry?" she squeaked.

"Are you sorry enough to come round and keep me company tonight?" Charlie repeated.

"Uh huh," Joey squeaked again.

On the other end of the phone Charlie suddenly realised her blunder and turned pink.

"Um… I didn't mean… okay, Freudian slip!" she said.

Joey laughed and regained her composure while Charlie struggled with hers.

"I could totally come round and keep you coming," she said.

Charlie snorted.

"I have no doubt," she told her. "However..."

Joey sighed dramatically.

"You can't blame a girl for trying," she said.

Charlie smiled, wondering for a moment if they could temporarily forget the no sex rule.

"Are you coming?" she asked. "So to speak?"

"I'm already on my way."


	56. Chapter 56

_I hope you like the chapter. It's a little bittersweet but we are hurtling for a climax, so to speak, pretty soon! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

Joey was feeling a little shy. She desperately wished that she hadn't flown off the handle and accused Charlie of something she knew she wouldn't do. But she was pleased that the roses held pride of place in a vase on the dining table and she was aware that Charlie seemed to have no issue with her. Curled up in each other's arms, they idly watched a movie but Charlie's fingertips gently stroking Joey's arm was driving the younger girl to distraction. She shifted a little and titled her face towards Charlie's. They met in a soft, loving kiss. Charlie stroked her hand through Joey's hair.

"I really am sorry about earlier," Joey said sincerely.

"It's forgotten," Charlie promised.

They kissed again but Joey's eyes revealed insistent fear.

"I'm still sorry," she said.

"Look, the last few days have hardly been the easiest, have they?" Charlie said. "I don't know about you but that meeting with Sally terrified me. I wouldn't put it passed Bea to hunt us down and catch us out. And that means we have to be even more careful. It means we've got limited time together and we can't really relax like we were before. It's hard. I hate it. And it scares me. I worry that we won't survive."

She swallowed and closed her eyes for a brief moment. Joey hung on her every word.

"But I'm also absolutely certain of how I feel about you," Charlie continued. "I never knew I could feel this way about another person. You've taken me by surprise. But the feelings between us, they're real and I'm going to do everything I can to keep you."

Joey touched Charlie's lips with her fingers. Charlie kissed them, making her smile.

"We will get through it all," Joey said, although it came out as more of question.

"We will," Charlie said.

They sealed their promise with a kiss.

***

Although they knew it was a huge risk, Joey had phoned her parents and told them that she was spending the night with Aden. They'd grown out of fussing over her after all of a couple of days and she was relieved that they hadn't objected. The couple had got changed and curled up in bed together, protecting each other from the night. Now, they were preparing to leave for school separately, a part of the day they always hated. It served as far too harsh a reminder that they weren't allowed to be together.

The following day was Aden's birthday and as was tradition, he, Joey and their friends, including his beloved girlfriend spent the day together. The others headed back to their homes to get changed but Joey had packed a bag and was getting ready for a night out with her best friend.

"Are you okay, Jo?" Aden asked as he pulled on a shirt and began to button it.

Joey sighed and sank down onto the bed.

"Things are just... hard."

He came to sit beside her.

"Hard?" he asked. "How?"

She played with her hands.

"With Charlie?" he questioned.

Joey nodded.

"She means so much to me, Ade. I'm in love with her. But the situation just feels so impossible," she said sadly. "I never thought I'd say it but I'm starting to panic about the future. I'm starting to worry if this situation is bigger than us, if it's out of our control."

***

"Charlie, you've only got two terms left," Shannon said reasonably. "You and Joey can get through it."

"But can we?" Charlie asked her friend.

The pair were sitting in Charlie's living room, putting the world to rights over a glass of wine each.

"I mean, she thought I'd cheated on her. We're both getting so paranoid and it's driving us apart."

"Just think how good it'll be when you're both finally free," Shannon said, determined to be cheerful.

In all their years together, Shannon had never known Charlie to feel this way about anybody and she couldn't bear the thought of them breaking up any more than Charlie could.

"You know for a minute there," Charlie admitted. "I was tempted."

"Tempted to what?" Shannon asked.

"To say yes to Angelo. To leave Joey. To run back in the closet and live a life of pretence. Not because I like him. I don't. And not because I don't love Joey. I love her so much that I can hardly breathe. I just..."

Shannon sighed and so did Charlie. The teacher was disgusted with herself.

"It was only for a moment," Charlie told her. "Barely a fraction of a second but it would make my life so much easier if I wasn't in love with Joey. It's hard enough for me to deal with being bisexual or gay or whatever the hell I am but falling for a student... I mean, could I have possibly made life harder for myself?"

"You can't help who you fall for," Shannon pointed out. "I mean, Mandy and I weren't in a dissimilar situation and look at us now."

Charlie nodded and sipped her wine. Shannon and Mandy did give her hope. She couldn't deny that. Leaning back against the couch cushions, she wondered what the future held for her and Joey. She was desperate for everything to be how they needed it to be, and quickly. She loved her. She wanted to be with her.

***

"Maybe you'll heal the uncertainty if you tell her the truth," Aden suggested when he and Joey left the dance floor to get another drink.

Belle was still up and dancing with the others.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked. "We've talked about it. We've both said we're scared."

"Maybe she'll feel more secure if she knows how you really feel about her," Aden ventured.

She knew he was angling for a certain word.

"Maybe you'll feel more secure if she feels the same."

Joey looked at him very seriously.

"What if she doesn't?" she asked.

***

"Of course she loves you!" Shannon said, exasperated. "I'm seriously surprised that nobody has twigged yet with the way you two look at each other. Your feelings are completely obvious."

"It doesn't mean it's love," Charlie said quickly.

"I can pretty much promise you it is," Shannon said. "Maybe if you both admit that to each other, you'll feel stronger for it?"


	57. Chapter 57

_So thinks are rushing to a climax so... hold on for the ride! And enjoy! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

Charlie and Joey were both nervously excited. Earlier in the week, Joey's parents had told her that they were going away for a long weekend, leaving her to look after herself. She hadn't minded. She pretty much looked after herself anyway. But one thing that made her very happy indeed about it was that she had invited Charlie round to spend the evening with her and she'd said yes. Escaping school as quickly as she could, Joey headed to the supermarket and did a grocery shop. The idea was to make a nice dinner for her girlfriend.

***

Charlie rushed home to get ready for her date with Joey. They were now well over halfway into the school year. Every day that passed brought them closer to the time when they would finally be free. Both were looking forward to it and couldn't help but count the days. The departure of Joey's parents was a real blessing and Charlie was looking forward to them spending a secret evening together.

***

Joey busied herself in the kitchen as soon as she got home. She'd made a chilli with fajitas, which she hoped Charlie would like. Her girlfriend had never mentioned an objection to spicy food so she hoped she'd enjoy it. She'd bought wine and told Charlie to walk instead of driving over. With the chilli simmering, Joey set about clearing up the messy kitchen. She laid the table complete with serviettes and candles and then hurried around adorning the living room with candles also. She wanted a romantic atmosphere for their evening together. She wanted it to be perfect.

***

Taking a deep breath at Joey's now familiar front door, Charlie knocked, tugging at her clothes and running her hands through her hair, hoping she looked okay. She'd opted for smart grey trousers and a white sleeveless top that clung to her in all the right places. Her hair was loose and she'd brought a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates for the occasion. Those, at least, could be stored in her handbag. She didn't think carrying a bunch of flowers would leave her looking inconspicuous. She longed for the days when she could be openly affectionate and romantic with Joey and nobody could say anything about it. They smiled at each other when Joey opened the door. Hugging and kissing as soon as the door was shut, Joey then stepped back and admired her, telling her that she was beautiful.

"You look pretty amazing yourself," Charlie complimented.

Joey was in black trousers, a white shirt and a black waistcoat. She felt ever so dressed up. They hugged again and Joey pulled out a chair for her to sit down. Charlie presented her with the wine and flowers. Joey rewarded her with a kiss and opened the bottle. They made idle conversation while Joey dished up their dinner.

***

"Where's Joey?" Shane asked, slurping his milkshake loudly.

He, Angel and Chris all turned to Aden expectantly.

"Oh, she headed home," he said without thinking. "Her parents have gone away for the weekend and..."

He trailed off. Shane's eyes lit up.

"Oh, you know what this means!" he said, obviously excited.

Aden's eyes widened and he cursed himself for opening his big mouth.

"She's not feeling well," he said quickly but Shane could not be deterred.

He ordered his girlfriend and friends to drink up so they could head over to Joey's house to party.

***

Charlie and Joey had abandoned their meal as soon as it was over and headed into the living room. Charlie had expressed delight at the candles before Joey pulled them both onto the couch. Wrapped up in each other, they kissed gently but passionately. Joey's hands roamed over Charlie's body, stroking her back and caressing her breasts. Charlie moaned under her touch, closing her eyes and letting the moment overtake her. She giggled as Joey's hands inevitably wound their way beneath her shirt.

***

"Guys, I really don't think this is a good idea," Aden protested, trotting alongside his friends and cursing his lack of organisation which meant that his mobile battery was dead.

"You're just sulking because your girlfriend has to do the parent dinner thing and can't come," Shane teased.

"No, I... Joey said she wasn't feeling well. She..."

"Have you invited Philip?" Angel asked Chris.

"I'll do it when we get there."

***

Charlie and Joey continued to kiss. It felt like they hadn't been together properly for such a long time and it felt wonderful to be in each other's arms again. Charlie unbuttoned the waistcoat and ran her hands over Joey's slender curves. The item was unceremoniously dumped on the floor and their breathing became heavier.

"Joey! We've got beer and wi..."

Charlie and Joey sprang apart. Joey fell off the couch as she saw her four best friends standing in her lounge looking stunned. Charlie swallowed and fought a wave of nausea.

"Oh," Angel squeaked. "You're busy."

Shane stared with wide eyes. Joey looked between her girlfriend and her friends and couldn't find the right, or indeed, any words to say.

"We were..." she tried.

"We saw!" Shane grinned.

"I... I have to... to go," Charlie stammered.

She grabbed her handbag and sprinted to the door in sheer panic, ignoring Joey calling after her.

"Dude!" Shane said, flopping down on the couch. "You're doing the hot teacher? Now that is..."

"Get out!" Joey snapped angrily.

Everyone looked stunned.

"I didn't invite you here! I... You've ruined everything!"

She hurried through the back door after Charlie, calling her name as she ran towards the gap in the hedge beneath the tree house.

"Charlie!" she said desperately.

Finally catching up to her, she grabbed her wrist and pulled her round. Charlie looked overwrought and she was shaking. Joey wanted to hold her but was being firmly held at a distance.

"Charlie..."

"What?" Charlie snapped, as if it was her fault.

"They won't tell anyone," Joey said, although she hadn't double checked that with anyone yet.

"Like hell they won't!" Charlie said.

"They won't," Joey said firmly. "It's okay."

"How can it be okay?" Charlie asked, genuinely frightened. "The moment this gets out, I lose everything that's important to me."

Joey dropped her hands and looked offended.

"You won't lose _me_," she said unhappily. "Aren't I important?"

Charlie sighed heavily and reached out for her girlfriend.

"I will lose you," she said. "If people find out... we'll be taken away from each other. I'll be forced out of town and that's just the best case scenario."

"Charlie, we won't let that happen," Joey said firmly. "If you leave, I'll leave too. I'm in this for the long haul. Whatever happens, we'll face it together. But I swear, they'll keep it quiet."

Charlie worked hard at regulating her breathing.

"I just lost my rag with them for the first time in my life," Joey added. "I kicked them out. I think they know how damn serious this is."

Charlie nodded and chewed her lip.

"Now, will you come back inside? I had a whole wonderful evening planned."

Charlie nodded. Joey moved in and kissed her before leading her back to the house. Her friends had gone. Her mobile phone beeped. It was a message from Shane on behalf of all of them. It simply said _Sorry_.


	58. Chapter 58

_Here is part one of what you've all been waiting for, you lovely people! Hehe. Enjoy! Oh, and in case I'm not the last slow coach in the world to see it (thanks Charliefan for bringing it to my attention) Esther mentioned the CJ plot as her joint favourite and wished it hadn't been so short lived and that they would bring up her bisexuality again in an interview on the H&A official site. She does rock. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

"I just can't believe they're sleeping together!" Shane said, shaking his head.

The group had reconvened at Chris's house and were holed up in his bedroom discussing what they had seen in Joey's lounge.

"They're not," Aden said.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Mate, we saw it with our own eyes," Shane pointed out.

"They have a no sex rule," Aden explained. "Miss Buckton's worried about it looking really seedy if they get caught so she and Joey are a no sex zone."

"That must be killing Joey!" Chris laughed.

Angel couldn't help but chuckle, as did Shane.

"Wait," Shane suddenly said. "You knew?"

"Um..."

Aden shifted uncomfortably.

"You knew!" Shane accused.

"Maybe a little," Aden admitted.

"When did it happen?" Angel asked.

At least they finally knew what had been going on with their friend recently. The three of them had been struggling to work it out for a while.

"Early last term," Aden said. "Well, you know Joey's been into Miss Buckton for a while."

"I know but... I never thought Miss Buckton would feel the same!" Chris said. "Not that Joey isn't hot but... Miss Buckton's our teacher!"  
"And we all thought she was straight," Shane added. "She had a boyfriend."

"Is that why she dumped that Hugo guy?" Angel asked.

Aden nodded.

"She tried and failed once," he explained. "It broke Joey's heart but yeah, she finally left him and she and Joey are secret but exclusive."

Shane's phone beeped. He opened it quickly, hoping it was Joey replying to his apology.

"Don't worry about it," he read aloud. "But please don't tell anyone anything. I'll catch up with you tomorrow."

***

Joey finished sending a reply to Shane and then turned back to Charlie, who still looked a little on edge. Joey reached for her hands, desperate to reassure her.

"Charlie, they won't tell anyone, I swear," Joey said.

"I know," Charlie replied. "It was just a bit frightening."

She swallowed. They were back on the couch but this time, a safe distance away from each other.

"We have to be so careful, Joey. It was careless to get caught like that..."

"How were we to know that my friends were going to bust into the house?" Joey asked.

Charlie sighed and nodded, supposing she was right.

"You're still going to stay, aren't you?" Joey checked.

"You don't think anyone else will come round?" Charlie asked. "Your folks won't come home early or anything?"

Joey shook her head.

"And I've locked up anyway so nobody could get in if they tried," she promised.

Charlie smiled, relaxing a little more. She welcomed Joey when she leant in to kiss her gently. Finally relaxing properly, Charlie returned her kiss and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Sorry for getting scared," she said. "I'm just not ready to lose you yet."

Joey stroked Charlie's face.

"Charlie, even if the worst did happen, you'd never lose me," she said certainly. "You're stuck with me for life, I'm afraid."

They smiled at each other affectionately and then kissed again. Joey moved Charlie into a more horizontal position against the couch cushions and moved to cover her body with her own. She trailed her kisses along Charlie's jaw and down her neck and snuggled up against her, letting her hands roam a little and enjoying the fact that Charlie was eliciting quiet but delighted little moans. They ignored it when Joey's phone beeped and Charlie wrapped her arms more tightly around Joey. Charlie's lips found Joey's again, kissing her passionately and letting it develop more deeply. She ran her hands up and down Joey's back, making her tingle. Her whole body longed for her and she made no objection when Joey began to work on her buttons. Letting her girlfriend take control, Charlie kissed her neck as Joey stripped her of her shirt and flung it onto the floor. Joey pulled Charlie up slightly so that she could reach around and unhook her bra, all the while feeling like she might explode any minute. She could only imagine what it would be like to make love to her again after all this time they had had to endure just doing this. She was certain that it was worth waiting for. With Charlie topless, Joey slipped down and took the tip of first one breast and then the other into her mouth. Charlie groaned in pleasure. Her heart was racing as Joey explored and teased her with her lips and hands. When Joey came up for air, Charlie made swift work of her t-shirt and bra, pulling her close so that their chests pressed firmly against each other. They kissed with even more vigour and passion than ever, before Joey paused and gazed at Charlie's beautiful face. Charlie felt herself flush at the attention. She chewed her lip and shifted a little as Joey smiled at her.

"What?" she asked shyly.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Joey asked.

Charlie nodded quickly. Joey felt her heart racing as she closed the gap between them again and came to lie in Charlie's arms. She rested against her shoulder and toyed with Charlie's left breast for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"I've fallen in love with you."

Charlie stared at her girlfriend. She hadn't expected it, although it made her very happy. Nervously, Joey shifted to look into her eyes, fearful of rejection. She bit her lip and held her breath, heart still beating rapidly. Charlie smiled and stroked Joey's hair.

"Can I tell _you _a secret?" the teacher asked.

Joey nodded.

"I'm in love with you too."

Joey couldn't keep the elation from her face. She leant in and kissed Charlie and they lost themselves in each other for several moments.

***

"Is that why Joey seemed so down when we went to the theatre?" Angel asked. "Did she miss Miss Buckton?"

Aden nodded.

"Well, maybe now we know we could actually hang out with them as a couple," Shane said.

Aden frowned.

"Just because we all know, doesn't mean they can be open about it," he said. "Miss Buckton's already had a friendly warning about spending too much time with us. With Joey."

"A friendly warning?" Chris asked.

"Bea dobbed when she saw us all have a kick-about during the holidays."

"She's such a bitch!" Chris frowned.

"Tell me about it," Aden sighed.

***

Half an hour later, Joey and Charlie were both breathless and wrapped up with each other on the couch. Joey reluctantly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing," Joey said. "It's just... if we don't stop soon, I'm going to get totally carried away."

She blushed at the admittance of just how aroused she was. Charlie studied her face and gently took hold of her hands. She wriggled out from beneath her and stood up. Joey looked utterly bewildered.

"Let's get carried away in your room," Charlie said.

Joey's eyes widened and surprised delight as Charlie pulled her to her feet.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "What about...?"

"Joey, I love you and I want to be with you. Right now, I don't care about the future. I just..."

She closed the gap between their half naked bodies.

"I just want to be with you," she said.

They kissed and Joey eagerly led the way upstairs. At her bedroom door, she paused.

"You know I didn't say 'I love you' because I was trying to get you to...?" she asked worriedly.

"I know," Charlie promised, kissing her.

Joey fumbled with the door handle and led Charlie inside her bedroom.


	59. Chapter 59

_So, I didn't make it to Legoland. The only way I could have made it would have been in a wheelchair and... no. Not doing that. Can't cope. Anyway! Here is the chapter that so many of you have been waiting for. I hope you like it. In keeping with my double posting, I will also upload an episode of Interwoven shortly. And as it's my last Forbidden update for a while, here are your spoilers!_

_Charlie will make a big decision_

_Someone else with find out about the relationship_

_Ruby will come back_

_Enjoy! Love, IJKS xx_

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

Joey gently guided Charlie back onto the bed. Their lips never parted and their hearts were racing. Both had been dreaming of this moment for a long time. It was hard to believe that it was finally here, if a little earlier than planned. Joey drew her lips away, lying atop Charlie, and gazed into her eyes. Charlie reached up and stroked Joey's hair.

"You really are so beautiful, Charlie," Joey said.

Charlie blushed and smiled. She lifted her head for another kiss and ran her hands up and down Joey's back, exploring the contours of her skin. She reached the belt of her jeans and moved her hands around to her front so she could undo it. Rolling them over so that Joey was on her back, Charlie straddled her to undo her button and zip. Slipping off the bed, she pulled her girlfriend's jeans off and took a moment to admire her form. She then returned to the bed and rested upon her and continued their kissing. She nuzzled into her neck, kissing her skin and trailing her mouth further down to her collarbone and chest. Her hand moved between their bodies and she ran her nails gently up her thighs. Joey moaned loudly and the volume only increased when Charlie ran her fingertips between her legs over her underwear. Charlie smiled and took Joey's left nipple into her mouth, teasing, playing and thoroughly enjoying herself. Eventually, she came back up to Joey's lips, moving her hand to Joey's right nipple as she did so. Joey ran her hand up and down Charlie's body. Reaching her trousers she paused and quickly flipped Charlie onto her back, surprising her.

"You are wearing far too many clothes," Joey announced.

Nudging herself down to the end of the bed, she pulled Charlie's clothes down with her and made a mental note of just how flexible Charlie's legs were when she helped her pull her trousers off the end of her feet. She then leant forward and kissed Charlie between her legs over her thong. Heat rose from Charlie, driving Joey a little crazy. She carefully removed the final item of Charlie's clothing and couldn't help but gaze lovingly at the beautiful woman who lay before her. She sat back on her heels and stroked the inside of Charlie's thighs. Charlie's whole body was on fire with anticipation. She felt Joey's hands get higher and higher. She parted her legs a little more, desperate for Joey to reach her destination. She exhaled when she finally did, stroking her gently and tentatively beginning to explore. Joey moved forward so that she could explore more intimately with her hands. Her heart felt like it was going to break out of her chest at any moment. Her fingers had been here before and yet it felt like the first time she'd ever gone near her. She was grateful that they could be slow and loving instead of rushed like before. With one hand exploring deeper, Joey moved to kiss Charlie again. She enjoyed the pleasured expression on her face and kissed her.

"Is this definitely okay?" she asked shyly.

Charlie nodded less shyly and kissed her passionately. She gasped when Joey's fingers entered her and welcomed her inside. Joey built up a rhythm while moving her thumb to stroke her most sensitive part. She got ever more excited as Charlie responded to her, willing to submit to her every whim and eventually cried out in ecstasy. Joey rested her hand but didn't remove it as she kissed her again. Charlie pulled her closer, needing more contact with her lips as she recovered. Joey withdrew and put her arms around her.

"I love you," she said.

Charlie reached up and stroked her face.

"I love you too," she replied.

It seemed that now they'd said it once, it was suddenly very easy to say and that made them both very happy. Charlie kissed Joey again.

"I really love you," she said.

She carefully moved so that Joey was the one lying down before kissing her way sensually along her body. Reaching the hem of Joey's underwear, she kissed her and then guided it down her legs, flinging them carelessly across the room. They hit a lamp and got stuck. Paying no attention to that, Charlie shrugged herself down between Joey's legs. She kissed her ever so softly, thrilled to be taking her time and longing to taste her. She flicked her tongue out and felt it tingle while Joey bucked her hips. Charlie immediately came back for more, exploring and teasing, working hard to bring Joey to climax. She continued to pleasure her as Joey's reached orgasm and still after she began to recover, causing Joey to shudder with another wave of delight. Charlie then moved up Joey's body and rested against her, cuddling her and kissed her neck. Still gasping, Joey clutched her close and kissed her.

"I really love you too!" she managed.

***

An hour and a half later, having made love again and with the cool air in the room making contact with their decidedly warm bodies, Charlie and Joey had snuggled beneath the blankets. Their arms were wrapped around each other and they couldn't seem to stop kissing. Suddenly Joey yawned, surprising both of them and making them giggle.

"You wore me out!" she laughed.

Charlie kissed her jaw.

"Are you complaining?" she asked.

"Not even nearly!" Joey replied.

They kissed again and Charlie reached out to turn the lamp off. She looked a little puzzled when she found a pair of pants on it and knocked them off in order to shroud them in comfortable darkness. They cuddled up closely, kissing and stroking each other's skin. Joey closed her eyes and relished the feel of Charlie's naked body pressed against hers. Just thinking about what had happened between them, made her excited.

"Thank you for loving me," she breathed as sleep began to claim her.

Charlie kissed her lips once more.

"It's an honour," she replied.


	60. Chapter 60

_And here's your first update of Forbidden in a while! I hope you like it. Interwoven tomorrow. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Sixty**

Sunlight poured through the open curtains and warmed Charlie and Joey's seeping faces. Charlie slowly began to stir. She'd spent the night resting in the crook of Joey's shoulder. She smiled as she remembered the previous night and how beautiful it had been. She moved and kissed Joey's neck. The eighteen year old began to stir. Charlie studied her face, taking in just how beautiful she was, not to mention how cute she looked when she was sleepy. Joey yawned and stretched before cuddling up close to Charlie and mumbling 'good morning' into her shoulder. Charlie hugged her and stroked her hair. She kissed the top of her head and then sighed heavily. Alerted, Joey looked up sharply, wanting to know if she was okay.

"I'm fine," Charlie said. "I just... about last night..."

Joey panicked. Her mind went into overdrive as she fretted over what Charlie was about to say.

"Please don't break up with me or say it was a mistake," she begged.

The words tumbled out of her mouth before she had any control over them. Charlie chuckled and kissed her. She guided her onto her back and trailed her lips down Joey's jaw, neck and collarbone before returning to her mouth. She smiled.

"There is no way that that's what I was going to say," she assured her.

Joey breathed a sigh of relief and ran her hand through Charlie's long dark hair.

"What were you going to say then?" she asked.

Charlie sighed again and paused for a few moments before looking back into Joey's eyes.

"I'm going to quit my job," she announced.

Joey looked stunned.

"Charlie, you love your job," she pointed out.

"I love you more," Charlie told her.

Joey blushed and met her with another kiss.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Am I sure I love you?" Charlie queried.

"Are you sure you want to leave work?" Joey asked. "I mean, you're such a good teacher and you're so happy there."

Charlie sighed and rested back on top of Joey, cuddling her close.

"I do love my job," she said. "But I just can't bear for us to keep sneaking around and behaving like we're doing something sordid. I want to be open and honest and tell the world that I love you. I want to be with you, Joey. I can't bear all this hiding."

"I could leave school," Joey suggested. "I mean, isn't that better than quitting your job? You won't have an income, Charlie. You'll struggle and... and you love teaching."

"Joey, you are not quitting school for me," Charlie said sternly.

They smiled at each other.

"I can cope, okay?" Charlie said. "I'll get something else. Maybe in teaching, maybe somewhere else. I don't know. All I know is that after I leave teaching, I can be with you for real. We could be happy together. Not that I'm not happy now but..."

She frowned, not thinking that she was explaining herself very well.

"How long do you think we'd have to wait?" Joey asked.

"I don't know. Without people accusing me of anything... a month or so?"

Joey nodded and kissed her.

"If that's really what you want," Charlie added quickly.

Joey looked bewildered.

"I mean... um... am I jumping the gun here? Changing the rules? Maybe you were glad to be waiting? I mean... you do want to be with me, don't you?"

Joey laughed incredulously. She rolled her over and kissed her passionately.

"I want to be with you," she confirmed. "I really, really want to be with you."

Charlie smiled and then giggled as Joey disappeared beneath the blankets with only one thing on her mind.

***

Monday arrived with some reluctance. Until Joey's parents had returned on Sunday afternoon, she and Charlie had enjoyed a lovely, intimate weekend together. There were no barriers now and both were ready to be together properly as soon as they possibly could. Walking to school with her friends, Joey was grateful not to be ribbed mercilessly. Belle was with them and she didn't know yet and that was the way Joey and Charlie wanted it to stay until it was safe. Still, Joey supposed she wouldn't escape teasing and questioning for long. Charlie had arranged a meeting with Sally first thing in the morning and, waiting outside her office, she was nervous about quitting. While she was certain that it was the right thing to do, changing career and being financially unstable for a while would be difficult. And she couldn't bear to think about how disappointed her family would be. She'd studied and worked so hard for this and to let it go was sad. But then she pictured Joey's beautiful face, she imagined her laugh and remembered how amazing things had been between them and she knew that she'd give anything up for her. Even a job she cared so much about. The only problem in their relationship was their teacher-student situation and if she could solve it, she would.

***

"Was everything okay with... you know... after we left on Friday?" Aden asked quietly, approaching Joey at her locker.

She smiled and nodded. Everything had been more than okay. It had been perfect, although now she couldn't stop worrying about her girlfriend knowing that she was about to resign. She told Aden what Charlie was planning. He looked surprised and upset.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah," Joey replied. "She's quitting. So that she can be with me."

"That's sweet," he said. "Although, I will miss her. She's a great teacher."

Joey nodded.

"I told her not to but... she was pretty insistent."

He nodded, supposing some kind of solution had to be reached in order to make things work.

***

Sally stared at Charlie incredulously.

"Why?" she asked.

Charlie sighed. This was the tricky part.

"This just... it's not right for me," she said. "I have to leave."

Sally sighed. Charlie was a brilliant teacher. She didn't want to lose her. And she told her so.

"I love teaching but... I just can't carry on," Charlie said.

"Why not?" Sally asked. "I mean, what's the problem? If you enjoy it... Are you having problems, or...?"

Charlie twisted her hands in her lap and wondered how on earth she could possibly explain herself.

"Please just let me go," Charlie begged.

"No, Charlie," Sally said firmly. "What's going on here?"

"I just need to quit. Please?"

Sally sighed.

"Well, your contract says that you have to stay until the end of term," she said, folding her arms. "And then there's only one more term after that so you may as well hang on until the end of the year."

Charlie shook her head to protest.

"You need to stay until the end of the term," Sally said firmly. "We can discuss the rest later. Is that okay?"

Charlie nodded and thanked her, getting to her feet in order to head to her first lesson.

"Charlie?" Sally said when she reached the door.

Charlie turned back.

"I really hope you'll stay," she said.


	61. Chapter 61

_Just to let you know, after this chapter, there will only be ten chapters left so enjoy it while it's still here! But hopefully it will be exciting to the last. Enjoy! Oh, and I must give a huge shout out to CJ4Eva and burningtheoils – you guys rock. I mean, all of you do but these two have been doing a lot of reading this weekend. Thanks!!! And... I have another one-shot for you today as well. And one tomorrow. I had a bit of CJ weekend! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Sixty-One**

Joey stayed behind after class, eager to find out what had happened between Charlie and Sally. She stood near her teacher's desk and looked at her expectantly.

"I have to stay until the end of term," Charlie said. "She wants me to stick it out till the end of the year but I've told her I can't. So, at the end of term, I'll step down."

Joey nodded. She still felt sad about the whole thing. Charlie was a good teacher and she loved her job. She couldn't help but feel guilty to be the one responsible for making her leave.

"Are you okay with that?" she asked.

"Well, I'd rather just quit now if I'm going but..."

She shrugged. Joey tentatively reached for her hand.

"And you're sure it's what you want?"

Charlie nodded firmly.

"I can't not be with you. And I can't be your teacher and your girlfriend all at the same time," she said.

Joey looked momentarily worried.

"This doesn't mean we're over until the holidays, does it? Because that's weeks away!"

Charlie chuckled.

"No," she said. "I'm not ending it. Not even temporarily."

Joey beamed at her and squeezed her hand.

"Well, I'd better get to my next class," she said. "And avoid my friends like the plague!"

"Have they been asking questions?" Charlie asked.

"I haven't given them the chance," Joey told her. "But they will."

Charlie chuckled, half amused and half nervous.

"Have a good day, okay?" she said. "I'll call you tonight."

They reluctantly dropped hands and Joey continued on her way.

***

That evening, Charlie headed out to the Surf Club with Shannon and Mandy in order to tell them about her amazing weekend with Joey and the decision she had made.

"Are you sure quitting is the right move?" Mandy asked worriedly. "I mean, you only have a term and a half to go and then there's no problem with you and Joey being together."

Charlie sipped her Malibu and cranberry juice.

"I just can't do it anymore," she said. "I love her so much and I just don't want to have to wait to be with her."

Shannon grinned.

"I'm so relieved you two finally said the 'love' word to each other!"

Charlie blushed. Mandy laughed.

"It was due!" she said.

"And how was the uh...?"

Shannon raised her eyebrows suggestively. Charlie blushed even more.

"I'm quitting my job for her," she laughed. "What do you think?"

***

"I just can't believe you're sleeping with our teacher!" Shane said.

He, Angel, Joey, Aden and Chris were all crammed into Shane's bedroom and Joey was being carefully cross-examined over her relationship with Charlie. It felt strangely wonderful to finally get to talk about it. There was so much to say, so much she had been holding in and it felt like it had been an invisible barrier between her and all but Aden. And now, while it was embarrassing to be so eagerly scrutinised, Joey was happy to tell them how amazing Charlie was.

"And she's hot!" Angel agreed.

Everyone looked at her.

"What?" she said. "I may be straight but even I find Miss Buckton attractive!"

Chris nodded.

"I'm as gay as they get but she is hot!" he said.

Joey grinned. She suddenly felt even more proud to get to claim Charlie as her own.

"So, how did it happen?" Shane asked.

He sat a little closer to Angel, trying not to feel insecure in any way.

"It was pretty much brewing from the off," Joey admitted. "I mean, you guys know I liked her from the first day. But I had no idea she felt the same way until my birthday."

"Your birthday?" Chris squeaked. "That was ages ago!"

"I know," Joey agreed. "After you all left, Charlie and I went out onto the beach and talked and danced and then she walked me home and tucked me into bed. I kissed her."

"In your bed?" Chris said, his eyes wide.

"It wasn't a proper kiss or anything," Joey said. "Nothing like that happened until the end of term dance."

"You know when I couldn't find her?" Aden put in. "Well, she was making out with Miss Buckton."

"You guys are eventually going to have to learn to call her Charlie – you know that right?" Joey asked.

"When school finishes and we'll all be hanging out together?" Angel asked.

It would be weird to be friends with a teacher, although the times that they had hung out with Charlie, she'd been very cool.

"It might actually be sooner than that," Joey admitted.

Everyone looked confused.

"She quit today," Joey explained. "She's working until the end of term and then she's not coming back to school."

"What?" Aden asked, obviously distressed. "Why not?"

Joey couldn't help but smile, although she felt very selfish about it. Aden was clearly not taking the news so well.

"She wants to be with me," she said. "She said she can't carry on being my teacher and my girlfriend. I told her not to but... she made the choice this weekend."

"You must be good!" Shane smirked.

Joey smirked right back.

"I am," she said.

"She's seriously quitting her job because she loves you that much?" Chris asked.

Joey nodded.

"I feel really guilty but she said one of us has to leave school and it's not allowed to be me," she explained.

"I'm happy for you and everything but I don't want her to leave," Aden admitted. "She helps me."

He sighed heavily and suddenly felt very stupid to need a teacher so much. Joey shifted her position on the bed and cuddled him.

"I reckon my girlfriend will be more than happy to help out my best friend if he needs it," she said.

Aden smiled gratefully.

"Joey's got a girlfriend!" Chris began to sing.

She hit him with a pillow and he promptly fell off the bed.

***

Hugo wandered through the doors of the Surf Club with Amanda on his arm. As usual, he scanned the room and was pleased to find Charlie sitting in the middle of the room with Shannon and Mandy. He gave her a self-satisfied smile and pulled Amanda in a little closer. Charlie looked a little puzzled and turned back to her friends.

"Is he okay?" she wondered.

Shannon and Mandy turned to look.

"Either he's trying to make you jealous or he's really constipated," Shannon said.

Charlie snorted with laughter. She wondered how he could be so disillusioned as to think she'd ever regret leaving him.

***

"So, you got it on at the dance?" Shane clarified when Chris was grumpily back on the mattress.

They were all keen to get all the details.

"No," Joey said. "We got together during detention."

"After you attacked Bea?" Angel asked.

"She started it!" Joey said a little defensively.

"We know!" Chris assured her.

"Charlie and I were having detention and... well, one thing led to another and..."

"They had sex on Miss Buckton's desk!" Aden burst out.

"Aden!" Joey shrieked.

The others all exploded with enthusiastic shock.

"I am never going to be able to sit in class again," Angel said, flopping back into Shane's lap.

"You're telling me!" Joey said. "Neither of us have been able to concentrate so well since..."

She blushed.

"And we've been together ever since," she said. "But we had a 'no sex' rule and we were really good at sticking to it. I mean, we did everything but... And then I guess something changed this weekend."

She smiled happily to herself.

"It was amazing," she told her friends. "I've never felt like this before."

***

Charlie looked up when someone cleared their throat beside her. She sighed, wondering for a moment if it was Hugo. It was the next worst thing – Angelo.

"Hi, Charlie," he said awkwardly.

"Hi," she replied.

They hadn't spoken since she'd yelled at him over pretending they'd been on a date.

"I just wanted to say sorry," he said. "I just really like you and I guess I got carried away."

"It's fine," she said, although she had no intention of becoming particularly good friends with him.

"It's not," he said. "I overstepped the line and I'm really sorry."

"Let's just forget about it," Charlie suggested.

He nodded and thanked her before heading up to the bar. Hugo's eyes burned into Charlie as she returned to her friends.

"So, the rule got broken," Shannon reminded Charlie, eager to hear the rest of her weekend.

"And it made me realise just how much I want to be with her," Charlie said. "I can't wait."


	62. Chapter 62

_Okay, this is a short chapter. Sweet in some places... not so sweet in others. And remember – NICE reviews keep me writing! Oh and drowningnotwaving - I love this line break thing. Much better than my asterisks! Thank yoooou! __IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Sixty-Two**

Three weeks passed and every day, Charlie was desperately looking forward to leaving her job. She would very much miss her students and had assured Aden that she would still spend extra time with him helping him with his English before the exams. Sally continued to ask her to stay and she continued to refuse. She and Joey saw each other as much as they could get away with but it wasn't as often as either of them would have liked. Joey sneaked to her house at weekends and they spent one evening a week hiding out in the tree house both had come to love. They talked on the phone each day and exchanged text messages, although both were looking forward to the day when they didn't have to delete them immediately for fear of being caught. Charlie busied herself with Shannon and Mandy, who were also looking forward to double dating and getting to know Joey openly. They both thought she was a lovely girl and extremely good for Charlie. Neither had seen their friend so happy before. Charlie was certain that she _hadn't been _so happy before. Joey busied herself with school work and seeing her friends, who still hadn't stopped interrogating her over her relationship. Suddenly everything made sense and they had all commented that Joey was doing pretty well for herself, having a woman like Charlie fall in love with her. Chris also had to give her extra credit for 'turning' her. Aden had incurred Joey's wrath when he had broken and told Belle and Chris had also let Philip in on their secret. Both had sworn that they wouldn't tell and Joey and Charlie found themselves beginning to relax the closer they got to the end of term. They kept having to remind each other not to get carried away and too sure of themselves. It would be terrible if they fell at the final hurdle. The weekend arrived and Joey headed out for a swim as usual. Hurrying home to get changed, she made sure her hair was perfect and then hurried over to see Charlie who was extremely pleased to see her, although unhappy that she'd been caught in her pyjamas.

"I've seen you in your PJ's hundreds of times," Joey pointed out.

"I know," Charlie said, closing the door and still pouting. "But that's when we're in bed so it doesn't count. I feel all..."

She pulled a face, not sure of the right word.

"Would it help if we went to bed now?" Joey smirked.

Charlie laughed and allowed herself to be led to the bedroom. Inside the small but tidy room, Joey eased Charlie onto the unmade bed.

"See?" she said. "It's all ready for us!"

Charlie giggled and let Joey kiss her. Joey guided Charlie against the mattress and leaned over her. She gently ran her fingertips inside Charlie's pyjama top. Charlie's skin tingled at her touch and she wondered why she had forced the whole no sex rule in the first place. It now seemed like a very silly idea and she felt she had missed out on a lot. Still, they had plenty of time to make up for it now and for the rest of their lives and Joey seemed particularly willing to do so.

* * *

An hour later, Charlie and Joey were cuddled up beneath the blankets, kissing and gently exploring each other.

"Feel more comfy?" Joey asked.

"Well, I'm not in my pyjamas anymore," Charlie pointed out.

Joey lifted up the covers and admired Charlie's very naked body. She snuggled down a little further and kissed both her breasts.

"Yes," she said. "You are. And I'm determined that you'll stay that way!"

Charlie pulled her up and kissed her lovingly. Joey rested her equally naked body atop Charlie's and kissed her neck.

"I love you," she said.

Charlie smiled and stroked Joey's hair.

"I love you too."

* * *

Charlie and Joey hadn't managed to see each other very much by the end of the next week and both were missing each other terribly. At lunch time on Friday, Joey made her way over to Charlie's classroom in a bid to say hello. She could never help but smile whenever she entered this room. It was the first place that she and Charlie had ever been intimate with each other. Looking at the desk always made her blush. It was a place Joey had come to love. So much laughter and happiness, stolen glances and love had been shared between them here.

"Hey, sweetheart," Charlie said when Joey came in and she'd ensured she was alone.

Joey beamed at her.

"I was missing you so I thought I'd say hello."

Charlie smiled and put her pen down, happy to give Joey her full attention.

"I've been missing you too," Charlie confirmed.

"Only a week to go," Joey said brightly. "Then we sneak around out of school for a bit and then..."

She stepped closer and held onto both of Charlie's hands.

"Then we can be together and nobody can say anything about it."

"You know they will anyway, right?" Charlie frowned.

Joey pulled her to her feet.

"I know," she said. "But we don't have to care."

Without thinking, Charlie leant in and kissed her. She was met with a happy response. They broke apart when they heard a footstep. Turning round, both were horrified to see Bea standing in the doorway.

"Oh my..." Bea said, very pleased with herself and the situation. "This is perfect."


	63. Chapter 63

_On account of shameless self-promotion, here is an early update of Forbidden for your reading pleasure. Well, okay, maybe not pleasure in this case. But I wanted to link you to my new CJ video. Apparently this was the most important thing to do today. Check it out (if you want) at: www . you tube . com/watch?v=y1Sf-GQAKB8_

**Chapter Sixty-Three**

Bea bolted from the room with jubilant vigour. Charlie and Joey were frozen in place. They looked at each other in fright.

"I'll stop her," Joey said quickly, also leaving and hoping that she could stop Bea telling anyone what she had seen.

The single worst person in the whole world, worse even than Hugo, had just found out. Charlie watched her go. Her heart was racing deep in her chest as she began to panic and play out what would happen next in her mind. With shaking hands, she began to pack up her desk, quickly and clumsily, needing to get away. Further down the hallway, Joey yelled for Bea to stop. The school bully turned and smiled nastily at her.

"Wait!" Joey pleaded.

"For what?" Bea asked.

She folded her arms across her chest, still looking very smug.

"Please don't tell anyone," Joey said.

Gone were her witty comebacks or her clever put downs. All she could think to do now was beg.

"Why not?" Bea asked.

It was the opportunity she had been waiting for and both of them knew it. She hated Joey more than she hated anyone in the world and to bring down Joey's beloved Charlie in the process was an added bonus.

"Because you'll destroy our lives," Joey said honestly.

"I asked for a reason _not _to tell," Bea pointed out.

Joey sighed. She twisted her fingers together, her mind reeling as her life unravelled right before her eyes.

"Charlie's leaving," Joey said quickly. "And I'll... I'll do anything if you just... if you could just keep quiet."

Bea pouted as she pondered her options. Then she smiled.

"No," she said happily.

Then she turned and headed towards the Principal's office.

* * *

Charlie's bags were packed and she was all set to leave school. The only thing she was missing was Joey and she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to abandon her but then again, it wasn't Joey who was going to end up in trouble. It was Charlie who was potentially facing prison, all for the sake of falling in love. Stepping out into the empty corridor, she willed Joey to appear. But her girlfriend had vanished and Charlie was too terrified to go and find her. Loading too much stuff into her arms, Charlie headed on out into the car park.

* * *

Bea approached Donald Fisher's secretary only to find that he had already gone home. Her heart sank. Joey's lit up with hope that she might get the chance to change her mind.

"But Miss Fletcher's here," the secretary said helpfully.

"Great," Bea said. "Could I speak with her please?"

She glared at Joey.

"It's very important."

The secretary picked up the phone and called through to Sally's office. Joey tugged on Bea's arm and was pushed roughly away.

"Please, don't do this," Joey begged. "I swear I will do anything you want if you just..."

Sally opened up the door and smiled pleasantly at the two girls.

"Which of you needed to talk to me?" she asked.

It was strange to see them together out of class without witnessing fisticuffs. It intrigued her.

"Me, Miss Fletcher," Bea said with an exaggerated smile.

She glared again at Joey.

"And I need to talk to you by myself."

Sally nodded a little uncertainly and welcomed her into her office. Joey stared at the closed door for a few moments and then raced back to Charlie's office. She was startled to find it empty and barren of any evidence Charlie had been there.

"Please don't leave me," Joey squeaked.

Turning back into the corridor, she made for the exit and scanned the car park. Charlie's belongings were sprawled out on the floor and the teacher was struggling to pick them up. She raced over, calling Charlie's name. Tearfully, Charlie turned to face her, wishing that Joey might tell her that Bea would keep quiet. The distress on Joe's face told her that that wasn't going to happen.

"Charlie!" Joey said. "Please don't go."

"What choice do I have?" Charlie asked, continuing to gather her stuff together and load it into the car.

For the first time, Joey didn't help. She didn't want to speed up her girlfriend's departure.

"Charlie, please?"

"Joey, have you got any idea what kind of trouble I'm in?"

"You'll get fired," Joey said meekly. "But you were leaving anyway and..."

"I could go to jail," Charlie informed her.

Joey nearly choked with shock. It wasn't something she'd really thought about before. She suddenly felt stupid for not realising what a big risk Charlie had taken to be with her. Suddenly she understood why Charlie was so panicked about being found out.

"Charlie, they won't..."

"They will," Charlie said. "I have to get out of here. I'm sorry."

She bundled the last of her things into the car. Every fibre of her being was desperate to hold Joey one more time, to kiss her goodbye, but she was too afraid of being caught and making a bad situation worse. Instead, she wiped her eyes, took a deep breath and climbed into the driver's seat of the car. Mute and frozen, Joey watched her go.

* * *

"Bea, this is a very serious allegation," Sally said.

She wanted the teenager to be lying. Charlie was a good teacher and a good person. How could she have been conducting an affair with one of her students all this time? It wasn't right.

"I know," Bea said. "I was shocked. But I came right here to tell you. Joey tried to stop me but..."

She shrugged and sighed dramatically. Sally also sighed.

"Well, thank you for telling me," she said. "I'll deal with it immediately."

She stood in order to dismiss Bea from the room. Bea looked surprised, obviously wanting to be more involved in the process of reprimanding Joey and firing Charlie. Obediently, she left the room. Pulling out her phone, she rang Sandy, her best and closest friend.

"Sand, are you still in school?" she asked as soon as the girl answered. "Great! I have got something so good to tell you!"

* * *

When Charlie's car was out of sight, Joey turned and trudged back towards the school. She hardly knew what to do with herself now. Charlie was gone. She'd shut her out and broken her heart. Setting her jaw, Joey decided that someone had to pay. Her eyes lit up when she saw Bea making her way around the school building. Following carefully and quietly, she watched Bea meet Sandy who was in a netball outfit. Staying back, she could hear Bea jubilantly telling Sandy all that had happened.

"You're serious?" Sandy asked in wonder.

"Absolutely," Bea said. "Miss Buckton is going down! And not in the way she has been for the last however long!"

Joey pulled a face and then let her mouth hang open in shock when Bea pulled Sandy into a passionate kiss. Breaking into a run, Joey lurched forward and pulled them apart. Surprised, the two girls made panicked excuses.

"Joey!" Bea faltered. "I was... I was just..."

"Going to see Miss Fletcher and tell her you're a big fucking liar?" Joey challenged.

Bea licked her lips and looked between Sandy and Joey. There was no way either girl wanted their sexuality exposed. Bea was bereft at the thought of losing everything she cared about. She was the top of the year, she had a hot, popular boyfriend and she struck fear and respect in the hearts of all her fellow students. She couldn't lose that, not even for the sake of taking Joey and Miss Buckton out.

"Fine," she agreed.

Joey led her back onto the school grounds.


	64. Chapter 64

_Please remember that hate mail is mean! Love, IJKS xx_

**Chapter Sixty-Four**

Charlie froze when her mobile phone burst to life. Sinking into a chair in her flat, she picked it up and studied Sally's name on the screen. She wanted to throw the phone away and get out of town but by the time she'd got home, the idea of walking out on Joey was too much to bear. She knew she needed to stay and face the music.

"Hello?" she said, picking up.

"Charlie," Sally said, her voice grave. "I think we need to talk."

Charlie nodded even though Sally couldn't see her.

"Can you get here immediately?" Sally asked.

"Yeah," Charlie sighed. "I'll drive over now."

She hung up, took a deep breath and walked back through the front door.

* * *

Sally opened her office door to tell her secretary to send Charlie straight in when she arrived. She paused in confusion when she saw Bea and Joey waiting for her.

"Bea has to tell you something," Joey announced, shoving her enemy towards their teacher.

Sally sighed.

"Well then you'd better both come in here," she said.

The teenagers followed and sat awkwardly in their chairs, sitting as far apart as they could get away with.

"What's this about?" Sally asked, already looking unimpressed.

Bea looked at Joey's whose jaw was set in determination.

"I lied," she said.

Sally raised her eyebrows. As much as she didn't want Charlie to have been conducting an illicit affair with a student, the likelihood of Joey forcing Bea to lie than for Bea to have been lying to start with, was high.

"You lied?" she said.

Bea nodded, looking very unhappy.

"And why did you do that?"

"Because I hate Joey," Bea said venomously.

Sally nodded. At least that much was true. She turned to Joey.

"Have you and Charlie been having an affair?" she asked.

Joey swallowed and shook her head.

"I like Charlie," she said. "But she hasn't... she hasn't done anything wrong."

She was determined to be as truthful as possible and as far as she was concerned, Charlie hadn't done anything wrong at all.

* * *

Charlie arrived back at the school quicker than she wanted to. Without pausing for breath, she locked the car up and headed into the school in the direction of Sally's office. She smiled tightly but politely at the receptionist who smiled back, oblivious to what was happening. She picked up the phone and called through to Sally.

"Go straight in," she said.

Charlie entered the office and froze when she saw Joey and Bea there. Bea glared and Joey gazed at Charlie with her heart firmly on her sleeve.

"Take a seat, Miss Buckton," Sally said.

Anxiously, Charlie pulled up another chair and sat between the students.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Sally asked.

Joey tried and failed to think of a way to let Charlie know that she didn't need to admit anything. But she couldn't.

"I've been having a relationship with Joey Collins," Charlie admitted.

Her voice was trembling and so were her hands. Joey fought every instinct to reach out to her. She twisted her hands in her lap instead. Bea looked smug. Sally looked sad.

"Bea tells me she made the whole thing up," Sally said.

Charlie looked startled.

"She did," Joey said quickly.

Charlie shook her head.

"She didn't," the teacher said. "She saw us kissing today. We've been together for months. I split up with Hugo because I'd fallen in love with Joey."

"Is that why you resigned?" Sally asked.

Charlie nodded.

"I couldn't bear lying," she said. "I know I did the wrong thing but it wasn't..."

She trailed off and glanced at Bea. Noticing, Sally told Bea that she could leave. Unhappily, the teenager stood and stomped out of the room, complaining under her breath that she was missing the exciting bit.

"Why don't you tell me about it from the beginning?" Sally suggested.

* * *

An hour later, Charlie and Joey had told their individual but very similar versions of the story. Sally felt sad for them. Technically, Joey was an adult and she supposed that nobody could really help who they fell for. As a friend of Charlie's, she had compassion. But as a teacher and her supervisor, she knew what she had to do.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'll have to talk to Mr Fisher about it and I doubt there's any chance you won't be fired."

Charlie nodded. Joey felt close to tears.

"And then we'll have to take Joey back to her house and speak to her parents," Sally explained.

Joey bit back a comment about the likelihood of her parents even noticing.

"And it'll be up to them and to Joey whether they want to press charges against you."

Charlie bowed her head. Joey leapt up out of her chair.

"She hasn't done anything wrong!" she said desperately. "We explained it. We told you... Miss Fletcher... you can't..."

She looked helplessly at Charlie.

"It was my fault," she said. "It was me who pursued Charlie. We told you that. She didn't want to have a relationship but we couldn't help it. We... There are no charges to answer!"

"Joey," Charlie said.

Her girlfriend stopped and looked at her. They both looked broken.

"We knew this could happen," she said. "And none of it is your fault. I took the risk and now I'm paying for it. I shouldn't have fallen in love with you."

Joey sank onto her knees in front of Charlie and held her hands.

"I love you," she said. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Sally felt terrible, as did Charlie, as Joey wept. Charlie fought with her own emotions.

"You didn't hurt me," she promised.

"But..."

"It's not your fault," Charlie told her. "Just do what Miss Fletcher says, okay?"

Joey nodded but remained on the floor with her head in her hands.

"Charlie, if you go and wait in your classroom," Sally said. "And Joey, you wait outside my office, I'll call Mr Fisher and I hope we can get this sorted."

Joey and Charlie left the room, closing the door behind them. They cast lingering looks at each other before Charlie headed towards her classroom. Still in tears, Joey sat back on a chair at reception and leant her head back against the wall. She thanked the secretary when she handed over a box of tissues but she felt like she'd never stop crying. In her classroom, Charlie wasn't fairing much better. In her office, Sally asked Donald to come back to school immediately.


	65. Chapter 65

_Proof that flattery gets you everywhere! This is for missmel1983. Although I think it'll be a few chapters before you all start to feel better._

_The song I've included is 'Breaking Up the Girl' by Garbage._

_I hope you like the chapter, love IJKS xx_

**Chapter Sixty-Five**

"So, let me get this straight," Donald Fisher said unhappily. "You have been conducting an illicit affair with a student for the last few months."

Charlie hated her relationship being referred to in this way. It wasn't illicit and it wasn't an affair. Well, perhaps it had started as an affair. Charlie had, after all, been with Hugo at the time she had fallen for Joey. But it wasn't something dirty and awful.

"And with a female student, no less!" the Principal exclaimed. "I mean... what the hell did you think you were doing?"

"We fell in love with each other," she said.

"And you thought it was okay to enter a relationship with her while she was your pupil?"

"Mr Fisher, if I could stand up for her, I believe she did try to stop this from happening," Sally said, wanting to help her friend.

"Not very hard!" Donald snapped.

"And that is why she resigned. She wanted to leave immediately but I insisted she stayed until the holidays."

Charlie looked at her, feeling grateful.

"Did she tell you at the time why she was leaving?"

Sally shook her head.

"Well then!"

"Mr Fisher, I am so sorry for all of this. Honestly, I never meant it to happen. I just couldn't stop myself falling in love with her. And we kept a distance for a long time. We weren't sleeping together. We just loved each other. But then I realised that I couldn't live without her. I realised that she was more important than work," Charlie said.

"Is she more important that your freedom?" Donald asked. "Because the chances are, you're going to prison as a sex offender."

Charlie hung her head and closed her eyes. She imagined going to prison and began to tremble. Then she pictured Joey's face and looked up at her boss.

"She's worth whatever happens to me now," she said.

* * *

Joey sat in the passenger seat of Sally's car. She felt like the bottom had fallen out of her world. All she could think about was Charlie and the risk of her going to prison and being labelled evil. It didn't make sense in her head. She was eighteen for goodness sake, and Charlie was only twenty-two. A wave of tears swept over her. It was Charlie's twenty-third birthday next week. They'd arranged to spend it together. But now, she doubted they would be able to. She glanced at Sally, beginning to worry that she would never see her Charlie again.

* * *

Charlie drove around for a long time. The radio was blaring and tears stung her eyes. She focussed on the road and sang along to the lyrics to the song she was listening to.

_In this dangerous world_

_There's an art to growing old_

_Taking chances_

_Magic happens_

_One mistake's all it takes and your life has come undone_

_Walk away 'cause you're breaking up the girl_

_It's a drag, I know it's hard_

_But you're tearing her apart_

_Walk away 'cause you're breaking up the girl_

Sighing, she hoped Garbage's song wasn't sending her a message. While she couldn't see any other way yet, she hoped she wouldn't have to leave Joey behind.

* * *

Pulling up at Joey's house, having called Mr and Mrs Collins and told them that she needed to speak to them urgently, Sally followed Joey up to the door. It was flung open before Joey even managed to get her key out of her pocket.

"What happened?" her mother asked worriedly. "What has she done?"

"Maybe we should go inside," Sally suggested.

Joey barely looked up as she trudged into the living room. She threw herself into an armchair and closed her eyes, wanting to block out what Sally was explaining to her parents. She focussed on her image of Charlie and it made her weep. The thought of not seeing her again, of her being put away when she had done nothing wrong, the thought of never holding her, kissing her, talking to her, laughing with her, making love with her; everything broke her heart.

"What have you got to say about it, Joey?"

Her mother's question broke into her thoughts. She opened her eyes and looked at all three adults sharply.

"Charlie hasn't done anything wrong," she said. "Okay, maybe the teacher/student thing but she was quitting her job anyway. For me. She was quitting because she loves me. And I love her."

"How can you possibly know what love is, Joey?" Mr Collins asked.

"I'm eighteen," Joey snapped. "Not eight! I know my own mind. I know what I want. I know how to fall in love."

"She's taken advantage of you," Mrs Collins told her.

"She did no such thing!" Joey argued. "For goodness sake, it was me chasing her. She kept turning me down."

"Isn't that the way those kind of people work?" Mrs Collins asked Sally.

Joey leapt to her feet.

"Don't you dare!" she yelled, startling everyone. "If Charlie was the monster you're all making out, don't you think she would have picked someone younger? Why would she pick an eighteen year-old? If I wasn't at school and she wasn't my teacher, this whole thing wouldn't be an issue. Look at Chris! He's my age and he's dating someone the same age as Charlie. Nobody gives a shit about that, do they?"

"It's not the same, sweetheart," Mr Collins said gently. "She was in a position of power and she..."

"Risked it all because she and I realised we were soul mates," Joey told him.

"What happens now?" Mrs Collins asked.

"Well, Charlie has been fired with immediate effect," Sally explained.

"Good!"

Joey sat back down and glared at her mother.

"And it's up to you if you want to talk to the police."

"Of course we do!" Mrs Collins insisted.

"No!" Joey yelled, sitting forward in her seat. "No!"

"We are your parents and you are our child," her mother said. "It's up to us."

"I'm an adult! And if you say so much as hello to a cop, you'll lose the only daughter you've got left."

Mrs Collins slapped Joey before she could stop herself. Unfazed, Joey stared at her angrily.

"Don't you dare talk to us that way," her mother said.

"Why not? Why is it that the only time you've ever cared about me and what I do, is when you're trying to punish me? For nothing?"

"Of course we care about you, Joey," her father said. "We've always cared..."

"Then how come I've been in a relationship with my teacher for months, how come I've spent night after night at her house, how come she's spent a whole weekend here, and neither of you have known anything about it?" Joey challenged.

"Because she's taught you to be sneaky!" Mrs Collins said.

"Because you don't care about me and you haven't since Jamie died," Joey argued.

Sally shifted a little uncomfortably. Joey stood up.

"If you talk to the police about this, if you try and make out like Charlie's abused me or something sick like that, then I will never forgive you."

She turned and stormed up to her room, sobbing into her pillow.

* * *

Finally arriving home, Charlie let herself into her flat feeling numb. She kicked the door shut and sank back against the couch cushions. In the privacy of her own home, she wept without shame. Sally had warned her that the police may well knock on her door at some point this evening. The thought made her sick.

* * *

Alone in their living room, Joey's parents pondered over what to do. Joey was in her room and Sally had left. Neither could get their head around the revelations of the day. Joey had made a good point about the fact that she had been in a serious relationship with someone who, in their opinion, was no good for her, for months and they hadn't known a thing about it. She had always been an independent girl and they had never taken the time to rein her in. Her words about their youngest daughter, the one whose life had not been lived, had hurt but reluctantly, they worried that she had a point. They hadn't been as involved in her life as they had planned to be when she first arrived in the world. Too much of their day consisted of work and each other. Not Joey. They hadn't realised until now that their daughter felt so bitter about it.

"It doesn't make it okay," Mrs Collins said. "What that woman has done to her."

Her husband was reluctant to agree. He had always been the one to go soft of Joey when it was required.

"Our daughter has been sexually corrupted by her teacher!" Mrs Collins exclaimed.

"I know but... Joey says they love each other."

"I don't care! I'm calling the police right now."

* * *

"I love you," Joey said to Charlie on the phone.

Both women were crying and clinging to their mobiles.

"I love you too," Charlie replied. "I wish I could take care of you, Joey. I wish I could make things better."

"You're the one in trouble," Joey sighed. "I'm so sorry, Charlie."

"It's not your fault," Charlie said. "I knew the risks."

They both sighed heavily.

"What did your parents say?" Charlie asked.

"They're pretty freaked out," Joey admitted. "But I told them if they spoke to the police then they'd lose me. I'm not sure how much of a threat that is though."

Charlie wished with her whole heart that she could reach out and hold her. The sadness in her girlfriend's voice was painful. Joey got up and paced around the room.

"What the...?"

She froze when a police car pulled up outside the house.

"What?" Charlie worried.

"It wasn't much of a threat," Joey said.


	66. Chapter 66

_Hi guys. So sorry I haven't updated for a few days. On Saturday I went to the circus and then a hen night, then Sunday was chaotic and finished with my church's eighth birthday and yesterday I was a 'lady what lunches' and then went to see Wicked. Again. So I just haven't had time, I'm afraid. I hope you like the chapter. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Sixty-Six**

Charlie phoned Shannon and Mandy immediately and asked them round to the house. Joey had tearfully told her that the police were at her house and she was being called down to talk to them. Knowing they would soon be round to arrest her, Charlie couldn't cope with waiting alone. Shannon had said that they would be there immediately and Charlie remained on the sofa, shaking and feeling frightened.

* * *

Angelo didn't feel right at all as he sat in Joey Collins' living room listening to her parents accusing Charlie of sexual misconduct. It just didn't make any sense in his head. Charlie was straight. She was far too beautiful to be a lesbian, although judging by how stunning he'd noticed Joey was, perhaps gays could come in all guises. He felt a little bit better about Charlie not being interested in him, at least. If eighteen year-old girls were her thing then no wonder he hadn't stood a chance.

"So, you and Miss Buckton have been in a sexual relationship?" he asked Joey.

She shrugged.

"You need to answer the question, Joey," Watson said.

The teenager sighed and nodded.

"We're in love," she said.

She didn't want to say anything but she couldn't very well back out of a police interview.

"So, you were sleeping together?" Angelo clarified.

"Why does that even matter?" Joey snapped. "Is sex the only important thing in the world? It wasn't about that. It wasn't about sleeping together. It was about loving each other. It was about being soul mates."

"I understand that," Angelo said. "But the thing is, she's a teacher and you're her student. It's not as simple as two people just falling in love, Joey. It's about Charlie making a severe error in judgement."

"Why, because she chose me instead of you?" Joey snapped.

Angelo glared at her and she apologised. None of this was his fault.

"I just... none of this should be happening," she said. "Charlie didn't do anything wrong."

"That as may be but we've still got a case to investigate."

"I am not pressing charges," Joey said firmly.

Angelo looked at her parents.

"And nor are they," Joey said.

She glared at her Mum and Dad, almost daring them to contradict her.

"There isn't a case to answer," Joey said. "Charlie didn't do any of the things she's being accused of. That wasn't the way it was."

* * *

Charlie's heart sank when there was a solemn knock on her front door.

"I'll get it," Shannon offered.

Charlie remained where she was as her friend answered the door. As expected, Angelo and Watson entered in uniform. Charlie chewed her lip and sighed heavily.

"I guess you know why we're here," Angelo said.

As much as she had hurt his pride by spurning his advances, Angelo couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He liked Charlie. Everyone knew that. But beyond finding her attractive and wanting to be with her, he thought she was a nice person. She was sweet and smart and kind. He hated having to treat her like a villain.

"Yeah," Charlie sighed. "Come and sit down. Can Shannon stay?"

* * *

As soon as the police had left, Joey had stormed right back up to her room. Unhappily, Mr and Mrs Collins knocked on their daughter's door. She didn't respond so they opened up the door anyway and frowned when they saw her stretched out on her bed with her face on her pillow as she cried. They hesitated awkwardly at the door, wondering what the right thing to do was.

"Joey?" Mr Collins said.

"Go away," Joey said, not lifting her head.

They entered the room more fully.

"We understand that you're upset about this," Mr Collins said. "And we accept that you won't press charges. We don't want to fight you on that, although we do hope that you'll change your mind."

Joey grimaced into her pillow.

"But you can't see that woman again," Mrs Collins blurted out.

Joey turned to face them, upset and angry.

"What?" she managed.

"You're not seeing that woman again, Joey," her mother told her.

"She's my girlfriend," Joey protested.

"No," Mrs Collins said firmly. "She is an evil woman who took advantage of you. We're confiscating your phone and you're to come home every day right after school. We've given you far too much freedom all this time and it's time to rein you in."

"Why bother caring about me now?" Joey snapped.

"We have always cared about you," her father insisted. "You just haven't recognised it until now."

* * *

Charlie felt like she'd been verbally attacked by the time the interview with Angelo and Watson finished. She was obliged to share all the details of her relationship with Joey and it made her feel sick to think of the way their love would be described. Why did Joey have to be her student? Why did Charlie have to be her teacher? Why did everything have to be so complicated?

"Well, you'll be pleased to know that Joey isn't pressing charges," Angelo told her.

"Then why did you drag her through all this crap?" Shannon snapped, feeling protective.

"It was necessary to get all the facts," Angelo said calmly.

"Is that it then?" Charlie asked. "I'm not going to be charged?"

Angelo stood and shook his head.

"No," he said. "But I'd think about what you're doing before you do it in future."

* * *

Mr and Mrs Collins were sitting in the lounge together, talking about Joey who was still hiding in her room. They'd taken her phone and she hadn't had the energy to object. Suddenly the phone rang. Mrs Collins picked it up from where she'd placed it on the table next to her. She answered it.

"Hello, Charlie," she said coldly. "I'm the mother of the young woman you've been interfering with."

* * *

Two hours later, Shannon finally agreed to leave, having made sure Charlie was okay. When she'd tried to call Joey, Charlie had got her mother who had immediately ripped her apart. She'd spoken to her as if Joey was a child, not a fully grown eighteen year old. She'd reduced Charlie to nothing and left her sobbing for a long time.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Shannon asked at the door.

Charlie nodded and promised she'd be fine. She hugged her friend goodbye, closed the door and sank back onto the sofa. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the front door. Thinking it was Shannon double checking on her or realising she'd forgotten something, Charlie opened up. She swallowed uncertainly when she came face to face with Mr and Mrs Collins. Stuttering over what to say, she just stared at them.

"We won't stay," Mrs Collins said curtly. "We're just warning you to stay away from our daughter. If you so much as look at her, we will send you directly to the police station. Is that clear?"

Charlie nodded, feeling mute. They turned and left without another word.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter Sixty-Seven**

Joey had been forced to stay at home for the entire weekend. She'd objected on the basis that she was an adult but her parents had been insistent. They had refused to hand her phone back and she wasn't allowed to discuss or try and get in touch with Charlie. Her heart ached over her loss and she couldn't stop worrying about her girlfriend. Was she alright? Was she coping? Had the police been round? Had Charlie taken off? All she could hope was that Shannon and Mandy were there to take care of her. Now, it was Monday morning and her father had driven her to school. Apparently they didn't trust her to get to school and back without making a detour. She was itching to see her friends, especially Aden. If anyone could help her through all of this then it was them. Heading to her locker, it wasn't long before Aden hurried over.

"Jo, where have you been?" he asked. "I've been calling you all weekend."

She looked at him with despair in her big, brown eyes.

"Hey, Joey," a girl from their class said. "Fucked any teacher's lately?"

Joey closed her eyes and sighed heavily. She didn't have the energy to defend herself. The girl and her friends went off laughing. Aden looked startled.

"How does she know?" he whispered.

"No need to hide it now," Joey told him. "We got found out. Charlie's lost her job, nearly ended up being arrested, I'm grounded and I've probably lost her forever."

"Oh, Joey," he said sadly, pulling her into a hug.

She sank against him and tried to ignore the comments flying past her head by several different people.

* * *

Charlie lay on the couch and sniffed the air. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. Ever since Joey's parents had left on Friday night, Charlie had changed into her pyjamas. She was still in them, hadn't showered or brushed her hair and not managed to eat anything but takeaway pizza. She'd drunk several bottles of wine and lost herself in trash TV. Not once had Joey flitted from her mind. She worried about her, knowing that she would be back at school today. Charlie felt terrible that she would have to face the music alone. And she worried about what both their lives would be like now. How would people treat Joey? Would she be okay? And as for herself, well, she never wanted to face the world ever again.

* * *

Joey sank into her chair in her English class. Miles Copeland had stepped in to take over the lessons until at least the end of term. The curly haired man smiled brightly at his students.

"Right," he said. "Well, obviously I'm not Miss Buckton but she's left the school and I'm taking over her classes for the time being."

"Why has she left the school, Mr Copeland?" one of the boys asked, fully knowing the answer.

Gossip was rife now. Aden cast Joey a sympathetic glance as Joey shrank in her seat.

"Is it because she's been having sex with her students?" a girl demanded, also smirking.

"Um... I'm not really at liberty to talk about anything like that," Miles said.

He sat down.

"Okay, so I believe you were discussing..."

"Miss Buckton and Joey Collins' sex life!" someone said.

"Virginia Woolf," Mile corrected.

"She was a dyke too, wasn't she?" another person asked.

"She had some relationships with women, yes," Miles said, unfazed. "Now, if you could turn to page..."

"What's going to happen to Joey?" a dark haired girl said.

She turned around and glared at her classmate who remained silent.

"Because I reckon she's top of the class for being good in bed, not Literature," she said. "And that's cheating."

"What happens to anyone else in this school is nothing to do with anyone," Mile said. "Now, can we get on with the lesson please?"

* * *

Charlie groaned loudly when Shannon phoned her. They'd spoken every day but Shannon had been overwhelmed with work so it hadn't been easy to come round. Charlie had repeatedly lied and assured her that she was fine and she was struggling to keep it up. She ignored the call and sank a little further into the couch cushions. All she wanted was Joey.

* * *

Joey slumped out of class, pausing only to say a quiet and brief thank you to Miles. She didn't wait for an answer but walked out in the middle of her friends who all wanted to protect her. She made her way over to her locker in silence.

"Not quite a nun then," said an amused sounding voice.

Joey turned to see Tina smiling at her. She had no idea how to respond.

"Don't worry about it, Joey," the girl said pleasantly. "It'll be old news soon."

Joey smiled gratefully and turned back to her locker.

"Joey and Charlie, screwing in a tree...!" a group behind her began to chorus.

"Grow up!" Tina snapped before Joey could even think of a response.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Charlie didn't want to answer but the tiny hope in her heart that said it might be Joey was too much. She hauled herself off the couch, hoped Joey wouldn't notice the smell and pulled the door open. Her heart sank when she saw Hugo in front of her.

"Sex with students," he said, barging his way into the flat. "That's low!"

"Get out of my house," Charlie ordered bitterly.

He looked around the room. It was dark with the curtains closed and only a lamp and the glow from the television illuminating anything.

"Is that why you weren't interested in sex with me?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"There were many, many reasons," she assured him coldly.

"No wonder you couldn't handle a man like me if it's teenage girls you're into," he told her.

"Like I said, there were many reasons I wanted to get rid of you," she replied. "Now, get out."

"You know you're disgusting, right?"

She shrugged.

"Whatever you say," she said. "Now, please leave."

He moved back to the door and opened it, stopping to glare at her before he walked through it.

"You deserve everything you get," he told her. "And I hope it hurts."

He walked through the door.

"And you stink, by the way. I know you're into teenagers now but I reckon that would even turn her off."

* * *

Joey headed towards Sally's office at lunch time. She'd been told on Friday that they would need to meet to talk things through. She didn't want to. All she wanted to do right now was take Charlie and run far, far away from the place she had called home all her life. Since her sister had died, Joey had wanted her parents to pay attention to her. Now they were and she hated it. Taking her packed lunch into Sally's room, she sat down.

"How are you?" Sally asked.

"Peachy," Joey replied unhappily.

"I hear you're not pressing charges."

"Why would I?" Joey asked, looking directly at her. "Charlie and I did nothing wrong. Teacher or no teacher, we love each other and that's what matters. As soon as this is all over we'll be together."

Sally couldn't help but think Joey would be disappointed but she opted to stay quiet. There was no need to upset her further now.

"Have you seen her?" Joey asked.

Sally looked and felt awkward.

"Joey, I'm not allowed to..."

"Please?"

"I spoke to her on Saturday," Sally admitted. "And this is completely off the record, okay?"

Joey nodded.

"Is she okay?" she asked.

Sally shook her head. Another wave of sadness hit Joey.

* * *

Charlie froze when there was another knock on her door. Hugo had been unpleasant to say the least and she couldn't bear another barrage of insults from him or anyone else. The knocking continued. Charlie continued to ignore it, hoping that this time it wasn't Joey.

"Charlie Buckton, if you don't open this damn door, I'm going to kick it down!"

It was Shannon. Charlie smiled, despite herself. Slowly, she hauled herself back to the door and opened it. Shannon charged in.

"What the hell has happened to you?" she said, looking around.

"I lost everything," Charlie said flatly.

"That's no excuse for ignoring personal hygiene," Shannon told her.

She moved to the window and opened up the curtains. Charlie watched her, motionless and mute as she began to clear away the plates. She dumped the bedding Charlie had been snuggled into, back into the bedroom, ready to strip and wash later. She then turned Charlie around and marched her into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and then stepped back with her arms folded.

"Now, if you don't go in of your own accord, I will strip you," Shannon warned.

Knowing she meant it, Charlie agreed to get washed. Satisfied, Shannon left her to it.

* * *

Leaving Sally's office after lunch, having been told that all her work, for every subject would be checked by an independent adjudicator, Joey headed for round two of class. In the hall, she caught sight of Bea who had been unusually quiet all day. Obviously she was hoping that Joey wouldn't spill hers and Sandy's secret. Part of her wanted to. She wanted to be vindictive and she wanted to wreck the horrible girl's life in return. But she hoped that she was better than that.

"Missing your girlfriend?" Bea's boyfriend Rob, asked, approaching her.

"Leave me alone," Joey snapped, doing her best to ignore them.

Bea watched their interaction.

"I bet Miss Buckton was super hot," Rob continued. "Did you do any teacher-student role play?"

Joey glared at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she snapped.

He grinned.

"Yes, I would!" he told her.

"Tough," she said, turning back to her locker.

Rob looked at Bea in confusion. This was the hottest gossip since they'd been at school and yet his girlfriend hadn't said a word.

"What's up with you?" he asked. "I would have thought you'd be all over this."

Bea just shrugged and headed to class.

* * *

Clean and dressed, Charlie still wasn't ready to head out and face the world yet.

"We're going," Shannon said firmly. "It's just the Diner."

"Where the whole judgemental town hangs out!" Charlie reminded her. "I am not going to subject myself to gossip and ridicule."

"Sweetheart," Shannon said. "Darling, light of my life... they are going to gossip about you whether you're there or not. And the longer you hide away, the more prolonged it's going to be. So you may as well get it over with now. Plus, you look like death with no sunlight for days. You've gone all grey and I can tell you for nothing, it's not a becoming look."

Sighing and realising that she didn't have a choice, Charlie relented and put her shoes on.

* * *

After school, Joey, Aden, Shane, Angel and Belle headed off the premises together. Joey wasn't allowed to walk home with her friends. She was expecting her Dad to collect her outside the school gates and her friends had agreed to wait with her and keep her company.

"Are you going to be okay?" Aden asked his friend when they stopped.

Belle was touched by just how much her boyfriend adored his best friend. Joey nodded and thanked all of them for looking out for her. She was interrupted when she felt something hit her back. Turning around, she just about managed to duck out of the way as a small pebble came hurtling towards her. Rob, Bea and their friends were not far away and Rob was taking aim.

"Leave her the fuck alone!" Shane yelled.

Angel held onto his arm, knowing he was more than prepared to beat the living daylights out of anyone who hurt his friend.

"Not so cocky when your lesbian lover isn't around, are you?" one of the girls commented.

She threw another stone. Joey dodged out of the way. Angel held tighter to her boyfriend and Belle gripped Aden's arm just in case. He was also not averse to doing whatever it took to take care of the people he loved.

"Was she worth it?" Rob asked, moving closer.

"They're in love!" Max cooed.

Joey clenched her jaw as she was mocked. Rob threw another stone and handed another to Bea, encouraging her to take aim.

"Go on," he said.

Joey folded her arms and glared at them.

"Yeah," she said bitterly. "Go on, Bea. I won't even duck."

The two girls glared at each other as years of hate surged between them. Finally, Bea dropped the stone and looked away. Joey smiled, feeling smug.

"What's going on?" Rob asked. "You hate her."

"Yeah, she does," Joey told him. "But she's afraid that I'm going to spill her little secret like she spilt mine."

Bea cringed. Joey had everyone's attention.

"You know that saying about not throwing stones from glass houses?" Joey said directly to Rob, Bea and Sandy.

She picked up one of the stones they'd thrown at her.

"I'm about to break your glass," she said.

She tossed the stone at Rob's feet. He looked more confused than ever.

"You're perfect little girlfriend is screwing Sandy," Joey said. "You know, that chick standing next to you."

Chris snorted with laughter. Bea looked panicked and so did Sandy as their boyfriends stared at them with confusion and hurt. Bea picked her stone back up and hurled it at Joey's face. She ducked. Rob joined in. Shane and Aden broke free from Angel and Belle and before anyone knew it, the two gangs were fighting in the street.

* * *

Charlie sat in the Diner wanting the world to swallow her up. She and Shannon had arrived, sat down and ordered and were now waiting for their meal. Around them, they could see the looks and pointing and there was a distinct hubbub of noise and Charlie and Joey's names were being mentioned at frequent intervals.

"Can we go now?" Charlie begged.

"No," Shannon replied. "We haven't eaten yet. And Mandy's meeting us in half an hour."

Colleen stomped up to them and dumped two coffees on their table.

"What you've done is absolutely disgusting," the woman told Charlie. "You should be ashamed of yourself and I have no idea how you can even dare to show your face!"

"If you don't want us to complain to your boss for being so damn rude to a customer, I suggest you head right on back into the kitchen and cook our food," Shannon told her.

Colleen glared and moved away. Charlie continued to cringe. Shannon looked completely calm.

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" Mr Collins ranted to Joey as he drove her home.

His daughter had a cut forehead, bleeding knuckles, a scratch across her cheek and a quickly forming black eye.

"I was thinking that I needed to protect myself," Joey snapped. "You know, when someone started beating me up because you're all so evil!"

Mr Collins sighed. He hated the way she was looking at him. He couldn't bear her anger and heartbreak. And he was dreading what his wife would say when she saw her.


	68. Chapter 68

_Three chapters left after this... will Charlie and Joey find a way forward? Watch this space... IJKS xx_

**Chapter Sixty-Eight**

Charlie remained in her pyjamas the next day. Her foray into the world hadn't gone well and she didn't think she ever wanted to see the light of day again, despite what Shannon was insisting upon. It was all very well while she had her friend there to protect her but she had no idea what she would do without her. The whole town thought she was some kind of lesbian monster. She was starting to worry that they were right.

* * *

Joey had an awkward day at school. She and her friends, along with Bea and her group were all suffering the fall out from the night before. Gossip was rife about Bea and Sandy and Joey couldn't stop herself feeling pleased. Bea had given her hell for so many years and this felt like the definitive revenge. She wouldn't have done it if they hadn't attacked her last night but now she had no regrets. Her life was in pieces and so was Charlie's and it was all down to the school bully. They each had to appear before Mr Fisher and explain themselves and had been given separate detentions after school. On top of that, Joey was forced to spend her lunch time going through all her school work with a fine tooth comb with Miss Fletcher in order to prove that favouritism hadn't played a part in any of her grades. After detention, she hurriedly caught up with Aden in a bid to ask a favour quickly and quietly before her father came to take her home.

* * *

Charlie sighed unhappily when there was a knock at the door. At best it would be Shannon dragging her out again and at worst it would be someone like Hugo or Colleen coming to tell her she was evil. Pulling herself from her comfortable position on the couch, Charlie opened up and was surprised to see Aden standing there looking shy.

"Hi, Miss Buckton," he said.

"I think you can call me Charlie now," she replied.

"Charlie," he corrected himself with a blush.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

She didn't want to be rude but it certainly wouldn't do to be seen with another student at her door.

"Joey asked me to give you this," he said, handing over a small note.

Charlie's eyes lit up and her heart soared, despite her mood. She accepted it.

"I might be happening by your house again in a couple of hours if you wanted to leave a note under that loose brick," he told her, pointing to the wall around the front garden.

She smiled and thanked him. He nodded and said he hoped she was doing okay before disappearing. Charlie watched him go and then closed the door. She hurried back to the couch and pulled open the letter.

_My darling Charlie,_

_I am so sorry for everything that's happened. It's all my fault. If only I had left you alone when you kept turning me down, things might be better for you now. I hope you don't think I've been ignoring you. I've had my phone and laptop confiscated and I'm driven to and from school every day and not allowed out in between times. You'd think I was a child with the way my parents are acting and for the amount of time they've spent ignoring me, they are making up for it now! It's making me sick!_

_But I had to write to tell you that I love you. I still have hope that you and I will find a way through this and I don't doubt that we will be together again soon. I hope that you are okay and coping and that Shannon is looking after you. The town will gossiping for a while but they'll get over it. Once I'm out of school, I'm sure my folks can't ban me from life and when I'm free, you and I can work out some way forward._

_I love you so much, Charlie and I miss you every minute._

_All my love,_

_Joey xxx_

Charlie felt strangely tearful as she finished the letter. It was full of typical Joey optimism but Charlie just couldn't feel the same. She was certain that there was no way out of this now and she wasn't convinced that the charges wouldn't eventually be pressed. She found a pen and some paper in order to write back but she knew her own words would break her heart.

* * *

Joey sat at home feeling sorry for herself. She hoped that Aden might find a way to bring her note from Charlie round tonight, if she was going to write back. It felt impossible to wait until the morning at school. All she needed was some reassurance that Charlie was okay and some hope for their future. She forced herself not to hurry suspiciously to the door when she heard a knock. Her father opened up and she heard him say Aden's name. Heading into the kitchen, she saw Aden handing over a book and explaining that Joey had lent him her copy at lunch time so that he could catch up with some work he missed. Standing behind her Dad, she thanked him. He waved and headed off. Joey took the book gratefully from her Dad and excused herself under the guise of homework. As soon as she was alone in her room, she opened the book and searched for the note concealed inside.

* * *

Charlie growled, feeling extremely cranky when there was another knock at the door. Pulling it open she was stunned to see Ruby standing there meekly with a suitcase.

"Ruby!" she gasped. "What are you doing here? How did you get here? Do Mum and Dad..."

"Can you let me in first before I get the third degree?" Ruby asked cheerfully, nudging her way inside.

Charlie closed the door and continued to stare at her teenage sister.

"Ruby, what are you doing here?" she asked again.

"Hugo told us all what happened," Ruby said.

Charlie's heart sank.

"Mum and Dad have flipped by the way but I knew you needed support so here I am!"

Charlie couldn't help but smile. She sank into her sister's embrace. All the strength drained from her.

* * *

Joey read the note over and over again in tears.

_Dearest Joey,_

_I love you so much. You mean everything to me. It breaks my heart to say it but we don't have a future. I wish there was some way but it's impossible. If I so much as look at you again, your parents will press charges. They came round last week to warn me away. The whole town hates me and I think I might just have to move on and out of here, to somewhere I can start again. I need to leave the ordeal behind me but I swear, Joey, I will never leave you behind. Even apart, you will always be in my heart. I love you. I hope that I will get the chance to say goodbye. I'm not leaving yet. Right now, I'm not even prepared to leave my apartment. The world has become a pretty scary place. And I know this letter is going to hurt you. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. And none of it was your fault. And I know all of this has gone to hell now but I want you to know I don't regret a thing. The time I've had with you has been the best time of my life. I have never loved anyone before I loved you. I have never been so happy as when you and I were together. I have never been so complete._

_Loving you forever,_

_Charlie xxx_

Joey jumped when her parents burst into her room. Her mother in particular looked furious and Joey immediately realised that she had figured out Aden's ploy.

"Give me the note," Mrs Collins ordered.

Joey shook her head.

"I hate you," she said bitterly.

"Don't speak to your mother that way!" Mr Collins snapped.

"I hate you too!" Joey yelled, getting to her feet. "I hate both of you. You've ruined my life!"

"We are just looking out for you."

"By taking away the person I love most in the world?"

"Joey, you don't love her. She should never have..."

"I know we should never have fallen in love with each other," Joey said. "We tried so hard not to give into our feelings. But Charlie means everything to me. If you'd just give her a chance..."

"Are you seriously asking us to allow a woman who has mistreated you...?"

"She hasn't mistreated me," Joey insisted. "She loves me. I've never known anyone kinder or gentler, more loving, funnier... Charlie is a wonderful person. And she's not my teacher anymore. If you guys would just let me, she and I could make a go of things."

"No!" Mrs Collins snapped.

"Then she's going to leave," Joey said. "That's what she wrote. Life is hell and she's getting out of here. And I'm telling you now, if I lose her forever, I will never recover."

Tears had been streaming down Joey's cheeks for the entire conversation. Mr Collins felt a pang of compassion for his daughter and he wondered, not for the first time, if perhaps they had overreacted. He looked at his wife who seemed to be struggling with the same doubts. If Charlie hadn't been Joey's teacher, he knew they wouldn't have objected to the relationship. They had accepted that Joey was gay a long time ago. That wasn't part of the problem. And even they had noticed that Joey had been much happier recently. They were hit by yet another wave of guilt over the fact that they had never really been there for their daughter while she was growing up and both wondered if they now had the chance to make up for it.


	69. Chapter 69

_Sorry I haven't been updating quite so regularly as normal. I haven't been well. But I'm getting there. Normal service will soon resume. For now... enjoy! xx_

**Chapter Sixty-Nine**

Joey was even more miserable than usual when she headed to school the following morning. Every fibre of her being wanted to break out and go and see Charlie. She just wanted to talk to her, to hold her and tell her she loved her. She was desperate to convince her to stay.

"Are you okay?" Aden asked worriedly as he sat beside her in class. "Didn't Charlie's letter cheer you up?"

"She's leaving me," Joey sighed, fighting tears.

Aden reached out and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I just wish I could find a way to see her again," she said. "I miss her so much."

* * *

"I still can't believe you're here," Charlie said. "And you got here all by yourself!"

Ruby shrugged and pointed out that she was thirteen and therefore not a child.

"I figured you needed someone to look after you and who better than me?" she said cheerfully.

Charlie couldn't help but smile. Her parents had given her hell for it, as if Ruby's decision was her fault but Charlie was sure it was worth it. She was thrilled to have her little sister with her.

"So, you and Joey, hey?" Ruby said. "I can't say I'm surprised."

"You're not?" Charlie almost choked.

"Well, you kept looking at each other all sappy and everything," Ruby explained. "And you never looked that way at Hugo. And I'm pretty thrilled that you're not with him anymore."

Charlie smiled. Ruby had never been backwards in coming forwards. For that reason, her little sister had always got along with her best friend, who was as blunt as a brick. She jumped a little when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she said, picking up after the second ring.

"Charlie Buckton?"

"Speaking."

"It's Mrs Collins here."

Charlie's heart sank and she immediately panicked that they had found her letter to Joey.

"Hi," Charlie said awkwardly.

Ruby sensed her stress and came to sit beside her, holding her hand.

"We wanted to invite you round for dinner," Mrs Collins said.

"Why?" Charlie asked, startled.

"Because our daughter is the broken shell of the person she used to be and it seems that making things work with you is the only way she's ever going to recover."

Charlie began to tremble. She had no idea what to say.

"Do you mean...?"

"I mean we're reluctantly giving you our blessing," Mrs Collins said, sounding no less sharp than she had when she'd been telling her to stay out of Joey's life forever. "And we figured the best way to go ahead was to get to know you. We'd like to figure out what's so special about you that Joey can't seem to live without you."

Charlie managed to say thank you and accepted when Joey's mother told her to be there at six thirty sharp.

* * *

Joey arrived home and was about to storm into her room and slam the door when her parents told her to wait.

"What?" she asked sullenly.

"We have a surprise for you."

"I think I can safely say that nothing you've got planned will ever make me feel better," Joey told them, turning back towards the stairs.

"Not even inviting Charlie round to dinner?" Mr Collins asked.

Joey paused and stared at him in disbelief.

"Teasing me with that kind of thing is pretty cruel," she finally said.

"We're not teasing you," Mr Collins replied. "She'll be here for six thirty. Your mother called her today."

Joey came to sit on the sofa.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, not daring to hope that they were telling the truth.

"If being without Charlie makes you this unhappy, then we've decided not to stand in your way," Mrs Collins said, although she was clearly uncomfortable with it still.

"We heard what you said yesterday about none of this mattering if she hadn't been your teacher," Mr Collins added. "And you're right. If you were just dating a woman in her early twenties, then we'd be fine with it. So we thought we'd take the chance to get to know her."

Joey launched herself at her parents, hugging both of them tightly in turn. Tears welled in her eyes as she thanked them repeatedly before racing upstairs to get showered and dressed up.

* * *

"Good luck," Ruby said when Charlie prepared to leave.

The ex-teacher had taken her little sister round to spend the evening with Shannon and Mandy. Ruby had helped her get dressed up and helped her face the world when she'd gone to buy a bottle of wine and box of chocolates for Joey's parents. So much was riding on tonight and she was desperate to make a good impression.

"Thanks," Charlie said, hugging her and saying goodbye to all three of them.

She climbed into the car, took a deep breath and drove down towards the docks.

* * *

Joey was giddy with excitement and nerves as she watched the clock and waited for Charlie to arrive. She leapt to her feet and raced to answer the door when she heard a knock. Her parents remained in the living room in order to give the girls some privacy. Heart racing in her chest, Joey pulled open the door and fought tears of joy as she saw Charlie standing there, nervous and holding wine and chocolates. Without speaking, Joey leant forward and kissed her tenderly. They forced themselves to part eventually but it meant so much to be together again.

"I love you," Joey whispered.

"I love you too," Charlie replied.

"Come in," Joey said, pulling her through the door. "I can't believe this is actually happening."

"Me neither," Charlie admitted. "What made them change their mind?"

"I might have had a bit of a tantrum," Joey said.

She turned and called her parents, letting them know that Charlie had arrived. Mr and Mrs Collins entered the room. They politely shook hands with Charlie and gratefully accepted her gifts.

"Drink?" Mr Collins offered.

"A soft drink please," Charlie said politely.

"Dinner will be ten minutes so go in, both of you, and sit down," Mrs Collins said.

Charlie and Joey nodded and hurried into the lounge, sitting side by side together on the sofa.

"I've missed you so much," Joey said quietly.

"I've missed you too," Charlie replied.

They held hands, stroking each other's skin and gazing into each other's eyes.

"My heart broke when I thought you were leaving, Charlie," Joey said gently.

Charlie lifted Joey's hand and kissed it.

"So did mine," she said. "I just didn't know what else to do."

Joey nodded. She understood.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Charlie, Joey and Joey's parents were sitting round the dinner table, tucking into their meals.

"This is delicious, Mrs Collins," Charlie said politely.

"Thank you," Joey's mother replied. "It's my signature dish."

"So, why don't you tell us more about yourself, Charlie," Mr Collins said pleasantly.

Charlie looked worried for a moment and sipped her lemonade.

"Um... well, I grew up an hour away from here," she ventured. "My Dad's a cop and my Mum's a teacher."

She chewed her lip at the mention of the word.

"And I've got a little sister called Ruby. She's thirteen. She's staying with a friend of mine tonight."

"Ruby's here?" Joey squeaked.

Charlie nodded and explained that she had shown up yesterday in order to support her through everything.

"That's so nice," Joey said, glad that Charlie had had Ruby to look after her.

"You're close then?" Mr Collins asked.

"Yeah," Charlie smiled. "She means the world to me."

"That's nice," said Joey's father. "Very nice."

Charlie smiled at him and continued to eat.

"So, do you and Joey plan on being together now?" Mrs Collins asked.

Joey began to choke.

"Sorry to be blunt," Mrs Collins said. "But I'd like to know where we all stand."

"Well, um... as long as it's okay with you both, I... I really would like to make a go of things with Joey," Charlie said awkwardly.

"And I really want to make a go of things with Charlie," Joey added.

"Well, I won't lie," Mrs Collins said. "It will take a fair bit of getting used to but..."

She nodded and fiddled with her fork.

"We will give you our blessing."

"Thank you," Charlie and Joey said in unison.

They both laughed and smiled affectionately at each other.

"Don't think this is going to be easy for you though," Mrs Collins warned. "People aren't going to be as accepting as we are."

"I know," Charlie said. "I've barely been able to step through my front door without getting grief. But I just want you to know, I... I know we shouldn't have fallen in love with each other, I know being Joey's teacher, it was... well, I just... I didn't mean to do anything wrong. I hope I didn't take advantage and I promise you that I'd never hurt her or do wrong by her. I love her. And I want to make her happy. Always."


	70. Chapter 70

_Well, this is the penultimate chapter so enjoy it while it lasts! I hope you do. There are lots of happy moments to come, which hopefully makes up for all I put our girls through! Love, IJKS xx_

**Chapter Seventy**

Joey was jubilant when term finished. Now that she and Charlie had been given permission to be together by her parents, Joey was eager to be with Charlie as much as possible during the break. Unfortunately, she still had school work to do and exams to study for so she was delighted to be entitled to two glorious weeks of freedom. Walking out of the school grounds, Joey linked arms with Aden and Chris and skipped merrily along the road. Gossip about her was still rife and that wasn't easy, although most people were talking about Bea and Sandy who had been dumped by their boyfriends and were now keeping an extremely low profile.

"You're so cute now you're in love, you know," Angel commented.

Joey ditched her boys and hugged her friend, beaming at her.

"I think we should party tonight," she declared.

"Hell, yeah!" Shane agreed.

Joey pulled out her phone to call Charlie and invite her to come out with them. The others giggled. Happy Joey was definitely a delight to be around. They listened as she made arrangements and told Charlie that she loved her. She poked her tongue out at all of them as they cooed over her being so in love.

"Charlie has Ruby," she said. "But she said we could all go over to her place."

"Hanging out with the teacher..." Shane grinned.

"She's not our teacher anymore," Belle pointed out.

"Don't remind me!" Aden complained.

Joey frowned.

"Don't get me wrong," the blonde boy clarified. "I'm totally happy for you and everything. I just miss her being our teacher, you know? She was awesome."

Joey beamed again.

"She is awesome," she agreed, getting carried away with her own joy.

Aden just laughed and shook his head. This was a side to Joey that nobody had ever seen before. They hadn't known that it was possible for her to become sappy but they welcomed it.

* * *

Ruby helped Charlie make the flat immaculate before Joey and her friends were due to arrive.

"I'm so happy you and Joey got together," Ruby said. "She's awesome."

Joey had been round several times since the night she and Charlie had had dinner with her parents. Charlie and Joey had been particularly elated at being together and Joey had made a real effort to get to know Ruby. She was certainly different to Hugo. He had never bothered with her.

"She is," Charlie agreed. "I've never been so happy."

"I'm happy too," Ruby said seriously. "Which is why..."

Charlie froze, immediately suspicious.

"Which is why I want to move here."

Charlie dropped the cup she'd been in the middle of clearing into the kitchen. It bounced off her foot and smashed. She yelped a little.

"What are you talking about?" she managed.

"Here. I want to live here."

"Rubes, Mum and Dad will never..."

"They will if I have a safe space to say and I'm going to school and everything," Ruby said.

"No, they won't," Charlie sighed. "Especially with... everything. They've nagged me every day to bring you home."

"But I don't want to go home," Ruby protested. "I want to stay here with you."

"You can't."

"You could at least ask!"

"But..."

"Don't you want me?" Ruby asked with her best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, Rubes," Charlie said, her heart melting. "Of course I do. You living here with me would literally be a dream come true. But I don't think Mum and Dad would go for it."

"You can convince them," Ruby insisted. "I have complete faith in you."

She flashed her most winning smile. Charlie laughed and began clearing up the mess from the cup.

"Was that a yes?" Ruby asked.

"I'll work on it," Charlie promised.

* * *

Joey, Aden and Belle all arrived at Charlie's together. As soon as Joey saw Charlie, she flung herself into her arms and kissed her. Ruby couldn't help but giggle. Aden and Belle rolled their eyes, wondering if the couple would be able to prize themselves apart for an evening. They doubted it.

"Come in," Charlie said to her guests.

Just as they were sitting down, there was a knock on the door. Charlie opened up and welcomed Shane and Angel inside.

"Hi, Miss Buckton!" Shane smirked.

"I think you can call me Charlie now," the ex-teacher replied, although she suspected that Miss Buckton was fast becoming a nickname from the boy.

It was strange to spend social time with them, having been their teacher. But she had always thought they were lovely and she looked forward to being able to call them friends.

"Hi, Charlie," Angel said with a smile.

The couple came to sit on the sofa together. Charlie took her seat beside Joey, who immediately put her arm around her.

"So, are you guys glad school's over for a whole two weeks?" Charlie asked.

Everyone nodded.

"I am so looking forward to spending some proper time with you," Joey said.

"You do realise you have to revise too, don't you?"

"Yes, Miss!" Joey said playfully.

Charlie pouted until Joey kissed her.

"Are you guys going to do that all night?" Ruby wondered.

"Yep!" they replied in unison.

* * *

It was late when Shane, Angel, Chris, Philip, Aden, Belle, Shannon and Mandy finally left. Joey had sought permission from her parents for the sake of politeness, to stay the night with Charlie and they had reluctantly agreed, accepting that their baby girl was growing up. Once Ruby, who was almost comatose but had refused to go to bed, went to her room, Charlie and Joey fell into each other's arms on the sofa.

"It was nice tonight," Charlie said softly between kisses.

Joey nodded and agreed. She trailed her lips down to Charlie's neck, flicking her tongue over her pulse point and making her moan a little.

"I liked spending time with your friends," Charlie said as Joey guided her onto her back and covered her body with her own.

They kissed again.

"It felt normal," Charlie said.

Joey gazed at her.

"Do you want to analyse the night or make out?" she asked.

Charlie grinned wickedly and pulled her closer.

"I want to do much more than make out," she stated.

* * *

The following morning, Charlie and Joey woke in each other's arms. It felt so right to be together and it was a weight off both their minds to know that there was no reason they couldn't be together anymore. Charlie hadn't quite ventured out of the house yet, however. It was easier to stay inside where nobody was judging her. She knew she'd eventually have to face the Bay but she wasn't sure she was quite ready yet. They heard Ruby clattering around in the kitchen, probably burning something that was meant to resemble toast.

"We should take her out for a milkshake today," Joey said. "She was going on and on about them last night."

"I don't think I can..." Charlie began.

Joey silenced her with a kiss.

"We're going to have to face the world sometime," she said gently. "It may as well be now."

"It's easy for you to say," Charlie pointed out. "You're not the one being demonised."

"I've had my moments," Joey pointed out.

Charlie sighed and nodded, knowing that no amount of arguments was going to help. She also knew that Joey was right. They had to resume normal life and sooner was probably better.

* * *

Two hours later, Ruby and Joey had finally successfully dragged Charlie to the Diner. She was anxious and worried and her fears did not subside once they got in. So many people looked and quite obviously began talking about them as they sat down at a table. Colleen was about to storm over when Ailsa cut her off and came over herself.

"Hello, ladies," she said brightly. "What can I get you?"

She did not want her waitress scaring her customers away. And yes, the teacher/student thing did seem a little sordid but technically there was nothing wrong about a twenty-two year old and an eighteen year-old getting together.

"A chocolate milkshake please!" Ruby said.

"Make that three," Charlie told her.

"No problem," Ailsa said. "And it's good to see you again."

"Thanks," Charlie said, startled and touched.

She smiled and left them to it.

"See?" Joey said. "It's not so bad, is it?"

"As long as I have you two to protect me, I'll be fine," Charlie confirmed.


	71. Chapter 71

_Welcome to the final chapter!_

**Chapter Seventy-One**

"Good luck, okay?" Charlie said.

She had cautiously dropped Joey and Ruby off at school. While she wasn't allowed back on school property again, she was entitled to park down the road to deliver them. Between Charlie and Ruby, the Buckton parents had agreed that for a trial period, Ruby could stay with Charlie and see how it worked out. Both girls were excited and during the holidays, they had driven up to the city for a few days in order to collect the rest of Ruby's stuff. She'd thought it was a little too soon to bring Joey with them on this occasion but she was hoping to make introductions soon. Today was Joey's last exam and the final day of school.

"Thanks," Joey replied.

She kissed Charlie goodbye and promised to catch up with her as soon as she was done. Ruby hugged her sister goodbye and the two of them headed towards the school gates together, one have only just started there and one just about to finish.

* * *

An hour later, Joey was knee deep in her final English exam but found that she was quite enjoying it. She had always liked English, and not just because she'd been in love with her teacher. She found it interesting and mentally stimulating and she found herself charging through the questions with pride. Beside her, Angel also seemed to be scribbling away. She dared to look up for a brief moment and shot a worried glance at Aden who seemed to be tearing his hair out. She looked up at the clock. The seconds were charging by too fast. She got her head down and set to work again.

* * *

Charlie met up with Shannon at the Diner. Colleen still hadn't quite forgiven her for going off with a student and Hugo had taken several opportunities to publically criticise her. He was very much enjoying the fact that he now looked like a terribly wronged party because his girlfriend had run off with another woman. Angelo had been kind but awkward. But now that Charlie had Joey back, she didn't much care about judgements and recriminations. She was too happy.

"How's the job hunt going?" Shannon asked.

"Slowly," Charlie said. "As soon as I tell them why I left my last job they lose interest."

Shannon sighed in empathy.

"You'll figure something out," she said brightly.

"I don't really care what I do so long as I get another income," Charlie admitted.

Ailsa came over to take their lunch order. Charlie liked the way she didn't judge and always served her with a smile, no matter what. Her husband was much the same.

* * *

Joey and her friends met up in the corridor as soon as the exam was finished.

"I can't believe school's over!" Angel said.

"Until I get told I failed everything," Aden complained.

Joey hugged him.

"Come on, Charlie helped you loads over the holidays," she reminded him.

He nodded but still felt unsure. Belle wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, saying that she would be proud of him no matter what.

"So, are we all on for the formal tonight?" Shane asked brightly.

Joey's heart immediately sank and Angel elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs.

"Hey!" he protested.

"You know it's a sore subject," she snapped.

He glanced at Joey and apologised. She wasn't going. Charlie wasn't allowed to set foot in the building and despite Charlie's protests, Joey was adamant that she wouldn't be going without her.

"It's fine," Joey sulked. "You go and have a good time."

Aden suddenly looked very happy. Joey snapped at him that he didn't need to look quite so thrilled that she couldn't make it.

"No," he said. "I've had an idea."

"Miracles do happen!" Shane joked.

Angel elbowed him again and he complained loudly before listening to Aden's plan.

* * *

Charlie was stunned when Joey appeared at her door looking stunning and dolled up. She'd thought they were just getting a pizza and a movie with Ruby.

"Bye, sis," Ruby said cheerfully.

"What's going on?" Charlie wondered.

"Ruby is going to stay with Shannon tonight," Joey explained.

"And what are we doing?" Charlie wondered.

"We are going to the formal," Joey declared.

Charlie quickly protested, wondering why Joey didn't seem to understand the rules of being fired from school for having sex with a pupil.

"Just trust me," Joey said, nudging her to her room and rummaging through her wardrobe in order to help her pick and outfit.

* * *

Shane, Angel, Chris, Philip, Aden and Belle all looked and felt pretty pleased with themselves. With Donald Fisher chaperoning the formal, the teenagers had the house to themselves. On Aden's suggestion, they had hurried out to buy snack food and Shane had plugged his iPod into the stereo speakers. Angel had a mirror ball in her room and had brought it down, hanging it from the ceiling and the whole place looked pretty special when Joey led Charlie through the door. Charlie gasped in delight.

"This is amazing!" she said.

"Well, we figured we all deserved to go to the formal – including you – so Aden suggested we hosted our own!" Angel grinned.

"You've done an awesome job, guys," Joey complimented.

* * *

The night had been entertaining to say the least. They had drunk and eaten, gossiped, laughed and danced.

"So, what are you guys all planning on doing next?" Charlie wondered.

"I've got an apprenticeship with a mechanic," Shane said.

He was very excited about it.

"And I'm going to University," Angel told her. "But I'll still live here. I couldn't live far away from my Shane now, could I?"

They kissed.

"And I got a job in the Diner," Aden said. "I'm not sure how long I want to be there but it suits me for now."

Belle said she was starting work at the local newspaper and Charlie already knew that Joey would be attending college part time while working part time on her father's boat. Like Angel, she had no intention of moving away. She definitely couldn't be without her Charlie.

"What's next for you, Miss Buckton?" Shane asked with his usual smirk.

"I actually got a job today," she said.

"Are you serious?" Joey squeaked.

"I'm going to be an adult education tutor," she said.

Joey hugged her and everyone offered their congratulations. They all knew it had been hard for her to get anywhere in her application processes.

* * *

With a slow song playing, everybody coupled up. Joey took Charlie into her arms and held her close.

"Have you had a nice night?" she asked.

"It's been perfect," Charlie said.

She leant in and kissed her.

"You're the best, most exciting thing that ever happened to me, Charlie," Joey said honestly.

"And you've turned my world upside down," Charlie grinned.

Joey smiled back at her.

"I am so glad that I fell in love with you. And I am honoured that you fell in love with me."

"How could I not?" Joey asked sweetly, leaning in for another kiss.

_

* * *

_

I hope the ended was what you hoped it would be. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing all the love and pitfalls Charlie have been put through in this story. Forbidden was originally written for chuffy-barmed, although I don't think she reads any of these anymore. But I am very grateful to those who do! You all rock.

_So, the plan is to just replace this fic with Somebody, Anybody You as it's just so hard to sustain six (seven including Still) at a time. So, in keeping with my alphabetical compulsion, I will update Interwoven tomorrow and then Somebody, Anybody, You. And then when The Waiting Game finishes, I will start posting a new fic called Save Me._

_Thanks for reading this story and I do hope you enjoyed it all._

_Love, IJKS xxx_


End file.
